Un lugar para Terrence
by CandiC' Grandchester
Summary: CAPÍTULO 23. Ni ataduras, ni familia, ni compromiso. Aquélla era la vida de Terry y así es como quería que fuera.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ha pasado más de un año desde que subí los capítulos de mis historias, he tenido un año muy difícil y no me he podido concentrar al cien en mis capítulos, y es que cuando no tienes inspiración no puedes hacer un buen trabajo, mientras las ideas me llegan, les dejaré esta adaptación de LAURA LEE GUHRKE, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de KM & YH. Sin fines de lucro, solo con el afán de entretener. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

_Norte de Luisiana, 1871_

Cuando Terrence Grandchester se agachó para pasar bajo las cuerdas del cuadrilátero y entró en el ring, los hombres de Callersville pensaron que era demasiado guapo para ser un buen boxeador. Las mujeres, por supuesto, habrían tenido una opinión totalmente distinta al respecto, pero allí no había mujeres. Así que los hombres de Callersville le echaron un solo vistazo al delgado cuerpo de Terrence y a su bonito rostro, y decidieron que el campeón local era un firme ganador. Terrence se detuvo en medio del ring y respondió a los abucheos y silbidos que le recibían a él, el extraño, con un insolente gesto a modo de provocación. Luego se dirigió lentamente hacia su rincón en el ring y se dispuso a esperar, mientras el corredor de apuestas tomaba nota a los últimos jugadores. Los ojos azules de Terrence inspeccionaron las filas abarrotadas de gente —era viernes por la noche— sin fijarse en ningún rostro en particular. Después de veinte ciudades y veinte peleas en setenta días, todas las caras le parecían iguales, brillantes de sudor, esperando ansiosamente la pelea y anónimas.

Pero eso no le importaba. La vida en el circuito de boxeo le iba bien. Si ganaba la pelea aquella noche, lo celebraría con un baño caliente, un buen puro y compartiendo una botella de buen whisky irlandés con algún ángel misericordioso de labios color carmín que no pidiese nada más que un billete de un dólar y un beso de despedida. Al día siguiente, continuaría camino de otra ciudad y de otra pelea. Ni ataduras, ni familia, ni compromiso. Aquélla era la vida de Terrence y así es como quería que fuera. La entrada de su contrincante fue recibida con vítores y Terrence se dio la vuelta para ver a Elroy Harlan caminando entre la multitud. El campeón reinante de Jackson Parish y el favorito de las apuestas era un mastodonte, una pared humana que entró en el ring aclamado por amigos y vecinos. Terrence calculó que Elroy pesaba por lo menos veinte kilos más que él, pero sabía por experiencia que los más grandes eran también los más lentos. Si Elroy hubiese tenido una constitución parecida a la suya, se habría preocupado, pero cuando Elroy se dirigió hacia su rincón del ring y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él se limitó a apoyarse despreocupadamente contra las cuerdas y le lanzó al otro hombre una sonrisa deliberadamente provocadora. Cuando les provocaba, se enfurecían.

—Irlandés hijo de puta —gruñó Elroy.

Terrence le sonrió aún más ampliamente. Los tipos furiosos cometían errores.

El boxeo era sólo un trabajo, una forma de ganarse la vida. No era divertido, pero era mejor que destripar pescado en Boston o limpiar excrementos de caballo de las calles de Nueva York doce horas al día por un mísero salario. Era mejor que estar clavando tornillos bajo el asfixiante sol en la vía del tren. Terrence sólo trabajaba dos noches por semana durante cinco meses al año, y era libre el tiempo restante. No tenía que responder ante nadie, no necesitaba a nadie. Sí, la vida en el circuito de boxeo le iba bien.

—Ya te estás poniendo chulo, ¿no?

La voz de Neal Leagan, su manager, lo apartó de sus pensamientos y Terrence se dio la vuelta y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—No puedo evitarlo, Neal. Mira al tipo. Puede que no tenga ni siquiera que golpearle. Me limitaré a bailar a su alrededor hasta que esté mareado. Se caerá solo.

Neal y él habían bromeado a menudo sobre el estilo de boxear de Terrence, pero en aquella ocasión, Neal no se rio. Al contrario. Miró alrededor y luego se inclinó hacia Terrence, apoyando la frente en las cuerdas que los separaban.

—Las apuestas están hechas, tío.

—¿Y?

Neal se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

—Ninguna sorpresa. Elroy es el gran favorito. Pero las apuestas por él son pequeñas, ninguna supera el dólar o los dos dólares. —Neal hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Por otro lado, han venido un par de ricachones de Nueva Orleans que te vieron pelear en Shaugnessey la pasada primavera. Y han apostado una burrada por ti. Quinientos cada uno.

—Pues pronto serán aún más ricos.

Pero Neal negó con la cabeza.

—No, tío. El corredor de apuestas ha tenido una pequeña charla conmigo y ha dejado claro que prefiere no tener que pagar ese dinero, no sé si me sigues.

Terrence le seguía. Si Elroy ganaba, habría muchos a los que pagar, pero cantidades pequeñas y el corredor sacaría un buen beneficio de las apuestas de los dos tipos de Nueva Orleans. Si Terrence ganaba, sólo ganarían esos dos hombres, pero el corredor perdería una buena cantidad de dinero. Miró a Neal a los ojos y le dijo en voz alta:

—Quiere que me deje ganar.

—Digamos que sería mejor para nosotros que Elroy ganase esta pelea.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —dijo Terrence con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

—Es en lo que podrías convertirte —gruñó Neal, y añadió—: No seas estúpido.

El árbitro le hizo una señal a Terrence indicándole que la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar y Neal se apartó. Terrence se estiró contra las cuerdas y se dirigió hacia el centro del ring mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Neal tenía razón. Nunca le habían pedido antes que se dejara ganar, pero sabía que si desafiaba al corredor de apuestas tendría problemas. Podría lograr salir de la tienda, incluso podría salir de la ciudad, pero no iría mucho más lejos. Era mejor que dejase que el viejo Elroy le diese un golpe por sorpresa que lo tirase al suelo. Más fácil. Más seguro. Terrence dejó que la camisa le resbalase por los hombros y la tiró a un rincón del cuadrilátero detrás de él. La multitud dejó escapar un murmullo de asombro ante las cicatrices que atravesaban su pecho y su espalda, pero, como siempre hacía ante las miradas y los murmullos curiosos, él los ignoró.

Pero su aparente calma era pura fachada. Había gente que creía que aquellas cicatrices eran el precio pagado por su valentía y su coraje, pero él sabía la verdad. Al recordar a los hombres que le habían causado aquellas marcas, sintió de nuevo un odio familiar rugiendo en su interior. Aquellos hombres le habían arrancado todo lo que era, poco a poco, hasta convertirlo en lo que ellos querían que fuese, hasta convertirlo en lo que él más odiaba. En aquellos momentos, había enterrado ese odio muy adentro y lo escondía tras una sonrisa presuntuosa y una seguridad arrogante, pero el odio nunca lo abandonaba. «Algunas cosas nunca cambian», pensó mientras esperaba a que el árbitro diese la señal para que comenzase la pelea. Aquello no era Irlanda, pero seguía habiendo hombres que le exigían que se subyugase, hombres que querían poseerlo, utilizarlo. De pronto lo invadió la rebeldía, con repentina ferocidad. El árbitro dibujó con tiza una línea en el suelo.

—Los pies en la línea, caballeros —gritó, y se apartó de un salto—. Ni patadas, ni pellizcos, ni mordiscos.

El rosario del boxeador, una letanía que Terrence escuchaba dos días por semana de mayo a septiembre. «Ave María —pensó mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de hierro que intentaba propinarle Elroy, y—: ni hablar de dejarse ganar.»

El puño de Elroy le pasó por encima de la cabeza. Terrence se irguió y con fuerza, golpeó con la izquierda las costillas, con la derecha a la mandíbula y con la izquierda de nuevo las costillas. Antes de que le alcanzasen los golpes de respuesta de su contrincante, dio un salto hacia atrás. Echó un vistazo a Neal y vio cómo el viejo hacía un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. Sabía que para cuando terminase el combate, haría tiempo que se habría marchado y que debería enfrentarse solo a las consecuencias de su decisión. «Dios, algunas cosas nunca cambian.»

Elroy golpeó de nuevo pero esta vez Terrence no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El puño le dio en la mejilla y se tambaleó hacia atrás viendo las estrellas.

«Jesús, Terrence, apártate.» Podía oír la voz de su hermano Stear dándole instrucciones, igual que cuando eran niños, como si estuviese todavía en su casa en Derry y no en una tienda que apestaba a sudor en Luisiana, como si Stear todavía estuviera vivo. «No te quedes ahí parado. Cuando venga a por ti, apártate.»

Elroy embistió de nuevo sacudiendo los puños y esta vez Terrence siguió el consejo de su hermano. Se agachó hacia el lado izquierdo y después propinó con fuerza tres puñetazos a la barriga de Elroy, para seguidamente apartarse de nuevo fuera de su alcance. Después dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados y Terrence pudo oír el ruido de los huesos de su puño al lanzarle un gancho a la mandíbula de Elroy. Este se tambaleó, pero recuperó el equilibrio y levantó el puño para devolverle el golpe. Pero Terrence no estaba allí.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Elroy mirando a su alrededor confundido.

Terrence lo llamó con un silbido y el otro se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir el último golpe. El flamante campeón de Jackson Parish se derrumbó y el eco del ruido de su cuerpo al golpear el suelo se confundió con el murmullo de consternación del público. Terrence se hizo a un lado, alternando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, respirando a través de los dientes, expectante por si Elroy conseguía levantarse y continuar la pelea. El hombre lo intentó, pero no pudo ni siquiera ponerse de rodillas. Terrence levantó el puño en el aire reivindicando su victoria y se llevaron a Elroy fuera del ring. Stear habría estado orgulloso.

Pero sabía que disfrutaría poco de su victoria y que el precio que tendría que pagar por ella sería alto. Se dirigió a su rincón a coger una toalla y mientras se enjuagaba el sudor del rostro, observó cómo los que habían perdido las apuestas se dirigían hacia la salida. Hubo sólo dos hombres que se detuvieron junto a la mesa del corredor de apuestas para recoger sus ganancias. Terrence sabía que aquellos eran los dos tipos ricos de Nueva Orleans. Tal como esperaba, Neal se había marchado. El organizador le entregó los veinticinco dólares del premio y Terrence guardó los billetes doblados en un pequeño bolsillo de una de sus botas, aunque sabía que los hombres del corredor de apuestas se lo quitarían, probablemente después de haberle dado una paliza de muerte. Se puso la camisa y se la abrochó. Hizo una mueca de dolor al notar sus manos malheridas. Cogió la bolsa de cuero que contenía todo lo que poseía, se la cargó al hombro y se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda que en aquellos momentos estaba ya vacía. Ni siquiera pudo alcanzar la ancha puerta de salida. Por ella entraron tres hombres y Terrence los observó mientras se colocaban uno junto a otro bloqueándole el paso. El hombre que estaba en medio habló:

—Hay alguien que quiere tener una charla contigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Terrence cerró el puño alrededor del asa de su bolsa, listo para lanzarla a un lado si era necesario.

—Es una pena, porque me voy ahora mismo —dijo procurando que su voz sonase despreocupada.

—No lo creo.

El hombre que había hablado dio un paso al frente y los otros dos le imitaron, dirigiéndose los tres hacia Terrence.

Habría podido con cualquiera de ellos, incluso con dos, pero contra tres sabía que ni rezando tenía posibilidad alguna. Sin embargo, tampoco podía echar a correr, así que relajó uno de sus hombros y dejó caer la bolsa al suelo junto a sus pies. Le dio una patada apartándola, levantó los puños y le dio un golpe lateral al hombre que tenía más cerca, tan fuerte que lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, los otros dos le placaron. Luchó para liberarse, pero no lo consiguió. El hombre que estaba en el suelo se levantó y se puso delante de él. Terrence sabía lo que iba a venir después. Alzó un pie del suelo y le dio una patada en plena ingle. Pero aquella breve victoria fue la última. Los dos hombres que lo sujetaban tiraron de él y Terrence vio el puño viniendo hacia él. Intentó agacharse, pero no lo consiguió. Sintió una explosión de dolor, un destello ardiente y de color blanco en uno de sus ojos, un segundo antes de que un puñetazo en el estómago lo dejase sin respiración. Le llovieron puñetazos en el rostro y en el cuerpo hasta que dejó de luchar. Cuando los hombres lo soltaron, cayó al suelo de rodillas y una patada en los riñones lo dejó tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Se lamió los labios y pudo notar el sabor a sangre y a polvo.

Los dos hombres que lo habían sujetado se pusieron a cada uno de sus lados y empezaron a darle patadas, sacudiéndole el cuerpo como si fuese una lata de hojalata. No tardó mucho en oír un crujido y supo que era el ruido de sus costillas al romperse. Intentó huir a gatas, maldiciendo lo estúpido que había sido. Debería haber aceptado el apaño. ¿Cuándo aprendería a no ir contra corriente?

—Ya es suficiente.

Terrence sintió cómo le daban la vuelta para ponerlo boca arriba. Abrió un ojo, totalmente hinchado y vio de pie frente a él a un hombre delgado y de cabello color rubio al que no había visto antes. El hombre puso una de sus brillantes botas sobre la garganta de él y le apretó hasta cortarle la respiración.

—Deja que me presente —tenía acento sureño. Hablaba apretando un cigarrillo de liar entre los dientes—. Soy Albert Andrew. Como eres de fuera, puede que el nombre no te diga mucho. Así que es mejor que te explique cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí.

Albert se irguió y dio un paso atrás y Terrence pudo aspirar una buena bocanada de aire sintiendo el dolor de sus costillas.

—Soy el dueño de prácticamente toda la ciudad —dijo después de dar una calada al cigarrillo y acompañando sus palabras de un gesto teatral con el brazo— y de casi todas las tierras de los alrededores aunque las tenga arrendadas a granjeros locales. Soy el dueño del colmado, del aserradero, del restaurante, del periódico y del hotel. Si algo no es mío, procuro comprarlo. Prácticamente todo el mundo por aquí trabaja para mí. Soy el jefe, soy el banco, soy la ley. ¿Lo entiendes, chaval?

Terrence consiguió hacer un gesto de asentimiento. Lo comprendía muy bien. Puede que el acento fuese diferente, pero eran palabras que no oía por primera vez.

—Bien. Me has costado un buen puñado de dólares esta noche y no me gusta perder dinero. Si alguna vez vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, chaval, te haré pedazos como si fueses un palo seco y servirás de pasto a las llamas. — Albert lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó contra la tierra con el tacón de su bota. Acto seguido se agachó y metió los dedos dentro de la bota de Terrence quitándole su dinero. Se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose a los tipos que estaban de pie junto a él, les dijo—: Chicos, llevaos este saco de mierda y arrojadlo al lugar que le corresponde.

Cogieron a Terrence por los tobillos y las muñecas y sintió que todo el cuerpo se le descoyuntaba, como un pollo chamuscado. Lo sacaron de la tienda y lo metieron en la parte trasera de un carro aparcado en las inmediaciones, apretó los dientes para poder soportar el dolor sin un gemido. Gritar y mostrar el dolor era el primer paso para la rendición. El carro arrancó de un bandazo y salió del pueblo. Cada bache del camino se convertía en una agonía para los músculos doloridos y los huesos rotos de Terrence. Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar hacia atrás desde el número mil, un truco que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo. Si uno se concentraba en esa inútil cuenta atrás, se lograba mantener a raya el dolor. «Novecientos noventa y nueve, novecientos noventa y ocho…»

Terrence se encontraba dentro de un carromato descubierto en medio del campo de Luisiana, pero en su mente había vuelto a Mountjoy. La brisa veraniega portaba un aroma a melocotones maduros y a jazmín en flor, esencias dulces que el olor ácido y húmedo de la cárcel cubría. «Ochocientos cincuenta y dos, ochocientos cincuenta y uno…»

El carro pasó sobre un surco del camino y el cuerpo se elevó unos centímetros en el aire. Aterrizó con fuerza sobre su hombro y sintió como si sus carceleros le acabasen de descoyuntar el brazo y se lo hubiesen vuelto a poner en su sitio. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre, pero no gritó. Habían pasado cuatro años y estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero en aquella ocasión no pensaba darles a aquellos bastardos de Orange la satisfacción de oír sus gritos. A lo lejos, oyó el sonido de un trueno. Sintió una gota de la cálida lluvia veraniega sobre su piel, pero rápidamente se tornó fría… Otra vez la lluvia, la maldita lluvia irlandesa que llegaba hasta él arrastrada por el viento invernal a través del ventanuco diminuto que se abría sobre su cabeza. Tiró de las cadenas que lo sujetaban contra las paredes de la celda, pero seguía sintiendo los carámbanos que se le clavaban en el cogote como afiladas agujas. «Setecientos veintiséis…»

El carromato ralentizó la marcha. Alguien le empujó con la bota y rodó sobre su espalda hasta caer en la carretera de tierra como un fardo. Una nueva oleada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y lanzó un grito. Odió ser tan débil. Unos segundos más tarde, la oscuridad se cernió sobre él. «Setecientos veinticinco, setecien…»

Cuando se despertó, se encontraba tendido en medio de una carretera en un paraje desierto. Estaba solo y era de día. Cerró los ojos y cayó de nuevo inconsciente.

* * *

Candice White necesitaba un hombre, y no sólo porque quería limpiar los pastos del sur y plantar algodón la próxima primavera, porque las vallas se estaban cayendo y el porche trasero se estaba hundiendo, o porque los melocotones habrían madurado en dos meses y no habría nadie para ayudarle a hacer la recolecta. No, la verdad era que necesitaba un hombre porque el techo estaba lleno de goteras y ella tenía miedo a las alturas. Agitó las riendas, pero _Cally_ era una vieja mula testaruda y su intención era llevarla al pueblo a su propio ritmo, así que no hacía esfuerzo alguno por ir más rápido. Aquel paso cansino sólo hacía que siguiese dándole vueltas a sus problemas. Se removió en el asiento del carromato y procuró no impacientarse. A lo mejor al llegar al pueblo descubría que alguien había respondido a su anuncio. Con sus ahorros había publicado un anuncio solicitando ayuda en la _Jackson_ _Parish_ _Gazette_, y también había puesto carteles por toda la ciudad, pero después de tres meses no había recibido una sola respuesta. Cierto era que sólo podía ofrecer alojamiento y comida, y, claro, no era un gran incentivo. Los pocos hombres en buenas condiciones físicas que había por la zona de Callersville podían trabajar en el aserradero a cambio de un sueldo auténtico o trabajar sus tierras como agricultores arrendatarios. Le cayó una gota de lluvia en el dorso de la mano oscureciendo la gastada piel marrón de su guante. Le siguió otra gota, y otra, levantó la vista hacia las pesadas nubes de un color gris metálico que cubrían el cielo y se preguntó si debía dar la vuelta. Había estado lloviendo durante la noche y la carretera ya estaba llena de fango. Podría llegar hasta la ciudad, pero si caía otra tormenta aquel día _Cally_ no conseguiría llevarla de vuelta a casa.

De todos modos, el viaje probablemente sería en vano. La última vez que había estado en la ciudad Stan le había dicho que no podían seguirle fiando en la tienda y no creía que lograse mucho pidiéndoselo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró fijamente la carretera que se extendía frente a ella, llena de surcos y curvas. Los tiempos habían sido duros después de la guerra. Pero desde la muerte de Nate el verano anterior, las cosas habían ido a peor. Nate era un viejo cascarrabias y no muy de fiar, pero era fuerte a pesar de su edad, habilidoso con el martillo y leal de manera incondicional. Además, siempre le había ayudado con la cosecha. Tenía tres chicas a las que sacar adelante, cerdos y pollos a los que alimentar y la recogida de melocotones en septiembre. El día no tenía horas suficientes para que pudiese ocuparse de todo ella sola. Hasta la muerte de Nate, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto dependía del viejo jornalero ni cuánto lo iba a echar de menos. Pensó en las chicas y se preguntó cómo iba a poder alimentarlas si no llegaba a tiempo para sacar la cosecha de melocotones a la venta. A lo mejor no debería haberlas acogido cuando murieron sus padres en 1865. Puede que hubiese sido mejor que las hubiesen mandado a un orfanato, puesto que ella no era capaz de ocuparse adecuadamente de ellas.

La carga de todo se le hacía de pronto a Candice demasiado pesada, y aunque tenía veintinueve años, le parecía que tenía muchos más.

—Dios mío —murmuró—, necesitaría algo de ayuda aquí abajo.

La respuesta le llegó en forma de lluvia.

—Supongo que eso es un no —suspiró.

Se echó hacia adelante y se bajó el sombrero de paja de ala ancha cubriéndose los ojos. Tampoco era mucho pedir, la verdad, sólo un hombre que pudiera ayudarla, un hombre al que no le importase trabajar duro y que no esperase cobrar a cambio. Tiró de las riendas suavemente, guiando a _Cally_ por una pronunciada curva de la carretera. Cuando el carromato tomó la curva, se dio cuenta de que había algo en medio del camino, a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Tiró con fuerza de las riendas para detener a _Cally_ y miró fijamente entre las orejas del animal: tendido sobre la tierra en medio del sendero, había un hombre.

Probablemente lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casa. Últimamente, desde la guerra, había siempre gente peligrosa merodeando por los caminos, jugueteó con las riendas sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba sola y el hombre era un desconocido. Sin embargo, ahí tumbado no parecía una grave amenaza. Sin apartar la vista de él, descendió del carromato. Se recogió la falda marrón desteñida para que no se manchase con el barro y se acercó. Era difícil describir el aspecto de aquel hombre, pero sabía que no era de Callersville. Su cabello oscuro estaba cubierto de lodo. Tenía la cara delgada y sin barba, pero estaba hinchada y oscurecida por unos moratones. Sobre uno de los ojos tenía una herida profunda y otra bastante fea en la barbilla. Llevaba la ropa desgarrada y manchada de barro. Cuando se acercó, el hombre no se movió. Se preguntó si estaría muerto. Pero cuando se agachó junto a su cuerpo, vio cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho al respirar. No, no estaba muerto, por lo menos de momento, se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. No había nada que pudiera explicar qué hacía aquel hombre allí en aquel estado deplorable. Estaba solo y no parecía llevar nada consigo.

De pronto el hombre gimió y ella se dio cuenta de que debía estar sufriendo muchísimo. No podía dejarlo ahí. Si de algún modo pudiera subirlo al carromato, lo llevaría hasta su casa, miró fijamente a aquel desconocido inconsciente y se preguntó si sabría cómo reparar un tejado y recoger melocotones. En aquel momento no parecía capaz de nada. Suspiró y se echó el sombrero hacia atrás. Levantó la vista al cielo oscuro y parpadeó al notar las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro:

—Dios mío —dijo con pesar—, no era esto precisamente lo que había pensado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Terry recuperó la conciencia lentamente. Sabía que estaba todavía tendido en medio de la carretera y que llovía de nuevo. También sabía que le dolía todo. El dolor que sentía en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo era la cruel prueba de que se había despertado. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados deseando caer inconsciente de nuevo, pero no funcionó. Oyó una voz que venía de arriba, una voz de mujer. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente al dobladillo empapado de una apagada falda marrón. Se le nubló la vista y parpadeó para fijar la mirada. Al cabo de un instante, pudo ver con claridad la imagen de la mujer que estaba de pie junto a él.

Desvió la vista más allá del raído vestido y del descolorido guardapolvo que sin duda esconderían una forma femenina, hasta llegar a su rostro. Pero no le estaba mirando. La mujer tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada hacia él y descubrir que estaba despierto y mirándola fijamente. No sonrió. Puso las manos en las caderas, unas manos pequeñas dentro de unos guantes de hombre. Frunció los labios y lo estudió por debajo de su sombrero de paja de ala ancha.

—Bueno —dijo con el acento lento y sureño de una oriunda de Luisiana— no tiene usted muy buen aspecto, señor.

Terry estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con esa afirmación sobre su estado.

—¿Ha acabado así porque ha intentado robar a alguien? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Él intentó negar con la cabeza, pero ese mínimo movimiento le hizo gemir de dolor. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo:

—No.

—¿Le ha robado alguien a usted?

—Podríamos decir que sí.

—Mmm…

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Terry creyó que lo iba a dejar allí y se convenció al ver el carromato tirado por una pobre mula pasar de largo. Pero la mujer detuvo el carro y volvió a bajar de un salto, levantando el barro del camino con sus botas al caer sobre un charco.

—¿Cree que puede llegar hasta el carromato? —preguntó regresando a su lado, asintió y empezó a sentarse, pero un intenso dolor le recorrió la espalda. Lanzó un gruñido y volvió a tumbarse sobre el barro. La mujer fue a ayudarle, pero él se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba su ayuda. Tomó aire profundamente, tensó la mandíbula y se puso en pie sin apoyo. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia el carro, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y le fallaron las piernas. Un segundo después ella estaba a su lado. Le rodeó las caderas con un brazo y colocó su hombro bajo el de él, evitando que cayese al suelo. Se tambaleó un poco por su peso, pero consiguió mantenerlo erguido.

—¿Está orgulloso? —comentó. Y Terry no supo si era un cumplido o una crítica.

Se apoyó en ella pesadamente mientras lo conducía hasta el carromato y a pesar de que estaba muy cerca, a él le parecieron kilómetros. Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y él mismo logró subir y se dejó caer sobre las tablas con un golpe seco y con las piernas todavía colgándole. Cerró los ojos y se desmayó otra vez. Candy se dirigió a la parte delantera del carromato, se subió y sujetó las riendas. La pobre _Cally_ se resbaló sobre el lodo durante un buen rato. Cuando finalmente logró hacer pie, dio la vuelta al carro y se dirigieron hacia casa. La lluvia paró tan repentinamente como había comenzado y Candy lo agradeció. _Cally_ sería capaz de llevarlos a casa sin mayores contratiempos.

Pensó en el hombre malherido que llevaba detrás. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Había atendido a bastantes heridos durante la guerra y sabía que debía tener varias costillas rotas y que podía tener alguna hemorragia interna. Tardaría semanas en volverse a mantener en pie, y cuando pudiese hacerlo, se iría carretera abajo. Giró la cabeza y lo miró. Estaba otra vez inconsciente. Dirigió una mirada de rebeldía hacia el cielo. La próxima vez que le pidiese un hombre a Dios sería mucho más específica.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó en voz muy baja Carrie rompiendo el silencio. Inmediatamente se oyó la voz disgustada de su hermana mayor.

—Claro que no —dijo Becky con un deje de superioridad; ella ya tenía catorce años—. No estaríamos ocupándonos de él si estuviera muerto, ¿no?

—Supongo que no —replicó Carrie, quien observaba desde el marco de la puerta cómo Becky y Candy se inclinaban sobre el lecho del desconocido. Su hermana menor, Miranda, estaba junto a ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y callada. _Chester_, el perro pastor de la familia, había olisqueado desconfiado al extraño y después se había situado entre las dos niñas y la cama, sabiendo que no había que fiarse de los desconocidos. Candy se quitó el sombrero y lo depositó sobre la silla que había en un rincón de la habitación. Después se quitó el gastado guardapolvo y lo dejó encima del sombrero. Se remangó y echó un vistazo a la niña que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Cómo está, mamá? —preguntó Becky.

—Creo que bastante mal, cariño. Puede que esté sangrando por dentro.

—¿Deberíamos quitar la tabla?

Habían encontrado una larga tabla de madera en el establo y la habían usado como camilla casera para poder trasladarlo desde el carromato hasta una habitación del primer piso. Lo habían dejado sobre la cama sin quitar la tabla. El desconocido había lanzado algunos gemidos, pero no se había despertado. Candy lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño pensando en lo que le había preguntado Becky.

—Creo que no —contestó—. Tiene algunas costillas rotas y me será más fácil vendárselas si lo dejamos tal como está.

Para vendarle las costillas, debería quitarle la camisa. Estaba manchada de sangre y rota por todos lados, así que no merecía la pena arreglarla. Cogió los bordes de la camisa desde el cuello y dio un fuerte tirón a la blanca tela. Los botones salieron despedidos y se quedó con la camisa hecha pedazos en las manos.

—Dios mío —exclamó.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Carrie de nuevo, y empezó a moverse hacia la cama con la intención de echar un vistazo.

Candy levantó el brazo para detener a la niña y Carrie se paró con un pie ya dentro de la habitación. Miró a Becky que a su vez miraba asombrada las vivas cicatrices que cruzaban el pecho del desconocido.

—Becky, ve a la cocina y llévate a las niñas contigo —ordenó. Las quería fuera de la habitación—. Llévate a _Chester_ también, pon agua a hervir, desata a _Cally_ y llévala al establo. Cuando hierva el agua, tráemela y llena con la bomba una palangana de agua fría. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Sí, mamá.

Becky cogió a sus hermanas de la mano y las llevó fuera de la habitación. _Chester_ las siguió de cerca.

Candy miró fijamente al extraño. A pesar de su estado, era un hombre fuerte y musculoso, acostumbrado al trabajo duro. Cuando estuviese curado de sus heridas, a lo mejor querría quedarse una temporada. Puede que pudiese ayudarle con la granja. Puede que, después de todo, Dios sí hubiese respondido a sus plegarias. Se inclinó y observó las cicatrices, visibles a pesar del cabello castaño que cubría su pecho. Reconocía las señales de quemaduras, de latigazos y de heridas de bala. Pero había otras marcas dentadas, como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel y le hubiesen dejado el cuerpo en carne viva. Candy había visto alguna vez las crueles cicatrices de los esclavos negros, y había visto las heridas de guerra de los soldados confederados, pero no había visto nunca algo así.

Pasó la yema del dedo por la clavícula y el hombro del desconocido, preguntándose qué le habría ocurrido. Estaba segura de que eran cosas horribles y le invadió una ola de compasión. Le apretó la frente y notó que tenía algo de fiebre. Sabía que por la noche subiría. Terry se removió en sueños y movió la cabeza inquieto. Después soltó una retahíla de maldiciones. Candy apartó la mano de golpe horrorizada y pensó que sólo un hombre de muy mala calaña podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, incluso en sueños. Supo que se había equivocado: Dios nunca le enviaría a un hombre así a ayudarla, probablemente todo lo contrario.

Salió de la habitación en busca de lo necesario. Primero, recogió hojas de consuelda del jardín, procurando recordar todo aquello que la vieja Pony le había explicado sobre las plantas medicinales. Habría deseado que hubiera estado con ella esa noche, pero como Nate, como su familia, la vieja Pony ya no estaba.

Le dio instrucciones a Becky para que pusiese la consuelda en agua hirviendo, vertiese el líquido en jarras y colocase las jarras en una fuente hasta que se enfriase. Después cogió tijeras, yodo, vendas y trapos. Cuando volvió a la habitación, el hombre daba vueltas en la cama como si le atormentase una violenta pesadilla. Candy fue junto a él y dejó en una silla lo que había traído. Cuando le tocó la frente, se asustó al notar lo caliente que estaba. Había estado fuera tan sólo un momento y, sin embargo, la fiebre había subido muchísimo. Debía estar delirando. Las costillas podían esperar. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarle la ropa mojada.

Becky entró en la habitación portando un cubo de agua fría y después de dárselo, salió otra vez. Volvió al cabo de un rato con la tetera de agua hirviendo.

—Déjala ahí —le ordenó—. Yo…

—¡Bastardos! —gritó el hombre golpeando la inocente almohada que tenía a su lado—. ¡Malditos cabrones bastardos!

Candy echó un vistazo a Becky. Sólo tenía catorce años. Estaba de pie con la mirada fija en aquel extraño, con la boca abierta, horrorizada y asustada.

—Becky —dijo secamente, y la niña levantó la vista—, vete y prepara algo de comer para las niñas. Yo me quedaré aquí —añadió con un tono más suave.

—¿No vas a necesitar mi ayuda?

—Estaré bien —le contestó con una sonrisa que pretendía mostrarle seguridad—. Son casi las doce y necesito que les des de comer a las niñas. He preparado un estofado esta mañana.

Becky le lanzó una última mirada de curiosidad al extraño y después se marchó, dejando a Candy sola con su atormentado paciente.

La joven se dirigió al pie de la cama y tiró de las botas del desconocido. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de un problema con el que no había contado. No había modo de quitarle los pantalones. Estaban todavía mojados y era un hombre corpulento, demasiado pesado para que ella sola pudiera moverlo o levantarlo.

Finalmente, utilizó las tijeras para abrirle los pantalones por los laterales, una tarea incómoda y molesta ya que el hombre no se estaba quieto. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su desnudez y se apresuró a apartar la vista, cubriéndolo hasta la cintura con una sábana. La vida había cambiado mucho desde el comienzo de la guerra, pero había un mínimo decoro que siempre había que conservar. Incluso después del accidente de su padre, cuando había hecho todo por él menos masticar su comida, nunca lo había bañado. Nate se había ocupado de esa tarea en concreto. Incluso durante la guerra, cuando había atendido a tantos soldados heridos en el hospital de campaña en Viena, nunca había visto a un hombre sin ropa. Las enfermeras jefe nunca lo habrían permitido. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una mujer soltera.

«Nadie lo sabrá.»

Aquella breve visión no le había servido de nada. A todos nos gusta ver con nuestros propios ojos lo que se esconde con tanto celo.

«Nadie lo sabrá.»

Candy se mordió el labio. Echó un vistazo a la puerta abierta y después levantó la sábana y observó durante un largo rato, asombrada por lo que estaba viendo. Pero cuando oyó la voz de su madre censurándola desde el cielo, bajó rápidamente la sábana y enrojeció. La curiosidad era un vicio débil y pecaminoso. En uno de los bolsillos del pantalón encontró diez billetes, pero nada más. Dejó el dinero sobre el lavamanos y metió los trozos de los pantalones y los jirones que quedaban de la camisa en la bolsa de los harapos. Le vendó las costillas rotas con fuertes tiras de ropa blanca, le limpió los cortes con yodo y le aplicó compresas empapadas con el té de consuelda en los golpes y moratones. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Candy estaba exhausta, pero sabía que aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante. El hombre tenía todavía mucha fiebre y sabía que debía conseguir que le bajase.

Durante toda aquella noche y las dos noches que siguieron se ocupó de él. Le humedeció la frente y el pecho con agua fresca, le obligó a beber con lentas cucharadas agua y té hecho con corteza de sauce. También intentó tranquilizarlo, pero la suave voz de Candy junto a su oído parecía empeorar su estado de ánimo, así que se mantenía alejada de él cuando gritaba. Intentaba descansar un poco durante los momentos en que él parecía estar calmado. A veces hablaba en susurros. A veces gritaba, pero casi siempre de forma incoherente y pocas veces con ternura. Casi todo lo que decía era ininteligible para Candy. Hablaba en una extraña lengua extranjera que ella no podía reconocer. Pero a veces hablaba en inglés y ella llegó a captar en su violento farfullar algo sobre armas y amnistía, sobre un lugar llamado Mountjoy y un hombre llamado Anthony Brown

Al alba del cuarto día, todavía seguía con fiebre. Candy mojó el trapo en el cubo de agua fría que había junto a su silla por enésima vez, lo escurrió y lo miró preguntándose con qué horrores estaría soñando. De pronto, alargó un brazo y se apartó de un salto. El brazo golpeó la figurita de porcelana que había en la mesilla junto a la cama, se tambaleó y cayó. Ella intentó cogerla, pero la estatua cayó de la mesa, golpeó el suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, se quedó mirando los trozos de lo que había sido una pastora. Formaba parte de una pareja que había pertenecido a su bisabuela Pauna. La había traído de su Escocia natal y había pasado de generación en generación. Desde la guerra, Candy se había visto obligada a vender prácticamente todo lo que tenía de valor para sobrevivir, pero no había sido capaz de deshacerse de aquel par de figuritas. Aquella delicada pastora había sobrevivido a los viajes, al tiempo, a la guerra y a la pobreza para acabar siendo destruida por las pesadillas de aquel hombre, se dejó caer en la silla y se hundió en ella, exhausta. Miró los pedazos rotos que rodeaban sus pies sin fuerzas siquiera para barrerlos. Hizo esfuerzos para frenar sus ganas de llorar.

Terry no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que ya no estaba tendido en medio de la carretera. Notó un aroma delicioso, una agradable mezcla de pan recién hecho, café caliente y sábanas limpias que le indicó que o bien estaba en el cielo o en casa de alguien, y lo primero era poco probable. Al pensar en pan recién hecho, se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Inspiró profundamente, pero una oleada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sintió como si tuviese barras de hierro alrededor del torso. Se le fue el hambre. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la brillante luminosidad que llenaba la habitación. Apartó las sábanas y vio que alguien lo había desvestido y le había vendado las costillas. Frunció el ceño incapaz de recordar cómo había sido. Se acordaba de la pelea y de los hombres que le habían golpeado pero, después de eso, lo único que le venía a la mente eran imágenes borrosas y distorsionadas aunque familiares: gente muriendo, el asesinato de Anthony, sangre y armas y carceleros, la voz de Andrew en su oído, y una desconocida inclinándose sobre él. Oh, Dios mío. Había vuelto a tener aquellos sueños.

Recordó a la mujer. Lo había encontrado en la carretera y lo había subido a su carromato. Debía de estar en su casa. Levantó la cabeza y vio que estaba en una habitación sencilla y con poco colorido, pero de pronto la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. La dejó caer sobre la almohada.

—Buenos días.

Movió la cabeza al oír las palabras. Sentada en la silla que había junto a su cama, había una niña pequeña de unos nueve años. Sus pequeñas piernas le colgaban del asiento y las movía adelante y atrás perezosamente mientras lo observaba con sus ojos azules. Terry se humedeció los labios resecos y el movimiento hizo que le vibrase la mandíbula.

—Hola —contestó con voz ronca. Dios, qué sed tenía.

La niña siguió observándolo como si fuese un curioso y extraño insecto.

—¿Por qué gritas tanto?

—¿Gritar? —Estaba aturdido y medio dormido, pero intentaba entender a qué se refería.

—Todo el rato. Podemos oírte a través de las ventanas —frunció el ceño acusadoramente—. No nos has dejado dormir.

Terry se dio cuenta de pronto de a qué se refería. Se horrorizó al pensar que aquella pequeña había oído la agonía de sus pesadillas. A saber lo que habría estado diciendo.

—Debía de estar soñando.

Dejó de fruncir el ceño y asintió con gesto de haber comprendido.

—Yo también tengo pesadillas. No te preocupes, mamá dice que no tenemos que tener miedo de las pesadillas porque no son reales.

La mamá de esa niña no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Sus pesadillas, de hecho, eran muy reales.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó.

—Creo que unos tres días.

—¿Tres días? —la miró sorprendido, incapaz de recordar nada de todo ese tiempo.

—¿Qué quiere decir gilipollas? —preguntó la niña inclinando la cabeza pensativamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él sorprendido. Se preguntó con qué otros epítetos habría emponzoñado los oídos de la chiquilla—. Creo que una niña de tu edad no debería conocer ese tipo de palabras.

—Es una palabrota, ¿verdad? —dijo claramente encantada—. Nunca la había oído.

El comentario fue tan espontáneo que Terry no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al hacerlo, notó un agudo dolor en la mandíbula y borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Soy Carrie —dijo ella—. ¿Tú quién eres?

— Terry.

—¿A quién le gritabas en tus sueños? —preguntó.

Él volvió la cabeza y contempló el techo. Cerró los ojos un momento y pensó en carceleros y en terratenientes británicos.

—A nadie importante.

—Los llamaste de mil formas distintas.

—No es verdad —negó él.

—Sí, señor, dijo que eran malditos bas…

—¡Carrie! —gritó una voz femenina, y Terry levantó la cabeza despacio y reconoció a la mujer del carromato—. Ya está bien. Te he dicho que no entres aquí.

—Pero quería verlo, mamá.

—El desayuno está listo. Ve a la cocina.

—Pero…

—Fuera —ordenó la mujer señalando la puerta abierta detrás de ella.

—Sí, mamá —dijo Carrie con un profundo suspiro. Se bajó de la silla y añadió—: Adiós, señor Terry.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Sólo quería echar un vistazo… —añadió en tono ofendido. Y se marchó.

La mujer se dirigió hacia él y Terry pudo observarla mientras se le acercaba. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su aspecto gris. Iba vestida con un traje marrón, del color del lodo, abrochado hasta la barbilla. Tenía el pelo rubio y lo llevaba recogido con un simple moño en el cogote. Le recordó a una vulgar polilla. Pero cuando llegó hasta la cama y pudo ver bien su cara, tuvo que cambiar de opinión. Tenía los ojos verdes como los prados y unas pestañas gruesas y larguísimas. Su piel tenía una fina textura y era del color de la nata fresca. Y tenía pequeñas marcas alrededor de los ojos que indicaban que era una mujer que sonreía con frecuencia. Pero a él no le sonrió.

—Soy Candice White—dijo.

— Terrence Grandchester —respondió él, deseando que le diese algo de beber. Tenía tanta sed.

—Bueno, señor Grandchester, ha causado un cierto revuelo por aquí —en su frente se dibujó una leve arruga—. Espero que su vocabulario no sea tan explosivo cuando está despierto.

La remilgada desaprobación que había en su voz se vio suavizada por la cadencia de su acento sureño. Sin embargo, a él le irritó y se puso a la defensiva. Se protegió con su habitual máscara y le sonrió a pesar de que le dolía muchísimo la mandíbula:

—Lo cierto es que sí lo es —dijo con estudiado descuido—. Maldigo y grito todo el rato, ¿sabe?

Por cómo lo miró, parecía que se lo había creído.

—No toleraré ese vocabulario delante de mis niñas —dijo ella. Después se inclinó y le puso la mano en la frente. Sintió la deliciosa frescura de su piel y notó el olor a vainilla y a clavo en su mano. De nuevo le entró un hambre tremenda.

—Recuérdemelo la próxima vez que me quede dormido. Así procuraré controlarme.

Ella se sonrojó, algo que echaba a perder la severidad de su gesto, suavizando sus rasgos.

—Todavía tiene fiebre —dijo, y apartó la mano—. También tiene varias costillas rotas y algunas heridas graves. Los que le dieron la paliza lo hicieron a conciencia.

Y se quedó mirándolo fijamente como si esperara una explicación.

Él no tenía ninguna intención de dársela, así que le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—En la bolsa de los harapos. Lo que queda de ella.

Candy vio cómo él fruncía el ceño confundido y enrojeció aún más.

—Tuve que rasgarla —dijo volviéndose hacia la mesa que tenía a su lado—. No había otro modo de quitársela.

Aquella mujer lo había desvestido. Una idea interesante, pensó, y repasó el perfil de su cuerpo observando cuidadosamente cualquier atisbo de curva femenina. Pero había poco que ver. El cuello alto y las largas mangas dejaban poco al descubierto, pero sí pudo adivinar una cintura estrecha y generosas caderas. Le dio un poco de rabia pensar que había estado inconsciente cuando ella lo desvestía.

Candy sacó un trapo del cubo de agua que había en la mesa, lo escurrió, se colocó junto a él y le humedeció las mejillas. Terry se humedeció los labios saboreando el agua fresca en su rostro.

—¿Y mi bolsa?

—No había nada. Sólo este dinero —y señaló con el trapo el lavamanos que había al otro lado de la habitación—. Lo he dejado allí.

Recordó que la bolsa se había quedado en la tienda. Maldición. Había una botella de buen whisky escocés que le habría ido muy bien en ese momento. Levantó la vista hacia la mujer y se preguntó si ella tendría algo para beber en la casa, pero al instante rechazó la idea. Era del tipo de mujeres que no bebían, y si lo hacían, no lo reconocían.

La mujer se inclinó de nuevo sobre el lecho y oprimió su frente con el trapo húmedo.

—Le he vendado las costillas —dijo—. Pero tardarán seis semanas en curarse. Creo que también ha tenido alguna hemorragia interna. ¿Tiene familiares a los que deba informar de sus heridas?

—No —dijo él con rotundidad cerrando los ojos—. No tengo familia.

Ella se irguió y dejó caer el trapo dentro del cubo.

—Le traeré algo de té para la fiebre.

El té le pareció… aceptable. Vio cómo la mujer bajaba el cubo de la mesa y lo depositaba en el suelo. Salió de la habitación y volvió en seguida con una bandeja. En ella llevaba una tetera de porcelana desconchada que evidentemente había conocido tiempos mejores, una taza a juego y un cuenco plano de estaño. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y colocó en el suelo junto a la cama el cazo.

—Por si necesita orinar —le explicó.

Se acercó a la cama con la taza en la mano y sopló para enfriar el té, sin dejar de mirarlo por encima del borde, estudiándolo con la mirada, pero sin decir nada.

Al cabo de un rato, probó la temperatura del líquido con la punta del dedo, asintió satisfecha y se inclinó sobre él.

—Beba todo lo que pueda.

Terry levantó la cabeza despacio apretando los dientes por el dolor. Candy lo cogió del cogote con la mano que tenía libre para ayudarle a levantarse y apretó la taza contra sus labios. Al inhalar el nocivo olor del té, notó que se le revolvía el estómago. Se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Jesús, ¿qué clase de té es éste?

—Por favor, deje de quejarse, señor Grandchester. Es té de corteza de sauce, y ha tomado una gran cantidad durante los últimos días. Es para la fiebre.

—Al infierno la fiebre —murmuró él mirando con disgusto el líquido verde pálido que había dentro de la taza que tenía delante de las narices—. Ese brebaje me matará.

—Sé que huele mal y aún sabe peor, pero sirve para aliviar el dolor y la fiebre.

Terry le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, pero sorbió un poco de té. Se tomó casi la mitad. La mujer tenía razón: sabía peor de lo que olía y el simple hecho de tragar hacía que le doliesen las costillas. Además, mantenerse erguido le mareaba. Le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y sintió que se le contraía el estómago. Iba a vomitar. «Jesús, María y José.»

Tuvo una arcada y el té salió despedido sobre la mano de Candy, la taza y sobre él mismo. Casi con violencia, apartó la mano de la mujer y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, limpiándose la boca con la mano. Cerró los ojos deseando que el estómago se le asentase. Dios, odiaba la debilidad, la debilidad y la humillación, y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Se lo dije —gruñó.

Sintió cómo la mujer retiraba la mano de detrás de su cabeza para echarle el pelo de la frente hacia atrás.

—No se va a morir, señor Grandchester —dijo en el tono más suave que le había oído hasta entonces—. Es demasiado terco para eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La fiebre de Terry remitió finalmente aquella noche y Candy rezó una plegaria de agradecimiento. Se hundió en un sopor sin pesadillas y pudo dormir unas cuantas horas seguidas antes del alba. Se levantó al amanecer, se lavó, se vistió y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando volvió a la habitación para ver cómo estaba, todavía dormía plácidamente. Después de despertar a las niñas, dejó a Becky encargada de vestir a las pequeñas y se fue a hacer sus tareas matinales. Cuando regresó a la cocina, las niñas ya estaban allí. Becky había terminado de preparar el desayuno y las tres estaban sentadas a la mesa. _Chester_ se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, a la espera de las sobras que alguna de las chiquillas pudiese lanzarle por debajo de la mesa. Candy puso los huevos que había recogido en el gallinero en el mostrador de madera y se lavó las manos. Después tomó una cucharada de la masa de maíz que había en un cazo sobre los fogones.

—¿Cómo está el señor Grandchester, mamá? —preguntó Becky.

—Está mucho mejor —contestó ella sentándose—. La fiebre ha remitido.

—¿Es él quien se va a quedar para ayudarnos como hacía Nate? —preguntó Miranda.

—No. — Candy se horrorizó sólo de pensarlo—. Desde luego que no.

—¿Dónde crees que se ha hecho todas esas cicatrices? —inquirió Becky.

—No lo sé —contestó Candy. Y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta —comentó Carrie—. Es divertido verle mientras duerme. ¿Puedo ir a verlo después, mamá?

—No —contestó con sequedad—. Te he dicho que no entres en su habitación.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tiene un lenguaje indecente y un comportamiento infame. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de él —y dirigiendo la vista a Miranda, añadió—: Tú también, ¿entendido?

Las niñas asintieron y se quedaron calladas. Candy volvió su atención al desayuno contenta de dejar a un lado el tema de Terry Grandchester. Se quedó mirando su tazón pensando en el día que tenía por delante. Ahora que el hombre estaba mejor, sabía que tenía que hacer un viaje a la ciudad. Tenía pollos y cerdos, así que nunca le faltaba la carne, y su huerto le daba verdura más que suficiente. Pero había muchas necesidades que sólo podía cubrir en el colmado. Le faltaba harina y masa de maíz y apenas quedaba melaza. Esta vez debería ir con los huevos y tres docenas de cestos de los sabrosos melocotones que había recogido el otoño anterior. Si Stan Miller ya no le fiaba, por lo menos podría intercambiar sus productos por aquello que necesitaba hasta después de la cosecha.

Candy sintió una rabia repentina. Albert Andrew era el dueño de la tienda y sabía que Stan obedecía sus órdenes. Era un procedimiento habitual dejar a deber hasta la época de la cosecha, y sabía lo que pretendía Andrew. Era una forma más de hacer que las cosas le resultasen más duras, de hacer que se hundiese y así persuadirla para que vendiese sus tierras. Candy apretó la mandíbula. No iba a conseguirlo.

—¿Puedo salir a jugar, mamá?

La voz de Miranda interrumpió sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada. Miró el tazón de la chiquilla.

—No has terminado el desayuno.

La niña puso una cara que claramente indicaba por qué. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara redonda de Miranda afeada con aquella ridícula expresión de desagrado, miró a Becky y a Carrie y vio que sus tazones también estaban casi llenos. Se le borró la sonrisa. Ella quería darles a las niñas mucho más que aquella masa de maíz para desayunar, vestidos remendados y trabajo duro. Pensó en su propia infancia, en todas aquellas cosas que había dado por supuestas, en la seguridad que otorgaba el dinero. Era una vida que aquellas niñas no habían conocido y que probablemente no conocerían nunca. Pero el amor valía más que muchas otras cosas y nadie podía querer a esas niñas tanto como ella. Candy se puso en pie, apartando la silla.

—¿Sabéis que os digo? Si no me equivoco, hay una lata de jarabe de arce en la despensa. ¿Qué os parece si pongo un poco en la masa de maíz y un poquito de mantequilla?

Su sugerencia fue recibida con gritos de entusiasmo, fue a la despensa a coger la lata que había estado reservando. El jarabe de arce era una de sus comidas favoritas y la había estado guardando para una ocasión especial. Pero pensó que probablemente las cosas especiales no siempre había que reservarlas para las ocasiones especiales. Puso una cucharada de jarabe y otra de mantequilla en cada uno de los tazones, y las niñas acabaron su desayuno sin más queja. Mientras las observaba, pensó en lo maravilloso que sería poder resolver todos sus problemas con tanta facilidad.

Una hora más tarde, enganchó a _Cally_ al carro de nuevo para ir al pueblo. Desde lo alto de la carreta le dio instrucciones a Becky:

—Asegúrate de vigilar al señor Grandchester cada media hora más o menos. Estará dormido casi todo el rato, pero si se despierta, intenta que beba un poco más de té de corteza de sauce, y si no se lo toma, dale bastante agua. Y también estaría bien que tomase algo del caldo que está en el fuego.

Becky asintió y en su hermoso rostro apareció la expresión seria de quien se quedaba a cargo de todo.

—Está bien, mamá.

—Volveré antes del mediodía —dijo agitando las riendas. _Cally_ se puso en movimiento y salió del patio—. Y no dejes que las niñas entren en su habitación —gritó girando ligeramente la cabeza cuando el carromato dio la vuelta a la casa y enfiló el camino bordeado de robles que conducía a la carretera principal.

* * *

Callersville era una pequeña población en la carretera que iba de Monroe a Shreveport, un lugar de paso en el que poca gente se quedaba, un lugar de casas decadentes, perros que dormitaban a la sombra, de viejos que se entretenían tallando palos de madera, de viudas jóvenes que tejían y donde florecía la madreselva. Candy había visitado Nueva Orleans y Baton Rouge unas cuantas veces. Un verano su padre había llevado a toda la familia a Mobile a visitar a los tíos Ella y Jarrod. Pero la mayor parte de su vida había transcurrido en Callersville. Candy contempló el amarillo jazmín y los azules altramuces que crecían salvajes junto a la carretera. Sabía que no deseaba nada más. Pasó el aserradero y la fábrica de madera de Albert, giró junto a la iglesia baptista y entró en el centro del pueblo. Se detuvo frente al colmado de Albert, situado entre el restaurante de Albert y la barbería de Albert. El hombre necesitaba poner su nombre en todas partes, pensó bajando del carromato de un salto. Como si no supiese ya todo el mundo en aquel lugar que cada edificio del pueblo le pertenecía.

Cogió su cesta de huevos del asiento de la carreta y subió los escalones que llevaban al colmado. Saludó con la cabeza a Jimmy Jonson y a Bobby McCann, que estaban sentados en el banco que había junto a la puerta abierta, tirando ambos de un pesado trozo de caramelo. A Candy le sorprendió que, cosa rara, no estuvieran haciendo ninguna diablura. Debía ser el calor. Entró en la tienda y sintió un gran alivio al ver que quien estaba detrás del mostrador era Susana Marlow

—Buenos días, Susana —le saludó y colocó su bolsa sobre el mostrador de madera al mismo tiempo que se echaba el sombrero hacia atrás.

—¡Candy! Te he echado de menos hoy en la iglesia —le saludó la mujer sonriendo.

—Tenía algunas cosas que hacer en casa y no he podido venir al pueblo —contestó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estaría mejor si no fuese por este calor.

Susana se recogió un mechón suelto de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, apoyó los codos en el mostrador y se abanicó con un ejemplar de la revista _Godey's_ _Lady's_.

Candy miró a su alrededor pero no vio al marido de Susana. En la tienda sólo estaba su hijo de quince años, Jeremiah, que estaba reponiendo en las estanterías latas de leche condensada Borden.

—Buenos días, señorita Candice—le dijo el muchacho—. ¿Cómo está Becky?

Ella le sonrió. Jeremiah y Becky eran amigos y sabía que llegaría un día en que serían algo más que eso. Becky todavía era muy joven para ser cortejada, pero cuando llegase el momento, Jeremiah sería un buen marido.

—Está bien. Le diré que has preguntado por ella.

El muchacho le sonrió claramente agradecido y Candy se dirigió a Susana:

—¿No está Stan esta mañana?

—Ha ido a Monroe —le confirmó—¿Necesitabas verle?

—La verdad es que no —respondió y señaló la cesta de huevos—. Necesito algunas cosas y confiaba en que pudiese intercambiarlas por los huevos. También tengo algunos de mis sabrosos melocotones en la carreta.

Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos y Candy supo que Susana se estaba acordando del día en que llegaron las listas de Gettysburg y de cómo habían llorado juntas, Candy por sus dos hermanos y Susana por su hijo mayor. Recuerdos como ése valían mucho más de lo que Albert podría llegar a entender nunca. Susana se irguió y dejó la revista a un lado.

—Bueno, yo estaba presente cuando Albert repasó los libros de cuentas con Stan y le dijo que no podía seguir vendiéndote a cuenta, pero —añadió abriendo los ojos azules inocentemente— no recuerdo que dijese ni una palabra sobre no aceptar tus productos a cambio.

Candy le devolvió a Susana la sonrisa cómplice.

—Gracias. Tengo tres docenas de botes de melocotones y dos docenas de huevos.

—Tus melocotones son deliciosos. No tendremos problema en venderlos.

—Necesito harina, arroz, maíz y melaza. ¿Con lo que te ofrezco es suficiente?

Las dos mujeres negociaron el intercambio y rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo sobre lo que podía llevarse Candy a cambio de sus huevos y sus melocotones.

—El carromato está aquí enfrente.

—Jeremiah —gritó Susana —, llena los sacos y llévalos al carro de la señorita Candy. Llévale también un barril de melaza. Y entra las cajas de melocotones.

Jeremiah hizo lo que su madre le pedía y Susana se dirigió de nuevo a Candy.

—Tengo algunos nuevos patrones de vestidos. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

La joven vaciló sintiéndose tentada, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, entraron dos hombres en la tienda.

—Buenos días señoras —dijeron Grady McCann y Archivald Johnson al unísono, descubriéndose la cabeza al acercarse al mostrador.

Candy los saludó con la cabeza.

—He visto a vuestros chicos fuera. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo con ese caramelo. Espero no encontrarme con un trozo pegado en el asiento de mi carreta cuando vuelva a subirme.

—Venga, Candy —comentó Grady en tono apaciguador— sabes que sólo se están divirtiendo un poco.

—Mmm… — Candy cogió la revista _Godey's_ _Lady's_ y empezó a hojearla—. No creo que Dios se tome muy bien que se unten los bancos de la iglesia con caramelo, Grady, sobre todo cuando un trozo acaba en la parte trasera del vestido de la señora Tucker —le lanzó una mirada irónica acordándose de cómo la pobre Lisbeth Tucker había intentado sin éxito levantarse del banco para cantar el himno dos domingos atrás. Y luego añadió con tono cordial—: Desde luego, hizo que la misa fuese mucho más divertida.

Los dos hombres rieron. Todos en Callersville sabían que el reverendo Allen no era de los que metía el miedo a Dios en el cuerpo de sus feligreses. Más bien hacía que todos se quedasen dormidos.

—¿Cómo está Annie? —le preguntó Candy a Archivald.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente al oír el nombre de su mujer.

—Está bien. Es un poco duro de llevar con este calor, pero lo aguanta bastante bien.

—¿Qué crees que será? ¿Chico o chica?

—Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me apetece otro chico. Adoro a mis hijas, pero me da la impresión de que a veces Jimmy se siente en minoría.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros, chicos? —preguntó Susana atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres.

—Necesito un nuevo par de botas —dijo.

—Yo necesito clavos de seis centímetros —añadió Grady.

Mientras Susana le mostraba a Archivald unas botas y medía los clavos para Grady, Candy miró la moda de otoño de la revista _Godey's_. En septiembre celebrarían el baile de la cosecha y ella estaba deseando poder hacerle a Becky un hermoso vestido. Para una chica, era importante.

—Hubo una buena pelea la otra noche, ¿verdad, Archie? —la voz de Grady interrumpió los pensamientos de Candy, que levantó la vista con curiosidad.

—Nunca había visto nada igual —contestó Archie—. Fue increíble lo que hizo el tipo irlandés aquel —y lanzó un puñetazo al aire con entusiasmo—. Estuvo ahí bailando alrededor y después, ¡zas!, noqueó a Elroy y le dejó tirado en el suelo.

Candy se quedó petrificada al oír las palabras de él y apretó la revista contra su pecho, mientras los dos hombres comentaban la jugada.

—¿Qué pelea? —preguntó.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados, miraron a Candy y luego se miraron el uno al otro y bajaron la vista claramente incómodos.

—Era un combate —explicó Grady reticente, señalando un anuncio que todavía colgaba de la pared—. Es el circuito de boxeo. Los combatientes van de ciudad en ciudad para desafiar al campeón local, o éste a los visitantes, depende. —Vio cómo Candy fruncía el ceño y bajaba la revista furiosa—. No hay por qué enfadarse, sólo es un poco de diversión.

—Son apuestas, Grady, no trates de convencerme.

Candy miró el anuncio de hacía varios días, los nombres impresos allí claramente y sintió de pronto una furia irracional. Había estado cuatro noches casi sin dormir para ocuparse de aquel hombre, un hombre que había blasfemado delante de las niñas, había roto la pastora de porcelana de su bisabuela, le había hecho saltarse la misa del domingo, le había vomitado y no le había dado ni siquiera las gracias. Y todo por un boxeador profesional que se ganaba la vida de forma pecaminosa, mediante el juego y la violencia, se giró en redondo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Jeremiah entró con su caja de melocotones. Echó una sola mirada al rostro de Candy y se apartó de su camino rápidamente.

—La carreta está cargada, señorita Candice.

—Gracias, Jeremiah —contestó con los dientes apretados, mientras salía fuera pensando en ejercer su propia violencia.

* * *

Terry estaba tan cansado y maltrecho que se moría de ganas de dormir, pero lo que le había dicho la chiquilla sobre sus sueños le hacía estar tenso y nervioso. Llevaba tres años intentando olvidar pero no podía hacerlo; tres años huyendo, pero no podía huir de sí mismo. Cada vez que creía que lo había logrado, volvían las pesadillas. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el presente, el tentador aroma del pan recién hecho que entraba por la puerta y la sensación del suave colchón sobre el que estaba tumbado. Se sumergió en un sueño ligero. Un leve ruido lo despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos y por segunda vez en aquellos dos días, descubrió que era el objeto del escrutinio de una niña. No era la pequeña insolente a la que le gustaba oír sus maldiciones. Esta era aún más pequeña, con la cara redonda, el cabello marrón y unos grandes ojos azules. Lo estaba observando desde el pie de la cama y sus ojos asomaban como los de una solemne cría de búho por encima de los límites de su nido. A su lado, mirándolo también desde el pie de la cama, había un enorme perro pastor, el más grande que había visto nunca. El animal lo repasó con la mirada y después lanzó un gruñido sordo y poco amistoso que delataba claramente lo que opinaba de Terry. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, era un perro pastor inglés. Se preguntó qué haría el animal si él le contestaba con otro gruñido. Lo más probable es que saltase encima de la cama y le arrancase alguna parte del cuerpo. Terry decidió que ya tenía suficientes heridas y volvió la vista a la chiquilla.

—Bueno —murmuró suavemente para evitar asustarla—, ¿quién eres tú?

Abrió aún más los ojos, pero no contestó.

—Miranda, ¿dónde estás?

La voz hizo que la niña se diese la vuelta y se oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose. Terry siguió la mirada de la niña puesta en la puerta y por ella apareció una muchacha rubia de unos catorce años.

¿Cuántas hijas tenía Candice White?, se preguntó mientras observaba cómo la muchacha entraba en la habitación. Estaba empezando a perder la cuenta.

La chica se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se lo quedó mirando, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron desvió la vista hacia la chiquilla que había junto a la cama.

—Miranda, ya sabes que no debes entrar aquí —le reprendió en un susurro—. Es lo que ha dicho mamá.

—Perdona, Becky —dijo la niña bajando la cabeza ante la reprimenda y respondiendo con otro susurro—. Estaba dormido.

La chica más mayor atravesó la habitación y le cogió de la mano.

—Lo siento, señor Grandchester —murmuró—. No pretendía despertarle.

—No te preocupes —contestó él, incapaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez en que alguien se había preocupado por haber interrumpido su sueño.

La chica se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Grandchester la detuvo.

—Becky, ¿no?

Ella asintió y Grandchester continuó.

—¿Supongo que no tendrás a mano algo de té? Me refiero a té de verdad, no a esa cosa verde que tu madre pretende que me beba.

La niña esbozó una sonrisa.

—Nosotras también tenemos que tomarlo cuando estamos enfermas. Es horrible, ¿verdad?

—Horrible. ¿Tú puedes hacerme una taza de té de verdad? Tengo muchísima sed.

—Encantada —hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: ¿Tiene hambre? Puedo traerle un poco de sopa.

—Eres un ángel compasivo —dijo él sonriendo—. Gracias, cielo.

La niña enrojeció.

—Lo traeré lo antes posible —dijo tartamudeando y se retiró a toda prisa llevándose a Miranda con ella—. Vamos, _Chester_.

El perro vaciló mirando alternativamente a Grandchester y a la chica. Lanzó otro gruñido hacia él como indicándole que era mejor que se comportase, y después salió de la habitación detrás de las niñas. Estaba claro que al perro no le gustaba. Siempre había oído que los perros eran muy buenos juzgando el carácter de los seres humanos, así que puede que tuviese que tomar buena nota. Las niñas y el perro acababan de salir cuando oyó un lejano portazo y pasos que se dirigían por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Vio entrar a Candice White, acercarse a la cama, ponerse las manos en las caderas y fruncir el ceño. En sus ojos marrones no quedaba nada de la dulzura de antes.

—Es usted un boxeador profesional —exclamó con tal furia que parecía que le estuviese acusando de ser el diablo en persona.

—Sí, lo soy.

Se la veía tan horrorizada, poseída de una indignación tan típica de quien se considera virtuosa, que no pudo evitar tomarle un poco el pelo.

—Maldita sea, sí lo soy. Debería venir a verme algún día.

—Supongo que los hombres apuestan por usted, jugándose el dinero que han ganado con el duro trabajo. ¿No es así?

—Claro que sí. Que Dios los bendiga.

Candy apretó sus carnosos labios con un gesto de desaprobación y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Es que Dios no les ha concedido a los hombres algo de juicio? —murmuró entre dientes, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. He estado cuatro noches en blanco, cuidando de un hombre que se gana la vida con sus puños, un hombre que blasfema delante de mis niñas, un pecador.

Terry pensó que no era el momento de puntualizar que, para ser exactos, no había blasfemado delante de sus niñas y que no lo había hecho a propósito, miró al techo.

—No voy a tenerlo aquí. No.

Terry observó cómo la mujer recorría la alfombra de un lado a otro, murmurando entre dientes y pensó que quizás estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Boxeo —repetía sin dejar de andar—. Y apuestas.

Él podría haber añadido unos cuantos pecados más a la lista, pero no quería que la mujer sufriese una apoplejía. Se quedó callado. Dejó de gastar la alfombra con sus pisadas y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Es así como se hizo esas cicatrices?

—Por supuesto —dijo él entrecerrando los ojos—. Cuando me dan golpes en la barriga, me salen estas marcas.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó captando el sarcasmo de Terry.

Maldijo sus preguntas y su curiosidad. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, desafiante.

—En la cárcel.

Horrorizada, lo miró fijamente, con el espanto dibujado en el rostro.

—¿En la cárcel? —susurró—. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué había hecho?

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo apartando la sábana y dejando su pecho al descubierto—. Tuve lo que me merecía.

Candy palideció. Tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, murmurando algo débilmente. Parecía una plegaria.

—No rece por mí, señora White —dijo secamente—. No hay nadie escuchando.

* * *

Jesucrito de mi alma, jamás creí que regresar desataría esta serie de comentarios, estoy agradecida por sus muestras de apoyo y aliento. Siempre he sido una persona muy responsable, pero he tenido tiempos dificiles y es lo único que diré sobre eso. En cuanto a mis historias, sabré si continuar o darles un fiinal. Gracias por su comprensión y un saludo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

_FUATHAÍM_

_Condado de Derry, Irlanda, 1846_

Había hombres con palancas en el patio. Terry tenía once años, edad suficiente para saber lo que eso significaba. Habían venido a demoler su casa. Se detuvo antes de llegar al claro. Apretaba en las manos todavía las dos truchas que había pescado furtivamente en el riachuelo del patrón. Muerto de miedo, observó. Su madre estaba de pie frente al odioso hombre a caballo y Terry podía oír sus desesperadas súplicas. Pero el enviado del terrateniente la miraba desde arriba con el rostro impasible, como si no la estuviera oyendo. Hizo un gesto a los hombres que venían tras de él, que avanzaron armados con las palancas, dispuestos a cumplir su trabajo.

Las súplicas no habían servido, así que su madre se arrodilló.

Comenzó su lamento con un tremendo chillido que hizo temblar a todo el mundo, incluyendo a los tipos que iban a demoler la casa. Pero aquellos hombres ya lo habían visto todo y habían llegado preparados para ser testigos una vez más de lo mismo. Todos conocían a Eleonor Baker y sabían que sus gritos eran los más agudos en todo Ballymagorry. Sólo una semana antes, sus lamentos de dolor habían acompañado a su amantísimo esposo hasta la tumba, unos chillidos tan fuertes que a lo largo y ancho del río Foyle la gente supo que Richard Grandchester había muerto.

Los demoledores se quedaron quietos y apartaron la mirada. De pronto vacilaron. Ellos también eran irlandeses. Ellos también habían perdido sus casas del mismo modo, sus mujeres y sus hijas habían estado de rodillas y ni siquiera la desesperada necesidad de trabajo les permitía continuar. Terry tembló también mientras observaba a su madre. Estaba enferma de tifus, la misma enfermedad que se había llevado a su padre, pero, a pesar de la fiebre, se rasgaba las ropas y gritaba y se lamentaba con toda la fuerza de su dolor y su desesperación. Detrás de ella, acurrucadas y aterrorizadas, las hermanas de Terry acompañaban a su madre con sus propios lamentos.

Pero ni siquiera aquella sinfonía despertó la compasión del enviado del patrón. Gritó una orden a los hombres y éstos se dirigieron hacia la casa. La madre de Terry cayó de rodillas frente al caballo del enviado con los brazos extendidos a modo de súplica, invocando al Redentor, pidiendo la intercesión de la Santa Virgen, suplicando a todos los santos, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para rezos, reproches y súplicas de compasión. Los demoledores siguieron su camino.

Terry oyó otro grito, un grito de furia, y de pronto, de la nada, apareció su hermano. Stear atravesó el patio y se puso delante de la puerta que daba a la casa, cortando el paso, con las piernas separadas y los puños en alto. Tenía quince años y era el hombre de la casa. Estaba preparado para luchar. Terry también quería luchar, pero estaba asustado. Sabía que tenía que ser valiente, como Stear, pero no lo era y enrojeció de vergüenza. Se quedó de pie solo, detrás de un árbol, apretando la ristra de peces, odiando a los demoledores, odiándose aún más a sí mismo por ser tan inútil y miedoso.

Los hombres apartaron a Stear de la puerta premiando su desafío con un puñetazo que lanzó al muchacho al suelo junto a su madre de rodillas. Entraron dos hombres en la casa y, aunque intentó levantarse y entrar con ellos, Eleonor lo detuvo. Rodeó a su enfurecido hijo con los brazos y se lamentó con más fuerza.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, los hombres demolieron lo que había sido su hogar durante generaciones. Con cuerdas, palancas y una fuerza brutal, levantaron la estructura como si hubiese sido una cáscara de nuez y la redujeron a un montón de piedras, vigas y paja. El hombre al mando prendió fuego a lo que quedaba como castigo al desafío de Stear, pero el fuego apenas destruyó nada. Habían vendido la mayor parte de los muebles y de la ropa para conseguir comida. Terry se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego y su miedo se transformó en furia.

Un coche descubierto pasó por la carretera aminorando la marcha un instante para contemplar la escena. Terry reconoció a lord Eversleigh, el nuevo terrateniente, y a su acompañante, el reverendo Booth. Eversleigh había llegado un mes atrás de Londres con título y dinero. Había adquirido las tierras en una subasta y las gentes de Dunnamanagh lo habían recibido esperanzados creyendo que podría ser su salvador, en un momento en que era evidente que hasta Dios los había abandonado a su suerte en la hambruna. Una semana después de su llegada, habían comenzado los desahucios. Terry apartó la vista del coche y del rico inglés y la dirigió al montón de escombros ardiendo, lo que quedaba de lo que había sido su hogar. Cuando volvió a mirar a la carretera, el coche había seguido su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

Una furia potente y punzante se apoderó repentinamente de él, y sintió como si se le clavasen por todo el cuerpo cristales rotos de amargura y odio. Tiró el pescado que le estaba prohibido coger y corrió detrás del carruaje, fuera de sí, sin pensar nada coherente, sin meta, sin plan. Todo lo que sentía en esos momentos era odio.

Alcanzó el carruaje cuando éste aminoró la marcha al tomar una curva y corrió junto a él con fiera determinación para mantenerse a su paso, a través de prados desnudos, prados salpicados de montones de piedras negras donde antes se habían alzado otras casas, donde otras familias antes habían vivido y otros niños, como él, habían jugado, prados vacíos.

—No te vamos a dar dinero —gritó Eversleigh haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si Terry no fuese más que una incómoda mosca.

—Ni un penique —añadió Booth desde el lugar que ocupaba junto al vizconde.

Terry no dijo nada ni pidió nada. Simplemente se negaba a ser ignorado. Siguió corriendo junto al carruaje, manteniendo la velocidad y a la altura de los ricos hombres ingleses que el coche transportaba. Pasaron por San Brendan. En el patio de la iglesia, donde la hierba se había secado, había dos perros peleándose por los restos de otro perro muerto. Cuando tomaron la carretera de Dunnamanagh, Terry pensó que debía llevar más de tres kilómetros. Pero no paró ni aminoró la marcha. Echó un vistazo lateral al carruaje y supo que había logrado la atención del patrón. Eversleigh lo estaba mirando con callada admiración.

Sin previo aviso, Terry sintió un temblor en el estómago vacío y tropezó. Perdió el paso y tuvo que bajar el ritmo. Lanzó un grito de rabia y desesperación cuando vio que el carruaje seguía avanzando, pero no aceptó su derrota. Recuperó el equilibrio y haciendo un mayor esfuerzo, volvió a correr hasta alcanzar el coche. No ceder era lo único que importaba.

—Por Dios, ¿está loco este chico? —gritó Eversleigh a su compañero—. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos irlandeses?

—Están todos locos, señor —replicó Booth.

Le dijeron una y otra vez que no le iban a dar nada, pero los ignoró. Miró al frente y siguió corriendo. Le caía el sudor por la cara y el ligero abrigo que llevaba puesto, la única prenda propia que le quedaba, estaba empapado. Con cada zancada, las afiladas piedras del camino se le clavaban en los pies, haciéndole sangrar. El corazón le latía como si fuese a salírsele del pecho. Podía oír su áspera respiración desesperada, sentía dolor en un lado, pero pensó que seguiría corriendo hasta caer muerto. Pero, por la Santísima Virgen, si moría, lo haría de pie, no suplicando de rodillas o acobardado detrás de un árbol. Ni entonces, ni nunca.

Finalmente, Eversleigh no pudo aguantarlo más.

—¡Para el coche! —gritó golpeando el hombro del conductor con su bastón de empuñadura de oro.

Poco a poco el carruaje se detuvo y Terry también. Se dobló temblando, con las manos apoyadas en los muslos para evitar caerse y miró las manchas rojas de sus pies. Dando grandes bocanadas, tomó aire, sin conseguir que llegase el suficiente a sus pulmones. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y notó el sabor salado del sudor. Al cabo de un momento, hizo un esfuerzo por erguirse. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo y miró a los ojos al hombre que acababa de destruir su casa y de convertir a su madre en una mendiga.

Eversleigh fue el primero en desviar la mirada, incapaz de aguantársela, y Terry saboreó la dulzura de su victoria. Les había vencido. Había ganado.

El patrón se dirigió a su compañero de viaje.

—Supongo que debo darle algo al muchacho.

El reverendo negó con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

—Milord, es usted demasiado generoso. Me temo que hará mal uso de lo que le dé.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Eversleigh, buscando en su monedero—, pero en esta ocasión se lo ha ganado. Ha sido divertido observarle.

Extendió la mano y le ofreció a Terry una moneda, pero éste no hizo movimiento alguno para cogerla.

—Cógelo, chico —le apremió inclinándose hacia él.

—¡No le toque, señor! —gritó agudamente Booth—. Está infectado con todo tipo de microbios.

Eversleigh dejó caer la moneda y retiró el brazo horrorizado al darse cuenta de que el chaval tenía piojos. Terry levantó la vista de la moneda y la dirigió a los ojos del patrón. En ellos vio repulsión y lástima. Despacio, se agachó para coger la moneda con la intención de escupir en ella y lanzársela a la cara al patrón.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Era una moneda de seis peniques, una cantidad que no podía comprar ni uno solo de los botones de oro del abrigo del patrón, pero que podía servir para alimentar a la familia de Terry durante una semana. Sobrevivir era más importante que el orgullo, y entonces supo que había sido un estúpido. Creía que había vencido, pero no era así. No había modo de vencer.

Cerró el puño alrededor de la valiosa moneda. No dio las gracias. No rezó plegaria alguna. No bendijo al inglés por su generosidad. Simplemente se marchó sin decir palabra. En su cabeza vio su casa ardiendo, y en el fondo de su corazón, maldijo a aquel hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

«La cárcel.» Candy se sintió desvanecer. Tenía a un criminal en casa, durmiendo bajo su techo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no pudo cerrar sus pensamientos y olvidarse del hombre que había al otro lado. ¿En qué había estado pensando al recoger a un desconocido tirado en la carretera y llevarlo a casa como si fuese un inofensivo cachorro abandonado? ¿Por qué la cárcel? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había robado, había matado? Sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquellos ojos azules, fríos y desafiantes que le habían retado al pronunciar aquella palabra. Era un hombre peligroso. Sus ojos le decían que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

«Tuve lo que me merecía.»

Candy se alejó de la puerta. Caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, intentando borrar su temor. En aquellos momentos, el hombre no se podía siquiera tener en pie, así que, fuese lo que fuese lo que había hecho, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo de nuevo, y para cuando estuviese en condiciones, ella se aseguraría de que no estuviese cerca. Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró con Becky. La chica miró a Candy y se acercó a ella.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?

Candy salió de su ensimismamiento de golpe.

—Nada —contestó y tomó aire profundamente, sin mostrar sus pensamientos—. ¿Dónde están las niñas?

—Miranda está en el salón jugando con sus muñecas y _Chester_ está con ella, como siempre. Carrie quería ir a ver al señor Grandchester, pero le dije que no podía ser, así que ha cogido un libro y se ha ido al huerto un poco enfadada.

Becky señaló la bandeja que había en el mostrador de la cocina y la tetera junto a ella y comentó:

—Iba a llevarle al señor Grandchester té y algo para comer —sonrió—, me ha dicho que quería té de verdad y no esa asquerosa pócima verde.

No le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija.

—Gracias, cariño, pero yo le llevaré la comida. No quiero que entres en su habitación.

—Pero ¿por qué no?

Miró el rostro inocente de Becky y no encontró forma de explicarle su temor.

—Simplemente no quiero que estéis cerca de él. ¿Por qué no preparas la mesa? Yo iré a buscar a Carrie.

—Pero si son las doce… ¿No deberíamos llevarle al señor Grandchester algo de comer?

—Lo haré cuando regrese —contestó, y salió por la puerta de atrás. Fue hacia el huerto en busca de Carrie, pero no estaba pensando en su hija.

Quería que ese hombre se marchase. Cuando lo encontró en la carretera, pensó que Dios había escuchado sus plegarias, que le había enviado a alguien para ayudarle con la cosecha, alguien que podría quedarse el tiempo suficiente para reparar algunas vallas o arreglar el tejado, alguien fuerte, estable y en quien confiar. En lugar de eso, Dios le había enviado a Terry Grandchester: un boxeador, un jugador, un pecador. Un criminal.

En el camino que llevaba hacia el huerto, se detuvo y se apoyó contra uno de los gigantescos robles.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Por qué me has enviado a este hombre?

Normalmente, hallaba consuelo hablándole a Dios a su manera. Algunas personas habrían considerado que era extraño o incluso presuntuoso hablar a Dios como si fuese un amigo, pero ella nunca había pensado que Dios era un sabio de barba gris flotando sobre una nube en el cielo. Siempre había imaginado que estaba mucho más cerca.

Pero ahora no parecía estar cerca. Su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, sin respuesta, y se dejó caer sobre la suave tierra a los pies del árbol, temerosa y vencida.

Pensaba en qué hacer con Grandchester, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. El hombre estaba gravemente herido, y a pesar de quién era y de lo que hubiese hecho, no podía dejarlo otra vez tirado en medio de la carretera. Todavía podía ver las cicatrices que tenía marcadas en el cuerpo. No podía imaginar cómo ni por qué las tenía, pero no era difícil suponer que era un hombre que había sufrido terribles dolores, tanto físicos como espirituales. Dios mío, ¿qué le habría pasado en la cárcel? Se preguntó por qué habría de importarle. Era un criminal, un hombre que pensaba que las plegarias eran una pérdida de tiempo y que se enorgullecía de hacer apuestas. Seguramente también bebía.

«Tuve lo que me merecía.»

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó de nuevo desesperada—. Ese hombre ha estado en la cárcel. ¿Por qué me lo has enviado?

Dios no le respondió.

—¿El señor Grandchester ha estado en la cárcel?

Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con Carrie mirándola fijamente a través de las ramas del árbol. Debería haberlo previsto. Esa niña tenía la virtud de estar donde se suponía que no debía estar y escuchar lo que se suponía no debía escuchar.

—¡Carrie, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?

La pequeña levantó el libro que tenía en la mano a modo de explicación, pero no dejó que la conversación se desviase de la fascinante noticia.

—¿El señor Grandchester ha estado en la cárcel? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Y eso?

A Candy no le gustaba la fascinación que sentía su hija por el peligroso invitado. Tampoco le gustaba que se subiese a los árboles.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Por favor, baja de ahí arriba.

Carrie se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer y se las metió en el bolsillo del vestido. Después se puso el libro bajo el brazo y bajó del árbol, con la agilidad de una experta. Candy se puso de pie y la observó nerviosa, aunque sabía que la niña no lo estaba. Al contrario que su madre, ella no tenía miedo a las alturas. Su vestido azul de algodón estampado flotó en el aire mientras saltaba al suelo, dejando ver sus braguitas blancas, lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Carrie, si vas a seguir subiéndote a los árboles, procura no enseñar tus bragas —le reprendió—. No es de señoritas.

—No soy una señorita, soy una niña —respondió ella con impertinencia, y se quitó las cortezas que se le habían quedado enganchadas en la falda—. ¿Qué ha hecho?

—No lo sé ni me importa —dijo cogiendo la mano de su hija. Caminaron de vuelta a la casa—. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de él.

—No te gusta el señor Grandchester, ¿verdad, mamá?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque ha estado en la cárcel?

«Porque tiene los ojos más fríos que he visto nunca.»

—Sí.

—Pero no sabes por qué ha estado en la cárcel. Puede que no hiciese nada malo, que fuese un error.

—Eres tan joven… —murmuró.

Carrie no entendió el comentario, pero no le importaba.

—Puede que sea como el hombre del libro que nos leíste, ¿te acuerdas? Edmond Dantes. Lo metieron en la cárcel y no había hecho nada malo. Él…

—Carrie, ¡ya está bien! —dijo secamente.

Se le había acabado la paciencia. Se paró y miró a la niña.

—Eso es sólo una historia. En la vida real, los hombres que han estado en la cárcel no son buena gente.

—Pero, mamá, tú siempre dices que un buen cristiano no juzga —replicó Carrie—, un buen cristiano siempre intenta encontrar la bondad en los otros.

A Candy no le hizo gracia que le recordasen sus propias lecciones, especialmente si era su hija de nueve años quien lo hacía.

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Carrie mirándola—. ¿No somos buenos cristianos, mamá?

Candy miró a los ojos de su hija y suspiró, sin dejarse cautivar por la engañosa inocencia que reflejaban. A veces Carrie era demasiado lista para su paz de espíritu.

Carrie, por supuesto, no perdió un instante y les dio la noticia a sus hermanas nada más entrar por la puerta. Candy se vio inundada a preguntas y comentarios. ¿Le iba a dejar quedarse? ¿Era de verdad un hombre malo? A lo mejor era un asaltante de trenes. ¿Conocería a Jesse James? ¿Le dejaron salir de la cárcel o se escapó? A lo mejor lo estaban buscando, puso fin a las especulaciones.

—Se quedará hasta que sus costillas hayan sanado. Después seguirá su camino. Mientras tanto, quiero que os mantengáis alejadas de él.

Dicho eso, les sirvió la sopa y el pan y cuando terminaron de comer, las mandó afuera a quitar las malas hierbas del jardín.

Candy tiró el té que había preparado Becky, ya frío, y puso de nuevo la tetera al fuego para hacer otro té. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviese, Grandchester seguía ocupando sus pensamientos. Su tono burlón y sus palabras amargas le recordaban que no era el hombre que había pedido.

Carrie estaba fascinada por él y eso le inquietaba enormemente. No estaría en condiciones de marcharse en seis semanas y no iba a poder mantener a las niñas alejadas de él durante todo ese tiempo, especialmente a su hija mediana.

Candy levantó la cabeza y miró a través de la ventana a las niñas. Becky estaba haciendo exactamente lo que les había dicho, quitando las malas hierbas mecánicamente. Era tan buena niña. Intentaba tanto ayudar. También podía ver la cabeza de Miranda inclinada sobre los tomates. Estaba mirando fijamente las plantas, probablemente observando cómo algún saltamontes se comía el cultivo. Sería incapaz de matarlo, se ponía enferma cuando Candy golpeaba una mosca. En cuanto a Carrie… vio que estaba cogiendo fresas y comiéndose al menos la mitad de las que cogía. Después, con la cara totalmente manchada, intentaría negarlo. Carrie era la más precoz de todas.

«¿No somos buenos cristianos, mamá?»

Se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Ella siempre lo había intentado. Siempre había creído que era caritativa y bien pensada. Pero en aquel momento, cuando sus nobles principios estaban poniéndose a prueba, se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil.

La tetera silbó y se apartó de la ventana. Carrie tenía razón. Debía conocer toda la verdad antes de emitir juicios. Preparó un plato de sopa y el té y lo puso todo en una bandeja junto con un pedazo de pan de maíz. Después llevó la bandeja a la habitación de Grandchester.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando entró en la habitación, sin pesadillas. Se dirigió hacia él sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En ese momento en que había decidido enfrentarse a él, detestaba la idea de posponerlo. Puso la bandeja en la mesa y dio vueltas alrededor de la cama, estudiándolo. Los cortes estaban cicatrizando y los moratones iban desapareciendo. Se fijó en la sombra negra que cubría su barbilla y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un buen afeitado. La barba hacía que pareciese un hombre de peor calaña aún, y sin embargo, así, dormido plácidamente, no parecía un criminal. Sólo un hombre cansado que venía de un viaje muy largo, que había sufrido mucho y que finalmente había encontrado un lugar en el que descansar. De pronto, deseó que pudiera ser el tipo de hombre que necesitaba.

—¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué estuviste en la cárcel?

Como si la hubiera oído, Grandchester abrió los ojos y la vio allí de pie. Nerviosa, dio un paso hacia atrás y señaló la bandeja:

—Le he traído algo para comer.

—Si es ese brebaje verde nauseabundo, puede llevárselo —murmuró con voz de dormido y definitivamente enfurruñado—. No me lo voy a tomar. Si tuviera un poco de whisky, sería otra cosa.

Whisky. Tenía razón. También bebía.

—Esto no es un hotel, señor Grandchester —le recordó secamente mientras sacaba una almohada de un armario que había en un rincón de la habitación—. Tomará lo que haya y no va a encontrar alcohol en esta casa.

—No me sorprende. Y no tiene por qué llamarme señor Grandchester, ¿sabe? Tengo un nombre de pila.

Candy no tenía ninguna intención de usarlo. Volvió hasta la cama.

—¿Puede sentarse?

Lo hizo, con los dientes apretados y con la frente sudorosa, mientras hacía fuerzas para sentarse. Ella colocó la almohada detrás de su espalda. Cogió la taza y la apretó contra sus labios.

—Beba despacio —ordenó—. No tiene ningún sentido que lo devuelva.

Él le lanzó una mirada de rebeldía por encima del borde de la taza. No le había gustado que le recordasen lo del día anterior. Pero obedeció, dando pequeños sorbos hasta acabarse el té. Ella puso la taza a un lado, levantó la bandeja y la colocó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama para darle la sopa.

Terry lo odiaba. Miró cómo Candy hundía la cuchara en el tazón y cómo ponía la otra mano debajo de su barbilla en forma de cuenco para recoger lo que pudiese caer mientras le llevaba la cuchara a los labios. Odiaba que le tuviesen que alimentar como si fuese un inútil bebé, pero sabía que estaba demasiado débil como para coger la cuchara. Tragó la sopa y sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía al alimento, aunque su mente se rebelaba contra su debilidad.

Mientras Candy le seguía dando cucharadas de sopa, recordó una imagen largo tiempo olvidada y fue como si hubiese vuelto a Derry. Era de nuevo un chiquillo y una mujer cuáquera de la Sociedad Religiosa de Amigos le estaba dando sopa Soyer, la cocción acuosa y sin carne que el gobierno británico había considerado adecuada para alimentar a las masas hambrientas. Se acordó de que también tenía ojos marrones, unos ojos que pedían perdón por no poder darle comida de verdad, ojos dulces y compasivos. Lástima.

Luchó contra sí mismo, contra sus recuerdos, intentando enviar la sopa Soyer y a aquel niño hambriento y asustado de vuelta al pasado, a donde pertenecían.

—Creo que tenemos que tener una pequeña charla.

Si Candy le hubiese tirado en esos momentos un cubo de agua, no habría conseguido rescatarlo de su pasado con mayor rapidez. Terry relajó su dolorido cuerpo y se volvió a tumbar, cubriéndose con su capa de pretendida indiferencia.

—Hace buen día hoy. Un poco caluroso, creo, pero no se está mal.

Ella dejó la cuchara en el tazón ya vacío y lo observó concienzudamente. Terry sabía que estaba intentando averiguar lo que había debajo de la máscara.

—¿Por qué estuvo en la cárcel? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué hizo?

Pero Terry era muy bueno escondiendo lo que no quería que viese la gente. Lo llevaba haciendo durante tanto tiempo que a veces hasta él mismo se lo creía. Le sonrió.

—No es asunto suyo —dijo educadamente.

—Está en mi casa, señor Grandchester, y eso lo convierte en un asunto mío.

—No será por mucho tiempo. En el momento en que pueda caminar, me iré.

Eso no pareció desanimarla. Lo miró fijamente.

—Para eso faltan todavía seis semanas. Hasta entonces, está en mi casa y a mi cuidado. Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué tipo de hombre está bajo mi mismo techo.

Lo había llevado a su casa, lo había cuidado y lo había alimentado, y él debería estar agradecido. Terry se sintió culpable y se protegió aún más.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga, que me metieron en la cárcel por error, que era inocente, que soy un lirio blanco y puro? —dijo con una voz burlona, riéndose de ella y de él.

—Dígame la verdad.

Casi rompió a reír. ¿De verdad era tan ingenua? Abrió la boca para contarle una mentira, una mentira lo suficientemente plausible para acabar con ese interés suyo en bucear en sus rincones oscuros y sombríos. De todos modos, la verdad no iba a satisfacerla.

—Tengo tres hijas —dijo ella.

Terry sabía cuándo le habían dado un buen golpe y la mentira murió en sus labios.

Aquellos ojos marrones lo miraban sin pestañear, como los ojos de una liebre salvaje mirarían acercarse a su cazador, con sabiduría y cautela, con un asomo de miedo. Extrañamente, eso le molestaba. Le había contado lo de la cárcel porque quería impresionarla, para desatar su indignación de santurrona. Parecía que lo había logrado. Le tenía miedo, miedo por sus hijas.

—Dios —murmuró.

Desvió la vista sintiéndose súbitamente extraño. Mirando las grietas del techo de yeso blanco, le dijo una parte de la verdad, la que no tenía importancia.

—Fui arrestado por tentativa de robo y por traición contra la Corona británica. Me condenaron por el robo, pero no por traición, y pasé catorce meses en la cárcel de Dublín. Después me amnistiaron y salí. No voy a robarle la plata ni a asesinarla mientras duerme, señora White.

Terry no esperaba que se diera por satisfecha con esta explicación. Se preparó para más preguntas, preguntas que no pensaba contestar. Pero no llegaron. Candy se levantó y dijo:

—Gracias por explicármelo. Puede quedarse hasta que sanen sus heridas. De todos modos, le agradecería que controlase sus blasfemias.

Con la bandeja en la mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en medio de la habitación y lo miró girando sólo la cabeza:

—Por cierto —añadió—, soy la señorita White. No estoy casada. Nunca lo he estado.

Con esa inesperada afirmación, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Albert Andrew estaba en su oficina del aserradero cuando llegó Jimmy Johnson con un telegrama. Le lanzó una propina al chaval y Jimmy cogió al vuelo la moneda de cinco centavos.

—Gracias, señor Andrew.

El muchacho se metió la moneda en el bolsillo y se marchó silbando mientras Albert abría el telegrama. Leyó el corto mensaje, lo estrujó con el puño y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Se puso en pie, atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Por encima del ruido de las sierras, gritó:

—¡Joshua, mueve el culo y ven aquí!

Albert se sentó de nuevo en su asiento detrás del escritorio y el capataz entró en la oficina.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Joshua Harlan cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Acabo de recibir un telegrama desde Nueva York. Mi suegro quiere un informe inmediato sobre la situación actual.

—¿Y qué cree que quiere decir con eso?

—Probablemente los inversores se están impacientando con el tema del ferrocarril. Maldita sea, ninguno de nosotros pensó que Candy resultaría tan endiabladamente testaruda.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay forma de bordear sus tierras?

Albert abrió un cajón de golpe y sacó el mapa del perito. Lo abrió de un manotazo sobre el escritorio.

—Si puedes encontrar un modo de abrir camino alrededor de Peachtree sin atravesar directamente Choudrant Bayou o sin dinamitar las montañas, ¿serías tan amable de decírmelo?

Joshua no se molestó en mirar el mapa.

—Lo siento —murmuró hundiéndose en la silla—. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

Albert señaló un punto en el mapa con el dedo.

—Lo mires como lo mires, Peachtree está justo en medio del paso. Candy tendrá que vender sus tierras.

—Ya te ha dicho claramente que no piensa vender. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Albert abrió la caja que había sobre la mesa y sacó un puro, pero no lo encendió. Tamborileó con él sobre el escritorio pensando en todo el trabajo realizado durante los últimos cuatro años, en todo el dinero invertido, en todos los planes que había hecho. Tenían que construir el ferrocarril.

Cuando se casó con Alice Jamison en 1863, le había prometido a su padre que podrían hacerse millonarios en el sur después de la guerra. Ya entonces sabía que los confederados estaban acabados y que habría grandes oportunidades. Había vuelto a su ciudad en 1867, tal como siempre había sabido que regresaría, como un rico hombre de negocios. Con el dinero de William Jamison, había comprado hasta el último pedazo de tierra y todos los negocios de los que pudo echar mano, aprovechándose de que eran tiempos duros y la gente vendía barato. En aquellos momentos, controlaba las vidas de aquellas personas que le habían mirado por encima del hombro y no pasaba un solo día en el que no sintiese la satisfacción de aquel logro.

Pero Albert tenía ambiciones mayores. William y él habían comprado las tierras por una buena razón. Iban a construir su propio ferrocarril, una vía que fuese desde Monroe hasta Shreveport. Algunos ingenieros y supervisores ya le habían dicho a Vernon que había razones geológicas que impedían que el ferrocarril atravesase Callersville, pero a Albert le daba igual. Tenía pensado construir una ciudad totalmente nueva. Incluso había escogido el lugar donde la construiría, seis millas al norte, justo en el linde del melocotonero de Candice White, y justo en el camino por el que pasaría su futuro ferrocarril. Lo único que se interponía en su camino era la tozudez de ella. Maldición. Podía arruinarlo todo.

Pensó en el día en el que, once años atrás, el padre de Candy se había burlado de él, despreciando su petición de cortejar a la joven y echándolo de malos modos sólo por atreverse a plantearlo. Incluso tantos años después, aún podía oír la risa de borracho de George White y todavía le sacaba de quicio.

—¿Qué es lo que va a decirle al señor Jamison?

Albert regresó del pasado.

—La verdad, que lo tengo todo bajo control —mordió el final de su puro y escupió en la escupidera de latón que había junto a su silla—. De algún modo, conseguiré que me venda sus tierras.

—¿Cómo?

—Tendré una charla con ella en la iglesia este domingo, subiré el precio a ver si así la convenzo —dijo, encendiendo el puro—. Si aun así no está dispuesta a vender, simplemente tendremos que utilizar métodos más duros para persuadirla.

Joshua levantó la mirada y sus ojos de color gris pálido se encontraron con los ojos azules de Albert al otro lado de la mesa.

—Si llegamos a eso, más vale que me pagues bien.

—Si llegamos a eso, así lo haré —prometió Albert —, así lo haré.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Terry quería levantarse de la cama. Tantas horas inacabables tumbado allí sin nada más que hacer que dormir, pensar y mirar a las paredes lo estaban volviendo loco. Quería salir de aquella casa. Saber que sus tormentos personales y sus vergonzosos secretos habían sido escuchados por tres niñas inocentes y su puritana madre lo tenía consternado. No sabía cuánto había llegado a revelar sobre su experiencia en Mountjoy pero, fuera lo que fuese, era demasiado. Si se avecinaba una de sus malas épocas, quería manejarla a su manera. A solas. En aquel lugar no había ningún ring de boxeo en el que poder desahogarse físicamente, no había ninguna habitación de hotel anónima donde refugiarse, no había whisky para embotar su cerebro, ninguna carretera tentadora por la que escapar.

La única distracción era ella, Candice White, que le traía bandejas de sopa, vaciaba el orinal y no decía ni pío sobre las pesadillas que habían mantenido despiertas a sus hijas durante los primeros días. Ella había intentado alimentarlo, pero él se negó a que le diesen de comer como si fuese un bebé. Después de aquella primera comida, había comido solo luchando contra la extenuación. Se preguntaba sobre su afirmación de que nunca había estado casada. Intentaba imaginar a la encorsetada Candice White en el papel de mujer descarriada y no le cuadraba. No había duda de que aquellas niñas eran adoptadas.

Como si Candy hubiese percibido su desazón, le trajo varios libros. Terry no le dijo que le eran de poca ayuda porque no sabía leer. Nunca había ido a la escuela. La escuela y los libros eran para los hijos de los protestantes ricos con tutores. Nunca había pensado mucho en lo de la lectura, pero pasando las páginas de uno de los libros y mirando fijamente las ininteligibles palabras, de pronto deseó saber leer. No es que importase demasiado, la verdad. Leer no era importante para un hombre que se ganaba la vida en el circuito de boxeo. Dejó el libro a un lado. Inquieto, frustrado, aburrido y con temor a dormirse e incapaz de hacer nada más, empezó a suspirar por algo con lo que distraerse. Al séptimo día, su anhelo de distracción se cumplió. Carrie fue a visitarlo. Cuando se abrió la puerta y la vio allí de pie, se sintió tan complacido por tener compañía que no le importó en absoluto cuántos de sus secretos pudiera conocer.

—Buenos días, señor Terry —le saludó con un susurro.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, echó un vistazo al pasillo y entró en la habitación cerrando tras de sí.

—Se supone que no debo estar aquí —confesó con un tono de voz normal—. Eso me ha dicho mamá.

—No me gustaría que te metieras en un lío.

—No se preocupe. He estado metida en líos muchas veces.

Se acordó de la primera conversación que habían tenido y su comentario no le sorprendió. Sonrió. Atravesó la habitación hasta el pie de la cama y se apoyó en él estudiándolo.

—He pensado que se sentiría solo.

Desde luego, se sentía, como mínimo, así.

—Gracias.

—Odio estar enferma —continuó la niña—. No hay nada que hacer, no tengo que ir a la escuela cuando estoy enferma, pero eso no importa. Si estás enfermo, no puedes hacer nada divertido.

Terry pensó en toda la bebida, los juegos de cartas y las mujeres que echaba de menos y no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Le gusta pescar? —preguntó de pronto.

Terry pensó en todos los peces que había robado de los riachuelos del patrón en su tierra. Había graves castigos para aquellos que eran sorprendidos haciéndolo, pero a él nunca lo habían cogido. Y tanto él como Stear habían disfrutado de lo lindo robando las preciadas truchas de Eversleigh.

—Mucho.

La niña pareció encantada y sonrió.

—¿Y subir a los árboles? ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez?

—Cuando era un chiquillo, subía mucho a los árboles, pequeña.

—¿Sabe silbar?

Terry frunció los labios y silbó algunas notas de _Pop_ _Goes_ _the_ _Weasel1_.

—Me gusta usted, señor Terry —dijo la niña riendo—. Estará usted bien.

No supo en qué sentido lo decía.

La sonrisa de Carrie se esfumó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativamente y frunció el ceño como si estuviese intentando dar con una idea en su cabeza.

—Pero a mamá no le gusta. Dice que no es bueno porque ha estado en la cárcel. Dice que es usted un malhablado y que tiene un temperamento infame. ¿Qué es temperamento?

—Significa el tipo de persona que eres.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, irguiéndose y juntando las manos sobre el pie de la cama. Se inclinó balanceándose adelante y atrás—. Pero infame significa malo, y yo no creo que usted sea malo. Pero sí que es verdad que grita muy alto. La primera noche que estuvo aquí gritaba que había hombres naranjas por todas partes —dejó de balancearse y lo miró a través del pie de la cama con el ceño fruncido—. Los hombres no son naranjas, señor Terry. A no ser que vayan pintados. ¿Iban pintados como los indios esos hombres?

—No —contestó él—. Eran ingleses.

Terry sabía que una chiquilla americana de nueve años no sabía nada de los ingleses protestantes naranjas ni de los irlandeses católicos verdes, pero sin embargo no hizo más preguntas dándose por satisfecha.

—¡Carrie!

La voz de Candy entró a través de la ventana abierta. Carrie frunció el ceño consternada y se alejó de la cama.

—Me tengo que ir.

Fue hasta la puerta y, con la mano ya en el pomo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia él.

—¿Tiene usted hijas?

—No.

—¿Hijos?

—No, no tengo hijos.

—¿Tampoco tiene mujer?

—No.

—Eso está bien —dijo sonriendo mientras abría la puerta—. Un hombre que ya tiene una mujer, no puede tener otra, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, él no entendió lo que decía, pero cuando cerró la puerta, lo comprendió de golpe. Se hundió en las almohadas con un repentino sentimiento de temor.

Oh, Dios. Debía salir de aquella casa.

Aquella tarde Terry intentó levantarse de la cama. Consiguió sacar las piernas por un lado y nada más. Estaba aún muy débil y dolorido para hacer más esfuerzos, así que abandonó. Al día siguiente, hizo otro intento, pero en el momento en que trató de ponerse de pie, sus rodillas se doblaron y se cayó de nuevo en la cama. A pesar de la suavidad del colchón, fue una experiencia fatal para sus huesos y le dolieron las costillas durante horas. Ocupó su tiempo maldiciendo a Albert Andrew por haber hecho que lo apalearan y a él mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para permitirlo. Pensó en Neal y se preguntó por dónde andaría el viejo. Seguramente estaría de vuelta en Boston recorriendo los muelles en busca de algún otro irlandés recién desembarcado sin un duro y con mucha hambre. No le llevaría mucho tiempo encontrar uno.

Terry apretó una mano contra sus costillas e hizo una mueca de dolor. Aunque consiguiese levantarse de la cama, tardaría semanas en poder caminar lo suficientemente bien como para marcharse de allí, y un mes en poder volver a pelear. No tenía ningún sentido apresurarse. Pero entonces se acordó de las palabras de Carrie sobre mujeres y niños y decidió que daba lo mismo. Aunque no tuviese donde ir, tenía que salir de esa casa. Al día siguiente volvió a intentar levantarse por frustración, inquietud y aburrimiento. Movió su cuerpo hasta quedar tendido a través del colchón y con los pies en el suelo. Se arrastró hasta el pie de la cama, sufriendo en silencio por el dolor que le inundaba todo el cuerpo con cada uno de los centímetros que conseguía avanzar. Se agarró al pie de la cama, tomó aire tres veces con rapidez y consiguió auparse hasta quedar sentado.

Dios, cuánto dolía. Consiguió desesperadamente alcanzar con la mano la columna del lecho y la abrazó como si fuese una amante. Esperó a que el dolor se transformase en una apagada molestia antes de continuar. Después se levantó.

Nueve días después de que lo hubiesen hecho trizas, Terry estaba de nuevo de pie, aferrado a la columna de la cama desesperadamente, débil, magullado, y absolutamente desnudo e iluminado por el sol de la mañana. Así es cómo se lo encontró Candy.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!

Terry levantó la vista y descubrió a Candy en la puerta de la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos, sorprendida al verlo sin nada encima excepto la franja de vendas de lino blanco que rodeaban sus costillas. Por todos los diablos, no sabía por qué debía estar sorprendida. Ella le había arrancado la ropa, lo debía haber visto desnudo, con todas sus heridas. Aunque, a juzgar por su expresión, pensó que quizás no había sido así. Probablemente había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo el rato. Candy caminó hacia atrás con el rostro sofocado mirando fijamente la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. Murmuró una disculpa y algo así como que iba a buscarle ropa y después apoyó la bandeja en su cadera y cerró la puerta con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Aunque sólo fuera para reírse un poco, Terry pensó que debía permanecer donde estaba hasta que ella regresase, pero las piernas le temblaban horrores. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama rendido, estiró la sábana y se cubrió el cuerpo para que la sensibilidad virginal de esa mujer no se viese herida. Quería desayunar. Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta y que se abría un poco. Oyó la voz de la joven a través de la ranura.

—¿Señor Grandchester?

—¿Sí, señorita White?

Hubo una larga pausa y luego continuó:

—¿Ha… esto es… está…?

Terry sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero se le notaba tan indecisa que no pudo resistir tomarle un poquito el pelo. Hizo ver que no la entendía.

—¿Estoy qué?

—¿Está decente? —preguntó después de otra larga pausa.

Bueno, ésa era una pregunta equívoca. Oyó el ruido de su estómago y decidió dejar de burlarse de ella.

—No, pero estoy a salvo bajo las sábanas.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y ella lo miró. Cuando vio que decía la verdad, entró pero para decepción de Terry, no llevaba la bandeja del desayuno. De su brazo colgaba una gran cesta y en la mano llevaba un barreño con agua hirviendo. De uno de sus hombros, colgaban varias prendas de ropa.

—Le he traído algunas cosas.

Dejando de lado su evidente bochorno, había algo diferente en ella aquel día. Parecía más dulce, más guapa. En lugar de llevar el pelo recogido en un simple moño en el cogote, llevaba un recogido alto y elaborado que parecía estar a punto de deshacerse a la mínima provocación. En lugar de su maltrecho sombrero, portaba un absurdo sombrero minúsculo amarillo de paja con un lazo blanco. Llevaba un vestido simple de color gris de cuello demasiado alto para el gusto de él, pero había suavizado su aspecto con una especie de chal blanco de encaje que le rodeaba el cuello y los hombros. Le gustó el cambio.

—¡Qué guapa está! Debería llevar siempre el pelo así.

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron aún más con el cumplido, pero no lo miró.

—No sería muy práctico —respondió dejando el barreño y la cesta en la mesa que había junto a la cama—. Me temo que los cerdos y los pollos no se quedarían muy impresionados.

Terry sonrió.

—¿Y qué tiene hoy de especial?

—Es domingo. Llevo a las niñas a la iglesia. Estará solo hasta la tarde —se quitó las prendas del hombro y cayeron formando un montón junto a Terry —. Le he traído esto. Espero que le vaya bien.

Los calzoncillos de lino, la camisa y los pantalones de lana gris eran de buena calidad, la ropa de un caballero con dinero, pero la tela que en su día había sido blanca, estaba amarilla por el paso del tiempo y todas las prendas olían a humedad, como si hubiesen estado guardadas. Se preguntó a quién habían pertenecido.

Miró a Candy, pero ella seguía sin levantar la vista. Estaba mirando el contenido de la cesta con enorme fascinación, con las mejillas todavía rosas.

—Le he traído unas botas —dijo, levantando un par de botas para que él las viera antes de agacharse a dejarlas junto a la mesa—. He lavado sus calcetines. Están aquí. También he traído jabón y agua para que se pueda lavar. Pensé que querría afeitarse, así que ahí tiene las cosas necesarias —añadió—. Y un espejo. Y un cepillo de dientes. Y algo de soda. Yo…

—Candy —dijo interrumpiendo su verborrea oyendo cómo su estómago volvía a hacer ruido—. ¿Por casualidad no tendrá el desayuno en esa cesta?

Ella lanzó una exclamación avergonzada y dejó caer los utensilios para el afeitado dentro de la cesta.

—¡El desayuno! Lo he olvidado por completo —dijo lanzándole una mirada de disculpa—. Ahora estará helado. Será mejor que haga otro.

Y aprovechando la excusa que le había brindado, se marchó a toda prisa.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Terry giró la cabeza para mirar con anhelo el vapor que salía del barreño. Agua caliente, un cepillo de dientes, una navaja de afeitar. El cielo en la tierra. Se sentó y alargó el brazo para coger el agua, pero su cuerpo cansado se rebeló incluso ante ese pequeño esfuerzo. El agua se salió por los bordes del barreño que no era muy profundo, cuando se lo puso en el regazo. Se lavó los dientes y el cuerpo como mejor pudo moviéndose con una tremenda lentitud. Para cuando logró ponerse la espuma en la cara y coger la navaja y el espejo, sus manos temblaban terriblemente por el esfuerzo realizado. Sostuvo el espejo un instante y pudo ver su cara magullada y maltrecha. Después sus brazos se rindieron y se dejó caer contra la cabecera de la cama, exhausto y frustrado.

Maldición. No era capaz de hacerlo. Sólo con levantarse se había quedado agotado, y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para afeitarse. Pero cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta, hizo un esfuerzo, levantó el espejo y volvió a intentarlo. Había empezado y estaba dispuesto a acabar.

Candy entró en la habitación con el desayuno. Le bastó una sola mirada para comprender que había hecho un esfuerzo excesivo. Lo miró, vio cómo le temblaba la mano con la que intentaba llevarse la navaja hasta la mejilla, y al instante olvidó su vergüenza previa. Se apresuró hacia la cama tras dejar la bandeja en una silla cercana.

—Venga, déjeme ayudarle —se ofreció inclinándose en la cama para cogerle la navaja.

Terry apartó la mano y le advirtió:

—Puedo hacerlo solo. No necesito ayuda.

Sonaba tan gruñón que Candy tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír. Se irguió y dio un paso atrás para dejarle hacer. Durante los últimos días había pensado mucho en él y en lo que le había dicho, y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que le había explicado acerca de la cárcel era verdad. A lo largo de su delirio, Candy no había entendido casi nada de lo que decía, pero había murmurado algo acerca de la traición, y sabía por sus pesadillas y sus cicatrices que debía haber sido duramente castigado, posiblemente incluso había sido torturado. Viéndole luchar consigo mismo, tuvo que admitir que tenía valor. Valor y orgullo.

Logró pasarse dos veces la navaja antes de cortarse.

—¡Maldita sea!

Dejó caer el espejo y se apretó el dedo contra el corte en la barbilla.

—¿Tan duro le resulta aceptar la ayuda de alguien? —preguntó ella suavemente—. ¿Por qué?

Terry la miró fijamente. Sabía que odiaba las preguntas casi tanto como odiaba que le cuidasen. Ella ignoró su ceño fruncido y se acercó.

—Déjeme a mí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca recuperará la fuerza si intenta hacer demasiado antes de tiempo —señaló ella, y supo que había logrado convencerlo con aquel argumento, pues le dejó que tomase la navaja y el barreño de agua—. Túmbese —ordenó. Dejó el barreño en la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Déjemelo a mí.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para tener un mejor ángulo y pasó la navaja por la mejilla de Terry, arrastrando con cuidado la barba de varios días y el jabón.

—No sé cómo confío en dejar la navaja en sus manos —dijo cuando Candy se detuvo para enjuagar el filo—. Seguramente está pensando en enmendar mi comportamiento pecaminoso cortándome el pescuezo.

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza —dijo comenzando a afeitarle por debajo de la barbilla—. Pero entonces terminaríamos juntos en el infierno por toda la eternidad —añadió— y no me apetece mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que no le apetece? —le preguntó con sarcasmo—, ¿el infierno o estar conmigo?

Candy detuvo las manos y por un momento pasó por su mente la imagen de él de pie apoyado en una de las columnas del dosel.

—Deje de hablar —le amonestó apartando esa visión de su mente— o acabaré por cortarle el pescuezo.

Obedeció sin discutir y ella continuó con su tarea y sintió cómo él se relajaba poco a poco. Cerró los ojos, su respiración se hizo más profunda y se sintió complacida de que, a pesar de sus palabras, él confiase en ella. Estudió su rostro mientras lo afeitaba y no pudo evitar volver a pensar que era un hombre muy atractivo. Si no fuese tan débil.

—Ya está —dijo, y se apartó para contemplar su obra—. He terminado.

Abrió los ojos y ella le tendió un espejo.

—No está mal —tuvo que admitir, pasándose la mano por la mandíbula.

—Solía afeitar a mi padre —explicó ella—. Después del accidente, no podía hacerlo él solo.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Ella tomó aire profundamente.

—Fue después de la guerra. Se cayó de una escalera y se partió la espalda.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para enjuagar el filo de la navaja una vez más.

—Murió seis semanas después.

Hizo una pausa y miró a Terry.

—A él tampoco le gustaba que le ayudasen.

Él le devolvió el espejo.

—Gracias —dijo con suavidad.

—De nada.

Terry le sonrió y ella pensó que igual, después de todo, no era un hombre tan débil. Se dio la vuelta para guardar la navaja en la caja.

—¿Candy?

—¿Sí?

Terry le lanzó una mirada perezosa detrás de sus negras pestañas y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca endiablada.

—Supongo que no le importará ayudarme a vestirme, ¿verdad?

* * *

Carrie se movía nerviosamente y ella no podía culparla por ello. Como orador, el reverendo Allen era una aburrida decepción para las gentes de Callersville, pero era un viejo amable y nadie tenía el valor de decírselo. La voz monótona del reverendo continuaba sin descanso, acompañada del zumbido de varias moscas y del suave ronquido de Ellie Hathaway, una anciana de noventa años que generalmente echaba una cabezadita hacia la mitad del sermón.

—Carrie, estate quieta —le amonestó a su hija en un susurro.

—No puedo —respondió la pequeña— se me ha dormido el pie.

Su madre suspiró. Se olvidó de ella y volvió a prestar atención al sermón, pero el reverendo seguía hablando de Eva y de la serpiente en un monólogo continuado y largo y pronto dejó que su mente le llevase hacia algo mucho más interesante y mucho menos piadoso que la homilía. Terry, podía verlo con tanta claridad como si lo tuviese sentado frente a ella ahí mismo, atractivo y malvado, tozudo como una mula. Podía ver la extenuación en su rostro y la determinación en sus ojos mientras intentaba afeitarse. Podía oír el tono suave y casi seductor de su acento irlandés y oler la fresca y amarga fragancia de la espuma de afeitar. Podía sentir todavía el calor de su piel contra sus dedos.

Por Dios, estaba en la iglesia. Notó que se ponía colorada al acordarse de dónde estaba y bajó la cabeza rápidamente, esperando que nadie la estuviese mirando. Ese hombre debía ser el diablo para lograr que ella pensase en esas cosas, sobre todo estando dentro de la iglesia. Cerró los ojos y al instante su imagen ocupó de nuevo su mente, apoyado en el dosel de la cama. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Miró a su alrededor, desesperada por encontrar algo que ocupase su atención. A su izquierda, Miranda dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Becky. Esta estaba escuchando el sermón o, por lo menos, intentándolo con toda su alma. Jeremiah Miller estaba sentado a su lado, como siempre, miró a su derecha y vio que Carrie seguía moviéndose inquieta, dando golpes con los pies.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Jimmy Johnson y Bobby McCann estaban jugando a piedra, papel o tijera, para el desespero de la madre de Bobby. Claramente, estaban tan interesados en el sermón como la propia Candy. La madre de Jimmy no estaba, por supuesto, pues se hallaba confinada en su casa y en su jardín por su embarazo. Era una costumbre que personalmente consideraba estúpida. Puesto que Dios había elegido a las mujeres para tener hijos, dudaba que la presencia en la iglesia de una mujer embarazada pudiera ofenderle.

Miró a los dos muchachos y pensó que jugar a piedra, papel o tijera era mejor que estar pegando caramelo en los bancos. No se atreverían teniendo a las hermanas Chubb justo frente a ellos.

Las hermanas Chubb eran la piedra angular de la moralidad en Callersville, dos hermanas solteronas que sabían cuál era el protocolo que había que seguir en cada ocasión, que todavía creían que las solteras menores de treinta y cinco años no debían salir sin carabina, y que tercamente se negaban a aceptar que la guerra había cambiado su forma de vivir, sabía que no la tenían en alta estima. Ella salía sin acompañante continuamente. Le habían aconsejado con firmeza que no adoptase a las hermanas Taylor ya que no era un acto apropiado para una mujer soltera. Ella había ignorado sus consejos y desde entonces había tenido que soportar sus miradas censuradoras y sus suspiros de decepción.

De manera vergonzosa, había puesto un anuncio pidiendo un capataz, un gesto tan poco apropiado que había sido la comidilla de las reuniones durante semanas. Martha Chubb le había explicado que las damas no ponían anuncios para pedir mano de obra. Claro que no, pensó amargamente Candy, las damas llevaban guantes para proteger sus delicadas manos, comían minúsculos bocadillos sin corteza y nunca se preocupaban de arreglar las cercas o de recoger la cosecha. «¿Qué diría tu madre si te viese, Candy?», era su frase favorita, una frase que a ella siempre le producía un escalofrío.

Miró a las hermanas Chubb, pensó en Terrence Grandchester y se removió en su asiento presa de un sentimiento de culpa. No quiso seguir pensando en ello y volvió la vista hacia las primeras filas de la iglesia. Albert Andrew estaba sentado en su sitio habitual, el primer banco, con su esposa yanqui al lado. Candy hizo un esfuerzo para que no le rechinasen los dientes. El hipócrita. Todo el mundo sabía que era él quien dirigía las peleas de gallos en un establo abandonado que había en el camino hacia Longstraw y las peleas de boxeo en una tienda en Jackson Field. Sacaba un buen provecho de las apuestas, pero una parte de ese dinero acababa en la bandeja de recolecta del reverendo Allen cada domingo, así que había pocos sermones sobre el pecado del juego.

Y quién era ella para hablar. Tenía un hombre en su casa que se ganaba la vida con el juego. Boxear por dinero era un trabajo de pecador. La imagen de Terry pasó de nuevo por su mente, la forma de sus flexibles músculos bañados por el sol de la mañana. Probablemente era un buen boxeador.

De pronto, la gente se puso en pie y ella se dio cuenta de que empezaba el último cántico. Apresuradamente, se levantó y abrió su libro de salmos, lo sujetó a la altura de Carrie.

—Mamá —susurró la niña mientras la gente empezaba a cantar—, no es esta página. Es el salmo ochenta y nueve.

Candy buscó la página correcta sin responderle. Se puso a cantar junto con el resto de fieles, inclinó la cabeza para recibir la bendición, pero todo el rato, lo único que oía era la voz de Terry murmurando «Supongo que no le importará ayudarme a vestirme, ¿verdad?» y supo por qué Eva había hecho caso a la serpiente.

* * *

1 Canción de cuna inglesa del siglo xvii.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Después de misa, Candy se dirigió directamente al carromato, seguida por las niñas. Sonrió y saludó a los conocidos con los que se cruzó, pero no se detuvo a hablar con sus amigas como solía. Nerviosa y avergonzada, tenía la sensación de que la gente la miraba como si supiese los pensamientos vergonzosos que había tenido en la iglesia.

—¡ Candy!

Se detuvo al oír la voz de Martha Chubb. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que se dio la vuelta, forzando una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Martha —inclinó la cabeza para saludar a la otra mujer—. Emily.

—Me alegro de verte otra vez en la iglesia—dijo Martha—. Te echamos de menos el domingo pasado. Estábamos un poco preocupadas por ti, cariño. ¿Va todo bien en Peachtree?

Ella miró fijamente a Martha Chubb, la cotilla más grande de Callersville, y de pronto se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de tener a Terrence en su casa. Tenía a un hombre, un desconocido, un boxeador, en su casa. Algo más grave que poner anuncios por toda la ciudad para encontrar a alguien para trabajar la tierra, un acto que no aprobaban pero que toleraban, al fin y al cabo los trabajadores dormían en otro edificio. Pero ella no podía hacer que un hombre con las costillas rotas durmiese en el establo. Sin embargo, ¿qué diría la gente si supiese que estaba durmiendo en su casa?

—No hay nada de lo que preocuparse —respondió, procurando que su tono sonase despreocupado e inventando una mentira que pudiera satisfacer la curiosidad de Martha Chubb—. Carrie no se encontraba muy bien, nada serio…

—Pero, mamá —interrumpió la niña mirándola confundida—, no soy yo la que he estado enferma. Es…

—¡Oh, ahí está Susana Marlow! —interrumpió antes de que Carrie pudiera decir nada más—. Tengo que hablar con ella. Venid, niñas. —Se despidió de las hermanas Chubb y empujó a Carrie y Miranda hacia el colmado, donde acababa de entrar Susana. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Becky las seguía.

—Mamá, has mentido —dijo Carrie sorprendida mientras atravesaban la calle de tierra—. Les has mentido a las hermanas Chubb.

Candy alcanzó la acera de madera y se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiese oírlas y se agachó.

—Hablaremos de eso en otro momento —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora, niñas, hacedme caso. Ni una palabra sobre el señor Terry a nadie, ¿entendido?

Todas oyeron el tono duro de sus palabras.

—Sí, mamá —dijeron todas en perfecta armonía.

—Bien —se giró hacia su hija mayor—. Becky, tengo que hablar con Susana un momento. Quiero que lleves a las niñas al carromato y me esperéis allí. Y recordad, ni una palabra.

La chica asintió y se llevó a sus hermanas a la carreta. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido opuesto. Se detuvo delante del colmado y llamó al quicio de la puerta abierta. Susana estaba detrás del mostrador, de espaldas a la entrada empujando un rollo de tejido de algodón estampado de brillantes colores para colocarlo en su sitio en una de las estanterías. Se dio la vuelta al oír que llamaban.

—Buenas tardes, Candy. Ya sabes que la tienda está cerrada los domingos.

—Lo sé —contestó ella mientras caminaba hasta el mostrador—, pero vi que venías hacia aquí y confiaba en que me dejases echar un vistazo a esos patrones que me dijiste el otro día. Quería sacar algunas ideas.

—¿Te vas a hacer un vestido nuevo? —le preguntó agachándose para coger una caja de madera de debajo del mostrador.

—No es para mí —contestó, buscando entre los patrones de Butterick hasta dar con algo apropiado para chicas jóvenes—. Quiero hacerle un vestido a Becky para el baile de la cosecha.

—Claro, ya tiene catorce años. Necesitará un vestido largo —se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y suspiró—. Claro, que no tiene nada que ver con antes de la guerra, cuando nosotras nos pusimos de largo —Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, en su cara se formó una mueca de arrepentimiento—. Lo siento…

—No te apures —le dijo mirando el patrón que tenía en la mano y recordando los lujosos bailes de su juventud, intentando no pensar en los pocos a los que había asistido, procurando no recordar que ella nunca había tenido una puesta de largo—. Además, tienes razón. Las cosas ya no son como antes.

Levantó la vista y repasó los rollos de tejido de las estanterías.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo a esa muselina azul de allá arriba? —preguntó señalando la estantería justo encima de la cabeza de Susana, dándose cuenta de que no sabía de dónde iba a sacar el dinero.

—Es un buen tejido —dijo la mujer apartando los patrones para desenrollarlo sobre el mostrador—. Muy bonito.

—El azul es el color favorito de Becky —comentó, y acarició con los dedos la tela de color azul cielo con aire melancólico—. Estaría guapísima con un vestido de este color.

—Si vas a comprar esta tela, espero que tengas el dinero en efectivo para pagarlo.

Candy oyó la voz de Albert y supo que Becky no tendría su vestido de muselina color azul cielo.

Se dio la vuelta e irguió la espalda para enfrentarse a él. Era todavía un hombre increíblemente atractivo, de figura esbelta y con una mata de espeso cabello color rubio. Se acordaba muy bien de la elegancia con la que montaba a caballo en los tiempos en que había sido capataz en Peachtree. En aquella época, ella se había sentado a menudo en su ventana, cuando era una niña tremendamente tímida, retraída y simple, soñando despierta secretas historias románticas mientras lo veía cabalgar a través de los campos y de las plantaciones de algodón. Pero el atractivo que había disparado su imaginación romántica de niña ya no le resultaba en absoluto apetecible. Bendijo en silencio a su padre por haberle prohibido a Albert que la cortejara, aunque sabía que aquel rechazo le había herido profundamente y que todavía le dolía.

—Buenos días.

El hombre desvió la mirada y entró en la tienda.

—Susana, la tienda está cerrada hoy. No deberías estar aquí trabajando. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la iglesia y te vas de visita con tus amigas?

La mujer no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Siguiendo el consejo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando pasó junto a Candy, le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Y cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó al pasar Susana.

Albert atravesó la habitación y se paró a unos centímetros de Candy.

—Te he visto entrar. He pensado que igual habrías reconsiderado mi oferta.

—No, no lo he hecho.

Él dio un paso más hacia ella.

—A ver—dijo con voz suave y persuasiva—. Sabes que Peachtree es demasiado grande para que te ocupes tú sola de todo.

—No lo creo. Me las estoy arreglando —mintió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Has encontrado finalmente a algún hombre para que se ocupe de las tierras?

—No —admitió después de pensar en Terrence

—Bueno, no me sorprende dado el generoso salario que ofreces, tres comidas al día y, por si fuera poco, habitación para alojarse —se rio suavemente—. Está claro que un hombre tiene que estar loco para no aceptar una propuesta así.

—No voy a vender mis tierras. Ni a ti ni a tus amigos yanquis.

—Quizás tendrás que reconsiderarlo. Llegará un día en que no podrás pagar tus impuestos y me haré con Peachtree por poco dinero. Conseguiré las tierras tarde o temprano.

Ella sabía que probablemente tenía razón. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a un mal año, un año en que la cosecha de melocotones no fuese buena. No sería capaz de pagar los escandalosos impuestos yanquis, y Peachtree tendría que salir a subasta. Pero hasta entonces lucharía con uñas y dientes.

—Bueno, lamento decirte que tendrá que ser más bien tarde.

—Sé razonable. He sido demasiado justo. Un dólar por acre es una oferta más que generosa —se golpeó el bolsillo en el pecho—. Tengo aquí preparadas la hoja de renuncia y una factura por la venta. Sólo tienes que firmarlas.

—Qué conveniente —murmuró—. Pero no voy a firmar nada.

—Quinientos dólares es mucho dinero. Podrías trasladarte al pueblo, comprarte una casita bonita y todavía te quedaría suficiente para comprar a esas huérfanas tuyas unas ropas decentes. Tendrías una vida más fácil, Candy.

—Sería estupendo para mí. ¿Y qué pasa con Callersville? Nada acaba más rápidamente con una población que una vía de tren construida a seis millas de donde está. Construirás esa línea de ferrocarril y Callersville morirá.

—Si pudiera hacerla pasar por la ciudad, lo haría, pero los supervisores me han dicho que no funcionaría. Además, ¿por qué te importa? Si me vendieses las tierras, tú y tus niñas no tendríais problema alguno.

—¿Y qué pasa con mis melocotoneros? Quieres que la vía pase justo a través de mi huerto.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Te he hecho una buena oferta. Tendrás tanto dinero que no necesitarás ese huerto. Son sólo un montón de árboles.

—No, tú eres el que no lo entiendes. Nunca lo has entendido. Peachtree es mi hogar.

—Quiero esa tierra —dijo él con dureza—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—No siempre, Albert —contestó, mirándolo con lástima—. No siempre.

Aquella referencia a la negativa de su padre a que la cortejase y la lástima que vio en los ojos de la joven, hicieron que él enrojeciese orgulloso y furioso al mismo tiempo.

—Tu padre —dijo despectivamente— no era más que un borracho despreciable.

—No era despreciable. Era un buen hombre.

— Candy, querida, tu padre era un borracho y todo el mundo lo sabía. Tenía la mente tan anegada en bourbon que habría hundido Peachtree mucho antes de la guerra de no ser por mí.

—Eso no es verdad.

Vernon se inclinó hacia ella.

—Puede que él pensase que yo no era más que escoria, pero él no era mejor que yo, temeroso de su propia esposa, intentando esconderle el bourbon, demasiado borracho como para saber lo que hacía y demasiado terco como para dejar que sus hijos o su capataz se ocupasen de las cosas. Bueno, tu padre murió como un borracho, tus hermanos ya no están. Yo soy el que tengo dinero ahora, y todo el orgullo del mundo no bastará para alimentar a esas chiquillas. Más te vale aceptar mi oferta ahora —hizo una pausa y añadió con suavidad—: Puedo hacer que las cosas te resulten fáciles, Candy. O puedo hacer que te resulten mucho más duras. Tú eliges.

Ella no iba a permitir que la hostigase de ese modo.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero nunca tendrás Peachtree.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y de nuevo tintineó la campana. Albert dio un paso atrás en cuanto vio entrar a la elegante dama.

—¿Albert? —dijo Alice Tyler acercándose a ellos. Como si indicase que le pertenecía, puso una mano en el brazo de su esposo.

—Te dije que esperases en el carruaje —le dijo él a su esposa. La hermosa frente de la mujer se arrugó.

—No me gusta esperar cuando me veo obligada a estar sentada bajo este sol abrasador —contestó, y miró a Candy —. ¿Has acabado con tus asuntos?

La pregunta estaba dirigida a él, pero fue Candy quien contestó:

—Sí, asunto acabado —paseó la mirada de uno a otro—. Ni en un millón de años, Candy.

Rodeó a la pareja y se dirigió a la puerta con los hombros erguidos y la espalda recta. Borracho o no, su padre habría estado orgulloso de ella.

* * *

A pesar de su intención de no pasar más tiempo en la cama, el primer esfuerzo de Terry para poner remedio a su situación lo había dejado exhausto, así que pasó el día prácticamente durmiendo. No fue hasta el anochecer cuando tuvo fuerzas suficientes para volverse a levantar. Vestirse fue un proceso lento y doloroso, pero lo logró a base de pura determinación. Se puso las ropas que Candy le había llevado y después abandonó la habitación donde había permanecido durante nueve días. Un pasillo mal iluminado lo condujo hasta un vestíbulo de techos altos y encalados, un vestíbulo donde habrían cabido sin problemas dos casas completas de Derry.

El corto recorrido por el pasillo lo había dejado débil y algo mareado, así que se detuvo en el vestíbulo para coger aliento. Observó a su alrededor. Miró fijamente la escalinata en curva que llevaba a los pisos superiores y se dio cuenta de que en su día la casa de Candy debía haber sido muy bonita. Pero el papel ocre de la pared estaba despegado, la moqueta azul de las escaleras se había convertido en retales raídos y el suelo de parquet estaba rayado y viejo. Cuando se agarró al final de la escalera para sostenerse, se quedó en la mano con la bola de madera de adorno en la que acababa el pasamano.

Pensó en los vestidos grises de Candy, la tetera desconchada, el destartalado carromato y su lamentable mula y se dio cuenta de que la guerra se debía haber llevado prácticamente todo lo que tenía. Pero también sabía que la riqueza que había habido en aquella casa alguna vez se había forjado con el trabajo de los esclavos.

No podía evitar compararlo con Irlanda: no podía evitar acordarse de toda la sangre y el sudor que su pueblo había tenido que derramar para que los terratenientes británicos tuviesen moquetas de terciopelo y escalinatas en curva. Le costaba lamentar la pérdida de Candy, aunque entendía que debía haber sido duro para ella ver cómo su estilo de vida se desintegraba delante de sus ojos.

Pero el estilo de vida de Terry se había desintegrado hacía mucho tiempo y se obligó a apartar sus recuerdos de su memoria. «Déjalo», pensó, y volvió a colocar la bola de madera en su sitio. Podía oír voces a lo lejos. Venían de la parte de atrás de la casa. Candy y las niñas estaban en la cocina sentadas alrededor de la mesa cenando. _Chester_ estaba tumbado en una esquina a la espera de su ración.

—¿Vas a hacerme un pastel de cumpleaños, mamá? —preguntó Miranda. Terry se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y olió el delicioso aroma de pan recién hecho y pollo frito. Posó la vista en Candy que en esos momentos estaba peinando un mechón de cabello de Miranda de forma dulce y cariñosa:

—Claro que sí, cariño.

Eran una familia. Algo se removió en su interior, algo enterrado hacía mucho tiempo y casi olvidado, algo que le produjo un nudo en la garganta y un escalofrío en el vientre. De manera instintiva, se dispuso a marcharse.

_Chester_ levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un gruñido. De pronto se hizo el silencio y todas miraron hacia la puerta.

—Señor Terry, ya puede caminar —dijo Candy levantándose de la cabecera de la mesa y señalando la comida—. Nos estábamos preparando para cenar. Iba a llevarle una bandeja, pero como ya se ha levantado, ¿quiere sentarse con nosotras?

Siguió el coro de gritos entusiastas de las niñas.

—Becky —dijo dirigiéndose a su hija mayor—, ¿le sirves un plato al señor Terry, por favor?

Terry no entró en la cocina, se quedó en la puerta dudando, incómodo. No era de los suyos, era un extraño que se había colado en la casa. Pero entonces Carrie se puso de pie de un salto y fue hasta él. Lo cogió de la mano y le estiró hasta la mesa.

—Se puede sentar a mi lado —anunció señalando la silla vacía que había junto a ella con toda la majestuosidad con la que una reina concedería un favor a su caballero predilecto. Sin opción, él cogió la silla que le ofrecían mientras Becky se levantaba de la mesa para servirle.

—Veo que la ropa le va bien —dijo Candy.

Terry se dio la vuelta para que ella pudiera ver cómo las dos costuras de los hombros se habían rasgado.

—Ahora sí.

Se giró de nuevo a tiempo de ver que ella sonreía. No se lo esperaba, y cayó en la cuenta de que no la había visto sonreír hasta entonces. Había pensado que era hasta cierto punto bonita, pero cuando sonrió, se produjo un cambio de luces y sombras indefinible, una sutil recomposición de sus rasgos y de pronto se volvió hermosa. Era una transformación sorprendente y mágica.

Terry la miró fijamente. Apartó la vista con rapidez y se dio cuenta de que Becky estaba junto a él con todo lo necesario en la mano. Se sentó y la chica le puso delante un plato y cubiertos. Cuando volvió a su silla, Candy dijo:

—Becky, es tu turno. ¿Bendices la mesa?

—Quizás quiera hacerlo el señor Terry —sugirió la chica sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Él se quedó helado, mirando fijamente la mesa repleta. El recuerdo de una niña susurrando una bendición de agradecimiento cruzó su mente y sintió que se ahogaba. ¿Agradecer a Dios la comida? No lo haría. No podía hacerlo. Las palabras lo asfixiarían.

—La verdad es que no tengo hambre —se puso en pie tan abruptamente que todo el cuerpo le dolió—. Creo que saldré a tomar un poco el aire.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina tan rápidamente como le permitió su magullado cuerpo, dejando a Candy y a las niñas mirándolo desconcertadas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_OCRÁS_

_Derry, Irlanda, 1847_

—_Tengo hambre _Terry—murmuró Patty.

—Lo sé, yo también tengo hambre —dijo él. Se sentó junto a su hermana pequeña y envolvió su consumido cuerpo en la ajada sábana que había robado. Suerte había tenido de encontrarla. No le importaba habérsela quitado a un cuerpo todavía caliente. Hacía tiempo que no le importaban esas cosas. Estaba apoyada contra la pared de ladrillo del callejón con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

Vaciló con la mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo, sin querer sacar lo que había encontrado en el mercado de pescado. Pero Patty lo miró y la Luna iluminó dolorosamente las demacradas facciones de lo que antes habían sido redondas mejillas. Sacó las sobras de pescado y le tendió el trozo más grande. La niña levantó los ojos al cielo y musitó una bendición de agradecimiento por la comida, se hizo la señal de la cruz y se metió el pescado en la boca. Pero su estómago no podía digerir el pescado putrefacto después de una semana sin probar bocado. Apartó la cabeza a un lado y vomitó lo que Terry había tardado horas en encontrar. Estaba demasiado débil para aguantar sentada, así que se tumbó hecha un ovillo con la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano.

—Lo siento —susurró tristemente. Terry tragó saliva.

—No te preocupes. Duérmete. Ya encontraré algo mejor mañana.

Pero no había nada mejor y los dos lo sabían. Él comió despacio, luchando contra la sensación de náusea que le producía cada mordisco y pensó en los barcos que había visto zarpar de Lough Foyle aquella tarde, barcos que iban hacia Inglaterra, barcos cargados con mantequilla, grano, aves de corral y cerdos irlandeses que muy pronto estarían servidos en las mesas de los ricos hogares de los ingleses. Se le hizo la boca agua. Cerró los ojos imaginando aquellos barcos y se obligó a dejar de pensar. Centró su pensamiento en una sola emoción, la única emoción que le había mantenido con vida. _RABIA_.

—No veo —susurró desesperada Patty interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y tomándole de la mano—. Terry, no veo.

El miedo lo atenazó.

—Yo tampoco veo —mintió él—. Está terriblemente oscuro aquí.

—No, había luna, pero ahora no puedo verla. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

—No, no te estás muriendo. Sólo tienes nueve años. ¿Cómo vas a saber que te mueres?

—Te quedarás solo. Lo siento.

—No te estás muriendo —contestó él con dureza, subiendo la sábana hasta cubrirle los hombros—. Deja de decir tonterías.

—Tengo miedo, Terry. No hay ningún sacerdote para que pueda confesarme —su voz se hacía más débil con cada palabra—. Si no confieso mis pecados, iré al infierno.

Él no le dijo que los dos estaban ya en el infierno.

—No has cometido ningún pecado, y no irás al infierno, Patty. Te lo prometo. ¿Alguna vez he roto una promesa?

—No.

—¿Ves? No te vas a morir, y si te mueres, ten por seguro que los ángeles te estarán esperando en las puertas del cielo para recibirte.

—Sería bonito —entrelazó los dedos con los de su hermano y los apretó con una fuerza que él desconocía—. Hazme otra promesa.

—¿Qué?

Miró su pálido rostro, vio con desespero cómo sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. De pronto deseó haberle contado lo de los barcos. Quería cogerla y sacudirla, quería gritarle que pensase en los demoledores de casas, en sus hermanas, en Stear, en cualquier cosa que le hiciera odiar tanto como él odiaba, que le hiciera vivir para la venganza como a él. Pero Patty no era como él. No podía odiar a nadie. El odio no habitaba en ella.

—Por favor, no dejes que me coman las ratas —susurró, soltándole la mano—. Ni los perros. Busca un cementerio y entiérrame. ¿Me lo prometes?

Sintió como si unas manos le estuviesen apretando la garganta, ahogándole.

—Te lo prometo.

Patty murió aquella noche. Terry llegó a la conclusión de que odiaba a Dios casi tanto como a los ingleses, y fue el odio lo único que le permitió cumplir con su promesa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Candy lo encontró en la terraza de la entrada principal, sentado en un banco y contemplando el crepúsculo. Estaba tan ensimismado que no pareció percibir su presencia. Se detuvo un minuto a observarlo sin que él se diese cuenta. Era un hombre impredecible, con un humor que podía cambiar con más rapidez que el tiempo. Recordó cómo se había levantado de la mesa y se había marchado abruptamente cuando Becky le pidió que bendijese la comida, y no podía entender el porqué de aquella reacción. Se dirigió hacia él y levantó la vista al verla acercarse, pero su rostro sin expresión no le dio ninguna pista de lo que estaba pensando.

—Le he guardado un plato de comida —le dijo—. Cuando lo quiera, dígamelo.

No contestó.

Ella se sentó en el banco junto a él.

—Sacaré más camisas de mi hermano esta noche y veré si puedo coserlas para hacerle una que le vaya bien.

Aquello le llamó la atención.

—¿Era de su hermano esta ropa?

Ella asintió.

—Stuart. Murió en la guerra —calló, y luego añadió—: También mi hermano Charles. Los dos murieron en Gettysburg.

Siguió un largo silencio y se sorprendió cuando él habló.

—Siento lo de sus hermanos —le dijo sin mirarla.

Estaba sorprendida. Lo último que habría esperado de aquel hombre era compasión.

—Bueno, fue hace ocho años —murmuró.

Se apoyó en el banco y observó los torcidos robles, el jardín y el césped que en su día habían hecho de Peachtree un lugar hermoso y elegante. Los robles estaban sin podar, los jardines invadidos por las malas hierbas y el césped sin cuidar.

—¿Sabe?, cuando yo era una niña, solía dormir con mis hermanos aquí afuera las noches de verano. A veces me acuerdo de aquellos días y echo de menos a mis Stuart y Charles. Así que salgo aquí con mi almohada. Es una tontería, ¿verdad? —dijo mirándolo.

—No —contestó él apretando ligeramente los labios, y apartó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia el jardín—. No es ninguna tontería.

Se quedó callado y ella pensó que quizás debía volver dentro de la casa y dejarlo solo. Pero entonces volvió a hablar.

—Cuando yo era un chiquillo, mi hermano, mis hermanas y yo dormíamos en el granero.

Nunca antes había hablado de su familia. De hecho, cuando le había preguntado por ella, le había respondido que no tenía familia. Con curiosidad, se giró hacia él deseando averiguar más.

—¿En el granero? ¿No dormían en la casa?

—Bueno, las casas en Irlanda no son como las de aquí. El establo está unido a la vivienda y el granero está en la parte de arriba —la miró y sonrió—. El heno es estupendo para grandes batallas de almohadas.

Notando la malicia de su sonrisa, se rio.

—Supongo que la mayor parte de ellas las empezaba usted.

—Nunca. Era mi hermano Stear el que siempre comenzaba. Él era el mayor y yo quería parecerme a él como fuese —dijo sonriendo—. Tenía que imitar todo lo que hacía. Al final siempre estábamos los dos metidos en líos. Cuando apenas tenía once años, me enseñó a boxear.

Candy notó la melancolía en su tono.

—Debe echarlo mucho de menos.

—Cada día de mi vida —dijo mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa y desviaba la mirada.

Ella sabía que era un hombre reservado, pero no pudo evitar seguir haciendo preguntas.

—¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Sigue en Irlanda?

Se puso rígido y ella pensó que no iba a responder a su pregunta. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, habló en un tono tan bajo que casi fue un susurro.

—Cuando tenía once años, la hambruna azotó Irlanda. Cuando tenía doce años, vi a los hombres de un terrateniente inglés matar a palos a mi hermano —hizo una pausa y añadió—: por robar una de sus vacas.

Ella trató de disimular su horror.

—¿Y sus hermanas?

Fue como si presenciase cómo se elevaba un muro alrededor de Terry dejándola fuera. Él miró a través de ella; era como si el momento de camaradería compartido no hubiera existido nunca.

—Murieron —contestó con un tono que le produjo a ella un escalofrío—. Murieron de hambre.

* * *

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte al día siguiente cuando Candy se dirigió hacia el huerto. El cielo hacia el este estaba teñido de un delicado tono rosa y dorado, un maravilloso amanecer, pero ella no reparó en aquella belleza. Caminó entre los melocotoneros con la mente todavía ocupada en las preocupaciones que la habían tenido despierta gran parte de la noche. Dios, era un hombre duro, duro y amargo, con un muro a su alrededor de varios metros de altura. Pero un día había sido un niño que había tenido peleas de almohadas con sus hermanos y que se había metido en líos. Había sido un niño que había visto cómo mataban a palos a su hermano y cómo sus hermanas morían de hambre, y que había crecido para convertirse en un hombre torturado en la cárcel. No le extrañaba que estuviera amargado, reproducía en su mente el momento en que le había contado la historia de su familia, con la voz calmada y la frialdad en los ojos. Era un hombre marcado y ella sufría por él.

Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol mirando sin ver los otros árboles de la fila de enfrente. Sumida en sus pensamientos, al principio no notó nada extraño, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se irguió de golpe y los pensamientos sobre Terrence Grandchester desaparecieron de su mente a la velocidad de un rayo. Uno de los árboles tenía las hojas marchitas. Se acercó para examinarlo más de cerca, pero no pudo encontrar nada extraño, ni insectos ni signos de enfermedad. Sin embargo, el árbol estaba enfermo. Cuando bajó la vista y vio la profunda hendidura en la corteza, entendió por qué. Frunció el ceño y se agachó para estudiar la hendidura.

Pasó la mano por el corte que envolvía todo el árbol con consternación. Lo habían cortado con un cuchillo para que las hojas no recibiesen ni nutrientes ni agua. Se estaba muriendo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar otros árboles que pudieran haber sido dañados de igual modo. En unos minutos había encontrado media docena. ¿Quién podía hacer algo así? Mientras se formulaba la pregunta, ya conocía la respuesta. Albert estaba detrás de aquello. Se acordó de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior al salir de misa y de sus palabras de advertencia. «Puedo hacer que las cosas te resulten fáciles, Candy. O puedo hacer que te resulten mucho más duras.»

Miró la herida fatal que le habían infligido a uno de los árboles y descubrió colillas de cigarrillo esparcidas alrededor. Se agachó y tomó una de ellas entre los dedos índice y pulgar, sosteniéndola en el aire pensativa. Tanto los hermanos Harlan como su padre fumaban cigarrillos. Y todos ellos trabajaban para Albert en el aserradero. Quizás éste les había encargado un trabajo en la sombra. Dejó caer de nuevo el cigarrillo al suelo.

Conocía a Albert de toda la vida. Sabía que era un fanfarrón. Al volver del norte a los dos años de acabar la guerra, había comprado cada porción de tierra de aquella zona y la mayor parte de los negocios de la ciudad. Ahora quería Peachtree. Hasta entonces había logrado resistir frente a él. Había rechazado sus ofertas para comprarla y había ignorado sus amenazas para hacer que se marchara. Sabía lo que sentía él por ella y cuán profundamente herido se había sentido cuando su padre no aceptó su petición de cortejarla, pero nunca se había imaginado que pudiera hacer algo así. Estaba segura de que era él quien estaba detrás de los daños contra los árboles, pero no tenía forma de probarlo, era poderoso y tenía amigos yanquis poderosos. Salió del huerto y volvió a casa, desterrando con firmeza sus preocupaciones. Rajar sus árboles era un aviso, una forma de hacerla reaccionar, de intimidarla para que vendiese. No iba a conseguirlo.

* * *

Cuando Terry se despertó se encontró con un jarro de agua fresca y dos camisas perfectamente dobladas junto a la puerta de su habitación. Se agachó con un brazo alrededor de sus costillas a modo de apoyo y cogió una de ellas. Candy le había prometido que iba a confeccionar algunas camisas que le fuesen bien y había cumplido su promesa. Se quitó la camisa rota del día anterior y se puso una de las nuevas. Le quedaba perfecta. Utilizó el agua del jarro y después salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina de donde salía un aroma dulce y delicioso. Candy estaba allí de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina, utilizando una espátula para coger lo que parecían galletas de una lámina de estaño y dejarlas en un plato.

—No sé lo que está haciendo —dijo desde la puerta—, pero quiero probarlo.

Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Es usted como las niñas, deseando comerse las galletas recién sacadas del horno.

Él fue hasta Candy y cogió una de las galletas del plato. Ella le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria mientras ponía cucharadas de masa sobre la lámina.

—¿Dónde están las niñas? —preguntó dándole un mordisco a la galleta.

—Han ido a casa de los Johnson a pasar el día.

Se acabó la galleta y alargó la mano para coger otra, pero ella apartó el plato.

—Un hombre no debe tomar galletas para desayunar —le dijo con severidad—. Deme un segundo y le prepararé un buen desayuno.

—Gracias.

Terry se sentó y se quedó mirando cómo Candy se movía por la cocina, recordándole vagamente cuándo había sido la última vez que una mujer le había hecho el desayuno. Alguien en Maryland, creía recordar, o quizás en Virginia. Una mujer que había ido a verlo a una de las peleas. Después se le había acercado para susurrarle que podía tenerla a ella para cenar y unos huevos para desayunar. Había aceptado la primera parte de la oferta, pero no la segunda. Al acabar, ella se durmió y él se marchó de la ciudad. Olía a colonia y a tabaco, era pelirroja y llevaba un camisón de seda rosa. Era curioso cómo podía recordar esos detalles, pero no su nombre. Observó a Candy y no dejó de sorprenderle lo diferente que era de la mujer de seda rosa. Candice White llevaba vestidos abrochados hasta la barbilla, olía a clavo y a vainilla y tenía ojos de color verde. Las mujeres como ella no eran para tipos como él. Prefería con diferencia pelirrojas fáciles que cogían su dinero y lo dejaban libre, mujeres a las que no les importaba que blasfemara y cuyos nombres no tenía que recordar, mujeres que no necesitaban lo que él no podía dar y que no tenían hijas que querían un padre.

Candy se acercó a la mesa y dejó un plato frente a él. Terry lo miró un momento y luego le miró a ella de nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con curiosidad, señalando una esquina del plato.

—Maíz semimolido —contestó ella. Vio que no le aclaraba mucho—. No creo que lo haya probado nunca, pero aquí en Luisiana lo comemos mucho. Es delicioso.

Él siguió mirándola con escepticismo.

—No creo que pueda fiarme de la opinión de una mujer que me da té verde —dijo cogiendo el tenedor.

—Bueno, si no le gusta lo que cocino, puede cocinar usted a partir de ahora.

Él rio al ver cómo levantaba la barbilla.

—Me encantaría, pero me temo que pasaría hambre.

Ella rio y se alejó para dejarle desayunar tranquilo. Pero Terry se dio cuenta de que lo seguía observando mientras él se llevaba a la boca un puñado de maíz semimolido y supo que estaba esperando a ver qué le parecía. Comió un poco y se preguntó cómo alguien en Luisiana o en el resto del mundo podía tragar aquello. Era como masticar mantequilla hecha de pasta de papel. Pero él nunca despreciaba la comida.

—Delicioso —dijo.

Complacida, le deleitó con aquella impresionante sonrisa, una sonrisa que bien merecía comer un poco más de pasta de papel.

—No diría lo mismo si hubiera llegado hace ocho años —dijo ella mientras vertía el café en una taza—. La vieja Pony, nuestra cocinera, acababa de morir y yo empecé a ocuparme de la comida. Nunca antes había cocinado. Mi madre siempre pensó que no era algo necesario para una dama —añadió con una sonrisa irónica—. Mi primera comida fue un desastre —continuó mientras le llevaba la taza—. Gracias a Dios, mi abuela tenía un montón de recetas que había anotado en su diario. Si no hubiese encontrado ese diario, nunca habría aprendido a cocinar.

Mientras Terry se tomaba el desayuno, Candy acabó de hacer las galletas. Cuando apartó el plato y se levantó de la mesa, ella oyó su queja de dolor.

—Supongo que las costillas todavía le duelen, ¿no?

No contestó, pero no hacía falta. Candy se dirigió a la despensa a coger su botiquín.

—Tengo un linimento de alcanfor que hace maravillas.

—No se moleste, estoy bien.

—No es ninguna molestia —contestó ella y salió de la despensa con un rollo de vendas nuevo y su botiquín—. Quiero echar un vistazo a sus costillas para asegurarme de que están curándose bien —continuó atravesando la cocina y colocándose frente a él—, y tengo que cambiarle el vendaje.

Dejó el botiquín y el rollo de vendas en la mesa junto a ella y después se giró hacia él, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta. Le he dicho que estoy bien.

—No está bien. Es un hombre con las costillas rotas y sé que le duelen, así que, por favor, quítese la camisa y no discuta conmigo.

Candy estaba segura de que iba a negarse, pero Terry al final cedió.

—Es una pena que no dejen a las mujeres entrar en el ejército —murmuró mientras se desabrochaba la camisa—. Si hubiese estado con ellos, los confederados podrían haber ganado la guerra.

Candy le lanzó una mirada irónica mientras se quitaba la camisa. Abrió el botiquín y sacó una botella de linimento, después se volvió hacia él y puso una mano sobre sus costillas, apretando suavemente con los dedos.

—¡Ay! —chilló él, apartándose—. ¡Jesús, deje de pincharme!

—No blasfeme delante de mí, por favor —movió la mano y volvió a apretar viendo la mueca de dolor de Terry—. Parece que se están soldando bastante bien, pero creo que tardarán semanas en estar completamente curadas.

Quitó los imperdibles y empezó a desenrollar las vendas que envolvían las costillas rotas de él. Al hacerlo se vio obligada a tomarle la cintura con los brazos y de pronto fue sumamente consciente de él, de sus tendones, de sus músculos, de su sólida masculinidad. Fue una sensación inesperada que la dejó sin respiración y que le devolvió la imagen de Terry de pie desnudo junto a la cama. Una sensación cálida y dolorosa le recorrió los brazos y le hizo desear apoyarse contra él. Le temblaron las manos y se le escapó el vendaje, que se desenrolló hasta caer al suelo.

—Ay, madre mía —cogió la tela del suelo, la dejó en la mesa y después tomó el bote de linimento. Quitó el tapón, puso un poco del líquido en sus manos y empezó a extender el aceite acre por la piel de su torso desnudo.

Oyó cómo tomaba aire abruptamente y se detuvo a mirarlo.

—¿Le he hecho daño?

—No —contestó, pero su voz sonaba tensa y su respiración entrecortada. Un músculo le tembló en la mandíbula—. No, no me ha… hecho daño.

Candy procuró acabar lo más rápido posible. Aunque intentaba centrar su atención en sus manos, éstas no le respondían como deberían y sus movimientos resultaban terriblemente torpes. Finalmente, consiguió atar el vendaje nuevo alrededor de sus costillas.

—Listo —dijo, pero en lugar de apartarse como sabía que debía hacer, se quedó donde estaba. Tenía la palma de la mano apoyada en el cuerpo de Terry y podía notar el calor de su piel a través de la venda—. ¿Lo nota bien?

Él no contestó y ella lo miró a la cara.

Tenía los ojos azules nublados, casi tiernos, y contrastaban con la dureza de sus rasgos. Tenía los labios ligeramente curvados, como si estuviera divirtiéndose. Candy bajó la mano nerviosa y se apartó. Él la cogió por la muñeca.

—No pare ahora, amor —murmuró acariciándole la palma de la mano con el dedo pulgar—. Ahora me estaba empezando a gustar.

Terry le sonrió, con una sonrisa ardiente y cómplice. Ella apartó la mano y escondió la cabeza entre los hombros. Al hacerlo, pasó la vista por el cuerpo de Terry y percibió los abultados botones de sus pantalones. Se quedó mirando fijamente. Se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba pasando y, mortificada, sintió que se ponía como la grana. Se separó de él, se dio la vuelta y huyó.

Terry miró entre divertido y disgustado cómo Candy se iba por la puerta de atrás, con el cuerpo todavía tembloroso por la excitación. Dios, ¿qué es lo que esperaba tocándolo de aquella manera? Puede que no estuviera en su mejor momento, pero no estaba muerto.

Podía reconocer la inocencia, pero también podía reconocer el deseo. Y la curiosidad. Era una auténtica revelación descubrir que bajo la apariencia almidonada y remilgada de Candice White, había una auténtica mujer.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir? —murmuró.

Se puso la camisa, dio un sorbo al café y salió de la casa. No sabía a dónde iba, pero no importaba. Realmente no había a donde ir.

* * *

Candy estaba en el jardín de rodillas. No levantó la vista a su paso, sino que mantuvo la mirada fija en los pepinos que estaba recogiendo, como si fuese algo fascinante. Todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas. Un segundo más y habría tomado lo que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba ofreciendo. Un segundo más tocándolo, con los labios inconscientemente a la espera de un beso, y habría mandado al diablo sus costillas rotas y su palpitante inocencia. Era evidente que no tenía ni idea del juego al que estaba jugando, ni idea de lo que arriesgaba.

Terry recordó las palabras de Carrie y se recordó a sí mismo que lo que arriesgaba era mucho. Pero todavía podía sentir el tacto de las manos de Candy, un tacto que aliviaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo, un tacto inocente y provocativo a la vez. Sabía que si le tocaba así otra vez, iba a dejar muy claro cuál era el juego y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo.

Durante los días que siguieron, Candy evitó a Terry todo lo que pudo. El incidente que había tenido lugar en la cocina había sido embarazoso y extraño. Pero en realidad poco importaban sus esfuerzos ímprobos por evitarlo. Porque su mente se empeñaba en recordarle el mortificante incidente una y otra vez y cada vez que pensaba en sus ojos nublados y medio cerrados y en su voz baja y seductora, las rodillas se le doblaban como a una estúpida. Había sido culpa suya. No debería haberlo tocado de una manera tan íntima. Echando la vista atrás, no entendía la fuerza que la había poseído. Había sido incapaz de parar. Era como si la simple y solterona Candy, temerosa de Dios, hubiese sufrido una intensa transformación bajo el influjo de aquella intensa mirada azul y se hubiese convertido en una desvergonzada Dalila. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, volvía a sentirse invadida por una tremenda vergüenza y, al mismo tiempo, por una extraña excitación que la dejaba sin aliento y que estaba segura no podía ser otra cosa que debilidad. Por todo ello, cuando estaba cerca de él, mantenía una actitud escrupulosamente rígida y formal.

Una semana después de que Terry hubiese abandonado la cama, se despertó y salió por la cocina al porche trasero. Allí estaban ella y las niñas intentando bañar a _Chester_. Candy tenía hundidos los brazos hasta los codos en la espuma del jabón y hacía esfuerzos para que el perro no saliese corriendo del barreño de agua, así que estaba demasiado ocupada como para que la presencia de Terry la avergonzase.

Totalmente calado y con un aspecto lastimero, _Chester_ ni siquiera se molestó en ladrarle a Terry, y rodeado como estaba por cuatro mujeres, tampoco cabía la posibilidad de que el pobre animal pudiera escapar. Terry apoyó un hombro en el quicio de la puerta y sintió una cierta satisfacción al ver lo desgraciado que se sentía el perro.

—Está bien, niñas —dijo Candy—, vamos a aclararlo. No le va a gustar, pero _Chester_ tiene que estar limpio y bonito para la fiesta.

—Mi fiesta de cumpleaños —añadió Miranda.

Terry vio cómo Candy se agachaba hasta estar a la altura de Miranda.

—Eso es —dijo sonriendo a la niña—. Pero ya sabes que _Chester_ odia el agua. Así que agárralo bien y con fuerza, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, mamá —dijo Miranda hundiendo sus pequeños puños en el pelo húmedo y enjabonado de _Chester_—. Lo tengo.

Terry se rio al verla. _Chester_ la doblaba en tamaño, y si decidía salir corriendo, la pequeña Miranda no tendría forma de retenerlo.

Candy se levantó y cogió el cubo de agua que tenía a su lado.

—De acuerdo, chicas. Allá vamos, sujetadlo.

_Chester_ no les dio opción. Cuando Candy levantó el cubo por encima de su cabeza, el perro salió de un salto del barreño de agua desasiéndose con facilidad de la sujeción de las tres niñas y, de paso, golpeó el brazo de Candy y logró que una cascada de agua cayese sobre su vestido.

_Chester_ se detuvo para sacudirse el agua y lanzó espuma por todos lados. Después se marchó escapando por las escaleras del porche antes de que nadie pudiera sujetarlo. Las niñas salieron corriendo detrás del animal y Candy lanzó un gemido de desespero. Terry se echó a reír, y aunque le dolían muchísimo las costillas, no pudo parar.

Candy se dio la vuelta al oír su risa y lo observó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, nunca pensé que oiría algo así —murmuró.

—¿El qué?

—Su risa —dijo dejando a un lado el cubo y apartándose un mechón de pelo mojado de los ojos—. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si sabía reírse.

—Sí sé —y mientras lo decía se dio cuenta de que no podía acordarse de la última vez que se había reído de verdad, no con su risa cínica y maliciosa, sino con risa genuina y espontánea. Sabía que había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

Bajó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció. El vestido de Candy, totalmente empapado, se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera provocadora y Terry detuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente para apreciar las curvas bien formadas que escondía el vestido marrón gastado, acordándose de cómo le había tocado aquella mañana siete días atrás. Se preguntó cómo podría lograr que lo hiciera de nuevo. La miró a la cara y al ver sus labios abiertos y sus ojos más grandes, supo que ella también estaba pensando en aquella mañana. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Candy dio un paso hacia atrás. Terry vio la cautela en sus ojos y supo que no era muy esperanzador. Dio otro paso hacia ella y justo en ese momento sonaron unas carcajadas.

Miró hacia el jardín, más allá de Candy, y lo que vio hizo que rompiese de nuevo a reír, olvidando la aprensión de la mujer.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar algo de agua fresca —le advirtió—. Creo que la va a necesitar.

Candy parpadeó y lo miró inexpresiva.

—¿Qué?

Él señaló el jardín y ella giró la cabeza. El pelo húmedo de _Chester_ se había mezclado con la tierra del polvoriento jardín y era todo barro. Las niñas habían conseguido atraparlo tumbándolo en el suelo, pero al hacerlo, estaban todas tan sucias como el animal.

—¡Lo tenemos, mamá! —gritó Miranda, soltando al perro para hacer señales a su madre con el brazo lleno de tierra—. ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Oh no, se nos escapó!

Candy gimió de nuevo, esta vez derrotada.

Pero no se dio por vencida mucho rato. Mandó a las niñas al estanque a nadar con una cesta de bocadillos, la mejor manera de que se quitasen el barro.

En cuanto a _Chester_, decidió que no iba a dejar que el perro se saliese con la suya. Cogió agua fresca del pozo y una larga cuerda del establo. Con la cuerda alrededor del cuello del animal y atada a la barandilla del porche, el pobre _Chester_ no tenía escapatoria, para diversión de Terry.

—No parecen gustarle mucho los baños, ¿no?

Candy dio un salto hacia atrás cuando _Chester_, intentando con valentía soltarse de la cuerda que le rodeaba el cuello, se sacudió y le regó el vestido todavía húmedo con otra ducha de agua.

—No —contestó—. Nunca le ha gustado el agua. Creo que un granjero de por aquí intentó ahogarlo cuando era un cachorro. —Miró a Terry—. Es triste reconocerlo, pero a veces les hacen estas cosas. Cuando lo encontré, estaba herido y pensé que algún zorro le había dado un par de mordiscos antes de que pudiera escapar. No podía dejarlo abandonado herido, así que lo traje a casa.

El comentario no le sorprendió a Terry en absoluto y pensó que _Chester_ y él tenían algo en común.

Cuando terminó de bañar al perro, le secó el pelo húmedo con una toalla, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo corretear por la tierra hasta que no estuviese seco del todo. Desató la cuerda, lo cogió con fuerza por el pescuezo y lo condujo hasta el interior de la casa, donde lo soltó. Al fin libre de la tortura, _Chester_ salió corriendo a través de la cocina.

—Creo que ha ido a esconderse —comentó Terry desde la entrada.

—Saldrá cuando las niñas vuelvan a casa —contestó Candy, y se acercó al fuego—. Por lo menos me dejará tranquila mientras hago el pastel.

—Así que hoy es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Miranda, ¿no?

—Hoy cumple seis años —dijo asintiendo—. Está muy excitada porque este año empezará a ir a la escuela con Becky y Carrie. —Mientras hablaba, abrió la cocina y empezó a echar el carbón—. Le vamos a preparar una fiesta esta tarde.

Candy le preparó el desayuno y, mientras comía, Terry observó cómo mezclaba los ingredientes en una cazuela, leyendo en voz alta de un manoseado diario.

—Ponerlo a fuego lento y remover hasta que esté espeso, echando los huevos uno a uno —murmuró llevando la cazuela hacia los fogones.

Al cabo de un momento, dejó de remover y lanzó una exclamación irritada.

—Señor Grandchester, ¿le importaría echar un vistazo a la receta y decirme cuántos huevos se supone que tengo que echar?

Terry no contestó, y cuando le miró, Candy supo por qué. Estaba mirando fijamente el diario abierto sobre la mesa. Ella levantó la cazuela del fuego para que el pastel no se quemase y cargó con ella hasta la mesa. Él le acercó el diario sin levantar la vista y ella miró la receta.

—Tres huevos —murmuró distraída, y luego miró a Terry. Estaba mirando fijamente la mesa como si fuese algo fascinante.

—No sabe leer, ¿verdad? —dijo ella suavemente.

—No —contestó él con la mirada fija en el mantel de cuadros escoceses azules y blancos.

—Y he estado todos estos días llevándole libros pensando que le ayudarían a pasar el rato. ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?

No contestó, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Ella sabía la respuesta por la forma en la que la miró. Candy observó su cabeza gacha y se dio cuenta de lo orgulloso que era.

—Si quiere, puedo enseñarle a leer —se ofreció, procurando que la propuesta sonase despreocupada.

—No.

—La verdad es que no es difícil, podría…

—No.

—Señor Grandchester, no es ninguna vergüenza no saber hacer algo. La vergüenza es no atreverse a intentar aprenderlo.

—¿Atreverse? —levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se tornaron repentinamente peligrosos—. No tiene ni idea de las cosas a las que me atrevo o de las cosas que me avergüenzan. Así que no haga ver que lo sabe.

La miró ferozmente, con la intención de hacerle bajar la vista con su frío desafío. Era una mirada que Candy comenzaba a comprender, una mirada pensada para intimidar a los demás y que así no se acercasen demasiado a él. Decidió ignorarla.

—¿Sabe qué? El tejado está en muy mal estado —dijo y volvió a remover la masa del pastel—. Tiene goteras desde hace un par de años. Hace un año, vendí dos cerdos y compré todos los utensilios para que Nate, el hombre que trabajaba aquí, lo arreglase. Pero murió el verano pasado y el tejado se quedó como estaba. Así que tengo toda la última planta llena de latas de hojalata para recoger el agua que cae —suspiró—. Sé que tendría que subir y reparar el tejado yo misma, pero no consigo armarme de valor para hacerlo. Y me avergüenza ser una cobarde.

Él la miró fijamente sin entender muy bien a qué venía todo aquello.

—Es que tengo miedo a las alturas —levantó la cuchara y vio cómo la masa de vainilla caía despacio a la cazuela—. Siempre me han dado miedo. Mi madre decía que era porque mi hermano Charles me tuvo colgada de la barandilla de la terraza del piso de arriba cuando tenía tres años. Yo no me acuerdo, pero nunca me he atrevido a pasear por esa terraza. Mi madre decía que mi hermano sólo estaba jugando y que no sabía que me asustaría ni que me podría haber hecho daño. El caso es que cuando mi padre se cayó de la escalera hace seis años, me entró aún más miedo de las alturas. Así que no consigo tener agallas suficientes para reparar el tejado.

Dejó caer la cuchara en el cazo y lo miró.

—Todos tenemos nuestros miedos y nuestras debilidades, y cosas de las que nos avergonzamos.

Se dio la vuelta pero añadió suavemente:

—Pero si alguna vez decide que quiere aprender a leer, me lo dice. Estaré encantada de enseñarle.

—No estaré tanto tiempo.

Candy puso el cazo en el fuego y supo que lo que decía era verdad. En unas semanas, se habría marchado. Pensar en su partida debería haberla llenado de alivio. Pero no fue así, y no entendía por qué.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Terry **NO** era un hombre familiar. Y las fiestas de cumpleaños para niñas no eran su fuerte. Cuando las tres hermanas volvieron de nadar y Candy las mandó arriba a cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta, decidió que era la hora de dar un paseo vespertino y se marchó por la puerta de atrás. Más allá del patio de tierra y del jardín bien cuidado, en el prado pastaban la mula y una vaca en avanzado estado de gestación. El prado estaba rodeado por una cerca de madera, a decir verdad, ruinosa. Se combaba hacia dentro y gran parte de las tablas estaban rotas. Al final del prado había un establo y un gallinero. Bajo la pintura roja desconchada, se podía ver la gastada madera gris. Había algunos edificios en el mismo estado ruinoso, flanqueados por casetas vacías. Más allá de los edificios, se veía un huerto de árboles frutales. A excepción del jardín y del huerto, todo lo demás estaba en condiciones deplorables.

Terry llegó hasta el establo y su cuerpo le dijo basta. La cabeza le daba vueltas, así que se sentó a descansar sobre la hierba que crecía hasta la altura de su rodilla. Se apoyó en la madera áspera de la pared del establo. Debilidad. La despreciaba. Pensó en todas las veces en su vida en las que se había convertido en un inútil, en todas las ocasiones en las que había jurado no volver a serlo, y aun así allí estaba, sin la fuerza suficiente para caminar una docena de yardas. Por su culpa.

Se le pasó el mareo. Abrió los ojos; desde donde estaba podía ver el porche trasero de la casa de Candy más allá del patio. Estaba curvado por en medio, como si fuese a hundirse. Al mirar al tejado, vio que la casa no estaba en mucho mejor estado.

Si todo el piso superior estaba lleno de latas por las goteras, hacía falta reparar el tejado cuanto antes, pues corría peligro de pudrirse y hundirse. Puesto que Candy tenía miedo a las alturas, Terry dudaba de que fuera capaz de hacerlo. La gente no hacía frente a sus miedos, los evitaba. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pensó en el momento en que se había ofrecido para enseñarle a leer. Una oferta amable, pero sin sentido. No necesitaba palabras para derrotar a un hombre en un ring. Además, lo que le había dicho era verdad. No estaría allí el tiempo suficiente para aprender a leer. En unas semanas estaría otra vez en la carretera, libre y lejos de ese lugar.

Se oyó un portazo y unas risas sacaron a Terry de sus pensamientos. Miró de nuevo al porche y vio a las niñas que bajaban corriendo las escaleras, seguidas por el sarnoso de _Chester_.

—¡Venga, mamá! —llamó Miranda impaciente mirando hacia atrás—. ¡Date prisa!

Candy salió de la casa con un pañuelo en la mano y se unió a las niñas en el patio. Terry vio cómo tapaba los ojos de Miranda con el pañuelo y le hacía dar tres vueltas.

La gallinita ciega. Sus hermanas habían jugado muchas veces. Vio cómo la pequeña Miranda intentaba coger a las demás, pero ellas bailaban a su alrededor y todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, hasta que Candy se puso a su alcance. Terry se dio perfecta cuenta de que se dejaba coger.

—¡Te cogí, mamá! —gritó la niña quitándose el pañuelo.

—Claro que sí —dijo cogiendo el pañuelo de su hija. Se lo ató ella cubriéndose los ojos y volvió a empezar el juego.

Mientras Terry miraba a Candy y a sus hijas jugando y riendo, sintió que todo su cuerpo le dolía. Es más, se sintió viejo. No era viejo, se dijo a sí mismo, sólo tenía treinta y cuatro años. No, un momento, era el año 1871. Tenía treinta y seis. ¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo! Candy y las niñas habían formado un corro juntando las manos y cantaban _Al_ _corro_ _de_ _la_ _patata_ desentonando terriblemente. La canción terminó cuando se dejaron caer todas riendo al suelo.

Terry sintió un repentino anhelo, una mezcla agridulce de deseo y de lamento por todo lo que se había perdido. Era una sensación tan inesperada y tan poco deseada que lo dejó anonadado, y la apartó antes de que pudiera hacerle mella.

¿Qué diablos me está pasando? Se preguntó viendo cómo dejaban de jugar, se quitaban el polvo de las faldas y se dirigían hacia el porche. Lo último que quería era una familia. Las cárceles no tenían por qué tener rejas de hierro ni muros de piedra. Se levantó con la intención de alejarse lo suficiente como para no oír las risas.

Pero Carrie lo vio de pie junto a la puerta del establo.

—¡Señor Terry! —gritó saludándolo con la mano desde el porche—. ¡Venga y tome el pastel con nosotras!

Se giró haciendo ver que no la había oído, pero sin resultado. Carrie lo alcanzó corriendo, llamándolo, seguida de Miranda, y Terry supo que no había escapatoria. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a ellas. Las dos niñas se pararon de golpe frente a él.

—Vamos a comer pastel —dijo Carrie, y lo cogió de la mano—. Venga.

—Es mi pastel de cumpleaños —añadió Miranda tomándole la otra mano—. Un pudín. Tiene que probarlo.

No tenía ni idea de qué era un pudín y la verdad es que no quería averiguarlo. A pesar de los insistentes tirones de las niñas, no se movió. Miranda siguió estirando, pero Carrie dejó de hacerlo. Le soltó la mano y lo miró.

—¿No le gustamos? —preguntó con labios temblorosos.

Terry sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo manipulado por la vileza femenina, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo hacía bastante bien, a decir verdad, teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía nueve años. En unos años se convertiría en una rompecorazones. Dejó que lo condujesen hasta la casa.

Candy y Becky estaban en la cocina y ambas levantaron la vista cuando las captoras de Terry lo metieron

—Veo que ha decidido unirse a la fiesta, señor Grandchester —comentó Candy levantando la vista de la fuente donde estaba montando nata.

—No he tenido elección —dijo con pesar.

—Lo sé.

Terry percibió sus ojos risueños y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sospechaba que sabía perfectamente lo incómodo que se sentía, pero no había hecho ningún comentario. Ella siguió montando la nata con rapidez, mientras Becky echaba cucharadas de azúcar. Las otras dos niñas miraban cada vez más impacientes, hasta que finalmente dejó el batidor a un lado. Se giró hacia Miranda y le dijo:

—Bueno, cumpleañera, ¿quieres ayudarme a cortar el pastel?

Miranda asintió y le regaló a su madre una sonrisa de felicidad. Miró el pastel amarillo en forma de anillo que estaba sobre la mesa. Candy se puso a su lado y le enseñó cómo coger el cuchillo.

—No tan grande —le amonestó riendo cuando Miranda empezó a cortar el pastel—. Si quieres otro trozo, podrás tomártelo después de la cena.

Poniendo la mano sobre la de su hija, le ayudó a cortar el primer pedazo. Cuando habían cortado cinco porciones del pastel, Candy las puso en sus respectivos platos y las acompañó de una generosa cucharada de mermelada y Becky puso una cucharada de nata montada. Miranda cogió el primer plato y se lo llevó a Terry sujetándolo con ambas manos.

Él miró el pedazo de pastel amarillo con un centro de crema de vainilla, acompañado de mermelada de melocotón y de nata montada y supo lo que era un pudín: bizcocho sin ron. Pensó que era una pena que no hubiese ron.

—Gracias —dijo aceptando el plato, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a comerse el pastel. Miranda había olvidado llevarle una cuchara.

—¿Vamos a jugar más, mamá? —preguntó la niña volviendo junto a su madre.

—Si quieres —contestó—. ¿Jugamos a las adivinanzas?

La sugerencia fue recibida con gritos de entusiasmo.

—¿Jugará con nosotras, verdad, señor Terry? —Preguntó Carrie con la boca llena de pastel—. Por favor…

Él miró por la ventana y se preguntó dónde podría encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse mientras las otras dos niñas se unían a Carrie suplicantes y melosas a un tiempo. Terry le dirigió una mirada a Candy, pero no resultó de gran ayuda.

—Pues juguemos —dijo atravesando la habitación para darle una cuchara.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, me niego.

—No tiene por qué jugar si no le apetece —dijo Candy mirando a las niñas. Pero cuando el hombre siguió su mirada, al otro lado de la cocina se encontró con tres pares de ojos azules implorantes fijos en él.

Terry jugó. Se sintió como un idiota, pero lo hizo.

* * *

Terrence Grandchester le sorprendía continuamente. Candy cogió unas medias del montón que ella y Becky estaban remendando y lo miró. Estaba sentado al otro lado de la biblioteca jugando a las damas con Carrie. Miranda estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá y le pedía constantemente a la niña que le aconsejase qué piezas mover, para que no sintiese que le dejaban de lado. Por la vida que llevaba, boxeando y viajando de ciudad en ciudad, suponía que no estaba acostumbrado a los niños. Pero de todos modos, se le daban bien.

—¡He ganado! —exclamó Carrie, comiendo la última dama de Terry.

—¿Y cómo lo has conseguido? —Él movió negativamente la cabeza como si estuviese muy sorprendido y miró a la niña que estaba junto a él—. La teníamos rodeada.

—No importa —dijo Miranda—. Le hemos ganado dos veces.

Carrie empezó a ordenar las piezas del tablero.

—Otra partida.

—Esta noche no —dijo Candy con firmeza. Dejó los remiendos a un lado y se levantó de la silla—. Es hora de ir a la cama.

Ignoró las súplicas y las protestas. Consintió una sola ronda de buenas noches al señor Terry y se llevó a las niñas arriba.

—¿Has tenido un cumpleaños divertido, cielo? —le preguntó a Miranda arrodillándose junto a ella y ayudándole a ponerse el largo camisón.

—Ha sido el mejor que he tenido nunca, mamá.

—Me alegro —abrazó a la niña y se levantó—. Reza tus oraciones.

Miranda obedeció y después la metió en la cama. Le dio un beso de buenas noches, apagó el candil y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de la niña le hizo detenerse.

—Mamá, ¿crees que el señor Grandchester estará aquí en mi próximo cumpleaños?

—No, cariño —dijo ella. No podía decir otra cosa que la verdad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque el señor Grandchester tiene su propia vida y no puede estar con nosotras siempre. Ahora, a dormir.

Salió de la habitación de Miranda. _Chester_ estaba acurrucado en medio del pasillo y pasó por encima de él para entrar en la habitación de Becky.

Esta estaba sentada en el tocador cepillándose el pelo. Candy se puso a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece si te lo cepillo yo? —le dijo—. Hace tiempo que no te cepillo el pelo.

La chica le tendió el cepillo y empezó a pasárselo por su largo cabello rubio. Casi había terminado cuando Becky le dijo:

—Mamá, ¿crees que soy guapa?

La pregunta fue tan repentina y estaba tan llena de ansiedad que se quedó muda. Miró a los ojos de su hija en el espejo y le dijo:

—Creo que eres muy guapa.

—¿Tan guapa como Cara?

Cara Johnson era la mejor amiga de Becky y Candy se acordaba perfectamente de lo insegura y torpe que una se sentía con catorce años y una mejor amiga hermosa.

—Sí —le contestó—. Tan guapa como Cara. Te pareces a tu madre.

—¿De verdad? No me acuerdo de cómo era.

—Era hermosa. A veces me daba tanta envidia.

—¿Sí? Pero eras su mejor amiga.

—Ser muy amigas no significa que no tengas celos —contestó, y siguió cepillándole el pelo—. He estado pensando en el baile de la cosecha. No podemos permitirnos un vestido nuevo, pero he pensado que igual puedo buscar alguno de mis vestidos y rehacerlo para que lo lleves.

—¿De verdad? —Becky se dio la vuelta y la miró—. Hay uno azul que es muy bonito.

Candy sonrió.

—Así que hay uno bonito, ¿eh? —dijo burlonamente—, ¿y cómo es que sabes eso, señorita? ¿Has estado hurgando en mi baúl y jugando a los disfraces?

Becky asintió.

—Me gusta mucho el azul.

—Veremos qué se puede hacer.

—¿Tú qué te pondrás, mamá?

—Oh, no lo sé. —El cepillo chocó con un enredo y lo deshizo con cuidado—. El gris, supongo.

—Eso no es nada especial. Lo llevas cada domingo y lo llevaste en el baile el año pasado. Deberías llevar algo especial. ¿Y el rojo de seda que hay en el baúl? Estarías guapísima con él, mamá, guapísima de verdad.

El rojo de seda. Recordó que era de un color rojo Burdeos y sólo lo había llevado una vez, hacía mucho tiempo.

—Me había olvidado completamente de ese vestido —murmuró.

—Podríamos arreglarlo, igual que vamos a hacer con el mío —dijo Becky.

—Ya veremos. —Y le pasó el cepillo por el pelo una última vez para asegurarse de que no quedaban enredos. Después lo dejó a un lado y le dio un beso a su hija en la cabeza—. Ya está. Listo.

—Gracias, mamá.

—De nada. Ahora reza tus plegarias y a dormir.

Salió de la habitación y se fijó en que _Chester_ ya no estaba tumbado en el pasillo. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido el animal, pero lo supo al entrar en el dormitorio de Carrie. La habitación estaba vacía y probablemente Carrie había vuelto abajo seguida por el perro. Candy dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se preguntó qué excusa habría encontrado la niña en aquella ocasión para posponer la hora de irse a la cama. Seguramente algo relacionado con Terry Grandchester.

Se dio la vuelta y descendió las escaleras dispuesta a darle a Carrie otro sermón sobre la necesidad de irse a la cama a la hora pactada. Pero cuando entró en la biblioteca, la escena con la que se encontró le hizo detenerse de golpe y se quedó atónita. Terry estaba sentado en una de las recargadas sillas junto al fuego y Carrie estaba sentada en su regazo, vestida ya con su camisón y con sus lentes de lectura. Los pies descalzos le colgaban del brazo de la butaca y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Terry. Este rodeaba a la niña con el brazo y miraba el libro abierto que portaba Carrie en las manos y le escuchaba leer en voz alta. _Chester_ estaba tumbado en el suelo junto a ellos, sin prestar atención al hombre al que había estado gruñendo durante las últimas dos semanas.

Parpadeó sin acabar de creerse lo que veía. Aquél era Terry Grandchester, el boxeador y ex convicto que sólo unas horas atrás había tenido que ser arrastrado como una terca mula a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña.

—… y esta vez se desvaneció muy despacio —leyó Carrie—. Primero empezó a desaparecer su cola y luego todo su cuerpo hasta que sólo quedó su sonrisa, que pudo ver todavía un rato flotando en el aire. —Hizo una pausa y al girar la página vio a su madre de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca—. ¡Mamá!

Terry levantó la vista y la apartó inmediatamente, pero ella percibió su gesto de dolor mientras Carrie se removía en su regazo. La niña levantó el libro.

—Le estoy leyendo una historia al señor Terry.

—Ya lo veo —contestó ella entrando en la habitación—. Pero resulta que el señor Grandchester tiene las costillas rotas, y si tú te sientas en su regazo, no vas a ayudar a que se le curen.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la niña bajando inmediatamente de la falda de Terry y lanzándole una mirada de disculpa—. ¿Le estaba haciendo daño? Debería habérmelo dicho.

—No te preocupes, _mó_ _paisté_ —dijo él—. Estoy bien.

Carrie miró a su madre.

—¿Ves, mamá? Está bien. —Y se sentó en el brazo de la butaca con el libro, pero la voz de Candy le hizo detenerse antes de llegar a acomodarse.

—Creo recordar que te he dicho que era hora de ir a dormir.

—Pero no tengo sueño. ¿Por qué tengo que irme a la cama si no tengo sueño?

—Arriba —ordenó señalando la puerta—. Ahora mismo, señorita.

—Pero no he terminado la historia. Alicia acaba de conocer al gato de Cheshire.

Candy no se dejó convencer.

—Caroline Marie, ahora.

Terry puso un brazo en el hombro de Carrie.

—Será mejor que hagas caso a tu madre antes de que nos metamos los dos en un lío.

—De acuerdo, señor Terry —asintió la pequeña inmediatamente. Se mostró tan obediente que Candy no se lo podía creer. La niña le tendió el libro a Terry —. Puede tomarlo prestado todo el tiempo que quiera. Así podrá seguir con la historia.

—Gracias.

—Lo mejor es cuando Alice conoce a la Reina de…

—¡Carrie! —gritó la rubia amenazadora, y esta vez la pequeña obedeció.

Luego acompañó a su hija escaleras arriba y _Chester_ las siguió y volvió a ocupar su lugar en medio del pasillo. Carrie se detuvo a darle las buenas noches al animal antes de entrar en su dormitorio con su madre.

—Mamá, a partir de hoy, ¿ya no tenemos que mantenernos alejadas del señor Terry?

Candy se preguntó cuándo había perdido la batalla. Pero tuvo que admitir que Carrie había comprendido de manera instintiva lo que ella no: Terry Grandchester no era un peligroso criminal. Era cierto que era un hombre duro y que había llevado una vida dura. Le había oído decir tantas palabrotas que podrían llenar un libro, pero no había dicho una sola blasfemia delante de las niñas en todo el día. Ni una sola. Había jugado a las adivinanzas, a las damas y había dejado que Carrie le leyera un cuento. Se arrodilló frente a su hija.

—Sólo si me prometes que no le harás daño en las costillas subiendo y bajando de su regazo.

—Lo prometo —dijo la niña asintiendo muy seria.

—Y si me prometes no escaparte abajo cuando ya es hora de dormir —añadió.

—No volveré a hacerlo.

—Bien —dijo su madre incorporándose—. Ahora quiero que reces tus plegarias y te metas en la cama.

La niña no hizo movimiento alguno y pensó que estaba de nuevo alargando la hora de irse a dormir.

—Mamá, ¿Dios siempre responde a todas las plegarias? —preguntó mirando a su madre. Y había tal sinceridad en su expresión que ésta supo que no era otra táctica para no meterse en la cama.

—Siempre —contestó—. ¿Por qué?

—Si le pides algo a Dios y rezas mucho, mucho, ¿Dios te lo da?

Candy sabía que las preguntas de la niña iban en alguna dirección y con Carrie eso siempre implicaba algún lío.

—No necesariamente —contestó con cautela.

La pequeña sopesó la respuesta un momento y luego dijo:

—¿Aunque seas buena? ¿Aunque te comas toda la verdura para la cena y reces tus plegarias cada noche y te vayas a la cama cuando debes irte?

Candy nunca utilizaba a Dios para que Carrie se comiese la verdura o se fuese a la cama a la hora. Pero en aquellos momentos resultaba muy tentador.

—Incluso así. Puede que Dios piense que lo que le estás pidiendo no es lo mejor para ti.

—Pero no es malo pedirlo, ¿verdad?

—No, cariño, supongo que no hay nada malo en pedir.

Carrie juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño con gran concentración. Pero se dio cuenta de que la niña no estaba rezando en voz alta como solía hacerlo y se preguntó qué estaría tramando.

—¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas sobre Dios, Carrie? —le preguntó cuándo abrió los ojos—. ¿Es por ese poni con el que llevas soñando todo el año?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no, mamá. Ya no quiero un poni.

Candy apartó la sábana y Carrie se metió en la cama de un salto.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? —preguntó quitándole las lentes de lectura y dejándolas en la mesita de noche.

La pequeña no contestó y era evidente que no quería hacerlo.

—Sólo me estaba haciendo preguntas sobre Dios, eso es todo —dijo con tanta inocencia que las sospechas de Candy se esfumaron.

—Bueno —respondió, y decidió dejar el tema, sabiendo que en algún momento la niña diría lo que deseaba con tanta fuerza que era capaz de prometer comerse toda la verdura para conseguirlo—. ¿Por qué no sigues pensando en Dios mañana? —le sugirió—. Ya es hora de dormir.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches, apagó el candil y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Terry todavía estaba en la biblioteca cuando ella bajó. Estaba de pie junto a las estanterías con el libro de Carrie en la mano, mirando la página con el ceño fruncido tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado hasta que estuvo a su lado. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo colocó entre otros dos en la estantería.

—Me pidió que le leyese un cuento. ¿Qué iba a decir? Le dije que era mejor que me lo leyera ella a mí. Me sentí como un idiota.

Candy lo tomó del brazo.

—No hay ninguna razón para que se sienta así. Carrie tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a leer. Usted no. Eso es todo.

Terry se puso tenso al notar su mano y se apartó. Atravesó la habitación y le dio la espalda. Se quedó observando el papel de la pared de un color calabaza apagado que había junto a la chimenea. Candy lo miró sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si había dicho algo incorrecto. Era un hombre tan solitario, tan inescrutable y complicado. Le habría gustado comprenderlo un poco mejor.

—¿Sigue la oferta en pie?

La inesperada pregunta la sorprendió. Tenía los hombros tensos y sabía que lo orgulloso que era, le había costado hacerla.

—Por supuesto.

Candy se agachó y tomó de la estantería más baja la pizarrita y la tiza de Becky. Se dirigió hacia Terry y éste se dio la vuelta al notar que se acercaba.

Escribió en la pizarra y la levantó para que viese lo que había escrito.

—A —dijo—. Esta es la letra a.

—A —dijo él observándola un momento. Después levantó la vista y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa—. Como Alicia.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No era mucho para empezar, pero era un comienzo.

* * *

Más tarde, aquella noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía, Candy cogió una lámpara y se dirigió al ático. Abrió el baúl de cedro donde estaban todas sus antiguas ropas, sus vestidos de seda y muselina, las faldas con aro, las prendas de encaje y la ropa interior delicada de antes de la guerra, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que era la mugre de los cerdos ni el estiércol del gallinero. Sacó el traje de seda azul que Becky quería y lo examinó. El escote era suficientemente discreto para una chica joven y si subía un poco el dobladillo, podría quedar bien. Olía a cerrado y a cedro, pero si lo mojaban en agua de patatas hervidas, ese olor se iría. Dejó el vestido azul a un lado.

El vestido de seda rojo estaba justo debajo. Lo desdobló y se dirigió hacia el espejo de pie cubierto de polvo que había en una esquina de la habitación. Se puso el vestido delante y sonrió al ver la exorbitante falda. Intentó recordar cómo había podido caber por las puertas con ese vestido. Pero sólo lo había llevado una vez, en el baile de Annie Britter. Se acordaba de que su padre había estado bebiendo todo el día y había estado especialmente desagradable aquella noche. La fiesta había terminado para ellos cuando le tiró un vaso de bourbon a Jacob Taylor en la cara y les habían pedido fríamente que se marchasen. Nunca los habían vuelto a invitar.

Candy contempló su reflejo en el espejo débilmente iluminado y todo el rencor de su adolescencia que había enterrado profundamente resurgió con repentina y tremenda intensidad. Pensó en todo lo que se había perdido, las fiestas, las barbacoas y los bailes a los que nunca había asistido por el insoportable carácter posesivo de su padre y su costumbre de beber. Ni un solo hombre en kilómetros a la redonda, ni siquiera los de mejor familia y procedencia, habían tenido permiso para cortejarla. Tampoco es que hubiera habido muchos.

Sabía que detrás de la actitud de su padre, estaba el miedo a la soledad. Le horrorizaba que se casase y se marchase. Stuart y Charles habían intentado razonar con él, pero no había servido de nada. Estaban lejos en la universidad la mayor parte del año y poco podían hacer. Candy se colgó el vestido rojo de seda del brazo y tomó con los dedos el cómodo algodón marrón del vestido que llevaba. Su padre y sus hermanos estaban muertos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía veintinueve años y era una solterona. Parecía una solterona, vestía como tal e incluso pensaba como tal. Hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás sus sueños románticos de cuando era joven, pero aun así algunas veces…

Candy sujetó el vestido de seda rojo frente a ella otra vez y pensó en los ojos azules neblinosos de Terrence Grandchester. Se preguntó melancólicamente si era demasiado tarde para que una vieja solterona se permitiese algo de romanticismo


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Las lecciones de lectura empezaron al día siguiente, cuando las niñas ya estaban en la cama. La hora fue una sugerencia de Candy, que pensó que a Terry no le gustaría que sus hijas lo vieran aprendiendo a leer. No se habrían reído de él, pero sabía que se sentiría incómodo si lo miraban mientras recitaba el alfabeto. Empezó escribiendo todas las letras en la pizarra de Becky y, sujetándola para que ambos pudieran verla, le señaló cada una de ellas y la pronunció pidiéndole a Terry que la repitiese después. Tenía una excelente memoria. Al cabo de media hora, era capaz de repetir las veintiséis letras perfectamente.

—Muy bien —dijo sonriéndole, sentados ambos en la mesa de la cocina—. Estas letras son todos los sonidos que necesitamos para formar palabras. Antes de poder leer, tendrá que memorizarlos todos. Espero que repita estas letras por lo menos cien veces antes de la lección de mañana.

Terry gruñó.

—Es como un rosario. Siempre he odiado el rosario. «Santa María, llena eres de gracia», una y otra vez hasta que la mismísima Virgen acababa harta de oírlo.

Candy no conocía el rosario, pero podía imaginárselo. Terry le sonrió.

—Mi hermano y yo solíamos inventarnos diferentes palabras para recitarlo y me horrorizaba pensar que un día me equivocaría y soltaría la palabra errónea —se le borró la sonrisa—, por lo menos ya no tengo que recitarlo nunca más.

— ¿Por qué no?

Se quedó callado un rato.

—Me excomulgaron hace cinco años —dijo al fin— por ser un insurrecto, un rebelde y sobre todo, por ser un inconveniente.

—No lo entiendo.

Le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

— ¿Es demasiado complicado para usted entender la estrecha red que une la religión y la política irlandesas? Al final se trata del poder. Los cardenales católicos quieren tener el control de las almas y el gobierno británico quiere tener el poder del país. Y, en medio, Terrence Grandchester y sus problemáticos hombres desafiándolos a todos ellos, despertando sentimientos republicanos y causando problemas a la estructura de poder. ¿Cuál es el resultado? Excomunión y cárcel para mí, lo que sirve de buen ejemplo para todos aquellos irlandeses descontentos que pudieran atreverse a murmurar la palabra «rebelión».

Aunque Candy no sabía nada sobre la religión católica y mucho menos sobre la política irlandesa, sí sabía lo que era la desilusión y la muerte de los sueños y pudo oír las dos cosas en el tono de Terry.

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo siente? ¿Por mí? —había incredulidad y rabia en su expresión.

—No, no por usted, siento que haya perdido la fe.

—No lo sienta. Perdí la fe antes de cumplir doce años.

—Eso puede cambiar. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

De pronto, Terry volvió a sonreír, pero de una forma insolente y burlona.

—¿Está intentando redimirme, Candy?

Ella se puso tensa ante su burla.

—No, señor Grandchester, no soy tan optimista.

Terry asintió en un gesto aprobatorio.

—Eso demuestra inteligencia. Mi alma carga con muchos pecados, la mayor parte de ellos más divertidos que desafiar a párrocos y leyes británicas, y tengo intención de acumular muchos más antes de morir.

—¿Es que no tiene convicciones? —le preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿No cree en nada?

—No. —Se quedó callado, pero al cabo de un momento volvió a hablar, aunque esta vez sin atisbo de burla en su voz—. Traicioné todo en lo que creía —dijo rotundamente— y por eso ya estoy condenado al infierno. Así que ¿qué daño pueden hacerme unos pocos pecados más?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se levantó tan pronto que pudo ver salir el sol, una visión que le resultaba familiar porque generalmente era la hora a la que se iba a la cama. Pero en las últimas dos semanas y media parecía que no había hecho otra cosa que dormir. Estaba poco acostumbrado a tener tan poca actividad física, pero era más que eso. Podía sentir la inquietud creciendo en él, la necesidad de seguir su camino. Encontró agua fresca y toallas limpias fuera de su habitación, así que sabía que Candy ya estaba despierta. También las niñas. Podía oír su cháchara por el pasillo.

Pero cuando entró en la cocina un poco más tarde, estaba vacía. Sobre la mesa estaban los platos llenos y el desayuno intacto. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó a dónde habrían ido. Salió y buscó por los alrededores hasta encontrarlas a todas en el establo. Las niñas estaban apelotonadas en la puerta de una de las cuadras, y cuando se acercó, Carrie fue corriendo hasta él.

—_Princess_ tiene problemas —dijo, y le tomó la mano mirándolo con ojos suplicantes—. Puede ayudarla, ¿verdad señor Terry?

Lo arrastró hacia la cuadra. Allí estaba Candy arrodillada sobre la paja junto a la vaca embarazada en la que se había fijado el día anterior. La vaca estaba de parto y, por la cara de ansiedad, vio que claramente había problemas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Creo que el ternero viene de nalgas. —Y empujó las patas del ternero dentro del vientre y metió la mano para darle la vuelta. No lo consiguió y se apoyó sobre los talones resollando—. Oren me dijo que si las pezuñas venían hacia abajo es que venía de nalgas y que tenía que darle la vuelta, pero no puedo.

Con los nervios, se limpió las manos en el vestido en lugar de hacerlo en el delantal.

—Lo he intentado tres veces, pero es demasiado grande.

Terry pudo notar la desesperación en su voz y un asomo de pánico. Se remangó las mangas, contento de que por una vez pudiese resultar útil. Entró en la cuadra y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Déjeme a mí. Usted no tiene suficiente fuerza.

Ella lo miró dudosa.

—¿Sabe algo de ganado?

—Candy, la mantequilla irlandesa es famosa por ser la mejor del mundo. ¿De dónde cree que la sacamos? ¿De los pollos? Crecí en una granja. Salga de ahí. —Le dio una palmada en la cadera y ella se apartó rápidamente, como si su piel quemase. En otra ocasión, a él le habría gustado averiguar si realmente su mano hacía arder a Candy.

Miró a las tres niñas que estaban de pie observando en silencio desde fuera de la cuadra, con expresión temerosa.

—Becky, llévate a las niñas dentro —le ordenó—. Y tráeme jabón, agua y toallas limpias.

—¿Se va a morir el bebé de _Princess_? —preguntó Miranda.

—No si puedo evitarlo, _cielo_. Ahora ve con Becky.

Becky se llevó a las niñas fuera del establo. Terry vio las pezuñas del ternero que asomaban de nuevo fuera del vientre por los insistentes empujones de su madre.

—Sí, viene de nalgas, y es grande. Tendré que darle la vuelta. Esperemos que no se quede encallado al salir.

—Nunca he asistido el parto de una vaca. De niños, sí, de cerdos, de perros, pero con una vaca es la primera vez. ¿Qué haremos si se queda atascado?

—Tendré que estirar de él para que salga —contestó Terry.

Becky volvió con una vasija de barro con jabón, un cubo de agua caliente y un montón de toallas limpias.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la niña cuando Candy se levantó para recoger las cosas.

Terry levantó la vista.

—Creo que esto nos va a llevar un buen rato.

—Salvará al ternero, señor Terry —dijo Becky—. Sé que lo hará.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Becky se marchó de nuevo del establo echando una mirada atrás antes de salir. Candy se sentó sobre el heno al lado de Terry. El hombre tenía los brazos metidos hasta los codos en el vientre del animal.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —preguntó Candy.

—No puede —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos. Ella veía cómo Terry intentaba darle la vuelta al ternero y sabía que aquello no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a sus costillas rotas. Y aunque no lo mostraba, también sabía que le debían doler. Con mucha fuerza, infinita paciencia y tan sólo dos blasfemias, Terry logró poner en la posición correcta al ternero. Y con algún que otro fuerte tirón, el ternero salió del cuerpo de su madre y se puso en pie de un salto. Candy miró a Terry aliviada y agradecida.

—Gracias —le dijo, y apoyándose contra la pared de la cuadra, observó cómo el ternero daba un paso en dirección hacia él y golpeaba con la cabeza la mano del hombre, emitiendo un suave mugido.

—Un héroe —murmuró—. ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

Él le lanzó una mirada irónica. Empujó al ternero hacia su madre y se dejó caer contra el muro de la cuadra junto a ella.

—Que no corra la voz. Tengo una reputación que cuidar como tremendo pecador y completo bastardo.

Ella notó que hablaba a la defensiva.

—No creo que sea ni la mitad de malvado de lo que aparenta —dijo suavemente observando sus duros rasgos.

—Ay, bueno, eso es lo que pasa con las apariencias —se puso de rodillas y hundió los brazos hasta los codos en el cubo de agua para limpiarse la sangre—, si las mantienes tiempo suficiente, acaban siendo verdad.

* * *

Las palabras de Candy acabaron siendo proféticas. Terry se convirtió en un héroe. Las niñas estaban encantadas con el ternero, pero fue él quien recibió su devota atención todo el día. Después de un desayuno tardío, insistieron en enseñarle toda la finca. Le enseñaron todo, desde el urinario, que ya había descubierto por sí mismo, hasta el estanque donde nadaban, que aún no había visitado. Lo arrastraron a través del huerto, le enseñaron cómo deslizarse por el almiar que había detrás del establo. Era un placer volver a caminar, pero cuando Candy hizo sonar la campana de la comida, estaba exhausto y ella pareció adivinarlo. Después de comer, mandó a las niñas a limpiar el gallinero.

—Las mantendrá ocupadas hasta el anochecer.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo él dejándose caer en la silla—. Son unas niñas encantadoras, pero me han dejado agotado.

Candy rio mientras colocaba una cesta con ropa para remendar sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentaba.

—¿Tan pronto? Sólo ha pasado medio día.

—Acuérdese de que soy un hombre herido —dijo—. No estoy en plena forma.

—Mmm. —Ella cogió una aguja y sacó una falda de la cesta, una falda de un color gris deslavado—. Me parece que eso no les va a importar mucho.

—Probablemente no. Seguramente me tendrán subiéndome a los árboles antes de que acabe el día.

Candy levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Si lo hace, le corto el pescuezo. No me pasé cuatro días y cuatro noches recomponiendo su espalda para que se caiga de un árbol a las pocas semanas y vuelva a romperse las costillas.

—¿Preocupada por mí?

—En absoluto —dijo poniéndose tensa—, sólo estoy cansada de las bandejas y de los orinales, eso es todo.

Probablemente era cierto. Ahora que estaba levantado podía ver todo el trabajo que esa mujer tenía que sacar adelante cada día, y sabía que él había sido una carga más.

—Nunca le he dado las gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí.

Candy empezó a meter y sacar la aguja en la tela.

—No hace falta. Casi todo el mundo habría hecho lo mismo.

Él no estaba tan seguro. Casi todo el mundo habría pasado de largo. Pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que el decoro de ella era una capa para proteger su tierno corazón. No estaba acostumbrado a esa ternura y no se fiaba de ella. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los duros golpes de la vida y a sus aristas afiladas… La observó mientras ella mantenía la cabeza gacha sobre su costura. Aquel día llevaba el pelo recogido en el cogote y sujeto con un lazo verde. Le gustaba que le hubiese hecho caso y se hubiese cambiado el peinado. La luz que entraba por la ventana de la cocina lanzaba brillos rojos sobre los rizos que le caían por el cuello. Le fascinaba su cabello, parecía tan suave, suave y grueso y exquisito como el de una marta.

—¿Por qué no está casada? —le preguntó, y acto seguido deseó no haberlo hecho.

—No he tenido muchas oportunidades —contestó ella sin levantar la vista—. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años y mi padre sufrió mucho. Mis hermanos también. Hubo… —Vaciló, y luego continuó—. No había mucho tiempo para barbacoas o fiestas o cosas por el estilo.

Terry tuvo la impresión de que había empezado a decir algo distinto y que había cambiado de opinión. Se preguntó qué sería.

—La guerra empezó cuando yo tenía diecinueve años y, claro, los chicos se marcharon al frente —continuó—. Ahora no hay muchos hombres por aquí. ¡Perdimos a tantos! Los que volvieron a casa y todavía estaban solteros echaron un vistazo a su alrededor y decidieron que las cosas les irían mejor en el oeste.

Podía entenderlo. Era muy parecido a lo que había pasado en Irlanda después de la hambruna.

— ¿Usted nunca piensa eso?

Ella levantó la vista.

— ¿El qué? ¿Que las cosas podrían ir mejor en otro sitio? —Negó con la cabeza—. No, nunca. Este es mi hogar. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sus ojos se enternecieron con aire soñador—. No hay nada más hermoso que las colinas verdes en primavera y no hay olor tan dulce como la miel silvestre en verano. Además, la mayoría de la gente que piensa que las cosas pueden irles mejor en otro sitio huyen de algo y normalmente descubren que aquello de lo que huyen los persigue a donde quiera que vayan.

Sus palabras le golpearon como un mazazo.

—Es usted una mujer inteligente.

—No, señor Grandchester, esto no es inteligencia. Es sólo sentido común.

Observó su rostro y pudo ver en él una expresión de satisfacción. Era un don especial que tenía, la habilidad para ser feliz. Él la envidiaba. ¡Dios, cuánto la envidiaba!

—Es usted una persona poco común —murmuró.

—Usted debe sentirse del mismo modo. Sé que echa de menos Irlanda, lo puedo oír en cada una de las palabras que pronuncia. ¿No quiere volver a casa?

¿Querer? cerró los ojos. Podía ver la niebla alzándose de los campos de Derry, cada tonalidad de gris y de verde. Podía oír la melodía lúgubre de los silbidos irlandeses y de las gaitas Uilleann.

—No se trata de querer —dijo en tono monocorde abriendo los ojos—. No puedo volver a casa. —Sacudió la cabeza y miró sus manos frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca podré volver a casa.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Albert recibió otro telegrama de Nueva York, esta vez menos paciente y bastante más exigente que el anterior. Lanzó una maldición y miró a su mujer, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a él. Los rayos del sol que entraban a través de la celosía del senador formaban un juego de cuadros en su vestido color verde manzana. Pero protegía su rostro con un recargado parasol de encaje. Con una mano agitaba un abanico y junto a ella había un vaso de limonada fresca para ayudarle a sobrellevar aquel calor sofocante que tanto odiaba.

—Bueno —comentó Alice—. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Creo que tu padre te echa de menos. Insiste en que no pospongamos nuestra visita anual.

—Qué agradable. Sin duda lo que quiere es saber cómo va la línea de ferrocarril que habéis ideado entre los dos —contestó lanzándole una mirada inocente.

—Si se trata de eso —contestó con cuidado para que no se le notase la irritación—, no entiendo por qué insiste en que vaya a verlo. Dice que quiere que tenga una reunión con los inversores, pero es una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Nos limitaremos a darnos la mano y a charlar un rato. No puedo permitirme marcharme ahora.

—Bueno, a mí me vendría bien un cambio de aires. Ya es bastante penoso tener que estar en este pueblucho, pero tener que soportar este calor es demasiado para mí. No entiendo por qué no podemos vivir en Nueva York. Si estuviésemos allí, podríamos ir a Newport en verano.

—Ya sabes por qué, Alice. Esto no va a ser un pueblucho siempre. Voy a construir una nueva Atlanta justo aquí. Sólo tienes que tener paciencia.

Sabía que la promesa no serviría para tranquilizarla. Su mujer podía parecer tan exquisita como una cucharada de nata montada, pero tenía la misma voluntad de hierro que su padre a la hora de salirse con la suya.

—Me parece que ya hemos hablado de esto —comentó— varias veces.

Albert sabía que le estaba recordando que llevaban cuatro años con el tema de la construcción de la vía de tren y casi le rechinan los dientes. Pero se contuvo. Alice le estaba mirando esperando una respuesta.

—Sé lo mucho que significa para ti nuestro viaje anual a Nueva York y sé lo mucho que echas de menos a tu padre —dijo—. Iremos si tienes tantas ganas.

—Gracias, cariño. Procuraré ser más paciente.

—Eres maravillosa. No entiendo cómo me aguantas.

—Porque eres mi esposo y te quiero —le contestó ella, y en su voz asomó la ternura—. Nos iremos por la mañana.

Se levantó y salió del comedor. Albert la miró mientras atravesaba la enorme extensión de césped que había frente a la mansión que había comprado con el dinero de su padre, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que su mujer sentía por él. Le preocupaba únicamente porque Hiram veneraba el suelo que pisaba su hija, y él sabía que si no la hacía feliz, tendría problemas. Se recostó en la silla y volvió a mirar el telegrama. Alice se volvía más impaciente con cada mes que pasaba. Y lo más grave, también su padre. Sabía que lo de seguir esperando a Candy tenía que acabarse.

En su mente apareció la imagen de ella de pequeña. Siempre había sido una niña tímida y en alguna ocasión había sentido lástima por ella. Recordó cuando su gato se quedó atrapado en una trampa para zorros y él le ayudó a rescatarlo. Ella lo miró con una gratitud infinita en sus ojos marrones. La había visto crecer y durante un tiempo pensó que podría casarse con ella. Era de una de las familias más antiguas de Luisiana y le podría haber dado el estatus con el que él soñaba. El dinero de George White lo hacía todo mucho más tentador. Había querido cortejarla y le había ofrecido matrimonio. Y George se había reído de él. Se había reído. El mortificante recuerdo le desató una furia corrosiva y acabó con su debilidad de corazón hacia Candy.

Albert frunció el ceño y estrujó el telegrama haciendo una bola con él. Ahora tenía el dinero, el estatus y el poder que siempre había querido y nada iba a arrebatárselo, y mucho menos los recuerdos de cuando era un estúpido muchacho deseoso de conseguir a la hija de George White. Eso era el pasado, se dijo firmemente. En cuanto volviese de Nueva York, haría lo que fuese para obligar a Candy a marcharse.

* * *

Mientras Terry pasaba la tarde echándose una necesaria siesta, las niñas limpiaron el gallinero y Candy dio un paseo por el huerto. Retiró las hojas caídas y la fruta podrida de la media docena de árboles que estaban ya casi muertos, pero mientras trabajaba, su mente no la ocupaban Albert y sus mezquinos y evidentes planes para intimidarla. Sus pensamientos estaban dominados por un hombre más complicado y mucho más irresistible.

Después, durante la lección de lectura de aquella noche, Candy lo estuvo observando con el rabillo del ojo mientras servía té para ambos. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, inclinado sobre la pizarra frunciendo el ceño con intensa concentración. No estaba satisfecho con el resultado de sus primeros intentos de escritura, y se había pasado horas practicando en la pizarra, escribiendo el alfabeto una y otra vez. A ella le sorprendió que bajo su aparente insolencia, Terry resultara ser un hombre extremadamente disciplinado y perfeccionista.

Pensó en lo que había comentado aquella tarde sobre la imposibilidad de volver a su patria y se preguntó qué significaría. Era evidente que echaba muchísimo de menos su tierra. También se preguntaba cómo un hombre que podía ser amable y paciente al manejarse con las tretas de su hija de nueve años a la hora de irse a la cama, habría elegido ganarse la vida golpeando a otros hombres en un ring de boxeo.

Llevó las dos tazas de té a la mesa y las puso frente a él.

—Gracias —dijo levantando la vista un momento.

Candy se sentó frente a él mirando cómo escribía en la pizarra. Sonrió cuando Terry lanzó una exclamación de frustración y borró una línea de la letra "ge" que acababa de escribir.

¿Sabe? —le comentó—, a veces no hay que forzar demasiado.

Él levantó la vista y la vio sonreír. Dejó la tiza y suspiró:

—Tiene razón, descansaré un rato.

—No, por hoy es suficiente. Beba el té.

Sin la pizarra, no tenía elección. Se recostó en la silla y dio un sorbo al té que le había preparado. Estaba caliente, fuerte y dulce, como a él le gustaba.

—Por cierto, este té sabe muy bien.

—Gracias. Me lo manda mi tía María porque sabe que me gusta.

—¿Se lo manda? ¿Dónde vive?

—En Boston. Mi tío Jarrod tiene un buen puesto en un banco. Se trasladaron desde Alabama después de la guerra.

—Cuando llegué a América, fui a parar a Boston —sonrió—. Recién desembarcado, allí estaba, en esa ciudad, más pobre que las ratas.

Ella se rio y él le lanzó una mirada de reproche burlona.

—No se ría, por favor, es la pura verdad.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella gravemente procurando poner una expresión seria.

—Así que ahí estaba —continuó—, de pie en el muelle con la bolsa en el hombro. Entonces apareció un viejo canoso de Donegal llamado Neal Leagan me dijo que parecía fuerte y robusto y que si quería tenía un trabajo para mí. Le dije que sí y me llevó a su pub en el distrito irlandés de Boston. Cuando llegamos allí, me señaló a un bruto enorme y me dijo: «Es el campeón, invicto durante ciento veinte peleas. ¿Crees que lo puedes tumbar?» Le dije que eso no sería ningún problema y todos los que estaban en el pub se rieron. Pensaron que estaba loco.

—Todos apostaron contra mí. Diez minutos más tarde, ya no se reían y yo tenía cinco dólares en el bolsillo. Llevaba en América sólo una hora y pensé que era un buen lugar. Unos meses más tarde, empecé el circuito de boxeo con Neal.

—Supongo que ha visto gran parte del país.

—Me gusta vagabundear.

—Me imagino que debe ser excitante ir de un lado a otro. Pero ¿no resulta un poco cansado al cabo de un tiempo?

—No. él y yo hacíamos el circuito durante cinco meses. El resto del año, estaba solo y era libre de ir adonde quisiera.

—Parece una vida solitaria —dijo ella suavemente.

—A veces —admitió.

Ella observó sus duros rasgos y pensó en lo que le había contado sobre sus hermanos. Se le enterneció el corazón. Cuando había visto por primera vez a él en medio de la carretera, le había parecido que ese hombre era la respuesta a su plegaria. Pero luego su manera de hablar y su confesión de que había estado en la cárcel le habían hecho pensar lo contrario. Aquellos dos últimos días le habían hecho creer de nuevo que bien pudiera ser la respuesta a sus rezos y de pronto se enfrentó a un dilema. ¿Y si le pedía que se quedase? No era precisamente la persona que habría escogido para contratar. Era irreverente, cáustico, cínico y un pecador. Blasfemaba, bebía y era un hombre duro.

Sin embargo, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que podría ser la persona que necesitaba. No parecía tener ningún compromiso que le obligara a marcharse y por la forma en que había atendido el nacimiento del ternero, estaba claro que entendía de animales de granja. Era fuerte y capaz de desempeñar duras tareas. A lo mejor quería quedarse.

Tomó una decisión y rompió el silencio que había caído sobre los dos.

—Señor Grandchester, he estado pensando en lo que ha hecho con _Princess_ y su ternero y he pensado… Quiero decir, me preguntaba si podría considerar la opción de quedarse cuando tenga las costillas bien.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó él sorprendido—. ¿Quedarme aquí?

—Sí —contestó tomando aire—. Necesito algo de ayuda y ha dicho que no tiene un hogar al que regresar.

—¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo?

—Hace meses que quiero contratar a alguien para trabajar en la finca —le explicó ella rápidamente—, pero no he encontrado a nadie. Necesitaré ayuda para la cosecha de melocotones en septiembre y quiero arar los pastos al sur para plantar algodón en primavera. Si tuviese dos cultivos, habría menos riesgo. Y algún día me gustaría tener otro huerto, con peras quizás.

—Me llevo veinticinco dólares por pelea ganada, y generalmente, gano. ¿Qué me ofrece?

La consternación empañó el rostro de la rubia.

—No puedo permitirme pagar un sueldo. Los melocotones dan para pagar los impuestos de la finca y sólo queda un poco para ir viviendo. Pero puedo darle habitación y comida. Sé que no es una gran oferta, pero por lo menos tendrá una casa, un sitio donde colgar el sombrero.

Terry no le dijo que lo último que quería era un hogar, un sitio donde colgar el sombrero significaba enfrentarse a su pasado y pensar en el futuro. No podía hacerlo. Lo único que sabía hacer era vivir al día.

—El hecho es, señor Grandchester, que no puedo llevar la granja yo sola. Necesito a alguien que me ayude.

Candy levantó la vista y lo miró con aquellos dulces ojos verdes. Lo necesitaba, le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Era una mirada implorante y orgullosa al mismo tiempo, el tipo de mirada que podía remover la conciencia de un hombre, en el caso de que tuviese conciencia. Terry no la tenía, por supuesto. Movió la cabeza despacio con un gesto negativo.

—No. Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo quedarme.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la vista. Cayó un pesado silencio. Él miró su cabeza gacha y de pronto se sintió como un auténtico bastardo, pero sus defensas hicieron su aparición.

—Me gusta mi libertad —dijo—. Me gusta poder levantarme y continuar mi camino cuando quiera.

—No tendría que ser algo permanente —insistió ella sin levantar la vista—. Sería libre de marcharse cuando quisiera, por supuesto.

—Vale. ¿Y qué pasa si siento que me apetece irme una semana antes de la cosecha? ¿O en primavera, justo antes de que usted quiera plantar el algodón? ¿No cree que me vería obligado a quedarme?

Ella no contestó.

Terry estaba irritado con ella por necesitar su ayuda y enfadado consigo mismo por sentirse culpable por negarse a dársela. Apartó la silla y se levantó.

—No dejaré que me aten. No se me dan bien los compromisos y no soy de fiar. No me quedaré. No puedo, lo siento.

Atravesó la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de atrás sin volver la vista, pero podía sentir la mirada de Candy en su espalda.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró al tiempo que él salía por la puerta; pero él sabía que no lo entendía en absoluto.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_NEAMH_

_Belfast, Irlanda, 1862_

Terry se echó a un lado y sintió en la mejilla la caricia del ligero aire que había movido el puño del contrincante al errar el golpe. Respondió con un fuerte derechazo que lanzó a Angus O'Farrell contra las mesas y las sillas del pub. Riendo, los mirones empujaron a Angus hacia el espacio abierto que servía de ring, a la espera de que la pelea se alargase un poco más, pero Terry no estaba dispuesto. Esa noche no. Cynthia lo estaba esperando.

Podía ver su hermoso rostro mirando a través del quicio de la puerta de McGrath's, y decidió que ya había llegado el momento de dejar de atormentar al pobre O'Farrell. Evitó el último _swing_ de Angus y lo golpeó de nuevo tumbando al boxeador de Carrickfergus en el suelo. La multitud lanzó un murmullo de desilusión que duró apenas un momento. Terry se abrió paso hasta la barra recibiendo palmadas de aprobación en la espalda. Cogió su camisa, se la puso encima sin abrochársela. Se apoyó en la barra y notó que la sangre le latía con fuerza. Se sentía vivo y feliz por primera vez en muchos años. Aceptó el chupito de whisky y una pinta de cerveza de Rubén McGrath, que parecía más taciturno de lo habitual. A Rubén le gustaba Cynthia y sabía que estaba fuera esperando a Terry. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que las peleas de éste le llenaban el pub y le hacían ganar dinero. Los dos hombres habían sido amigos prácticamente desde el día en que Terry llegó a Belfast siete años antes, pero lo de Cynthia lo había cambiado todo.

Terry se tragó el whisky y golpeó la barra con el vaso. Después lo acompañó con un buen sorbo de la pinta, pero no se acabó la cerveza. No había cerveza por la que mereciera la pena hacer esperar a un ángel. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, se detuvo para darle un apretón de manos al pobre O'Farrell, que estaba recostado sobre una pinta y todavía parecía un poco mareado, deseó buenas noches a los colegas y salió a la calle. Cynthia estaba junto a la puerta y la apretó entre sus brazos para darle un rápido y profundo beso, después miró a su alrededor en busca de algún rincón más íntimo.

—Ven.

La cogió del brazo y la llevó a la vuelta de la esquina, calle abajo, al callejón que había detrás de McGrath's. Se miraron y él le tomó la cara con las manos, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. El roce de sus labios le produjo una oleada de placer y, por su respuesta, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero no era suficiente. Bajó las manos hasta rodearla por la cintura y la atrajo más cerca de él. Le abrió la boca con la suya y le dio un beso más profundo.

Cynthia era una buena chica católica, pero Terry le había hecho olvidarse de todo lo que contaban los curas. Más de una vez. Habían tonteado con un juego peligroso y las llamas de la pasión les habían hecho perder el control en más de una ocasión. Se habían entregado a la pasión, Cynthia lo hacía disfrutar como ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes, ninguno de los dos podía parar la pasión que los consumía cada vez que estaban juntos. Terry estaba enamorado. Realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Él dejó de besarla con un gruñido aspirando aire desesperadamente.

—Podemos ir a mi casa —dijo abruptamente—. Mi compañero está en Inglaterra con su equipo de fútbol.

—No puedo. —cogió los brazos de Terry con sus manos y por primera vez y con muchos esfuerzos lo apartó—. Hoy no puedo.

Hubo algo en su voz que le llamó la atención, algo que hizo que le diese un vuelco el corazón. Un pavor tan gélido como el del invierno de Belfast se le metió en el cuerpo.

—Cynthi, ¿qué pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su sedosa cabellera negra soltó aquel delicioso aroma a fresas que tanto le gustaba y volvía loco a Terry.

—Nada —le dijo sonriendo con confianza—. Hoy no puedo. Eso es todo, lo… siento.

—Está bien. Podré sobrevivir una noche sin ti, si me emborracho lo suficiente.

Le cogió la mano y se apoyaron contra la pared de ladrillo de una casa de vecinos sucia por el polvo de carbón acumulado durante años. Mientras ambos intentaban apagar el fuego que los consumía, se hizo el silencio, colocó la espalda de Cynthia en su pecho y la abrazó.

—Te he visto luchar —le dijo ella—. Eres muy bueno y lo sabes.

—Es un trabajo, nada más —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros y apretando más el abrazo.

—Ya tienes un trabajo. Boxear es mucho más que eso.

Terry no dijo nada y los dos se quedaron callados de nuevo. En la distancia, se oyó el sonido de risas de borrachos procedentes del McGrath's, mezcladas con la tos de un trabajador del aserradero que llegaba a través de la ventana rota que había sobre sus cabezas. Ella tenía razón. Su oficio era el de carpintero, pero boxear era algo más. Era su vida al igual que Cynthia.

—Supongo que es un desafío para mí.

—No es eso —murmuró ella moviendo la cabeza—. Hay algo dentro de ti, sentimientos de rabia que bullen en tu interior y que pugnan por salir, pasiones que te mueven que yo no comprendo, a las que yo no llego. Estás buscando algo y yo no sé qué es. A veces me asustas.

Terry la giró y la miró sorprendido, vio su aprensión en el rostro, le tocó la mejilla que se veía pálida y traslúcida a la luz de la luna. Algo no estaba bien y él lo sabía, lo presentía.

—Dios, Cynthia, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Me tienes miedo? Sabes que te amo con toda el alma y que nunca te haría daño. Eres mi luz, eres mi alma… eres todo para mí.

Le acarició los labios con el dedo pulgar y sintió que le temblaban.

—No, te haces daño a ti —dijo ella, dejando escapar el aliento sobre la mano de Terry —. He oído lo de la reunión Terry.

Él bajó la mano y dirigió la vista al suelo.

—Era sólo una charla. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Te tomas unas cuantas pintas y todos nos encendemos, empezamos a cantar a nuestra querida Irlanda con lágrimas en los ojos y a hablar de libertad. No hace daño a nadie.

—La hermandad no es peligrosa, lo sabes, pero si te juntas con los fenianos, te destruirán.

—Has estado escuchando al padre Keenan otra vez.

—La hermandad de la República de Irlanda —dijo ella subiendo el tono y encendida con una rabia poco habitual en ella— parece algo bueno, pero no lo es.

—¿Y esto lo es? —dijo Terry extendiendo el brazo para señalar a su alrededor y dirigiendo su furia contra los montones de estiércol, orines y agua podrida del barrio de Belfast donde estaban, guetos católicos y protestantes que eran el resultado brutal de la revolución industrial británica.

Ella se negó a mirar la suciedad.

—La Iglesia te excomulgará —susurró—. Te prohibirán la entrada al cielo

Él miró su hermoso rostro, la dulce Cynthia que se preocupaba más del destino de su alma que él mismo.

—Cynthia —murmuró tomando un trozo de su cabello entre los dedos; su belleza contrastaba con las heridas de sus manos.—No voy a ir a _cielo_ cuando muera. Tú eres lo más parecido al cielo que voy a conocer y cuando muera será a tu lado.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo contra su boca y después se apartó.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me ponga el yugo británico sobre los hombros y trabaje la tierra que nos han robado como un animal memo y sin cerebro? ¿Quieres que trabaje como un esclavo en las fábricas que han construido, que viva en las barriadas espantosas que han hecho y haga ver que soy un feliz súbdito de la Corona?

—Lo que quiero es que te construyas una vida para ti. Un hogar, una casa, una familia. Quiero que dejes el pasado atrás y pienses en el futuro.

Para Terry todo era lo mismo.

—No puedo olvidar. No voy a perdonar.

—Lo sé —dijo ella lanzando un suspiro de resignación y dolor. Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer contra el muro—. Pero esta guerra no la puedes ganar. Te destruirán. —Hizo una pausa y añadió con suavidad—: No puedo soportar ver cómo eso ocurre.

Desde el pub se oyó cómo la risa de las borracheras se transformaba en una canción.

«Me gustaría tenerte en Carrickfergus, o sólo por las noches en Ballygrand…»

Estaba claro que Angus ya se había recuperado de la derrota y había animado a los chicos a cantar. «Atravesaría el océano más profundo, el océano más profundo, para estar a tu lado.»

—Rubén me ha pedido que me case con él.

Nueve palabras y el abismo se abrió a los pies de Terry. Sintió que caía en un agujero oscuro.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

Cynthia se irguió y levantándose del muro lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Vas a seguir en la Hermandad?

Él la miró a la cara y supo lo que estaba pensando.

—Cynthia, no, por el amor de Dios, no me hagas elegir.

—¡Tengo que hacerlo, Terry! —gritó—. No puedo vivir en esta incertidumbre. No puedo pasarme las noches arriba y abajo preguntándome si vas a volver a casa, sabiendo que una noche no volverás. —Se calló y cogió aire con fuerza—. No puedo soportar la idea de que un día ya no regreses… acaso no lo entiendes… te amo con toda el alma Terry, pero todo ese odio y rabia que tienes está acabando contigo. Si sigues en la Hermandad, me casaré con él. Así de simple.

Terry sintió cómo lo abandonaba toda la alegría y se quedaba más vacío de lo que nunca había estado. Debía haber sabido que eso iba a pasar, debería haberlo visto venir. Pensó que podría tener ambas cosas, pero no. Incluso O'Bourne, que lo había reclutado para la Hermandad dos años atrás, le había advertido que las mujeres y las causas no casaban bien. Él no le había creído entonces. Miró a Cynthia, pálida y decidida, y entonces le creyó.

—Rubén es un buen hombre —dijo sabiendo que debía decir algo.

—Sabes cuánto te amo y ni aun así vas a intentar detenerme, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. No había sorpresa en su voz, pero sí dolor. Él lo percibió, pero no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo.

Rubén era un buen hombre, él no lo era. Rubén le podía ofrecer algo a Cynthia, él no. Rubén poseía un pub, el único negocio en aquella barriada de Belfast que podía prosperar. Tenía dinero suficiente para mantenerla, para darle un hogar, una casa y los hijos que ella quería. Cynthia siempre sabría que al alba estaría durmiendo junto a ella, no muerto en algún callejón o en alguna zanja con una bala británica en la cabeza. La vida ya era suficientemente dura y ella se lo merecía. Rubén sabía que él nunca le podría dar todo eso. No se lo podía dar a ninguna mujer. Había sido un estúpido al soñar que las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, un movimiento que le partió el corazón en dos.

—No —contestó—. No puedo abandonar aquello en lo que creo, Cynthia, y aunque me duela hacer esto y aunque se me parta el corazón dejándote ir con aquel perfecto imbécil no te detendré.

—Te amo, Terry —levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla—. Siempre te amaré —murmuró, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso fugaz. Después se dio la vuelta—. Que Dios te bendiga amor

Él miró a Cynthia mientras se alejaba por el callejón, caminando con cuidado sobre los adoquines resbaladizos por la suciedad acumulada con los años. Ella, una hermosa y esbelta flor que de algún modo había surgido en medio de aquel montón de estiércol; ella, lo único bello y hermoso de aquel mundo feo y malvado. Se detuvo en la esquina de la siguiente calle y por un momento Terry pensó que se iba a dar la vuelta y lo miraría una última vez. Y así fue porque Dios lo escuchó, Cynthia se volteó y lo miró y aunque estuvieran a unos metros de distancia, él pudo observar todo el dolor y el amor que aquella persona le profesaba, cuando Terry reaccionó, Cynthia corría hacía él, ella corrió y lo único que podía ver era al hombre que tanto amaba, lo que no pudo ver fue la carreta a la que se rompía una rueda y resbalaba por el lodo y la lluvia…

Si tan solo él no la hubiera dejado ir, si él la hubiera sujetado, si él le hubiera dicho que renunciaba a todo por ella nada habría pasado; ella no habría muerto. En cuestión de segundos fue testigo de cómo el amor de su vida lo abandonaba para siempre, la carreta a la que se le había roto una rueda y que había patinado por el lodo, empujó a Cynthia, haciendo con esto que se pegara en la cabeza con una piedra. Terry sintió que corría kilómetros y kilómetros, cuando por fin estuvo al lado de ella, la miró y supo que había tirado por la borda su única oportunidad de tocar el cielo con las manos si tan solo hubiera dejado todo por estar con ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Durante los días que siguieron, Candy no volvió a mencionar su oferta de trabajo ni la negativa de Terry. Siguió enseñándole a leer y él logró rápidos progresos. También estaba cada día más fuerte. Empezó a dar paseos cada mañana, cada día un poco más largos. Algunas veces las niñas lo acompañaban, pero la mayoría de las veces iba solo. Conforme pasaban los días, la adoración que sentían las niñas por Terry no sólo no disminuía sino que se acrecentaba, lo que a ella la tenía preocupada. Sabía que cuanta más cerca se sintiesen de él, más dura sería para ellas su marcha. Sin embargo, sus hijas habían echado tanto de menos tener un padre que cuando los veía juntos no lograba reunir las fuerzas suficientes para oponerse a aquella amistad.

Candy era muy protectora con las niñas, pero sabía que no podría protegerlas de las decepciones para siempre. Se desilusionarían cuando Terry se marchase, pero lo superarían. Y ella encontraría a alguien que le ayudase, alguien serio y de fiar, alguien temeroso de Dios y trabajador, que no jurase ni bebiese ni tuviese aquellos ojos azules grisáceos que hacían que le temblasen las piernas. Levantó el hacha y la dejó caer sobre el tronco con un movimiento torpe. La hoja se hundió en el tronco y se quedó allí clavada, pero no se hundió lo suficiente como para cortarlo. A pesar de que cortaba leña cada día, no conseguía mejorar su habilidad. Había sido una idea estúpida pedirle que se quedara, pensó mientras intentaba sacar la hoja del hacha del tronco. Era mejor que se marchara cuanto antes. Ni ella ni las niñas necesitaban su ayuda. Se las estaban arreglando bien, cogió la cuña y la metió en el corte que había hecho en el tronco, después se irguió y miró al cielo.

—Bien —repitió en voz alta—. No le necesitamos.

Se echó hacia atrás el sombrero de ala ancha y miró a su alrededor dejando vagar la vista por el deteriorado establo, las vallas medio rotas y los ruinosos edificios. Incluso a la suave luz del amanecer, se veían viejos y cansados.

Dejó caer los hombros y de pronto se sintió tan usada y agotada como todo lo que le rodeaba. Qué importaba lo que ella quisiera. Terry se iba. Y era una decisión que no dependía de ella. Ella había tomado sus propias decisiones hacía mucho tiempo. Contempló el jardín que la rodeaba, los rosales sin podar, los descuidados setos, el cenador maltrecho y vio lo que eran realmente: los patéticos vestigios de lo que en su día había sido una hermosa y elegante plantación.

Podía recordar a su madre celebrando cotillones en el jardín, su elegante figura moviéndose entre la multitud como una nube de seda de albaricoque, miró su burdo vestido gris y los pesados guantes que llevaba y suspiró. ¿Qué diría su madre si pudiera verla en aquel momento? Se escandalizaría al ver a su hija con unos guantes de hombre y cortando leña, cuando había sido educada para tocar el piano y organizar fiestas en el jardín. Pero después de su muerte, la música se había acabado. Ya no había habido más fiestas en el jardín.

Recordó el año 1863, cuando todos los esclavos se habían ido. Sólo se había quedado Nate, el querido y fiel Nate. Candy le había dado veinte acres de tierra cultivable para que se estableciese en una granja propia, pero sabía que no se había quedado por eso. Tenía veintiún años cuando vio cómo los esclavos se iban uno detrás de otro y descubrió la verdad que le habían estado ocultando durante toda su vida: los esclavos no eran felices siéndolo, a los tipos blancos del norte no les importaba lo que fuese de las plantaciones, y la belleza y elegancia de su infancia había sido una existencia falsa y frágil.

Podía recordar la angustia que se había apoderado de su padre y que se reflejaba en su rostro con el paso de los años, un hombre desorientado sin su esposa, privado de sus hijos, desconcertado tras haber perdido su forma de vida, que intentaba ahogar su dolor en el bourbon de Kentucky y, más tarde, en whisky barato fabricado clandestinamente. Candy todavía podía ver su rostro el día en que se supo que su padre se había rendido en Appomattox. Estaba subido en la escalera a sólo unos metros de donde se encontraba ella entonces, moviendo una botella y cantando _Mira_ _hacia_ _otro_ _lado__,_ _Dixieland_ a todo pulmón, antes de caer encima de las camelias y romperse la espalda y también el alma.

Nate y ella se habían ocupado de él durante seis semanas de agonía, viendo cómo se le escapaba la vida lenta e implacablemente, mientras él se negaba a comer, a lavarse o a afeitarse; sólo quería morir y odiaba a Nate y a Candy por mantenerlo con vida. Lo habían enterrado en el cementerio de la familia, junto a su esposa y a las dos cruces de madera que había hecho para las tumbas de sus hermanos. Había deambulado por la casa vacía, por los días vacíos, sin rumbo, perdida, aferrándose a lo que le quedaba de fe e intentando encontrar un sentido a su vida. Su familia ya no estaba y ella no tenía a nadie. Nate era un amigo fiel e incondicional, pero no podía sustituir a la familia que había perdido. Y entonces, aquel verano, las niñas fueron a vivir con ella, y Candy encontró la razón de vivir que necesitaba. Tenía una nueva vida, nacida de las cenizas de la anterior.

Las palabras de Terry le llegaron como un eco. «Me gusta mi libertad.»

Bueno, pronto tendría toda la libertad que quisiese y ella seguiría como siempre. Si no encontraba a alguien que la ayudase, seguiría adelante sin ayuda. Peachtree podía haber dejado de ser una plantación elegante, pero era suya. Iba a continuar en ella, aunque para eso tuviese que reparar ella misma el tejado y recoger sola los melocotones. Rezaba para que tuviese el valor para hacer las dos cosas cuando llegase el momento. Candy levantó el hacha y siguió trabajando.

Había pocas cosas que Terry no pudiese soportar y una de ellas era ver un trabajo mal hecho. Desde la cocina de la ventana que daba a una de las zonas laterales de la casa, observó los patéticos intentos de Candy por cortar el tronco y sintió aquel inconveniente e irritante cargo de conciencia. Sabía cuán duramente trabajaba, lo difíciles que le resultaban las cosas. No podía quedarse, pero diablos, estaba ya suficientemente bien como para cortar unos cuantos troncos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Salió y dio la vuelta a la casa en dirección a la zona donde estaba la leña. Candy levantó la vista al verle acercarse.

—Buenos días. Se ha levantado pronto.

Terry la observó mientras ella levantaba el hacha torpemente de nuevo, sin golpear el tronco. Sacudió la cabeza. Era un milagro que no se cortase un pie. Se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Candy cuando él le quitó el hacha de las manos.

—No puedo soportarlo —la empujó amablemente a una distancia prudencial—. No puedo soportarlo y ya está. No tiene ni idea de cortar leña.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Candy viendo cómo Terry se dirigía hacia el tocón.

Él la miró girando ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió, con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos azules. Después levantó el hacha y dio de lleno en el tronco. Con dos rápidos movimientos más cortó el tronco en dos partes que cayeron del tocón listas para la chimenea. Miró de nuevo a Candy con expresión inocente, como si fuese un escolar.

—Presumido —le acusó ella. Pero sonrió y cogió varias piezas de madera del pequeño montón que había conseguido reunir ella, y se marchó. Las niñas todavía no se habían levantado y la casa estaba silenciosa. Sólo se oía el constante y concienzudo sonido del hacha. Candy se quitó los guantes y encendió el fuego de la cocina con la leña, pero mientras preparaba el desayuno no pudo evitar mirar a Terry a través de la ventana abierta. Podía verlo de perfil, trabajando a ritmo constante, sin que pareciera hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Pensó en sus torpes intentos y en lo mucho que le llevaba a ella cada mañana lograr lo que él estaba consiguiendo con tan poco esfuerzo.

Terry hizo una pausa y dejó el hacha. Se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó dejándola a un lado. Se quitó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, cogió otro tronco del montón y siguió con el trabajo. Candy se fijó en la flexibilidad y el movimiento de sus músculos mientras trabajaba, fascinada por los esculpidos contornos de su ancha espalda y sus fuertes hombros, y por la fuerza de sus brazos mientras movía el hacha. Se movía con una elegancia masculina y una fuerza increíble. Aquella sensación punzante y cálida la invadió de nuevo y se apoyó en la encimera, olvidándose del desayuno.

Un ruido por encima de ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró al techo y reconoció los pasos de las niñas que ya se habían levantado. Movió la cabeza y se reprendió a sí misma. No tenía tiempo para soñar despierta frívolamente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a poner la mesa, obligándose a concentrarse en esa tarea y no en la atractiva visión que había más allá de la ventana.

Carrie fue la primera en entrar.

—Buenos días, mamá —dijo y en seguida vio a Terry fuera a través de la ventana. Corrió hacia ella y gritó—: ¡Buenos días, señor Terry!

—Por el amor de Dios, Carrie, no grites —le riñó Candy. Vio que Terry dejaba el hacha y se acercaba a la ventana.

—Buenos días, _querubin_ —le dijo a la niña y apoyó los brazos en el alféizar—. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí afuera y me ayudas llevándole a tu madre estos trozos de madera?

Carrie giró la cabeza para mirar a Candy.

—¿Puedo, mamá?

Ella asintió y la niña corrió hacia la puerta de atrás. En un instante estaba junto a Terry reuniendo la leña, codo con codo. Al verlos juntos, a Candy de nuevo le invadieron las dudas. Quizás era mejor que acabase con aquello en ese momento pidiéndole a Terry que siguiese su camino. Cuando Becky bajó con Miranda unos minutos más tarde, las mandó a dar de comer a las gallinas y a traer los huevos, después preparó pan de maíz mientras escuchaba la conversación de fuera.

—… y Bobby McCann dijo que no podía ir con él a pescar porque soy una niña —sonó la voz de Carrie indignada—. No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver. He pescado peces más grandes que Bobby muchas veces.

—¿Sabes pescar? —le preguntó Terry.

—Claro. Nate me enseñó.

—¿Nate? ¿El capataz de tu madre?

—Vivía junto al riachuelo y solíamos ir a pescar a menudo. Pero murió el verano pasado.

Candy pudo oír el suspiro profundo de la niña y supo lo que seguiría. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio que Carrie bajaba la cabeza.

—Y ahora no tengo a nadie con quien ir a pescar —sentenció, tan desolada que sintió cargo de conciencia. Después de escalar árboles, la pesca era la afición favorita de la niña, pero ella no tenía mucho tiempo para acompañarla.

Terry se arrodilló a la altura de Carrie.

—Tendremos que ir algún día —le dijo.

La expresión triste de la pequeña se desvaneció al instante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo podemos ir? ¿Hoy? —y el tono de su voz fue subiendo cargado de impaciencia.

—Se lo preguntaremos a tu madre. A lo mejor ella y tus hermanas quieren venir también.

—Becky y Miranda no saben pescar.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que enseñarles, ¿no? Además, seguro que nos entra hambre y me apuesto lo que sea a que tu madre trae una cesta de picnic estupenda —su tono se elevó un poco—. A lo mejor un poco de pollo frito, o ese pastel de zarzamora tan rico que hace.

Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Candy, dejando claro que sabía que estaba escuchando.

—Lo pensaré —dijo ella y se alejó de la ventana.

Al hacer la oferta de llevarse a Carrie y a sus hermanas a pescar, Terry no sabía en lo que se metía. Miranda no podía soportar la idea de ahogar a aquellos pobres gusanos y se negó a pescar hasta que él la convenció de que no sentían nada y de que eran felices viviendo dentro de los peces. Becky parecía incapaz de lograr que el sedal de su caña no diese con cada árbol o se enredase con los troncos o las rocas que había en el agua. Carrie quería tener toda su atención. Entre las tres, lo tenían entretenido.

Candy estaba sentada en el césped a la sombra, y no podía dejar de reírse mientras lo veía correr arriba y abajo en la orilla del Sugar Creek, yendo de una niña a otra y tropezando con _Chester_ continuamente. En cuanto se instalaba cómodamente con la caña bien puesta, una de ellas necesitaba su ayuda. Les preparó los anzuelos, les desenmarañó los sedales y no tuvo ni una oportunidad de pescar un pez. Después de unas dos horas, pidió un receso. Fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Candy y se dejó caer junto a ella, dejando que las niñas se las arreglasen solas. Pero no querían seguir pescando sin él, y cuando después de mucho suplicar e implorar no consiguieron conmoverlo, se fueron a dar una vuelta con _Chester_ y le dejaron por lo menos unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

—Bobby McCann debe ser un chico listo —dijo Terry, dejándose caer sobre el césped con un gruñido.

—¿No me diga que el boxeador Terry Grandchester ha sido derrotado otra vez por tres chiquillas?

— Candy, ya le he dicho —dijo él mirándola— que soy un hombre herido.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella moviendo la cabeza para indicarle que su explicación no era buena—: Eso valía hasta la semana pasada. Además, le he visto cortar el tronco esta mañana. Tendrá que buscar otra excusa mejor.

—Bien —dijo él sentándose y tomando la cesta del picnic—. Debe de ser que estoy débil por la falta de alimento.

Levantó la tapa de la cesta y empezó a husmear en ella.

—Pollo frito, brillante idea. Pastel de zarzamora, otra idea brillante —cogió una rebanada de pan y aspiró el aroma fresco y apetitoso. Después miró a Candy —: Cuando estaba en la cárcel, esto es lo que más echaba de menos.

—¿El pan? —le preguntó Candy mirándolo.

Asintió y cerró los ojos saboreando de nuevo el olor de la rebanada que tenía en las manos.

—Pan recién hecho y mantequilla. Y el agua caliente. Eso también lo echaba mucho de menos.

Cogió de la cesta un cuchillo y el trozo de mantequilla que Candy había traído y quitó el paño húmedo con el que estaba envuelta. Cortó un trozo de pan y expandió una gruesa capa de mantequilla.

—Cuando estaba en la cárcel, teníamos pan, pero… —Se detuvo de manera abrupta. No quería que Candy supiese lo del pan, no quería que supiese que le habían obligado a implorar como un perro para conseguirlo, y que así lo había hecho.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella—. Tenían pan, pero…

—Pero no era como éste. Era oscuro, grueso y rancio. El primer día que me desperté aquí, lo primero que noté fue el olor a pan recién hecho y por un momento pensé que los ángeles se habían equivocado —levantó la vista y le sonrió con insolencia—, que me habían mandado en la dirección equivocada.

—¿Es así como cree que olerá el cielo? —le preguntó ella apoyándose en los brazos—. ¿A pan recién hecho?

Terry le dio un buen mordisco a la rebanada que tenía en las manos.

—Con toda seguridad —contestó con la boca llena de pan—. Estoy convencido.

—Supongo que todo el mundo tiene sus predilecciones.

Él se le acercó.

—¿Y cuál es la suya, Candy? —le preguntó burlonamente.

Lo pensó un momento.

—Bueno, me gustan especialmente los pralinés. Estoy segura de que en el cielo tiene que haber.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un tipo de caramelo.

Candy cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios como si estuviese saboreando el dulce. Terry la observó. No podía moverse, con el cuerpo en tensión, sólo podía mirar la curvatura de su boca y la piel color crema de su cuello al descubierto.

—Pacanas —dijo ella con aquella voz lánguida que despertaba en él puro deseo—, mantequilla y azúcar moreno.

Abrió los ojos y Terry pensó que con toda seguridad debía tener escrito en la cara lo que estaba pensando, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle, aparentemente sin darse cuenta. Pensó en algo que decir.

—Tendrá que hacerlos.

—Oh, a las niñas les encantará. Hace mucho tiempo que no hago pralinés.

Las niñas, un tema seguro y decente. Preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que viven con usted?

—Su madre, Sarah, era mi mejor amiga. Murió en el 1865 y yo me traje a las niñas a vivir conmigo.

—¿Y su padre? —preguntó—. ¿Murió en la guerra?

—Sí —suspiró mirando al riachuelo—. Su hermano no podía hacer frente a los impuestos de las tierras, así que las sacó a subasta y se marchó al oeste. —Miró a Terry. Su mirada era oscura y triste, tremendamente embaucadora—. Él no quería hacerse cargo de las niñas. No quería esa responsabilidad.

Terry conocía muy bien lo que le hacía a un hombre evitar las responsabilidades. Él había luchado contra la locura y la desesperación, había experimentado la desesperanza y la pena, conocía muy bien esos demonios. Pero era imperdonable dejarse llevar por ellos cuando había una familia que te necesitaba. Si alguna vez él era preso de esos demonios, no quería dejar atrás a nadie que le quisiese lo suficiente como para sufrir.

—Si no me hubiese quedado con las niñas —continuó—, las habrían enviado a un orfanato, pues no había parientes cercanos que las quisieran. No podía soportar la idea de que las hijas de Sarah acabasen en un orfanato. Yo tenía una casa grande, simplemente me pareció que era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tiene buen corazón, Candy.

—Yo necesitaba a esas niñas —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza— tanto como ellas me necesitaban a mí. Estaba sola; no tenía familia y me sentía muy sola. Quiero a esas niñas, señor Grandchester. Ahora son mis hijas.

Él la miró a los ojos y se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si alguien, cualquiera, hubiera hecho eso por él cuando era un chiquillo. Quizás habría encontrado la satisfacción que veía en Candy, quizás habría encontrado la paz, quizás no habría traicionado todo aquello en lo que creía. Quizás…

Sabía que no tenía sentido pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Había tomado sus decisiones y tenía que vivir en consecuencia. Era demasiado tarde para nada más. Simplemente era demasiado tarde.

Tomaron el picnic y pescaron un poco más. Después Terry se echó la siesta mientras ella y las niñas jugaban con _Chester_. Cuando recogieron los bártulos y volvieron caminando a casa, empezaba a ponerse el sol. Hacía una estupenda noche de verano, con una ligera brisa que aliviaba el calor. Candy caminaba junto a Miranda y Becky, con la cesta de picnic colgando del brazo, e iba cogiendo flores para poner en la mesa a la hora de cenar. Carrie y Terry iban detrás y la niña sujetaba firmemente la ristra de peces, la mayoría pescados por ella. Cuando llegaron al huerto, Candy se detuvo.

—Voy a echar un vistazo a los melocotoneros —les dijo a las niñas—. Vosotras id a casa y lavaros para la cena.

Las niñas continuaron andando.

—Carrie, acuérdate de poner los peces en un cubo de agua —le gritó—, y vosotras, guardad esas cañas que os ha hecho el señor Terry.

Este se quedó en el huerto mientras ella inspeccionaba la fruta.

—He visto que no hay más huertos de melocotoneros por aquí —comentó.

Ella sonrió y golpeó uno de los troncos con la mano.

—Mi padre plantó estos árboles cuando yo tenía trece años. Eran para mi madre. Él la solía llamar «melocotón» porque a ella le encantaba esta fruta y rebautizó la plantación Peachtree por ella. —Miró a Terry sonriendo abiertamente—. Todo el mundo pensó que estaba loco por utilizar buenos acres de tierra en algo que no fuese algodón. Pero mi padre siempre hacía las cosas a su manera. Resultó que estos árboles fueron una bendición.

—¿Y eso?

—Después de la guerra, mi padre murió y yo no tenía ingresos. Necesitaba dinero desesperadamente. Vinieron los yanquis, se hicieron cargo de todo y los impuestos subieron desorbitadamente. Por supuesto no quedaba ni un esclavo y no había nadie para ocuparse de los campos o para plantar algodón, excepto yo misma y sola no podía hacerlo.

Hizo un gesto señalando los árboles a su alrededor.

—Pero el melocotonar estaba bien cuidado. Después de que mi madre muriese, mi padre perdió todo el interés por él, pero yo me había estado ocupando de cuidarlo, haciendo injertos de nuevos árboles, podándolos y supervisando la cosecha. Era el legado de mi madre y para mí era importante preservarlo. Ahora este melocotonero me da una buena cosecha cada año sin demasiado trabajo —le lanzó una mirada irónica—. Bueno, excepto la época de la recolecta, claro.

—Es un poco duro recolectar melocotones si no puedes subirte a una escalera.

—Nate solía ocuparse de eso antes de morir. —Lanzó un suspiro de irritación y miró a Terry—. Me da tanta rabia tener miedo a las alturas. Me hace sentirme débil y tonta.

—¿Qué va a hacer este año, Candy?

—No lo sé. —Volvió la cara, demasiado orgullosa para pedirle ayuda otra vez. Para su consternación, notó que le temblaba un poco la voz cuando añadió—: Lo haré yo misma, supongo. Las niñas me ayudarán.

Se incorporó sin mirarlo y ambos recorrieron el campo de melocotones en silencio. Al final del terreno, Terry se detuvo y echó la vista atrás mirando los árboles. Candy se detuvo también preguntándose por qué se habría parado.

Él la miró y le preguntó de repente:

—¿Cuánto falta?

—¿Para qué? —dijo ella sorprendida.

—¿Cuánto falta para la recolecta?

—Un mes más o menos.

Se miraron el uno al otro y ella vio que fruncía el ceño como si estuviese enfadado. Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para ayudarle a recolectar la cosecha —dijo, y siguió andando antes de que ella pudiese recuperarse de su sorpresa y responder—. Después me marcharé.

Candy se quedó mirando cómo Terry se alejaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, él ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.

Aquella noche después de la cena, mientras Candy y las niñas seguían el ritual de los baños del sábado por la noche, Terry se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con la pizarra, la tiza y el diccionario repasando todas las palabras que se le pudieran ocurrir que empezasen por **be**. Utilizó el diccionario para aquellas que no sabía cómo deletrear. Después de una hora, decidió que la primera conclusión que había extraído sobre la escritura era la correcta. No necesitaba aprender cómo hacerlo.

Cuando las niñas ya estaban en la cama, Candy tomó su baño, se puso el camisón y la bata y bajó a la cocina una vez más para comprobar los progresos de Terry antes de meterse en la cama. Lo encontró mirando el diccionario.

—¿Qué tal va? —le preguntó. Él levantó la vista. Parecía exasperado.

—Este diccionario no tiene la palabra «baca».

—Sí, sí la tiene —dijo sonriendo—. La encontrará en la uve.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Ella se rio y se sentó frente a él.

—Señor Grandchester, descubrirá que hay muchas cosas de la lengua inglesa que no tienen sentido.

—Conociendo a los británicos, no me sorprende.

—No es momento para discusiones políticas, por favor —le reprendió ella severamente, golpeando la mesa con el dedo—. Piense en palabras que empiecen por **be**.

Terry se inclinó sobre el diccionario de nuevo.

—Si «barco» empieza por **be**, «vaca» debería empezar con **be** —refunfuñó.

Candy reprimió una carcajada. Ese hombre siempre debía que tener su opinión de todo. Lo observó mientras escribía en la pizarra. Estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea. Aunque al principio se había mostrado reacio a aprender a leer, una vez se propuso lograrlo, no cejaba en el empeño. Hacía un sinfín de preguntas y parecía no olvidar ni una sola respuesta. Pero también era impaciente y muy crítico con sus propios logros. Él se mostraba poco satisfecho con sus progresos, pero Candy sabía que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido. En menos de una semana había memorizado todas las consonantes y las vocales y había empezado a aprender palabras simples. En una semana comenzaría a leer y escribir frases sencillas. En un mes…

En un mes, se habría marchado. Habrían recogido los melocotones y ya no estaría allí. Estaba sinceramente agradecida por el hecho de que se quedase para ayudarla con la recolecta, pero mientras lo observaba al otro lado de la mesa, se preguntó cómo serían los anocheceres cuando él ya no se sentase allí con ella, cuando se hubiera marchado y sólo tuviese los recuerdos de su presencia. De pronto se sintió desolada y se dio cuenta de que no tendría nada tangible para demostrar que había estado allí. Como el gato de Cheshire en el cuento de Carrie, se habría desvanecido y sólo quedaría el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Terry se irguió en la silla con un suspiro y devolvió a Candy a la realidad.

—Dígame todas las palabras con **be** que tenga —le ordenó. Dejó la tiza a un lado.

—Barco —dijo, leyendo en la pizarra—. Burro, bestia, botón, barba, bosque, baño. —Hizo una pausa—. Beso.

Levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Beso, sí, empieza por be —susurró ella.

—¿Sí? —Bajó la vista hasta sus labios—. Me gusta.

Candy se sintió poseída de pronto por el anhelo y el rechazo, el placer y el pánico. Notó que el pulso le latía frenéticamente en los oídos como un tren a toda máquina. Levantó las manos como para ir a tocarse la boca, y las apartó rápidamente. En la boca de Terry se dibujó una especie de sonrisa y él sí hizo lo que ella había estado a punto de hacer. Alargó la mano y trazó la línea de sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Todo su interior comenzó a temblar. Abrió los labios sabiendo que debía hablar, que debía protestar, que debía apartarse. Pero se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, inundada por las sensaciones que le transmitía la suave caricia. Se preguntó si eso era la carnalidad, ese dolor crudo, ese impulso intenso. Él lo conoce, pensó viendo cómo la mirada de Terry seguía el deliberado ritmo de su dedo acariciándole el labio inferior. Lo conoce todo. Terry movió la mano hacia su barbilla, su garganta. Después, muy despacio, la apartó, dejándola imbuida en las sensaciones que le había provocado, aturdida y vacía, a la espera de un beso que no llegó.

—Creo que se está haciendo tarde.

El tono bajo de su voz penetró despacio en su cerebro y se encontró a sí misma poniéndose de pie.

—Por supuesto —murmuró. Se levantó con los ojos en la mesa y con las mejillas encendidas, incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada—. Mañana podemos pasar a las palabras que empiezan por **ce** —dijo. Se movió inquieta—. No sé lo que ha hecho que decida quedarse un mes más para ayudarme con la cosecha. Pero quiero que sepa que le estoy muy agradecida, y si hay algún modo en que pueda pagarle…

—Váyase a la cama, Candy.

Ella obedeció la lacónica petición, huyendo de la cocina sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero una vez sola en la habitación, y cuando ya se había metido en la cama, se quedó tumbada abrazada a la almohada y con la mano se apretó los labios intentando recuperar el momento en el que Terry la había tocado.

Ningún hombre la había tocado antes de aquella manera. Ni siquiera Albert había osado hacerlo. Pensó en las tontas especulaciones que habían intercambiado Sarah y ella en susurros cuando eran unas niñas. Cuando Joe empezó a cortejar a Sarah, ésta le había contado a Candy que le había besado en el cenador de Taylor Hill, pero cuando le pidió que le explicase cómo era un beso, su amiga no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

—Ya lo descubrirás —le susurró con una sonrisa llena de secretismo, sonrojándose y temblando de placer—. Lo descubrirás.

Pero aquello había sido hacía mucho tiempo y todavía estaba esperando. Los años que la separaban de aquel momento habían ido pasando sin darse cuenta, la luz de la luna, las magnolias y los besos en el cenador no se habían cruzado en su camino. Le habían sido negados por las necesidades de su doliente padre, por las turbulencias de la guerra, por las prioridades de la supervivencia diaria. Pensó en Terry y echó de menos todo lo que se había perdido. Candy abrazó la almohada con fuerza. Sólo iba a quedarse un mes, se recordó a sí misma. Y supo que Sarah se había equivocado. Nunca averiguaría cómo era un beso.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Después de la misa del domingo, Candy quería volver a casa con las niñas directamente, pero Oren Johnson la detuvo a la salida de la iglesia.

—¿Tienes un minuto, Candy? Quiero hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto —miró alrededor para controlar a sus hijas. Becky estaba a los pies de las escaleras de la iglesia hablando con Jeremiah, Miranda estaba sufriendo los pellizcos en las mejillas de las hermanas Chubb y Carrie estaba en un círculo con Jimmy Johnson y Bobby McCann, seguramente planeando alguna travesura.

—Becky —llamó a su hija, pero tuvo que repetir su nombre dos veces más hasta que logró que distrajese la atención de su amigo—. Vigila a tus hermanas, volveré en seguida.

La chica asintió y se volvió hacia Jeremiah mientras Candy seguía a Oren lejos de la iglesia por la calle principal del pueblo.

—Ya te he dicho que podías comprarme el ternero de _Princess_ —le dijo riéndose—. No te preocupes que no se lo voy a vender a nadie más.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el ternero. —Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta—. ¿Te ha hecho Albert nuevas ofertas por Peachtree? —le preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le podía oír.

—Hace un par de semanas me volvió a pedir que se la vendiese y le dije que no, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te ha amenazado?

—No, no abiertamente. —Vio la mirada sombría de Oren—. Al día siguiente de rechazar su última oferta, algunos de mis melocotoneros aparecieron con el tronco medio cortado. Murieron, claro. Vi algunas colillas de cigarrillo y pensé que a lo mejor habían sido los Harlan.

—Pudieron ser ellos. Elroy y sus chicos trabajan para Albert.

—Es difícil de creer —dijo ella suspirando.

—¿Por qué? Albert es un codicioso hijo de… —se calló al ver la expresión ceñuda de desaprobación de Candy—. Perdona, Can. Es codicioso, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero conozco a Albert de toda la vida, y no siempre fue así. Cuando yo era una niña, era amable conmigo, incluso dulce. No me gusta pensar que puede hacer algo así.

—Candy, podría llegar a hacer cosas peores si sigues negándote a vender. Ya sabes que desea desesperadamente el acuerdo del ferrocarril y tú eres la única que puede estropear sus planes. Creo que está recibiendo presiones de su suegro para que el tema de la tierra quede resuelto.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Albert recibió un telegrama hace dos semanas y media y otro la semana pasada —contestó. Uno de los hijos de Oren trabajaba en la oficina del telégrafo y por eso él tenía esa información—. Los dos eran de Hiram Jamison. Esa es la razón por la que él y su mujer se fueron de manera inesperada a Nueva York. No tenían planeado ir este año, pero por alguna razón cambiaron de opinión. Según su mujer, estarán fuera unas seis semanas.

—Oren, estás más al tanto de los cotilleos que Martha.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que la hermana de Kate trabaja de sirvienta en casa de Albert.

No era sorprendente entonces que las noticias en Callersville corrieran como la pólvora. Era más eficaz que un telegrama. Oren dejó de sonreír.

—Si su suegro está impacientándose y empieza a presionar, podría empezar a actuar con malos modos. Quizás deberías trasladarte al pueblo una temporada.

—No puedo. Tengo que recolectar la cosecha de melocotones dentro de un mes. Además, no pasará nada hasta que no vuelva Albert.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Joshua y sus hermanos están aquí para hacer el trabajo sucio de Albert. —Movió el ala del sombrero—. A Kate y a mí nos preocupa que estéis solas las niñas y tú en Peachtree.

Pero ella y las niñas no estaban solas. Ella pensó en Terry y dio gracias a Dios de que hubiera decidido quedarse un mes más.

—Estaremos bien. Albert no nos haría daño, ni le ordenaría a Joshua nada parecido.

—Espero que tengas razón —le contestó Oren.

—Gracias por contarme todo esto.

—No hay de qué. Para eso estamos los vecinos. Me alegro de que mis tierras no estén en el trazado del ferrocarril de Albert. Ten cuidado, Candy.

Se separaron en la iglesia y buscó a sus hijas, pero sólo pudo encontrar a Miranda. La niña todavía era presa de las hermanas Chubb. Sabiendo que la pequeña estaba bien, aunque no precisamente contenta, fue en busca de las otras dos. La ausencia de Carrie no le sorprendía, pero la de Becky sí. Le había pedido que cuidara de sus hermanas y Becky era muy obediente. No era propio de ella desaparecer así. Fue a buscar a Carrie primero. Tenía la sospecha de que la encontraría haciendo alguna travesura con Jimmy y Bobby y, efectivamente, vio confirmadas sus sospechas cuando se encontró a los tres jugando a las canicas en el suelo detrás de la iglesia. Les dio un acalorado sermón sobre jugar a las canicas en domingo y puso fin al juego para consternación de Carrie.

—Me estaba yendo de fábula, mamá —protestó la niña mientras la arrastraba y dejaban a los niños detrás para que recogiesen sus canicas—. Estaba ganando.

—Caroline Marie, te lo he dicho no una sino mil veces. No se juega a las canicas en domingo. Debería avergonzarte comportarte de ese modo.

Carrie realmente intentó que pareciese que se arrepentía. Bajó la cabeza y arrastró los pies.

—¿Has visto a Becky?

—Ha ido a dar un paseo junto al riachuelo —contestó la niña señalando el bosque cercano—, pero dijo que volvía en seguida.

—¿Un paseo? —repitió sorprendida. Era muy extraño que Becky se hubiera ido a dar un paseo cuando ella le había pedido que vigilase a sus hermanas—. Carrie, quiero que vayas a buscar a tu hermana mientras recojo a Miranda y traigo la carreta.

La niña se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque a buscar a Becky. Candy arrancó a la pobre Miranda de las garras de las hermanas Chubb y cruzó la calle en dirección a la carreta. La pequeña subió en la parte de atrás y ella condujo el carromato hasta pasar la iglesia. Desde el lugar donde se detuvo, se podía ver claramente el bosquecillo que rodeaba Sugar Creek. Miranda y ella estuvieron esperando unos cinco minutos y por fin Becky y Carrie salieron de entre los árboles corriendo hacia el carromato. Carrie subió a la parte trasera junto a Miranda y Becky se subió a la parte delantera al lado de Candy.

—Perdona, mamá —dijo sin aliento y sin mirarla.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le reprendió con suavidad mientras agitaba las riendas para poner el carromato en marcha y empezaban a circular por la carretera—. ¿Cómo has dejado a tus hermanas solas?, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—No pretendía alejarme tanto rato —murmuró la chica—. Y no estaban solas. Estaban rodeadas de gente.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Te dije que las vigilases.

—Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? —soltó Carrie—. Estaba demasiado ocupada intercambiando saliva con Jeremiah Miller junto al río.

—¡Carrie! ¡Mocosa! —gritó Becky al mismo tiempo que Candy tiraba de las riendas para detener el carro. Miró a su hija mayor y vio cómo enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¿Es eso verdad? —le preguntó. Becky bajó la vista y se removió en el asiento. Su embarazo confirmaba el comentario de su hermana.

—Fue sólo uno —murmuró. Candy se sintió consternada. Miró a las dos niñas que iban detrás, después de nuevo a Becky y dijo:

—Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo severamente, y agitó de nuevo las riendas poniendo el carro en marcha. El viaje hasta casa transcurrió en silencio y se hizo largo. Ni siquiera Carrie supo qué decir.

Terry notó la tensión en el ambiente en cuanto entraron en la casa. Había terminado de poner los clavos en la desvencijada valla y estaba trabajando en lo que Candy había llamado «deberes» para la siguiente lección. Levantó la vista de la pizarra cuando las vio entrar y con sólo una mirada al rostro de Candy pudo comprobar que algo no iba bien.

—Carrie —dijo ella— vete con Miranda al jardín y llenad un cubo con esas patatas dulces que tenemos mientras Becky y yo tenemos una pequeña charla. Y corta también algunas hojas de calabaza —miró a Terry—. El señor Grandchester te ayudará.

Él se levantó y siguió a las niñas afuera, preguntándose qué estaría pasando. No tardó mucho en averiguarlo. Cuando sólo habían desenterrado un par de patatas, Carrie ya lo había puesto al día y había lanzado a modo de conclusión:

—Becky se ha metido en un buen lío.

—Mamá no está contenta —añadió Miranda.

Terry se lo podía imaginar. Se acordaba de la primera vez que su madre había pillado a Stear en el granero con Patty O'Brien y lo furiosa que se había puesto. El castigo para él había sido inmediato y severo. Siguieron los golpes con la vara, las preguntas, las recriminaciones y la confesión al padre Donovan con la penitencia de interminables horas de rodillas. Terry recordaba lo humillantes que habían sido las preguntas y la inutilidad de los castigos. Stear no había dejado de besar a Patty, simplemente había logrado ser más hábil para que no le pillasen. Si su madre hubiese estado viva cuando él empezó a disfrutar de esa actividad en particular, Terry habría sufrido la misma suerte que Stear. También sabía que los castigos de su madre no le habrían impedido seguir actuando igual.

—¿Por qué la gente quiere besarse? —preguntó Carrie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. A mí me parece algo muy tonto.

—Algún día no opinarás así —dijo él sonriendo. La niña frunció el ceño escéptica.

—Los chicos están bien —admitió a regañadientes—. Les gusta hacer cosas divertidas, jugar a canicas, ir a pescar… Pero creo que no quiero besar a ninguno —añadió dubitativa.

—Así que piensas que los chicos hacen cosas divertidas, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—El padre de Jimmy le construyó una cabaña en un árbol el año pasado, pero no me deja subir. Dicen que son cosas de chicos, así que a mí me lo tienen prohibido. Si yo tuviese una cabaña en un árbol, les dejaría subir. ¿Por qué ellos no me dejan a mí?

Él meditó un instante.

—Quizás piensen que deberías estar jugando con tus amigas, haciendo cosas de chicas.

—¿Como jugar con muñecas? —dijo Carrie arrugando la nariz con desagrado—. ¡Puaj!

—¿Qué hay de malo en jugar con muñecas? —preguntó Miranda—. A mí me gusta.

—Es aburrido —afirmó su hermana mientras ponía otra patata en el montón—. Creo que besarse también debe ser aburrido. No entiendo por qué Becky quería besar a Jeremiah. El verano pasado ni siquiera le gustaba. Decía que era muy delgado y que tenía la voz rara.

—Quizás ahora ha cambiado de opinión —sugirió él—. Puede que ahora le guste.

—Supongo. Pero te tiene que gustar el chico un montón, ¿no? A mí me gusta Bobby, pero si alguna vez intenta besarme, le daré un tortazo.

Observó a la chiquilla frente a él y se imaginó muy bien la persecución a la que podría someter a Bobby McCann algún día. Casi le dio pena el chico.

Mientras Carrie hablaba con Terry sobre las transgresiones de Becky, Candy estaba intentando hacerse cargo de ellas. Observó a su hija mayor al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina y notó su expresión de resentimiento y obstinación. Tuvo la impresión de que no estaba manejando muy bien la situación.

—¡No es justo! —gritó Becky—. Carrie siempre se está metiendo en líos y nunca le dices nada.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Sí, lo es. Me siguió a escondidas y me espió y después te lo contó. Pero no has dicho nada acerca de eso.

—Me ocuparé de Carrie después —contestó— pero ahora mismo no estamos hablando de ella. Hablamos de ti. Te pedí que vigilases a tus hermanas y me desobedeciste. ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo? ¿Y si Miranda se hubiese marchado y hubiese sufrido algún accidente?

—A Miranda no le ha pasado nada.

—Pero podría haber pasado cualquier cosa y tú no habrías estado allí. Becky, yo cuento contigo para ayudarme con las niñas. Necesito que seas responsable.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo siempre la responsable? —soltó la chica—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre la niña buena? «Becky, vigila a las niñas», «Becky, trae los huevos», «Becky, haz esto», «Becky, haz lo otro». ¡Estoy harta!

Miró fijamente el rostro enrojecido y furioso de su hija, demasiado sorprendida para estar enfadada. Nunca, ni una sola vez en seis años, le había levantado la voz y no podía acabar de digerir que lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

—No me había dado cuenta de que te sentías de ese modo —consiguió decirle.

—Bueno, ya no quiero seguir siendo la niña buena —continuó Becky desafiante—. No quiero que me manden y que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo catorce años, ya soy mayor para pensar por mí misma.

Candy miró el rostro rebelde de su hija y sabía que era algo que tenían que discutir, pero estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Becky, yo te quiero y por eso me preocupo por ti. Besarse es…

Se le quebró la voz y miró a su hija con aflicción y vergüenza. Dios, qué difícil era hablar de eso. ¿Cómo podía explicarle la vida a una inocente niña de catorce años si ella misma era igual de inocente con veintinueve? ¿Cómo podía advertirle a Becky sobre temas de los que ella apenas tenía un vago conocimiento? Su propia madre no había estado allí para contarle nada sobre besos entre chicos y chicas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, juntó las manos sobre la mesa e hizo un nuevo intento de discutir la situación razonablemente.

—Becky, besarse es algo que una chica de tu edad no debería hacer. Puede… —Dios, dame fuerza—. Puede llevar a otras cosas…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le soltó Becky como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos—. Tú nunca has tenido novio.

—Es verdad…

—Que tú nunca hayas tenido novio no significa que yo no pueda tenerlo.

—No digo que no puedas tener novio. Sólo digo que eres demasiado joven para eso. Sólo tienes catorce años. Tienes todavía mucho tiempo. Cuando tengas dieciséis…

—¿Dieciséis? —le cortó Becky—. ¡Faltan dos años para eso! ¿Y si hay otra guerra y todos los chicos se van al frente? ¡Seré una solterona!

—Cariño, no va a haber otra guerra. Y aunque no lo creas, dos años no es tanto.

—¡Dos años es una vida entera!

—Sé que puede parecerlo, pero no es así.

La expresión terca de Becky no se suavizó y decidió que era el momento de ponerse firme.

—No tienes edad para ir de paseo con un chico y menos aún sin acompañante. Algo así puede arruinar la reputación de una chica. En cuanto a Jeremiah, creía que era un buen chico, educado, pero este incidente hace que reconsidere mi opinión sobre él. Creo que sería mejor si no le vieses de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Becky poniéndose de pie tan de golpe que la silla salió despedida hacia atrás—. ¿Y qué pasa cuando empiece el colegio? Jeremiah y yo siempre vamos juntos al salir de clase a la tienda a tomar regaliz.

—Lo sé —dijo levantándose también—. Creo que sería mejor que no lo hicieseis durante una temporada.

—¡Y yo creo que eres mala y odiosa!

—Ese comentario era innecesario, Rebecca Ann —dijo duramente—. No hay nada que discutir al respecto. Por el momento no vas a ir a ningún sitio con Jeremiah. Tengo la intención de discutir esto con Lila y asegurarme de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—¿Qué? —Becky la miró desconcertada—. No puedes. ¿Pretendes humillarme? Jeremiah no me volverá a dirigir la palabra.

—En las actuales circunstancias, creo que eso será una bendición.

El rostro de Becky se contrajo desolado.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? —estalló—. ¡Te odio!

Corrió fuera de la cocina llorando y dio un portazo al salir. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se apretó la frente con los dedos. Se sentía enfadada y muy preocupada. Había ocasiones en las que ser madre era agotador.

Cuando Terry abrió la puerta trasera y miró dentro, vio a Candy de pie frente a la encimera de la cocina sujetando una fuente con una mano y una cuchara con la otra. Estaba removiendo el contenido de la fuente con furia y apenas lo miró.

—¿Es seguro entrar? —preguntó él desde la puerta.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Dejó de golpe la fuente sobre la encimera y cogió el pote de harina.

—Por la forma en que Becky ha salido de aquí, pensaba que había estallado una guerra. He mandado a Carrie y a Miranda con ella sólo para asegurarme de que no hace nada dramático y estúpido, como irse de casa.

Terry entró en la cocina y dejó un montón de patatas dulces en la caja que había junto a la entrada. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella estudiándola. No la había visto tan enfadada desde que descubrió que él se ganaba la vida boxeando. Se enfadaba por cosas muy extrañas. La decente, remilgada y estirada Candy.

—Así que ¿cuál es el destino de la pobre Becky? —preguntó.

Ella dejó el pote de harina de nuevo en su sitio y siguió removiendo la masa de la fuente.

—Supongo que Carrie te lo ha contado todo.

—Hasta el más mínimo y fascinante detalle.

—Me alegra que lo encuentres fascinante —dijo ella enfadada—. Espero que cuando tú tengas hijas no te causen problemas.

—Claro, es la maldición de las madres —dijo riendo despreocupadamente—. Cuando yo era un chiquillo y me metía en problemas, mi madre siempre acababa su sermón con las mismas palabras: «Terrence, hijo, cuando tengas hijos, espero que no te den ni la mitad de quebraderos de cabeza que tú me has dado.»

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó él

Ella dejó de descargar su furia contra la masa de galletas.

—Voy a asegurarme de que no vuelve a ocurrir —dijo alcanzando un huevo. Lo rompió contra el borde de la fuente con una fuerza exagerada—. Voy a hablar con la madre del chico.

—¿QUÉ? —la miró perplejo—. ¿Es que no tienes corazón, Candy?

Ella apartó la cascara del huevo y se dio la vuelta:

—¿Qué?

—No puedes hablar con la madre del chico —dijo moviendo la cabeza—, lo avergonzarás. Habla con él, si es lo que debes hacer, pero deja a la madre fuera.

—Ya debería estar avergonzado —respondió ella con vehemencia—. Debería estar más que avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? El chico sólo le estaba robando un beso a una chica bonita detrás de la iglesia. Creo que es de lo más inofensivo.

—Los besos no son inofensivos. Pueden llevar a…

Terry cruzó los brazos y la miró arqueando una ceja, esperando a que terminase y ella apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta.

—Becky es demasiado joven para eso —dijo rompiendo otro huevo—. Sólo tiene catorce años.

—Sólo ha sido un beso. ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando te dieron a ti el primero, Candy?

Ella volvió a remover la masa y no contestó. Terry observó su espalda rígida y pensó en aquella mañana en que ella le había masajeado la piel con el linimento y en la respuesta que él había tenido a su tacto. Pensó en la noche anterior cuando le había acariciado los labios y en cómo ella le había mirado con sus ojos grandes y aturdidos. Se preguntó si la habrían besado alguna vez. De pronto, quiso saber la respuesta. Lo deseó ardientemente.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

—Y yo creo que nunca te han besado.

—Pues te equivocas —cogió una botella de vainilla, la destapó y vertió una cucharada del líquido marrón en la fuente—. Dos veces —añadió dejando la botella de golpe. Un chorro de vainilla cayó sobre su mano y sobre la encimera de madera.

—¿Dos? ¿Dos veces en total? ¡Puaj!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, le llegó un huevo volando, pero él era un buen boxeador y tenía reflejos rápidos, sabía esquivar. El huevo pasó por encima de su cabeza y se estrelló contra la puerta. La yema, la clara y la cascara resbalaron hasta el suelo. Él silbó, se irguió de nuevo y le sonrió:

—Buena puntería, pero demasiado lenta. ¿Quieres probar otro tiro?

—¿Siempre tienes que burlarte de mí? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa de furia.

Se acercó a ella y vio cómo daba un paso hacia atrás y chocaba con la encimera. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella y abrió los brazos.

—Bueno, venga, estoy listo.

—¿Para qué?

—Te han besado dos veces. Demuéstrame tu experiencia. Enséñame cómo se hace.

—¡No lo haré!

Terry observó su expresión sorprendida y furiosa y asintió despacio.

—Tal como me suponía. Ni un solo beso en toda tu vida.

Candy levantó la barbilla y lo miró ceñuda. Él le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y esperó.

—Está bien —dijo ella, reaccionando inesperadamente al desafío de su sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas, le besó levemente los labios y se apartó de nuevo, tan rápido que Terry apenas se dio cuenta—. Ahí tienes.

—¿A eso le llamas tú un beso? —Negó con la cabeza—. Candy, no sé lo que era eso, pero no era un beso.

Ella enrojeció y en su rostro se reflejó una expresión de dolor.

—No hay necesidad de que te rías de mí, no todos tenemos tu… tu…

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu capacidad para pecar —soltó.

—Así que besar es un pecado, ¿no?

—Estoy segura de que el modo en que tú besas, sí es pecado.

—Dios, eso espero —le respondió después de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar una carcajada. A ella no le pareció que aquello fuera divertido.

—Tú sabes todo sobre el tema, claro. Estoy segura de que has besado a muchas mujeres.

Candy empezó a darse la vuelta, pero él levantó los brazos y los apoyó en la encimera atrapándola. Se inclinó hacia ella y olió su aroma a vainilla. Tan diferente del aroma que había tenido su dulce Cynthia

—He tenido una buena ración, sí —murmuró—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo hay que hacerlo?

En el rostro de ella pudo vislumbrar el pánico, pero echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo remilgadamente:

—No, señor Grandchester, no quiero.

Terry sonrió. Ninguna mujer podía levantar la nariz como lo hacía ella.

—¿Tienes miedo de que mis formas pecaminosas te corrompan? —Bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a unos centímetros de la de Candy—. Al fin y al cabo, puede que te guste.

—Lo dudo.

Aquello era demasiado. No podía dejar pasar aquel comentario desafiante.

—Así que dudas de mí, ¿eh? —Le tocó la comisura de los labios con la boca—. Creo que no tienes suficiente información para juzgar.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza y le tocó la comisura opuesta de la boca.

—Lo que importa de los besos —dijo acariciando los labios de ella con los suyos cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra— es no pensar mucho en ellos.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del olor a vainilla que los envolvía. Sintió los labios de Candy temblar bajo los suyos, pero no se movió. Notó cómo se ponía tensa, pero no le empujó para apartarlo. Pasó la lengua por sus labios cerrados, tanteándola, persuadiéndola, hasta que ella se rindió y su boca se abrió contra la de él con un sonido de sorpresa, dándole la respuesta a su pregunta.

Terry sólo había estado bromeando, pensando que se trataba sólo de un juego, pero de pronto ya no era un juego en absoluto. La besó más profundamente y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella, apretándole la espalda contra el armario bajo de la cocina. La agresividad del movimiento debió asustarla, porque levantó las manos para apartarlo, pero él no iba a permitírselo. Le agarró las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y las hizo descender mientras saboreaba la suavidad de su boca. Su breve resistencia desapareció y sus manos se relajaron. Las soltó y le cogió la cabeza, quitándole las horquillas y soltándole el cabello. Las horquillas se desparramaron por la encimera y el suelo y Terry hundió los dedos en su cabello y tomó sus gruesos mechones con las manos. Algo le decía que debía parar, que aquel tonto juego que había empezado con ella había ido demasiado lejos. Apartó los labios, con la intención de detener el beso antes de que el poco juicio que le quedaba se desvaneciese, pero entonces Candy dejó escapar un gemido, un palpitante gemido, mezcla de inocencia e invitación, y su último vestigio de lucidez se disolvió.

Le cubrió de besos la barbilla, el cuello, por encima de la tela de un blanco prístino, las orejas… Le echó el pelo hacia atrás y le mordisqueó la suave piel de su lóbulo, notando cómo ella temblaba. Agarró su enredado cabello con una mano y con la otra descendió hasta su cintura, rodeándola y apretándola con fuerza contra él, notando cada una de sus suaves curvas bajo su cuerpo. Sus caderas se movieron ante su presión y Terry tembló de puro placer. Quería tomarla ahí mismo, en el suelo, quería sentirla moverse debajo de él, quería sentir sus muslos alrededor de los suyos. Apartó las manos de su cabello y las hizo descender hasta abrirlas suavemente sobre sus pechos. La besó de nuevo, pero no con ternura sino con fuerza y deseo. Mientras saboreaba su boca, movió su dedo pulgar formando lentos círculos sobre el pecho de ella y a través de las capas de telas, notó su respuesta.

Candy dejó de besarlo, desesperada por una bocanada de aire. Y entonces Terry más allá de sus propios gemidos y de la lujuria que lo poseía el cuerpo entero, la oyó decir su nombre. No sabía si a modo de concesión o de protesta, pero en aquella súplica susurrante halló un atisbo de cordura. Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se echó hacia atrás, resollando, desconcertado ante esa fuerza ardiente y arrebatadora que casi le había hecho tomarla en el suelo. La dejó apartarse y dio un paso hacia atrás con el cuerpo todavía poseído de una excitación frustrada. Miró los grandes y asustados ojos de Candy, luchando por recuperar el control. Años de voluntad y disciplina, años de rígido control y emociones fuertemente contenidas, todo casi hecho trizas por un beso.

—Pensándolo mejor —murmuró—, quizás deberías hablar con la madre de ese chico.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, respirando profundamente el bochornoso aire veraniego, pero no podía desprenderse del exquisito aroma a vainilla.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Cuando Becky volvió a casa un par de horas más tarde, con los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, Candy se sintió tal como Becky le había espetado, malvada y odiosa. También se sentía como una auténtica hipócrita. Vio cómo su hija atravesaba la cocina y subía arriba por las escaleras de atrás sin dirigirle una mirada.

—La cena está casi lista —le dijo.

—No tengo hambre —fue la seca respuesta que llegó desde arriba. Y un instante más tarde, se oyó el portazo que dio Becky al entrar en su habitación.

Candy se apoyó en la encimera y se quedó mirando las tablas del suelo, donde todavía quedaba una horquilla. Notó que las mejillas se le enrojecían de pura culpa. Se agachó, recogió la horquilla y se la colocó en el moño que se había vuelto a hacer. Todavía podía sentir los dedos de Terry soltándole el pelo, jugando con él, arrancando en tres segundos la incondicional moral y los ideales virtuosos de toda su vida. Sólo unos minutos antes le había estado sermoneando a su hija sobre el decoro. Qué hipócrita era. La cena resultó insoportable. Becky se quedó en su cuarto, Carrie y Miranda mantuvieron una cháchara monótona y Terry actuó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal. Y era eso lo que más le dolía. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su boca en todos los lugares donde le había besado, todavía podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo presionándola contra el armario bajo de la cocina. El solo recuerdo le hacía ponerse nerviosa, le hacía sentirse inquieta y extraña y culpable, muy culpable. Intentó cruzar una mirada con terry a través de la mesa mientras él y Carrie hablaban de cabañas en los árboles y se preguntó cómo podía actuar como si aquel beso nunca hubiera sucedido, cómo podía actuar con tanta calma, con tanta indiferencia.

Pero claro está, él mismo había admitido que había besado a muchas mujeres, empujó su plato y se levantó. Preparó una bandeja y la llevó a la habitación de Becky. No hubo respuesta cuando llamó a la puerta de la chica, pero ella la empujó suavemente y se encontró a su hija tumbada boca abajo en medio de la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. No levantó la cabeza cuando ella entró en la habitación.

—He pensado que querrías comer algo.

—Vete —murmuró Becky desde las profundidades de su almohada, dejó la bandeja en el lavamanos y se dirigió hacia la cama. Se sentó en el borde y alargó la mano hasta tocar el hombro de su hija. Notó cómo se ponía tensa, pero no apartó la mano.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo acariciando con suavidad el hombro de Becky—. Ya sé que ahora mismo no tienes ganas, pero tengo algo que decir, así que si quieres puedes limitarte a escucharme.

Hizo una pausa y luego continuó:

—Me puse muy nerviosa cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado esta tarde porque eres mi hija. Me resulta duro darme cuenta de que estás creciendo. Para mí, sigues siendo una niña.

—Tengo catorce años —dijo Becky sentándose—. Mi madre se casó con mi padre sólo con un año más que yo.

—Eso es cierto. —recordó que Sarah estaba embarazada de casi dos meses cuando se casó y que su padre casi acaba con Joe en un duelo, pero no se lo contó a Becky. Luchó contra el pánico protector que crecía en su interior y tomó aire—. ¿Quieres casarte con Jeremiah?

La cara de Becky cambió. De pronto, parecía contrariada y muy vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

—Cariño, Jeremiah es el primer chico que aparece en tu vida, es el primero por el que sientes algo, pero habrá otros. Creo que eso lo sabes —añadió con delicadeza—. Por eso estás insegura.

—Quería besarme —murmuró bajando la cabeza y mirándose las manos—. Y yo quería que lo hiciese. Tenía curiosidad. Quería saber… —su voz se quebró y no terminó la frase—¿Es eso malo, mamá?

Tenía la oportunidad servida para darle un buen sermón maternal. Pero pensó en Terry y no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy tan confusa!

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

Abrazó a su hija durante un buen rato, acariciándole el cabello y dejándole pensar. Esperó hasta que Becky se apartó y se sentó de nuevo. Y entonces le dijo:

—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? —Alargó el brazo y apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos de la chica—. Yo te prometo que confiaré en ti. No te prohibiré ver a Jeremiah. Podéis seguir sentándoos juntos en misa y podéis ir juntos a por regaliz al colmado. No le contaré nada a Lila de todo esto. A cambio, tú me prometes que no traicionarás mi confianza. No irás a pasear a solas con él y no habrá más besos junto al río. Si quieres ir a pasear con él después de la iglesia, yo iré contigo.

—¡Mamá!

—Además, probablemente encontraré un montón de hierbas y flores silvestres para recoger y con seguridad podréis caminar más rápido que yo. —Vio cómo su hija sonreía—. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

—Bien, bueno, ¿ahora por qué no cenas algo? Luego iremos arriba a ver si encontramos un vestido para que lleves al baile de la cosecha.

—¿Me podrá llevar Jeremiah al baile?

—Por supuesto —contestó—. Dentro de un par de años.

* * *

Terry no podía dormir. Estaba tumbado en la cama pensando en Candy, en cómo se había deshecho entre sus brazos, con aquella dulce rendición, cómo su propio deseo se había encendido, de repente, ardiente y tan intenso que todavía le dolía el cuerpo. Desde que Cynthia había muerto jamás había perdido nuevamente el control. Por un momento, se había perdido con ella, olvidándolo todo. Toda una vida luchando para mantener sus pasiones a raya, una vida entera reprimiendo el odio y el amor y el miedo que rabiaban dentro de él, una vida entera tragándose el orgullo y bajando los ojos pretendiendo indiferencia. Una vida entera de control perdida. Sin contar con los carceleros de Mountjoy. Ellos le habían roto el control en mil pedazos con armas mucho más duras. Pero perder el control con una mujer nuevamente, una mujer que se parecía a su dulce Cynthia, una mujer cuya única arma era unos labios gruesos. En una cocina, por Dios bendito, a plena luz del día, pudiendo haber entrado cualquiera de las niñas y haberlos visto allí.

Era fatal ser vulnerable, necesitarla, desearla.

Pero era así. Quería volver a tocarla, quería perderse en su suavidad y en su calidez otra vez. Aquel conflicto lo estaba volviendo loco. Y ella no tenía ni idea. Candy no era el tipo de mujer a la que él podría perder y luego dejarla atrás. Era inocente. Decente y completamente inocente. Todavía podía verla mirándolo sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, los dedos sobre los labios, los rizos de su largo cabello castaño revueltos y su respiración entrecortada y jadeante. Igual que había pasado con Cynthía tan solo hace unos años. Su dulce Cynthia.

Por la ventana le llegaba el chirrido incesante de los grillos y el croar de los sapos. Hacía un calor bochornoso, sin un asomo de brisa, y la habitación resultaba sofocante. Se levantó de la cama sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrar algún modo de alejarla de su mente. Un mes así, y se volvería completamente loco. Nunca debería haber prometido quedarse. Tendría que haber ignorado la súplica en su mirada el día anterior, su orgullosa barbilla elevada, la emoción en la voz que le había hecho recordar que de algún modo, en medio de la culpa y del odio que sentía por sí mismo, todavía tenía conciencia.

Debería haberse limitado a seguir su camino. La conciencia era un maldito inconveniente. Se puso los pantalones y las botas, cogió el candil y salió. Se quedó de pie en el porche, apoyado en la baranda y mirando la vacía oscuridad, más allá de la luz que proyectaba el candil. Disciplina. Control. Orgullo. Eran su armadura, eran todo lo que tenía desde que _ella_ se había ido. Le había costado tanto lograrlo y lo había perdido con tanta facilidad con Candy.

Cogió el candil y bajó las escaleras, y luego cruzó el jardín en dirección al establo. Encontró una cuerda larga y fuerte y un saco de avena que calculó pesaría unas cien libras. Ató con fuerza el final de la cuerda alrededor del saco y la otra punta la colgó de una viga hasta poner el saco a la altura correcta. Para asegurar el contrapeso pasó la cuerda por un agujero que había en la pared del establo a sus espaldas, la llevó hasta arriba y la ató con un nudo de bolina. No era un contrincante muy desafiante, pero era el único que tenía. Lanzó unos cuantos puñetazos al aire, sólo para recuperar el movimiento y después se puso delante del saco, echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y le dio un buen golpe haciendo que el saco se bamboleara.

Demasiado lento, pensó. Le faltaba práctica. Si golpeaba así cuando volviese al ring, el mismo Elroy Harlan sería capaz de vencerle. Cuando el saco volvió hacia él, lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez con el puño izquierdo. Después el derecho, el izquierdo, otra vez el derecho. Puso toda su atención en su oponente sin prestar atención al punzante dolor de sus costillas. Estuvo haciendo bailar el saco durante una hora. El sudor le empapaba todo el cuerpo y empezaba a sentir abrasados los músculos de los brazos y de la espalda. Pero no paró. Siguió golpeando hasta que ya no pudo siquiera levantar el brazo. Abrazó el saco para detenerlo y después se dejó caer jadeando. Tenía las venas hinchadas y los músculos destrozados. Descolgó el improvisado saco de boxeo, quitó la cuerda y la dejó en su sitio, cogió el candil y abandonó el establo. Dio varias vueltas a la casa hasta lograr refrescarse un poco y que el corazón volviese a latirle con normalidad, y después volvió a la cama. Pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. El cuerpo todavía le dolía de tanto desearla, todavía podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sabía que la tensión que estaba sintiendo no era de las que se aliviaba con unos cuantos golpes a un saco de boxeo.

Candyse despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido inconfundible de pasos encima de su cabeza. Miró al techo medio dormida y se preguntó si Becky habría vuelto al ático para mirar vestidos. Se levantó y se dirigió arriba, pero no encontró a nadie. Volvió a oír pasos que venían del tejado y al mismo tiempo le llegó un extraño sonido chirriante. ¿Qué era aquello? Se dirigió abajo y salió por la puerta de atrás. Se detuvo de golpe ante la visión que tenía delante de sus ojos. Terry estaba encima del tejado, sentado a horcajadas, desclavando las viejas tablas con ayuda de un martillo. Aunque acababa de salir el sol, era evidente que llevaba allí arriba un buen rato. Se había quitado la camisa y podía verla colgando de la chimenea. Estaba arreglándole el tejado. Una repentina ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello le cubriese el rostro. Levantó el brazo para saludarlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba allí de pie en camisón. Oh, Dios mío. Corrió dentro de casa y cerró la puerta. Pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar una mirada rápida por la ventana a los montones de tablas que había en el jardín, para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado todo.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. En su mente, lo vio en el tejado, sentado a horcajadas sobre él como si fuese a caballo. Cabalgando contra el viento quizás y desde luego herido en la batalla, pero un auténtico príncipe azul salido de un cuento para rescatarla. Susurró una sincera plegaria de agradecimiento.

Dios mío, ten piedad. Esa mujer no tenía ninguna intención de ponerle las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad? Terry metió el final del martillo bajo otra de las tablas y la soltó. La única razón por la que estaba allí arriba a esa hora intempestiva de la mañana era porque pensando en ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Y ¿qué hacía ella? Salir paseando tranquilamente al jardín en camisón con el pelo suelto y enredado y el sol a sus espaldas. Había podido ver la silueta de su cuerpo por debajo de la tela, las contorneadas curvas de sus muslos y sus caderas. Probablemente se pasaría lo que quedaba del maldito día imaginándose esa escena. Apostaría toda su fortuna, sus diez dólares, a que aquel camisón discreto y de color blanco tenía una larga hilera de botones de perlas en la parte delantera. Pensó en la facilidad con la que se podían desabrochar los botones de perlas.

—Maldita sea —murmuró y arrancó otra tabla.

Si tuviese algo de mollera, debería irse en aquel mismo momento, antes de que no pudiera controlar las cosas, antes de que dejara a su cuerpo pensar por él. No podía irse todavía. Había hecho una promesa y tenía la intención de cumplirla, aunque muriera en el intento. Unos pocos encuentros más con ella en camisón y estaba seguro de que, en efecto, moriría. Con determinación, apartó la deliciosa visión de la joven de su mente y se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Oyó la puerta de atrás abrirse y al mirar hacia abajo vio que salían ella y Carrie. Sintió alivio al ver que estaba vestida decentemente. Por primera vez, casi estaba contento de que llevase aquellos vestidos cerrados hasta el cuello. La niña le saludó.

—Buenos días, señor Terry —le gritó desde abajo.

—Buenos días, _querubín_—le contestó.

—¿Cómo es que está arreglando el tejado?

—Le hacía falta un arreglo, ¿no crees?

—¡Ya lo creo! Tiene unas goteras tremendas. Mamá tiene el ático lleno de latas para recoger el agua.

—Buenos días —lo saludó—. Te has levantado con el sol.

Se preguntó qué le respondería si le dijese por qué. Pero, en lugar de eso, señaló el tejado.

—Ya que voy a quedarme un tiempo, pensé que podía ponerme a arreglar este tejado tuyo.

—Te lo agradezco. Gracias. —Levantó la taza que llevaba en la mano—. Voy a preparar el desayuno en seguida, pero he pensado que te apetecería una taza de té.

Él dejó el martillo y se puso de pie, encorvándose para mantener el equilibrio.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió.

—No te preocupes —contestó él—. No tengo ninguna intención de volverme a romper las costillas. —Se movió con cuidado por el resbaladizo tejado hacia la escalera y después bajó.

—¿Puedo ayudarle a arreglar el tejado, señor Terry? —le preguntó la niña.

—Carrie —dijo Candy antes de que él pudiera responder—, no vas a subir.

—Pero, mamá…

—He dicho que no.

Él se fijó en la expresión alicaída de la pequeña. Le sonrió.

—Necesitaré clavos. ¿Te importaría traerme unos cuantos?

—Claro que no —dijo dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de herramientas, pero Candy le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndola.

—Las tareas primero —dijo firmemente.

—Pero yo quiero ayudar al señor Terry, él me ha dicho que le traiga clavos —dijo mirando al hombre y pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos—. ¿Verdad?

—Más tarde —dijo ella con firmeza, adelantándose a la respuesta de él—. Los pollos no se pueden alimentar solos.

—Pero yo no quiero dar de comer a los pollos. Quiero ayudar al…-

—Ahora, señorita —dijo su madre girando a Carrie en dirección al gallinero. Y no te olvides de traerme los huevos para que pueda hacer el desayuno.

La niña lanzó un suspiro de abatimiento y la miró:

—Eres un rollo, mamá —dijo con tristeza—. Eres un verdadero rollo.

No se dejó convencer. Señaló el gallinero:

—Andando.

Carrie se puso en marcha arrastrando los pies con los hombros encogidos.

Una suave carcajada detrás de ella hizo que se diera la vuelta.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó.

—No sé si la niña de mayor se convertirá en actriz o en una estafadora.

—Lo sé, adoro a esa niña, pero puede llegar a ser un incordio a veces.

—Lo sé —contestó él levantando la taza y sorbiendo el té.

Ella estudió sus manos masculinas que asían la delicada taza de porcelana y se acordó de las primeras noches que había pasado en su casa, y de cómo había movido las manos durante sus violentas pesadillas, rompiendo la pastorcita de porcelana y golpeando la almohada. También se acordó del increíble tacto de aquellas manos sobre sus cabellos, alrededor de su cintura, acariciando sus labios, y se preguntó cómo las manos de un hombre podían ser al mismo tiempo tan fuertes como para golpear el cuerpo de otro hombre en el ring de boxeo y tan suaves como para hacer que sus rodillas se doblaran con sólo tocarla.

—Creo que me va a llevar su tiempo arreglar el tejado.

La voz de él sacó a Candy de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que la había estado mirando fijamente. Bajó la cabeza y miró las herramientas y la madera a sus pies.

—Veo que has encontrado las tablas.

Él asintió y tomó otro sorbo de té.

—En esa vieja cabaña allá atrás —dijo señalando la desvencijada caseta donde Nate guardaba sus herramientas.

—Como te he dicho, así tengo algo que hacer. —Se acabó el té y le tendió la taza—. Además, eso me ayudará a recuperar la forma para boxear.

Ella cogió la taza de sus manos y se dio la vuelta con una repentina sensación de melancolía. Le había pedido ayuda a Dios y había obtenido lo que había pedido, le estaba reparando el tejado y le iba a ayudar en la recolecta del melocotón. Se quedaría un mes más. Antes eso habría sido suficiente. Pero ya no, se avergonzó de sí misma por querer más.

El trabajo duro tenía su recompensa. Al caer la tarde, era el carpintero más mimado de todo Luisiana. Becky le había llevado agua fresca del pozo por lo menos media docena de veces; Miranda le había llevado galletas recién hechas; Carrie le llevó los clavos que le había pedido y se quedó cerca de él durante el resto del día, dándole las herramientas que necesitaba y entreteniéndolo con su animada charla. Si hubiese tenido tanta atención femenina cuando era carpintero en Irlanda, no habría cambiado de profesión. Era un día de verano caluroso y bochornoso y las pesadas nubes que se formaron al caer la tarde no ayudaron a aliviar el calor. Levantó la vista, miró las nubes y se pasó el brazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor. Observó la considerable parte del tejado que ya había reparado y concluyó que lo mejor sería empezar con otra zona al día siguiente. Miró abajo a su diminuta ayudante. Tenía el vestido estampado de algodón enganchado al cuerpo como si se lo hubiesen pegado y las mejillas brillantes y rosas por el calor. Dejó caer el martillo y bajó del tejado.

—Carrie, cielo, creo que es hora de acercarnos al estanque a nadar.

—¡Sí! —La niña dejó caer la lata de clavos y cogió su mano—. ¡Vamos!

—Un momento, pequeña —dijo señalando la lata y los clavos que habían quedado esparcidos por todos lados—. ¿Es ése su sitio?

Ella se agachó, recogió los clavos y luego dejó la lata en el borde del porche. —¿Así está mejor?

—Por ahora sí, vamos a buscar a tu madre y a tus hermanas.

Pero sólo Miranda podía acompañarles. Becky llevaba un vestido azul y estaba de pie sobre una silla mientras Candy, arrodillada en el suelo junto a ella, le estaba recogiendo el dobladillo. Miranda estaba sentada a la mesa comiendo galletas mientras las observaba.

—Carrie y yo hemos decidido que hace demasiado calor para seguir trabajando. —Miró a la niña—. ¿No es así jovencita?

La pequeña asintió.

—Sí, vamos a nadar.

—¿Queréis venir con nosotros, chicas? —preguntó.

—Yo sí —dijo Miranda bajando de su silla. Pero Becky y Candy negaron con la cabeza.

—Hoy no —les dijo Becky—. Mamá está rehaciendo un vestido para mí.

—Ya lo veo. Y es un vestido muy bonito. ¿A qué se debe?

—Cada septiembre el pueblo celebra la fiesta de la cosecha. Lo hemos hecho cada año desde que acabó la guerra y se ha convertido en una especie de tradición.

—Mamá llevará el vestido rojo de seda, ¿verdad, mamá?

—Sí —contestó y colocó otro alfiler—. Si puedo estrechar un poco la falda.

—¿Rojo? —se la imaginó vestida con un color diferente a los marrones y grises que solía llevar—. Me gustaría verlo —murmuró en voz baja—. El rojo es mi color favorito.

—Listo, cariño.

Becky pasó las manos por la falda.

—¡Oh, mamá! —suspiró—. Me encanta. Gracias.

—De nada. Bájate y nos aseguraremos de que el dobladillo está recto.

Becky dio un ligero salto para bajar de la silla y dio una vuelta haciendo una pirueta. Se detuvo frente a él con sus ojos azules llenos de brillo.

—¿Qué opina, señor Terry?

Él le sonrió.

—Estás preciosa.

Becky enrojeció y agachó la cabeza, acariciando la seda azul.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, tendrás a los chicos haciendo cola, ya lo verás.

—Espero que sólo a uno.

—Es una pena. Mi madre le dijo una vez a mi hermana Patty que encontrar marido era como comprarse un sombrero.

—¿Un sombrero? —preguntó Becky riéndose.

Él asintió.

—Dijo que hay que echar un vistazo, probarse algunos y no quedarse con el primero que ves —le guiñó un ojo—. Tómate tu tiempo, chica, aquí tienes un pequeño consejo de mi madre.

Candy le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento por encima del costurero.

—Becky, ve arriba y cámbiate el vestido para que podamos empezar a arreglarlo. Y cuidado con los alfileres.

La chica se fue arriba y Terry se llevó a Carrie y a Miranda al estanque a nadar. Se quedó sola en la cocina. Cogió la cinta de medir y se la enrolló en la mano, dando gracias a Terry por su sabiduría irlandesa. Becky tenía razón. Ya no era una niña y sabía que ya no iba a poder tomar las decisiones por ella. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que ella tomara sus decisiones correctamente. A través de la ventana abierta le llegó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo y de las ruedas de un carromato. Dejó caer la cinta de medir en el costurero y salió de la cocina. Desde el salón, movió una cortina de encaje de una de las ventanas para ver quién se acercaba por el sendero. Era el carromato de Archie arrastrado por sus caballos grises a una velocidad que le indicó que algo iba mal. Corrió a la puerta principal y bajó las escaleras al mismo tiempo que el carromato tomaba el paseo de grava que había delante de la casa y se detenía.

—Candy, gracias a Dios que estás aquí.

—¿Qué pasa, Archie?

—Es Annie. —Se echó el sombrero hacia atrás, y ella pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro—. Está de parto.

—¿Qué? Pero si no le toca hasta dentro de un mes.

—Lo sé, pero está de parto y lo está pasando muy mal. Doc Morrison está en Choudrant Parish hasta el domingo. Hay un brote de sarampión. ¿Puedes venir?

—Claro, deja que coja algunas cosas y se lo diga a Becky. Quédate ahí un momento. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¡Becky! —gritó yendo hacia la cocina—. ¡Becky! ¡Baja, rápido!

Cogió una cesta de la despensa y en ella metió una ristra de algodón, su botiquín y dos toallas. Su hija entró en la cocina cuando ya estaba cogiendo el sombrero.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? Me ha parecido oír un carromato en el paseo.

—Annie Britter está de parto y Doc Morrison está fuera. Tengo que ir ahora mismo. —se caló su viejo sombrero en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. No sé cuánto voy a tardar, cariño. ¿Te podrás ocupar de la cena para todos?

—Claro —contestó Becky saliendo a la puerta principal—. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé, si se hace tarde, no os preocupéis. Acuesta a las niñas, ¿de acuerdo? Y no me esperes despierta. —Saltó al carromato al lado de Archie, y éste se puso en marcha, alejándose por el paseo—. Volveré lo antes posible.

* * *

Becky miró el tablero de ajedrez pensando en cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Terry estaba frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina y por el ceño fruncido de la niña supo que no sabía cómo seguir. No le dio ningún consejo. Le había hecho una encerrona, pero también le había dejado una vía de escape. Quería esperar a ver si daba con ella por sí oyó el ruido de un trueno en el exterior y empezó a llover. Terry se repanchingó en la silla y escuchó el sonido de la lluvia contra las ventanas mientras esperaba a que Becky moviese.

—¿Señor Terry?

—¿Mmm? —murmuró mirándola.

—¿De verdad cree que encontrar marido es como comprarse un sombrero?

—No lo sé —dijo sonriendo—. Yo no compro maridos.

Ella rio.

—Está bien, dele la vuelta. ¿Cree que encontrar una mujer es como comprarse un sombrero?

—Supongo que en cierto modo sí. Pero dado que no estoy casado ni llevo sombrero, no puedo contestar.

Ella lo observó. Tenía una cara honesta y hermosa.

—¿Nunca ha querido casarse, tener una familia?

Otra voz lo salvó de contestar.

—¿Becky?

Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a Carrie de pie en el quicio de la puerta, descalza y en camisón.

—Carrie —dijo Becky ceñuda—. Se supone que debes estar en la cama. Eso ha dicho mamá.

Su hermana la ignoró.

—Será mejor que vengas rápido —le aconsejó—. Miranda se ha despertado.

—¡Oh, no! —gruñó Becky y poniéndose de pie de un salto. Corrió fuera de la cocina dejando a Terry mirándola sorprendido.

Estaba claro que se había perdido algo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Miranda?

—No le gustan las tormentas —le explicó Carrie—. Le asustan.

Él se levantó y siguió a Becky arriba con Carrie a su lado. Entró en la habitación de Miranda justo detrás de Becky y vio a la pequeña acurrucada en un rincón de la cama junto a _Chester_, emitiendo pequeños hipidos. Becky corrió hasta su cama y abrazó a su hermana.

—Ya está, Mandy —le dijo—. No pasa nada.

Podía asegurar que Miranda estaba aterrorizada. La miró y vio que era una pequeña bola asustada. Se oyó otro trueno, el cielo se iluminó con un rayo y la niña hundió el rostro en el grueso pelaje de _Chester_ con un quejido. Bastó un instante para que aquel pequeño sonido indefenso atravesase las capas de la armadura de protección y de cínica indiferencia de Terry. Sin pensárselo, fue hasta la cama y por encima de Becky, cogió a la atemorizada niña sin hacer caso del gruñido protector de _Chester_. Miranda se acurrucó de inmediato en sus brazos y dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio, deseosa de encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba que él le diese. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie necesitaba a Terrence Grandchester, que nadie buscaba su consuelo. Se quedó helado. Qué poco adecuado era que se estuviese haciendo cargo de aquella situación. Él no era un hombre de familia. Sonó de nuevo un trueno y Miranda se acurrucó aún más, agarrándose a él temblorosa. Él la cogió más fuerte y la sujetó con seguridad en uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro le acariciaba la espalda circularmente.

—Bueno, y ahora, ¿cómo estás, querubín? —le susurró sobre la cabeza—. No estarás asustada por una pequeña tormenta, ¿verdad?

Oyó que murmuraba algo y la apartó para contemplar sus ojos redondos y asustados.

—Sólo es un montón de lluvia, amor —le dijo con suavidad, apartándole el pelo de la cara—. Le gusta llamar la atención, eso es todo, gritar y seguir adelante. Cada vez que oigas un trueno que te grita, le gritas tú también.

Pareció que en sus ojos desaparecía algo de miedo, y asintió.

—Eso es lo que haces cuando tienes pesadillas, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —admitió.

—¿Y entonces no tienes miedo?

—¡El señor Terry no tiene miedo de nada! —le gritó Carrie a su hermana con seguridad. Lo miró con los ojos iluminados de clara adoración—. ¿Verdad?

Le habría apetecido reírse ante semejante ironía. Se preguntó qué habría dicho Carrie si le hubiese contado la verdad, que tenía miedo de un montón de cosas.

—No, pequeña, no me da miedo nada. —Y alargó el brazo para coger a Carrie y con un rugido la levantó como un saco de patatas. Ella se rio y se agarró de su camisa para no caerse. Miró a Becky y le sonrió.

—Si no me equivoco, cariño, todavía queda un plato entero de galletas de mantequilla de ayer esperando a ser devoradas. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos.

Becky abrió camino por las escaleras con el candil y él la siguió con las dos niñas en brazos. _Chester_ iba detrás de ellos y le pareció que por fin el viejo perro gruñón iba a tolerar su presencia. En la cocina, dejó a Carrie en el suelo y ella rápidamente fue a la despensa y volvió con el plato de galletas.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca? —sugirió Becky mientras servía zumo de manzana para todos—. Se está mucho mejor allí.

—Venga, vamos. Nos pondremos cómodos. Carrie, trae las galletas. Becky, cariño, trae el candil.

Se instalaron en los cómodos cojines del sofá de la biblioteca: Miranda hecha un ovillo en su regazo, Carrie acurrucada a su lado y, al otro lado, Becky se quedó apoyada contra su hombro. _Chester_ se dejó caer a sus pies en el suelo.

—Cuéntenos una historia—murmuró Miranda, retorciéndose hasta apoyar su mejilla sobre su pecho.

Una historia. Oh, Dios. Intentó retroceder y acordarse de la historia que la _nana_ le había explicado cuando era niño, antes de la hambruna, antes de que la música y la risa y las historias alrededor del fuego hubieran desaparecido de su vida.

—Había una vez —empezó— un joven que se llamaba Cuchulain que vivía en la gran corte del rey. Una noche oyó el aullido del perro y supo que era el Perro del Ulster, la enorme y salvaje bestia que recorría los llanos y aterrorizaba a los niños pequeños. Todos los otros niños temblaban de miedo al oír ese ruido, pero Cuchulain era un chico valiente y no tenía miedo. A la mañana siguiente, salió a jugar a batear con sus amigos…

—¿Qué es batear? —le interrumpió Carrie.

—Es un juego irlandés que se juega con palos y una pelota de cuero.

—¿Cómo se juega?

Empezó a explicarlo, pero Miranda le golpeó impaciente con el codo.

—Es igual. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Mientras los niños estaban jugando —continuó él—, la bestia llegó hasta ellos. Era un animal inmenso con ojos verdes y una mandíbula como la del diablo. Todos los niños gritaron aterrorizados y echaron a correr. Pero Cuchulain les dijo que se estuvieran quietos y se quedaran detrás de él, y ellos así lo hicieron. La bestia se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, mostrando los dientes, dispuesta a destrozarlos.

—¿Y Cuchulain no estaba asustado? —preguntó Miranda.

—No, pequeña. Era muy valiente y se encaró con el perro de frente. Cogió su palo de batear y golpeó la pelota. Tenía una enorme puntería y la pelota golpeó a la bestia con tanta fuerza que lo tumbó muerto sobre el campo. Y así fue como Cuchulain mató al Perro del Ulster y salvó a los niños. Cuchulain era tan valiente y justo que acabó convirtiéndose en el rey de toda Irlanda.

—Una buena historia, señor Terry —dijo Becky cogiendo una galleta del plato que tenían sobre la mesa frente a ellos—. Cuéntenos otra.

—Es muy tarde. Creo que las tres tendríais que estar en la cama.

Su comentario fue recibido con protestas.

—No quiero volver a la cama —murmuró Miranda.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Carrie mientras cogía otra galleta.

—¿No podemos esperar a mamá? —preguntó Becky, y sus hermanas asintieron.

Él miró sus caras esperanzadas.

—¿Os dais cuenta de que a vuestra madre no le va a gustar encontraros despiertas cuando llegue a casa?

Todas ellas asintieron de nuevo con una sonrisa y suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

Puso a Miranda más cómoda sobre su regazo y empezó a contarles la historia de Cuchulain y la Corte de Emer, pero a mitad del relato se dio cuenta de que nadie le hacía preguntas. Miró a las niñas a su alrededor y vio que las tres se habían quedado dormidas.

Comprendió que la historia en sí no importaba. Lo que querían era la cercanía, el sonido de una voz que las acompañase hasta dormirse. Pero él no durmió. Escuchó los truenos procurando no acordarse de las innumerables veces en que sus hermanas se habían acurrucado junto a él en callejones oscuros y en las cunetas del camino bajo la lluvia. Después de la muerte de Stear, él había sido el responsable de cuidarlas, de buscar comida, de buscar cobijo. Ellas habían confiado en él, habían contado con él. Y él les había fallado.

Podía oír las lastimeras voces de sus hermanas en medio del viento, podía ver sus lágrimas bajo la lluvia. Intentó borrarlas de su mente, reconstruir la barrera que mantenía los fragmentos dispersos de su pasado a una distancia tolerable. No quería oír las voces en aquel momento, no cuando estaba despierto, no cuando tenía a las niñas tan cerca. Creo que me estoy muriendo…

Un fuerte trueno hizo temblar las ventanas. Miranda se acurrucó contra él con un pequeño suspiro y él la apretó más contra él. La sentía tan pequeña en la curva de su brazo, tan vulnerable y frágil. Miró a Carrie acurrucada junto a él como un cachorro junto al fuego. Podía notar el cabello de Becky acariciándole el cuello. Intentó centrarse en eso, no en los ecos de las voces en su cerebro.

Había ocasiones en que deseaba con tanta fuerza acallar esas voces y eliminar las pesadillas oscuras para siempre, pero nunca había sido capaz de dar el paso definitivo. Lo había pensado muchas veces, lo había saboreado como si fuese la espera de unas vacaciones, contemplado los mil modos en que podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba el momento, algo siempre se lo impedía. El suicidio era el pecado definitivo, el que no reunía valor suficiente para cometer.

Su mayor talento era la supervivencia. Hambruna, tifus, disentería, balas, cuchillos, palizas… había sobrevivido porque morir sería rendirse, el suicidio sería la capitulación final. El odio y la furia eran lo que le mantenían con vida. Se había alimentado durante tanto tiempo de ellos que eran las únicas emociones que reconocía, las únicas que todavía sabía sentir. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, rodeado de la calidez de aquellas tres hermosas niñas que lo estaban usando de almohada, el odio parecía tan lejos, sobrepasado por cosas desconocidas y al mismo tiempo familiares, cosas imposibles. Amor. Un sentimiento de pertenencia. Una sensación de paz.

Cerró los ojos. Todo era una ilusión. No pertenecía a ningún sitio. Ya no sabía lo que era el amor. Y la paz… Dios, ¿qué era eso? Así que se quedó sentado escuchando la lluvia, robando unos momentos de afecto y confianza que no merecía de tres pequeñas que no eran suyas. Y aquella noche se recordó a sí mismo por lo menos en dos ocasiones que no era un hombre de familia.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

_LOS FENIANOS_

_Belfast, Irlanda, 1865_

Cuando Terry conoció a Sean Gallagher, le costó decidir si se trataba de un incendiario genio de la revolución, como lo veían los demás, o más bien de un viejo furioso con hábil verborrea. Terry había oído hablar de él, claro está. Gallagher era casi una leyenda, un seguidor de O'Connell y uno de los líderes de la revolución de 1848. Como invitado de la Corona, había conocido muchas cárceles y había sufrido un gran número de abusos. En aquellos tiempos era uno de los miembros del sacrosanto círculo privado de la Hermandad. Pero llevaba ya dos horas en la pequeña y estrecha habitación que había en el piso de arriba del pub de McGrath, escuchando un monótono discurso, sobre los cientos de años de subyugación e injusticia. Terry se había pasado toda la vida oyendo las mismas historias y empezaba a preguntarse si aquel hombre podría estar callado el tiempo suficiente como para hacer la revolución.

«Hablar, hablar, hablar —pensó—. Los irlandeses somos tan buenos hablando.»

De todos modos, Terry se recostó en la silla y escuchó, disimulando su impaciencia y recordando las palabras de O'Bourne la noche anterior:

«Gallagher es de los que mantienen vivo el espíritu. Muchos hombres pueden envalentonarse en el pub después de unas cuantas pintas, pero Gallagher les mantiene la rabia despierta cuando el portero ya ha cerrado, tío. Y sabe lo que hace. Recuérdalo.»

O'Bourne era capitán en la Hermandad, era el líder del pequeño círculo republicano de Belfast. Su meta era organizar la Hermandad en Belfast, reclutar gente, localizar refugios, vías de escape y convertir la ciudad en piedra angular del movimiento feniano. Tanto Terry como la media docena de hombres que estaban en la habitación habían sido escogidos cuidadosamente, sus orígenes exhaustivamente comprobados y sus simpatías por los fenianos examinadas muy de cerca. La mayoría de ellos eran, al igual que Terry, hombres sin hogar y sin familia, con agallas y sin personas cercanas que pudieran llorarles si morían por la causa. Gallagher había llegado desde Dublín a supervisar a los reclutas de O'Bourne y elegir a algunos de ellos para una misión especial. De los siete hombres que O'Bourne había seleccionado y que se hallaban en la habitación, Gallagher elegiría a dos. A Terry le habría gustado que dejase ya de lado la disertación sobre la historia de Irlanda y se pusiese manos a la obra.

—Algunos de vosotros os estaréis preguntando qué hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando de la lucha por la libertad cuando todos los que nos han precedido han fracasado —dijo Gallagher inclinándose hacia adelante y con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la mesa que había frente a él—. Aquellos de vosotros que esperáis ver cómo Irlanda se alza y se libra del yugo británico con vuestros propios ojos, esperáis en vano. No esperéis que los nuestros salgan a la calle para seguirnos en nuestro camino hacia la libertad. No lo harán. Han estado sojuzgados demasiado tiempo.

Se detuvo para dejar que sus palabras hicieran mella y luego continuó.

—Estamos intentando ir a la guerra con un apoyo limitado, con fondos limitados y con siglos de mala suerte a nuestras espaldas. Así que ¿para qué molestarse? ¿Qué tenemos para albergar esperanza alguna de ser libres?

Gallagher se irguió y cerró los puños.

—Tenemos algo que los británicos nunca lograrán conquistar con sus ejércitos y sus gobiernos, algo que nunca podrán capturar con sus leyes y sus cárceles. Tenemos la voluntad de luchar. Mientras haya un solo hombre que lance el grito de guerra por la libertad, un solo hombre que escupa al enemigo, un solo hombre que se niegue a ser sojuzgado, los británicos no nos conquistarán de verdad. No importa lo que ocurra, recordadlo, porque esto es lo que salvará nuestra tierra y nuestra gente finalmente. Nuestra negativa a ser destruidos.

Pasó la mirada por el grupo de hombres y Terry supo que los estaba examinando. Gallagher estaba decidiendo quién era un valiente de boquilla y quién lo era de verdad, quién se hundiría y quien no, quién podía entregar su vida por la libertad de Irlanda y quién sólo podía presumir de hacerlo.

—Vuestra familia ahora es la Hermandad, chicos. No tenéis otra. Mirad bien las caras de los que estamos aquí. Fuera de este círculo, no confiéis en nadie. Y recordad, no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres, pero, por el amor de Dios, si os bajáis los pantalones, eso no significa que debáis abrir la boca.

Terry no tenía que preocuparse por eso. En aquella época era tan célibe como el papa. Pensó en Cynthia y el corazón le dio un vuelco de tristeza. Había muerto frente a sus ojos por su culpa. Habían pasado dos años, pero todavía sufría al pensarlo. «Déjalo», pensó, y apartó los recuerdos de la joven concentrándose en Gallagher y en la causa. Eso era lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos.

—Los espías están por todas partes —continuó Gallagher—, y muchos de ellos llevan ropa de mujer. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacó un revólver. Lo sujetó para que todos los hombres en la habitación pudieran verlo y después apuntó con el arma—. Los informadores pagarán con sus vidas —dijo moviendo el arma lentamente entre el círculo de rostros— y arderán en el infierno para siempre.

La pistola se detuvo frente a la silla de Terry y los ojos de los dos hombres se encontraron por encima del cañón. Todos se agacharon instintivamente cuando Gallagher apretó el gatillo. Todos menos uno.

Terry no pestañeó y el tambor de la pistola hizo un ruido inofensivo.

Gallagher soltó una carcajada.

—Este es uno de los buenos, eh —dijo depositando la pistola en la mesa.

Terry supo que había pasado la prueba y decidió que ya era hora de ir al grano. Se irguió en la silla e hizo la pregunta vital:

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

En los labios de Gallagher se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Tengo un millar de rifles esperando en un almacén de Nueva York, cortesía de nuestros primos americanos del _Clan na Gael_. Quiero que me ayudéis a entrarlos en el Ulster dentro de tres meses.

Terry concluyó que Gallagher hacía honor a su fama de genio incendiario de la revolución.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Candy estaba agotada. Se dejó caer en el asiento del carromato absolutamente exhausta, y se caló el sombrero para protegerse de la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Archie se sentó junto a ella y ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras recorrían el embarrado camino hasta Peachtree, estaba demasiado cansada para hablar, y aunque, para él, éste era su sexto hijo, siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras. Ella pensó en el rostro cansado pero exultante de Annie mientras sostenía a su bebé recién nacido, y en Archie, henchido de orgullo, dándole un beso a su esposa delante de ella. Realmente le enternecía verlos tan felices después de dieciséis años de matrimonio. «Debe ser maravilloso estar casado», pensó y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó cuando el carromato se detuvo de golpe. Cogió su cesta y bajó de un salto de la carreta sin esperar a que le ayudase.

—Asegúrate de que Doc Morrison les echa un vistazo a Annie y al niño en cuanto regrese.

—Lo haré —contestó—. Gracias por todo,—dijo. Volvió a subir al carromato, agitó las riendas y se alejó por el paseo mientras ella corría a buscar refugio en el porche. Se quitó las botas llenas de barro y entró en casa.

La casa estaba silenciosa, pero de la biblioteca llegaba una luz tenue. « Terry debe estar todavía despierto», pensó, y dejó la cesta y sus botas embarradas. La había estado esperando. Al pensarlo, sintió una cálida alegría y sonrió. Se quitó el sombrero empapado por la lluvia y el guardapolvo. Atravesó el pasillo y al ver la escena de la biblioteca sonrió, estaba sentado en el sofá, totalmente despierto, rodeado por las niñas que se amontonaban a su alrededor como si fuesen cachorros de lobo en su guarida, las tres bien a gusto, cómodas y dormidas. _Chester_ también estaba profundamente dormido a sus pies.

Él miró a Candy por encima de la cabeza de Miranda.

—Ni se te ocurra reírte —murmuró y apartó la mirada, casi avergonzado.

Ella se cubrió la boca con la mano y agitó la cabeza.

—No osaría hacerlo. ¿Estás cómodo? Se te ve bastante… sofocado.

Terry echó un vistazo a las niñas que le rodeaban.

—En estos momentos, me parece que estoy atrapado.

—Eres una buena almohada —dijo observándolo con una sonrisa.

Terry levantó la cabeza y la miró. A la luz del candil, los ojos de él eran de color azul, un azul intenso como el sentimiento intenso que comenzaba a crecer en ella. Se le había pasado la vergüenza y su mirada se había transformado. Era casi depredadora. Bajó las pestañas y repasó el cuerpo de ella con una mirada concienzuda, lenta, especulativa, desde el cabello húmedo hasta los calcetines y el empapado dobladillo.

—¿Eso crees, cielo?

Ella no pudo evitar imaginar la tentadora imagen de él en medio de unas sábanas revueltas. Repentinamente consciente de sus pensamientos, se quedó helada. Se apoderó de ella la vergüenza. Deseó poder decir algo inteligente, algún comentario para flirtear, pero sintió que le resultaba imposible. Nunca había sido buena en el arte del coqueteo. El sonido de sus voces despertó a Carrie, que levantó la cabeza y la vio allí de pie.

—¿Mamá? —murmuró medio dormida—. Te hemos esperado levantadas.

—Ya lo veo —contestó ella aliviada por la interrupción—. Pero ya hace tiempo que tendríais que estar en la cama. —Se dirigió al sofá y sacudió el hombro de Becky—: Becky, despierta.

La niña abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Terry.

—Mamá, estás en casa —dijo bostezando—. ¿Ha tenido la señora Britter a su bebé?

—Sí, así es. Un niño y están los dos bien —explicó ella, y se volvió hacia Terry que le estaba tendiendo a Miranda—. Gracias —murmuró cogiendo a la niña en brazos—. Espero que no te hayan molestado mucho.

—¿Qué molestias me han podido causar? Se han quedado todas dormidas justo en medio de una de mis mejores historias.

Al imaginarlo, deseó haber estado allí. Habría sido maravilloso verlo contándoles cuentos a las niñas como un padre cualquiera. Pero Terry no era su padre. Ni por asomo.

—Bueno, buenas noches —dijo apartando la mirada—. Que duermas bien.

—Lo intentaré —contestó él con un tono irónico que no entendió.

Las niñas le dieron las buenas noches a Terry medio dormidas y Candy se las llevó de la biblioteca. Se detuvo en el pasillo para encender un candil y subieron.

—A dormir —les susurró a Becky y a Carrie mientras se detenía en el vestíbulo frente a sus habitaciones—. Cuando haya dejado a Miranda en la cama, os arroparé.

—Ya soy muy mayor para que me arropes, mamá —le susurró Becky.

—Bueno, todavía puedo ir a darte las buenas noches, ¿no? —le dijo ella sonriendo.

—Supongo —admitió Becky y se metió en su habitación.

—Tú también, señorita. A la cama.

Por una vez, Carrie no intentó buscar ninguna excusa y se metió en su cuarto sin protestar. De todos modos, esperó a que estuviese metida en la cama antes de llevar a Miranda a su habitación. Apartó las sábanas y dejó a la niña suavemente en la cama procurando no despertarla, pero en cuanto la hubo dejado, se despertó.

—Todavía llueve, ¿verdad, mamá? —murmuró abriendo los ojos, se sentó en el borde de la cama sabiendo que Miranda estaría todavía asustada.

—Sí, pero los truenos ya han terminado, cariño.

—Tenía miedo —admitió la niña—, pero el señor Terry me ha dicho que los truenos lo único que hacen es gritar a la gente y que la próxima vez que oiga uno le tengo que gritar también. Eso es lo que hace él cuando tiene sueños malos.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —le preguntó estupefacta al saber que Terry había admitido algo así delante de las niñas—. Creo que es una buena idea. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos la próxima vez?

—De acuerdo —dijo Miranda acurrucándose entre las sábanas—. Nos contó un cuento, uno muy bonito, mamá. —La niña lanzó un enorme bostezo—. Me gustaría que el señor Terry pudiese contarnos cuentos todas las noches. —Y cerró los ojos lentamente.

—A mí también, amor mío. A mí también.

* * *

Estaba agotada, pero no conseguía dormirse. Se cambiaba de postura, ahuecaba la almohada, rehacía la colcha, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Al final, decidió que le sentaría bien una taza de té y se levantó. Se puso el chal y salió de la habitación. Pero cuando empezaba a bajar las escaleras, vio que salía luz por la ranura de la puerta de la cocina. ¿Estaba todavía despierto? Dudó y pensó que igual era mejor que volviese arriba y se olvidase del té, pero al final no lo hizo. Siguió bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina y lo encontró encorvado sobre la mesa, escribiendo en la pizarra. Levantó la vista cuando la oyó entrar.

—No podía dormir —le explicó ella—. ¿Tú tampoco?

—No.

—Voy a prepararme una taza de té, ¿te apetece una?

No contestó y ella se dirigió a los fogones. Avivó las brasas, añadió algunas breas y puso la tetera a hervir. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo mientras preparaba el té; seguía inclinado sobre la pizarra, escribiendo cuidadosamente las letras.

—Veo que estás practicando tu caligrafía —dijo, y llevó dos tazas de té hasta la mesa.

—Sí, aunque no sé de qué me puede servir siendo un boxeador —dijo él tomando la taza que le ofrecía.

—Boxeo —murmuró ella pensativa. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, agarrando la taza con las manos y observando a Terry.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Es una forma de ganarme la vida —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay muchas otras maneras de ganarse la vida.

—Sí, pero todas ellas implican trabajar- no se dejó engañar por aquel comentario simplón. Lo había visto trabajar y sabía que no era un holgazán.

—¿Nunca has pensado en hacer otro trabajo? Algo menos… violento.

—¿Como qué? —le preguntó él, y su cara se ensombreció—. A un hombre no le hace falta saber leer para entender los carteles de los escaparates que dicen «No se necesita mano de obra irlandesa».

—¿Nunca te apetece instalarte en algún sitio, tener una meta más permanente que la pelea de mañana?

—Ya te lo dije. Me gusta vagabundear. No soy de los que se quedan en un sitio, Candy, me gusta mi libertad.

Lo había sabido desde la primera vez que le vio.

—Podrías tener tu propia granja, hay un montón de tierra en el oeste. Dicen que es gratis.

—No soy granjero.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser granjero?

Se quedó callado un momento.

—Mi padre era granjero —dijo finalmente— y su padre antes de él. Cultivábamos patatas como todo el mundo. Mira, había muy poca tierra para nosotros, la mayor parte de las tierras las tenían terratenientes ingleses que cultivaban cereales para mandar a Inglaterra. Lo único que podíamos cultivar en la poca tierra que teníamos y que podía alimentar a nuestra gente era la patata. Comíamos patata, alimentábamos a los animales con patata y la patata nos permitía pagar el arrendamiento de nuestra tierra. Lo era todo para nosotros y no podíamos sobrevivir sin ella. Entonces llegó el hambre.

Miraba fijamente a Candy, pero ella sabía que no le veía. En su mente, estaba viendo su tierra.

—Una mañana, cuando yo tenía once años, me levanté al oír los gritos de mi madre. Corrí a ver qué ocurría y la vi de pie junto a mi padre y mi hermano señalando el cobertizo donde guardábamos nuestras cosechas. Estaba gimoteando y decía algo sobre las patatas. Corrí hasta él justo cuando mi padre abría la puerta. El olor nos golpeó… Virgen santa, era un olor que nunca antes habíamos conocido.

Hizo una pausa, pero no dijo nada. Pensó con temor que si decía algo, se volvería a encerrar en su mutismo, haría algún tonto comentario para cambiar de tema y nunca acabaría su relato.

—Mi padre y Stear entraron —continuó—. Me dijeron que esperara afuera, pero no lo hice. Los seguí y los vi agachados sobre el tonel donde habíamos dejado las patatas recién cogidas del campo el día anterior. Mi padre me miró cuando entré y por primera vez en mi vida vi miedo en su rostro. Supe que había ocurrido algo horrible.

Frunció el ceño y de pronto pareció sobrecogido, como un niño que no llega a entender la cruel broma que le acaban de hacer.

—Miré dentro del tonel y no vi ninguna patata. Estaba lleno de una masa viscosa que olía a azufre y parecía puré, puré oscuro. Pensé que estaba mirando las entrañas del infierno.

Su descripción era tan vivida que podía ver el tonel y oler el azufre. Era como si estuviera allí con él.

—Cogimos un poco de aquella masa y se lo dimos a uno de los cerdos —continuó—. El cerdo murió y supimos que era una plaga. Intentamos desenterrar las patatas que todavía estaban en la tierra, pero era demasiado tarde. En una noche, las hojas se habían puesto blancas y las patatas negras dentro de la tierra. Todo el cultivo estaba así, y el olor putrefacto a azufre flotaba por encima de la tierra como una niebla pesada. Todavía puedo olerlo.

Candy sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda mientras escuchaba cómo contaba la historia con voz neutra y carente de emoción.

—Al cabo de un mes, no quedaba una sola patata en toda Irlanda. A los seis meses, la gente moría de hambre y de enfermedades, morían a miles. La gente en nuestro pueblo se moría tan rápido que no había suficientes ataúdes. Los tuvieron que enterrar en fosas comunes, amontonados con algo de tierra encima para proteger sus cuerpos de las ratas.

Sintió ganas de devolver, se apretó la boca con la mano y escuchó angustiada y en silencio, con el corazón roto. Terry tragó saliva y su voz se tornó un susurro.

—Mi padre fue el primero de la familia en morir. La plaga lo destrozó, la fiebre negra, vosotros lo llamáis tifus. Mi madre lo lloró de rodillas durante tres días de lo grande que era su pena. Una semana más tarde, el tifus la mató a ella también. Murió en una cuneta porque el terrateniente nos había echado de nuestra casa y la había quemado.

—Nunca seré granjero —dijo; la intensidad de su voz asustó a Candy. Terry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al comedor. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza—. Nunca estaré atado a un pedazo de tierra, ni a una mujer, ni a un hogar, ni a una familia, ni a una iglesia. Ni a una forma de vida. Nunca más.

Le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se sentía inútil y se despreciaba por ello. No había nada que pudiera decir para reconfortar a un hombre cuya familia llevaba tanto tiempo muerta, no había bálsamo para curar las heridas del alma de un hombre marcado, y no había forma de hacer que volviera a creer en los lazos que unen a las personas.

* * *

_Terry no podía escapar de sus demonios. Intentaba correr y alejarse de ellos, pero no era lo bastante rápido. Nunca era lo bastante rápido. Seguían su ritmo y le hablaban con susurros bajos y convincentes. No podía expulsarlos porque le hablaban desde dentro de su cabeza. Se detuvo y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Se tapó los oídos con las manos, pero seguía oyéndolos. Si fuera fuerte, podría arrancárselos, podría reventar su cráneo como una cascara de nuez y eso sería el fin. Se apretó la cabeza con las manos furiosamente, pero no era lo bastante fuerte. Nunca sería lo bastante fuerte._

_Naranja. El odioso color lo rodeaba por todas partes. Las llamas del infierno, ventanas naranjas, atizadores ardiendo. Los demonios le apartaron las manos y lo ataron con correas. Le estiraron el brazo y se lo retorcieron y pudo sentir de nuevo el dolor de su hombro dislocado, oler su piel quemada. Gritó._

_Dínoslo, murmuraban, dínoslo, dínoslo…_

_Lo hizo._

Se despertó del sueño como un hombre que se está ahogando y logra sacar la cabeza del agua, mojado, desorientado, aspirando una bocanada de aire. Se sentó y se cogió la cabeza con manos temblorosas. Sintió el sudor de terror en su rostro.

—¡Dios! —gimió—. Mierda, mierda.

Levantó la cabeza y miró la pared que había frente a él. Por la cortina de encaje entraban los rayos del sol. Intentó volver a la realidad. Otra vez los sueños. Al salir de la cárcel, las pesadillas lo habían acosado durante meses, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se habían ido espaciando. Ya no tenía casi nunca. Hasta llegar allí. Al despertarse por vez primera en aquella casa, supo que había estado teniendo pesadillas, pero luego todo había ido mejor y habían desaparecido. Y ahora habían vuelto. «Otra vez no —suplicó—, aquí no.»

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y con fuerza golpeando la pared y haciendo bailar las luces y sombras que formaba el sol a través de la cortina de encaje. Olivia miró y se acercó a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alarmada.

—¿ Terry?

Candy. Centró su atención en ella, en la luz del sol que configuraba remolinos y rosetones sobre su cuerpo. Le recordó a la Virgen de la vidriera de San Brendan, tan unidimensional e irreal como el resto.

—No —dijo con un fiero susurro, y consiguió detenerla—. Déjame solo.

Ella no se movió.

Terry oyó pasos detrás de ella.

—¿Mamá? ¿Está bien? ¿Está teniendo otra vez pesadillas?

Las niñas. No podía dejar que lo viesen así.

—¡Sal de aquí! —ordenó satisfecho por haber conseguido chillar—. ¡Mantenlas alejadas de mí!

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Terry soltó una risa ahogada y dura.

—Bien, estoy estupendamente, gracias por el interés.

Se retiró mirándolo con aquellos ojos dulces como si fuera una cierva herida. La puerta se cerró y él dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro de alivio. Terry apartó la sábana y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta el lavamanos y levantó la mirada para ver su reflejo en el espejo ovalado. Tenía la cara de un pálido mortal, los ojos inyectados en sangre y la sombra de la barba le daba a su rostro una tonalidad azul. Tenía un aspecto espantoso, normal teniendo en cuenta que dormía con el demonio.

Mandó a las niñas a coger zarzamoras. No quería que estuvieran cerca de él en aquellos momentos. Puso la tetera a hervir sabiendo que necesitaría agua caliente para bañarse y afeitarse. También preparó un café bien fuerte. Estaba preocupada y abrumada y se preguntaba qué más podía hacer por él. Aunque él había dejado claro que no la quería junto a él, que no quería su ayuda, estaba en el jardín cuando oyó aquel ruido proveniente de la ventana abierta de su habitación. Se había dado cuenta de que volvía a tener aquellas pesadillas, los recuerdos violentos de un hombre que había vivido horrores que ella no podía ni imaginar.

La tetera empezó a silbar, vertió el agua caliente en un jarro y la dejó junto a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de él. Al no oír ningún ruido, llamó con los nudillos.

—Te he traído agua caliente, si la quieres —dijo, y se alejó por el pasillo antes de que abriese la puerta.

En la cocina empezó a preparar el desayuno procurando mantenerse activa, pero en su mente resonaba todavía el eco del ruido que había oído a través de la ventana y su corazón se encogió lleno de compasión. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Aquel ruido le había dado más miedo que todas las maldiciones y los chillidos. Al oír pasos, levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que Terry no pudiese verle el rostro. No iba a aceptar ni su compasión ni su preocupación, y en aquel momento no creía ser capaz de ocultarlos. Cuando él entró, empezó a romper huevos en una fuente.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa.

—Buenos días —contestó ella cogiendo un tenedor. Lo miró fugazmente mientras comenzaba a batir los huevos. Se dio cuenta de que se había afeitado y de que tenía mejor aspecto, aunque todavía se lo veía ojeroso y muy cansado. Le habría gustado decirle que sólo eran pesadillas, que algún día desaparecerían, pero sabía que no le creería.

—Te he preparado el desayuno —le dijo. Él cogió una silla y se sentó.

—¿Dónde están las niñas?

—Las he mandado a buscar zarzamoras —contestó ella y vertió los huevos batidos en una sartén. Lo miró de nuevo—. Estarán fuera toda la mañana.

—Gracias, no quería que vieran… —se calló. Por la expresión de su rostro vio que se sentía avergonzado.

Lo comprendió de golpe. Era un hombre que odiaba cualquier tipo de debilidad. Dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo, recordándose que no aceptaría simpatía ni compasión. Miró cómo ponía el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? —le preguntó.

—No —dijo él irguiéndose—. Sólo estoy un poco cansado esta mañana.

Una manera algo peculiar de explicarse. Le preparó una taza de café y se la dio.

—Esto te ayudará.

—Gracias.

—Come —le ordenó dejando el plato frente a él. Se alejó y se puso a cortar verduras para hacer un guiso. Aunque simulaba estar centrada en la tarea, lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo, se quedó mirando fijamente el plato un rato y después tomó el tenedor. Empezó a comer su desayuno, pero no lo terminó. Apartó el plato medio lleno.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó.

—No —dijo empujando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose. Sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta de atrás. Lo único que quería era alejarse.

La puerta del establo estaba abierta. Se refugió allí, en las sombras frescas que olían a heno y a polvo. A través de las puertas abiertas, llegaba la brisa veraniega, moviendo la paja a sus pies, susurrándole como los guardias de la cárcel de Mountjoy, como los fantasmas de su familia, como el viento que atravesaba las ruinas o las rocas de los acantilados irlandeses.

Paz, maldita sea. Quería paz. Pero sabía que para él no había paz posible, no acariciando a una gentil mujer en las colinas verdes de Luisiana. Era demasiado tarde para eso. Había vendido su alma a los demonios, había traicionado todo aquello en lo que merecía la pena creer sólo para detener el dolor. Pero ésa era la paradoja. El dolor nunca se detuvo. Sabía que venía una mala época. Los sueños sólo irían a peor. Cuando estaba en la carretera, moviéndose de una ciudad a otra, podía alejarse de ellos. Podía ahogarlos con mujeres y whisky. Podía mantenerlos a raya con los puños cuando estaba peleando en el ring. Si todo eso fallaba, podía buscar una habitación en algún lugar donde nadie lo conociese, donde nadie se preocupase por él, un lugar donde pudiera cerrar la puerta y luchar con los demonios él solo. Pero en aquel lugar no podía hacer nada de eso. Tenía que marcharse.

* * *

—De acuerdo, Albert, dime qué pasa con el acuerdo para el ferrocarril.

Alice estaba agachada sin ser vista fuera del despacho de su padre, escuchando atentamente. Por supuesto, había sido excluida de la reunión, pero eso no le había impedido escuchar. La puerta del despacho estaba medio abierta y ella se acercó a la abertura al mismo tiempo que su marido comenzaba a explicarle la situación a su padre.

Alice Jamison Tyler sabía que su padre era un inteligente hombre de negocios. Había triplicado su ya considerable fortuna proveyendo cañones y pistolas para el ejército de la Unión durante la guerra. Pocas veces hacía inversiones gratuitas y no dudaría en abandonar un proyecto si no producía los resultados esperados. Albert también lo sabía y en seguida empezó a dar explicaciones. Alice oyó un ruido detrás de ella y giró la cabeza rápidamente, pero la criada que cruzaba el vestíbulo al otro lado ni siquiera la había visto, así que siguió escuchando a hurtadillas. Prácticamente no sabía nada de aquel proyecto del ferrocarril ya que Albert nunca le contaba nada y tenía poderosas razones para querer saber la verdad sobre la situación.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien —dijo su padre—. Tenemos toda la tierra que necesitamos, excepto una pequeña parte. No podemos circunvalarla ni podemos conseguir que el propietario la venda. Así que ¿una sola mujer puede arruinar todo lo que hemos planeado?

—Sí, pero garantizo…

—Ahórrate tus garantías—dijo con frialdad—. Las llevo oyendo mucho tiempo. Varios de mis socios más cercanos han invertido dinero en este proyecto, y cada vez resulta más difícil explicarles los retrasos. Por eso te he hecho llamar. Mientras estés aquí, te reunirás con mis socios para asegurarles que este proyecto del ferrocarril no es un producto de mi imaginación, y te vas a pasar las próximas semanas procurando causarles una buena impresión. Quieren resultados, y tú vas a ser el encargado de mirarlos a la cara y decirles que han invertido bien su dinero.

—Sí, señor.

—Quiero empezar a construir el ferrocarril en otoño. Presiona a la señora White y consigue que venda.

—Telegrafiaré a Joshua inmediatamente y le diré que vaya a hacerle una oferta más alta. Joshua puede ser muy persuasivo.

—Bien. No hace falta que te recuerde, que hay una gran cantidad de dinero en juego.

—No, señor. Quiero que este proyecto salga adelante no sólo por el dinero, sino porque quiero demostrarle que puedo hacerlo. Soy el marido de Alice y quiero ser yo quien pueda garantizarle el futuro.

Alice entornó los ojos. Sabía que aquella afirmación complacería a su padre, pero ella tenía su propia visión de su futuro y no incluía vivir en un pueblo de granjeros en medio de Luisiana. Odiaba aquel lugar, el calor, las serpientes y sus horribles gentes, que se mostraban hostiles con ella sólo porque había nacido al norte de la frontera con Mason‑Dixon. Pero sobre todo odiaba estar tan lejos de su padre y de sus amigos. Estaba tan sola allí. Había tenido paciencia con Albert porque lo amaba, pero se le estaba agotando. Forzó una sonrisa y empujó la puerta del despacho.

—Ya está bien, papá —empezó cruzando la estancia hasta llegar a su lado—. Creo que eres muy malo haciendo a Albert estar aquí en esta diminuta oficina hablando de negocios cuando acabamos de llegar.

—Lo siento, tesoro mío —dijo Hiram—, pero tu marido y yo tenemos mucho que hacer mientras estéis aquí.

—¿Negocios? —dijo con un mohín—. Pero yo quiero estar también contigo. Te veo tan poco.

Hiram la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él cariñosamente.

—Te prometo que pasaremos tiempo juntos. Quiero llevarte a un concierto. Sé cuánto lo echas de menos.

—¡Oh, me encantaría! ¿Podremos ir a Newport también?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada y Alice continuó sabiendo que tenía las de ganar.

—Sólo algunas semanas; por favor, papá.

Por supuesto, su padre cedió.

—De acuerdo, iremos a Newport. Podemos invitar a mis socios para una reunión de fin de semana.

—Gracias, papá.

—Ya sabes que no te puedo decir que no a nada —dijo él sonriendo.

Alice se rio y se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Lo sabía. De hecho, su futuro dependía de eso.

* * *

Las niñas volvieron con zarzamoras para una docena de pasteles, pero ella sólo hizo dos. Se pasó la tarde haciendo mermelada con el resto, y mantuvo a las niñas ocupadas ayudándole. Se mantenía ocupada deliberadamente para que sus pensamientos no le llevasen a Terry, pero seguía acosándole su rostro atormentado. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de qué estaba haciendo, pero al caer la tarde todavía no había regresado, y de sentirse aliviada por su ausencia pasó a estar preocupada. Decidió ir a buscarlo. Lo había visto en el establo y empezó a buscarlo allí, pero no estaba. Buscó por el resto de edificios, por los jardines y pasó por el huerto de nuevo, llamándolo hasta quedarse ronca, pero después de una hora seguía sin dar con él. Preocupada, se detuvo en la linde del huerto pensando por dónde seguir su búsqueda. Pero sabía que ya había mirado por todas partes. Quizá se hubiese ido caminando hasta la carretera y algún granjero lo había llevado hasta el pueblo.

No, no podía haberse marchado así sin más, sin decir adiós. Pero mientras se decía eso, sabía que sí podía, que probablemente eso era lo que había hecho. Suspiró y se apoyó en un árbol. Era un solitario, un hombre que no quería la compañía de nadie, por lo menos no muy a menudo y no durante mucho tiempo. Era un hombre que había construido un muro a su alrededor para mantener a la gente alejada, un hombre lleno de dolor que podía retorcerse como un animal herido, pero que era capaz de aliviar el miedo de una niña a las tormentas.

¿Qué tremendos recuerdos reviviría en sus pesadillas? lo sabía. Hambre y muerte, cárcel y tortura, traición y amnistía, pistolas y alguien llamado Sean Gallagher. Había dicho que había traicionado todo aquello en lo que creía, decía que sus cicatrices eran lo que se merecía. A Candy no le importaba lo que hubiera hecho. Fuera lo que fuese, no podía creer que fuese tan malo como para merecer lo que le había ocurrido en la cárcel. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Caminaba despacio, pero su cabeza era un torbellino.

* * *

—Puede coger la diligencia en Callersville —le dijo el granjero mirando a Terry, que estaba sentado a su lado en un carromato repleto de nabos—. La diligencia lo llevará hasta Monroe y desde allí puede coger el tren a cualquier lado.

Pero sabía que no podía. Con seis dólares no podría llegar a Boston. Quizás si conseguía llegar a Monroe, podría encontrar algún pub donde lo contratasen para pelear y le pagasen lo suficiente para pagarse un billete de tren. Pero en el mismo momento en que pensaba eso, en su mente podía ver la cara de Candy y sus ojos mirándolo de aquel modo, pidiéndole ayuda al mismo tiempo que el orgullo le impedía verbalizar de nuevo su petición. Se acordó avergonzado de su promesa.

«Me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para ayudarte a recolectar la cosecha.»

Había roto su promesa. Por eso nunca hacía promesas, porque sabía que no era capaz de cumplirlas. Tomó aire profundamente y se puso a toser al entrarle por la boca el polvo que levantaban las ruedas del carromato. Su propia promesa lo asfixiaba. ¿Y si volvía? Cerró los ojos. Sólo quedaba un mes. Podía controlarlo, ¿verdad? Un mes.

Pensó en sus primeros meses en Boston tres años atrás y en su sucia habitación en casa de Polly Keane. Se acordó del día en que Hugo O'Donnell, el jefe del _Clan na Gael_, le había pedido ayuda para recolectar dinero americano para la causa irlandesa. Hugh estaba convencido de que sería el hombre perfecto para llegar al corazón de los americanos de origen irlandés y hacerles vaciar sus bolsillos. Porque él era una figura heroica. Aquella noche habían vuelto las pesadillas, y cuando Polly había entrado a despertarlo, casi la había golpeado creyendo que era un guardia de la cárcel.

Podía recordar cómo lo habían mirado las prostitutas de Polly después, cómo se habían echado hacia atrás recelosas a su paso por el pasillo y cómo habían murmurado a sus espaldas. Pero su reputación lo había alcanzado, y cuando supieron que era un feniano que había sobrevivido a la tortura de Mountjoy, su miedo se había transformado en un temeroso respeto. Fue entonces cuando se marchó de Boston, incapaz de soportar cómo había convertido su vergüenza en algo glorioso, cómo los rumores convertían en héroe a un hombre que era un mero fraude.

«Me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para ayudarte a recolectar la cosecha.»

No podía quedarse. Le había hecho una promesa y no podía cumplirla. Vio de nuevo sus ojos, y la culpa lo invadió. Ni siquiera había terminado de reparar el tejado. Se la imaginó allá arriba intentando repararlo ella misma. «Mierda, mierda, mierda.»

Terry se irguió en el asiento.

—Pare el carro.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que pare el carro.

El granjero tiró con fuerza de las riendas y detuvo la carreta. Vio cómo bajaba de un salto y movió la cabeza sorprendido.

—Señor, creía que quería que le acercara a la ciudad.

—He cambiado de idea —respondió, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de su repentino cargo de conciencia. Siempre le ocurría.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Era casi de noche cuando Candy regresó a casa. Las niñas estaban en la cocina y levantaron la vista esperanzadas al verla entrar.

—¿No ha vuelto?

—No, mamá —respondió Becky sacando del horno una barra de pan de maíz—. Ya he terminado de preparar la cena.

Candy miró a Carrie y a Miranda y vio la desilusión en sus rostros. Atravesó la habitación y rodeó a Becky con el brazo.

—Gracias, cariño. Será mejor que comamos.

Así lo hicieron y la cena transcurrió en un inusitado silencio. Fue Miranda la que lo rompió finalmente preguntando en voz alta lo que todas estaban pensando.

—¿Ha huido de casa el señor Terry, mamá?

—¡El señor Terry no haría eso! —gritó Carrie dejando caer la cuchara dentro del guiso y mirando a su hermana indignada—. No se marcharía sin decir adiós. Sé que no lo haría.

—Sé que te gusta el señor Terry, pero puede que se haya marchado. Acuérdate de que ésta no es su casa.

—Deberíamos buscarlo —dijo Carrie—. A lo mejor se ha caído, puede que esté herido.

—He mirado por todas partes —contestó suavemente—. Además, ahora es de noche. No podemos ir a buscarlo en medio de la oscuridad. —Vio la expresión alicaída de la pequeña y añadió—: Iremos a buscarle por la mañana.

Después de cenar, acostó a las taciturnas niñas y se fue a la cocina donde puso la plancha a calentar. Podía sacar algo de trabajo y siempre había mucha plancha. Sabía que no podría dormirse todavía, no antes de que él volviese. Si es que volvía. Qué estupidez. Mientras planchaba, pensó que probablemente estaba ya a mitad de camino hacia Shreveport y que debía estar contenta. Era un hombre que no necesitaba a nadie, que podía recoger sus cosas y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Además, las niñas le habían tomado demasiado cariño. Se alegraba de que se hubiera marchado.

Oyó un ruido fuera y corrió hasta la puerta con un grito de alivio. La abrió de par en par dispuesta a decirle a Terry que las había tenido muy preocupadas. Pero no había nadie. Salió y se dirigió hasta las escaleras del porche y escudriñó la oscuridad, más allá de la zona iluminada por la tenue luz que salía de la ventana de la cocina. Pero no pudo ver nada. No había regresado. Se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa, pero le llamó la atención un movimiento en la sombra. Se quedó helada cuando vio que de la oscuridad salía un hombre que se acercaba hacia la zona iluminada del porche. No era Terry.

—Buenas noches, Candy —dijo Joshua Harlan acercándosele con andares algo inestables. Puso una bota en el primer escalón, se agarró a la baranda y le sonrió. Tenía la mejilla abultada por la bola de tabaco de mascar.

Notó un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al ver su sonrisa y se acordó de la advertencia de Archie de que tuviese cuidado. Todos los Harlan eran unos matones, y también sabía por su voz pastosa y sus andares tambaleantes que Joshua estaba borracho. Pero lo miró de frente acordándose de la época en que la familia de Joshua vivía al otro lado de Sugar Creek y de todas las veces en que él y sus hermanos se habían burlado de ella, le habían tirado del pelo y habían intentado intimidarla. En aquel entonces lo habían conseguido, pero no lo lograrían aquella noche.

—Buenas noches, Joshua, un poco tarde para dar un paseo, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—Hace una buena noche, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo. Si quieres que te dé mi opinión, hace demasiado calor y humedad —cruzó los brazos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Joshua?

Él giró la cabeza y escupió un chorro de saliva mezclada con tabaco al suelo.

—Albert estará fuera en viaje de negocios durante varias semanas, pero me ha pedido que me acerque mientras él no está y averigüe si has cambiado de opinión.

—No, no he cambiado de opinión.

—También me ha dicho que está dispuesto a subir su oferta cien dólares más.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no. Dile que no importa el dinero que me ofrezca, no voy a vender mi tierra.

—Se lo diré. ¿Qué tal están tus melocotoneros últimamente?

—Mis melocotoneros están bien, Joshua. Díselo a Albert.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el hombre la cogió por el brazo y la obligó a girarse:

—Ah, me alegra oírlo. Son buenos árboles y sería una pena que les ocurriese algo. Un incendio, por ejemplo.

—¡Déjame! —gritó ella intentando desasirse de él.

—Un incendio podría destrozar toda tu cosecha —insistió Joshua agarrándola más fuerte—. ¿Por qué no vendes la tierra ahora y ya está?

—He dicho que no, Joshua, y lo digo de verdad —levantó el brazo que tenía libre para golpearle, pero él le cogió por la muñeca. La acorraló contra la puerta de la casa y se acercó más.

—Creo que harías bien en aceptar la oferta, muy bien.

El olor a aguardiente y tabaco le provocaron náuseas. Apartó el rostro y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo verdadero miedo de Joshua y no sabía qué hacer. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en algo, se vio libre de repente. Oyó un grito de sorpresa y volvió la cabeza a tiempo para ver cómo Terry cogía a Joshua, más bajo que él, por el cuello y lo apartaba de ella.

—Creo que no le interesa, tío —dijo con la mandíbula tensa, estirando el brazo de Joshua hacia atrás y retorciéndoselo—. ¿Hace falta que te explique lo que significa la palabra «no»?

Le torció aún más el brazo en la espalda y Joshua dejó escapar un grito de dolor, negando con la cabeza, vio aliviada cómo lo llevaba hasta el final del porche y lo acorralaba contra el pasamanos. Le cogió la camisa con la mano izquierda, y después le golpeó en medio de la cara con la derecha, oyó el horrible ruido de los huesos al chocar y parpadeó. Terry levantó a Joshua por encima de la barandilla y lo lanzó al suelo. Su cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo al caer.

—Creo que estás en una propiedad privada —dijo apoyándose en la barandilla—. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

Joshua se levantó a trompicones.

—Bastardo irlandés —gimió llevándose la mano a la cara—. Me has roto la nariz.

Terry empezó a dar la vuelta a la barandilla en su busca con la intención de romperle el resto de los huesos, pero Joshua se dio la vuelta y salió disparado perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Candy lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer contra la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terry atravesando el porche y deteniéndose frente a ella.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella irguiéndose, pero en seguida empezó a temblar y se le doblaron las rodillas. Terry la cogió y la atrajo hacia él para que mantuviese el equilibrio, le rodeó el cuello con las manos y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

—He oído un ruido —dijo con voz ahogada—. Creía que eras tú. Pero Joshua me ha cogido y no sabía qué hacer.

Terry pensó en lo que podría haber pasado de haber llegado unos minutos más tarde y notó que la rabia volvía a apoderarse de él. La rodeó con fuerza, protector.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estaba borracho y un poco pesado.

Él le pasó la mano por la espalda acariciándola con dulzura, y la rabia desapareció para transformarse en algo totalmente distinto e inesperado. Ternura.

—Está bien —murmuró, apoyando los labios en su cabello—. Está bien.

—Lo sé —susurró.

La abrazó durante un buen rato, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo y de la suavidad de su cabello bajo su mandíbula. Cuando ella se apartó, Terry supo que debía dejarla marchar, pero no quería hacerlo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para bajar los brazos y dar un paso hacia atrás, liberándola, se estiró el delantal y se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara, tan nerviosa y tímida que él sonrió.

—Gracias. Estoy bien —y sin mirarlo añadió en voz baja—: Pensábamos que te habías marchado.

—Lo hice.

—¿Por qué has vuelto?

No le dijo la verdad.

—No encontré a nadie que me llevase al pueblo —mintió.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —murmuró ella—. Gracias.

—¿Quién era? ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí —dijo suspirando.

—¿Qué quería?

Ella cruzó los brazos, pasó junto a Terry y se apoyó en la baranda mirando a la oscuridad.

—Es una larga historia.

—Precisamente estos días me sobra el tiempo. ¿Qué quería?

—Quería asustarme. ¿Te lo imaginas? Joshua creyéndose que puede asustarme —se rio, pero a Terry le pareció que era una risa de inseguridad.

—¿Asustarte? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Atravesó el porche y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que se diese la vuelta—. ¿Por qué?

—Trabaja para un hombre rico y poderoso que quiere construir una vía de ferrocarril que pase justo por aquí. Quiere mi tierra. Esta es la única tierra que no ha podido conseguir de todas las que atraviesa su ruta.

—Pero ¿querrá comprártela?

—Oh, sí —dijo sonriendo irónicamente—. Me ha hecho una generosa oferta. Pero me temo que soy algo tozuda al respecto. No voy a vender. Así que está tratando de intimidarme para que venda. Estoy segura de que mandó a Joshua aquí para eso.

Terry casi sintió ganas de reírse ante la ironía. Llevaba toda su vida viendo a la gente aterrorizada, muerta de hambre, desahuciada, todo por un pedazo de tierra. Había visto a la gente trabajando duro, sin descanso, rompiéndose la espalda y el alma en sus pequeñas granjas, sólo para dejárselas a sus hijos y para que ellos siguiesen trabajándola duramente. Y había viajado hasta la otra punta del mundo sólo para ver lo mismo. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que no merecía la pena?

—Sólo es un trozo de tierra.

—¡No! —gritó mirándolo y con una determinación en el rostro que él nunca le había visto antes—. No es sólo un pedazo de tierra. Es mi hogar. Mi familia ha vivido aquí durante setenta años, cinco generaciones de White han nacido aquí, cinco generaciones han vertido sudor y sangre por esta tierra. Mis hermanos murieron defendiéndola. Peachtree es mi legado y mi responsabilidad.

—Pero si te están amenazando.

—Tonterías. No me echarán de mis tierras con amenazas vacías de explotadores y bribones avariciosos.

Observó la determinación de su barbilla y se preguntó cuántos rostros como el suyo había visto en su vida. Docenas, quizá centenares. Todos ellos creyendo que las raíces y los lazos familiares eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa, todos ellos legando la tierra y las tradiciones de generación en generación, todos ellos creyendo que algún día las cosas mejorarían, si no para ellos, sí para sus hijos.

Pero sabía que las cosas no mejoraban, y que no se podía luchar eternamente. Los arrendatarios eran desahuciados, las vías de ferrocarril se construían, los niños sin hogar pasaban hambre y la vida era injusta.

—Así que no te echarán de tus tierras, ¿verdad,? —Había un atisbo de burla en su voz—. ¿Y cómo lo conseguirás?

—Los ignoraré.

—Ah, es una brillante idea, sí. La próxima vez que ese Joshua venga por aquí, dejaré que te maltrate y observaré cómo lo ignoras.

—Pelearé.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, de alguna manera.

Terry miró su cara orgullosa y llena de determinación y se preguntó cuánto tiempo aguantaría las amenazas de esa gente. Los hombres ricos y poderosos no dejaban que una mujer se interpusiese en su camino. No tenía ni idea de con qué se enfrentaba. Abrió la boca para decirle la amarga verdad, pero en su rostro pudo ver un atisbo del brillo de sus ideales perdidos, y no tuvo valor para decirle que los explotadores y los bribones generalmente eran los vencedores.

* * *

Terry se despertó a la mañana siguiente pensando que había sido un blando la noche anterior. Un auténtico blando. No había forma posible de que pudiese enfrentarse a esos especuladores y debería habérselo dicho. Decidió hablar con ella después del desayuno. Le había explicado que aquellos hombres le habían hecho una generosa oferta por su tierra. Si la vendía, podía utilizar el dinero para comprarse otra parcela de tierra donde además hubiese una casa sin cercas deterioradas ni un tejado con goteras. Era la única solución razonable y pensó que tenía la obligación de hacérselo ver. La encontró en el establo poniendo paja fresca en una de las cuadras. Ella lo miró por encima de la valla de la cuadra.

—Buenos días.

Terry decidió ir directo al grano, así que atravesó el establo, abrió la valla y le dijo:

—¿Sigues pensando en pelear con esos hombres?

—Por supuesto.

—Confiaba en que lo hubieses pensado un poco y hubieses cambiado de opinión.

—No —contestó, y se giró volviendo a hundir el rastrillo en el montón de paja a sus pies—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque ellos tienen dinero y está claro que tú no. Porque ellos tienen poder y tú no. Porque es una batalla perdida.

—Ya te lo he dicho, éste es mi hogar. No me obligarán a dejar mi tierra.

—No estás siendo razonable.

—¿Qué es lo razonable? —le preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Coger el dinero y marcharme? Eso es lo que tú harías, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo—. Eso es lo que yo haría.

—Bueno, yo no soy como tú —contestó ella y siguió con su tarea—. No voy a irme a ningún sitio.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ponerte delante de la puerta y decirles a los chicos malos que se vayan?

—No hace falta que seas sarcástico.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Dio un paso al frente y le quitó el rastrillo de las manos, obligándola a prestarle atención—. Esto no es una parroquia —dijo apoyando el rastrillo en un rincón de la cuadra—. El tipo que estuvo ayer aquí no venía a tomar una taza de té.

—Ya te lo dije. Conozco a Joshua de toda la vida. No me habría hecho daño. Sólo quería asustarme.

—Bien. ¿Y qué pasará si la próxima vez que viene decide asustarte un poco más? —Le vio erguir la barbilla y pensó que nunca antes había conocido mujer más exasperante—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es un hombre y tú una mujer. Dios, ¿te lo tengo que explicar con más detalles?

—Bueno, tú estás aquí. No podrá hacerme nada.

—Yo sólo me quedaré para ayudarte a recolectar los melocotones —le rebatió—. Después me iré. ¿Qué harás entonces?

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó ella mirándolo fijamente—. Pero no voy a dejar que Joshua Harlan me intimide.

—¿Y qué pasa con las niñas? ¿Estás dispuesta a ponerlas en peligro?

—Joshua no les hará nada a las niñas. Sólo es el matón de Albert, y él nunca le ordenaría hacer daño a mis hijas.

Terry oyó el nombre y se echó para atrás como si le acabasen de dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Quién?

—Albert Andrew. Él es el hombre que quiere mis tierras.

Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No, no, no —gruñó moviendo la cabeza—. Soy hombre muerto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Él se dio la vuelta sin prestar atención a su pregunta.

—De entre todas las estupideces y majaderías que he hecho… Albert Andrew. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Terry pensó en el carro del granjero que lo podría haber llevado lejos de aquel lugar, y se habría querido dar a sí mismo una patada en el trasero por ser tan estúpido.

—Tendría que haber seguido mi camino.

«Si alguna vez vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, chaval, te haré pedazos como si fueses un palo seco y servirás de pasto a las llamas.»

Apartó el recuerdo de su cabeza con frustración y violencia. El hecho de haber golpeado al matón de Albert la noche anterior haría que volviesen a darle una paliza, o algo peor. Se volvería a marchar, pero esta vez de verdad. Mantener la promesa hecha a una mujer no merecía la pena.

—¿ Terry?

La suave voz irrumpió en sus tumultuosos pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en uno de los laterales de la cuadra.

—Es el hombre que ordenó que me dieran una paliza.

—¿Qué? Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Porque fui un idiota. Un estúpido bastardo que no soporta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Terry se pasó la mano por la barbilla y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Albert había organizado el combate contra Elroy Harlan.

—Sí, lo sé. Vi un anuncio del combate en el colmado.

—Financió las apuestas, era el corredor de apuestas. Cuando vio que podía perder dinero si yo ganaba, me ordenó que cayese noqueado.

—Me temo que no entiendo mucho de apuestas. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dejarse ganar, perder a propósito. Dejo que Elroy me dé un buen golpe, me caigo al suelo, gimo y gruño un poco para que resulte convincente. Elroy gana la pelea y Vernon saca un buen tajo. Yo cobro igualmente mis veinticinco dólares y todos contentos.

—Pero eso sería hacer trampas.

Terry dejó escapar una carcajada al ver la mirada de desaprobación de ella.

—Pero ¿qué te crees, que él es un ciudadano respetable que nunca haría nada deshonesto?

Ella se sonrojó al ver que Terry se reía de su inocencia.

—Pero no hiciste lo que quería, ¿por qué?

—Nunca se me ha dado muy bien acatar órdenes. Como te he dicho, fui un idiota. Así que los chicos de él decidieron darme una lección. Él mismo me dijo que si volvía a cruzarme en su camino, sería peor, mucho peor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —se llevó las manos a la cara.

Terry asintió aprobando su expresión.

—Cuando todo lo demás falle, reza. Buena idea. Mientras estés en ello, pídele al Señor a ver si consideraría la posibilidad de dejarme salir de ésta sin que me rompan otra vez las costillas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Deberías marcharte —dijo en voz baja mirando la paja que rodeaba sus pies—. No me gustaría que te hiriesen de nuevo por mi enfrentamiento con Albert.

—Candy, sé razonable. Si le vendes la tierra, con el dinero podrás comprar una granja en otro sitio, una que no sea demasiado grande para que la puedas llevar tú sola. No podrás ganar de ningún modo.

Despacio, ella se giró hacia él cuadrando sus hombros e irguiendo la espalda.

—He estado rechazando las ofertas para comprar mis tierras desde hace casi cuatro años. Confío en poder seguir rechazándolas unos años más hasta que finalmente se canse de pedírmelo y abandone —dijo, y se volvió de nuevo para coger el rastrillo—. Aprecio tu consejo, señor Grandchester, pero tal como has señalado claramente, te marchas y mi tierra no es de tu incumbencia.

Así que volvía a ser el señor Grandchester. Terry la observó durante un rato, pero ella siguió con sus tareas como si él no estuviese allí, así que supo que la discusión había terminado. Ella tenía razón, claro está. No era su tierra y no era asunto suyo. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer era marcharse ya. Salió del establo y, sin pensar hacia dónde se dirigía, cogió el primer camino que encontró. Candy estaba librando una batalla perdida, pero era su elección. Si quería seguir luchando por ese pedazo de tierra, ¿quién era él para interferir? Se imaginó cómo se enfrentaría a todo aquello sola, sin que él estuviese allí para protegerla. Sabía que la presión no haría más que crecer. Se imaginó que Joshua volvería para amenazarla, o algo peor, y la rabia que sintió al pensarlo salió a la superficie. No era asunto suyo, se dijo a sí mismo enterrando su furia. Ya había vivido suficientes causas perdidas. Se iba.

—¡Señor Terry!

La voz de Carrie interrumpió sus pensamientos. No quería ver a las niñas en aquel momento, así que se detuvo un instante y después siguió caminando como si no hubiese oído nada, acelerando el paso.

—¡Señor Terry! ¡Espérenos!

En aquella ocasión era Miranda. Podía oír sus pasos corriendo detrás de él por el camino de tierra dura.

—Mierda —murmuró pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se detuvo de golpe y se dio la vuelta, abandonándose a su suerte. Las tres niñas venían hacia él por el camino; Carrie y Miranda corriendo y Becky detrás a paso más lento, procurando actuar como si fuese una digna señorita. Carrie fue la primera en alcanzarlo.

—¡Ha vuelto! —gritó tirándose encima de él—. ¡Sabía que volvería! ¡Lo sabía!

Y lo miró con los ojos brillantes llenos de confianza.

—¿Lo sabías? —murmuró anonadado ante la fe inquebrantable que la niña tenía en él. Si pudiera saber lo poco que se la merecía. Miranda siguió a su hermana y lo abrazó con un grito de alegría.

—¡Ha vuelto! Teníamos miedo de que nos hubiese dejado.

—¡Yo no tenía miedo! —dijo Carrie cogiéndolo de la mano—. Sabía que no nos abandonaría.

Oh, Dios. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se sintió como un animal sin alma. Apretó la mano de Carrie, tan pequeña.

—¿Adónde fue? —le preguntó la niña.

—Fui a dar un paseo y me perdí —mintió.

—La próxima vez iremos con usted —le aseguró Miranda agarrándole las piernas con los brazos—. Si vamos nosotras, no se perderá; sobre todo con Becky, ella nunca se pierde.

—Eso es verdad —añadió la hermana mayor, que estaba de pie frente a él. Sonrió con timidez—. Nunca me pierdo.

Terry paseó la mirada por las tres caras que lo estaban observando. Lo único que había hecho era ayudar en el parto de un ternero, jugar un poco a las damas, arreglar un tejado y contar unos cuantos cuentos, nada muy especial. Pero aquellas niñas se empeñaban en mirarlo como si fuera una especie de héroe. Le habían echado de menos.

«Así que ¿cómo se van a sentir, cuando estés en la carretera de nuevo, cuando no vuelvas?»

Seguramente abandonadas. Traicionadas. Heridas. Sintió de nuevo el incómodo cargo de conciencia, y no le gustó lo más mínimo. En una ocasión se había disfrazado de héroe, tenía una causa por la que luchar, se había sentido valiente, noble… Pero todo había sido un fiasco, su valentía se había roto en el momento crucial y Terry sabía que no era ningún héroe. Aquél no era su hogar. Aquellas niñas no eran sus hijas. Candy no era su mujer. No eran responsabilidad suya. Él tenía su propia vida y ellas no tenían cabida en ella, así que no iba a sentirse culpable por dejarlas allí solas. De ningún modo. Pero sí, se sentía tremendamente culpable.

Terry no comentó nada más sobre la pequeña guerra de Candy. Estuvo callado durante todo el desayuno y después se puso a trabajar en el tejado. Se pasó el día allí arriba y sólo bajó para comer y para cenar. Tras de la cena, salió a dar un paseo. Solo.

* * *

Cuando acostó a las niñas, él todavía no había regresado. Candy recorrió la primera planta de la casa, pero no le encontró, así que salió al porche de atrás y vio que salía luz de la puerta del establo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? Caminó hasta el establo y se detuvo en la puerta mirando fijamente a Terry y al saco de arena que había colgado de una viga con ayuda de una cuerda. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y golpeaba con los puños el saco, lo observó fascinada. El trabajo al aire libre le había tostado la piel y en ella contrastaban más las cicatrices que le cubrían la espalda, de un blanco vivido contra el marrón color nuez. Tenía los músculos de los brazos en tensión y se le contraían y estiraban dinámicamente mientras golpeaba el saco y lo hacía bailar.

En su mente, recordó la imagen de la noche anterior cuando había golpeado a Joshua casi sin esfuerzo y con rapidez, para sólo unos momentos más tarde rodearla con sus brazos como un escudo para protegerla. Pensó en aquella tarde en la cocina y en el modo en que la había tocado, con unas manos tan fuertes como para partir a alguien en dos, pero tan tiernas como para poder acariciarla con ternura. Sentía curiosidad por la naturaleza contradictoria de aquel hombre.

Terry se abrazó al saco cuando regresó hasta él como si estuviese mareado y no pudiese mantenerse en pie. Entonces la vio en el marco de la puerta. Su respiración entrecortada se mezcló con el sonido de los grillos que entraba a través de la ventana abierta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He visto la luz, y no sé… pensaba que tú…

Terry le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—He venido aquí para estar solo.

Ella vio la furia en sus ojos y oyó el claro rechazo en su voz.

—No quería molestar.

Sabía que tenía que marcharse, pero parecía como si sus pies se hubiesen quedado clavados. Lo recordó jugueteando nerviosamente con el cuello alto de su vestido. Anhelaba que él la volviese a tomar en sus brazos.

—Candy —dijo él ásperamente.

Dio un paso hacia ella, después otro, después otro, hasta estar justo delante de ella a unos pocos centímetros, vio cómo se le nublaban los ojos, cómo le bajaban las pestañas e instintivamente se balanceó hacia él, deseando que la besase. Pero él no se movió. El sonido de los grillos marcó los segundos que transcurrieron mientras se miraban.

—Me quedaré hasta la cosecha, porque te lo prometí —dijo rompiendo el silencio y con la voz repentinamente áspera como un latigazo—. Después me iré.

Sus palabras la atravesaron, la hirieron, le causaron dolor. Porque no eran otra cosa que la verdad. Levantó la mano y tocó la línea inflexible y dura de sus labios.

—Lo sé.

Terry dio un paso atrás como si su caricia le hubiese quemado.

—Vete, Candy —le dijo, y ella pudo notar una ligera súplica en su voz—. Vete ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró mientras se dirigía de nuevo al saco y lo golpeaba con el puño con tanta fuerza que logró que diese contra la pared opuesta. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Sus palabras la siguieron hasta la casa. «Después me iré.»

Había pronunciado esas palabras ya varias veces. ¿Por qué le dolía oírlas aquella noche? se detuvo en medio del jardín y giró la cabeza para mirar la luz que salía de la puerta abierta del establo. Le dolía porque estaba enamorada de él.

Quería que dejase de vagabundear y se quedase con ella. Quería que estuviese allí cada mañana cuando se despertase y cada noche cuando se fuese a dormir. Quería oír cómo contaba historias a las niñas, quería que la volviese a tocar y a besar. Quería que encontrase consuelo en sus colinas de Luisiana y que dejase de preguntarse qué había más allá de ellas. No quería que se quedase por su guerra contra Albert, ni quería que se quedase por sentirse obligado a cumplir una promesa.

Quería que se quedase porque la amaba. Pero no la amaba. Quizá sintiese algo de afecto por ella, pero nada más. Y darse cuenta de ello era lo que más le dolía.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Terry empezó a evitarla. A lo largo de las dos semanas que siguieron, encontró un sinfín de excusas para estar tan alejado de ella como fuera posible. Terminó de arreglar el tejado y empezó a reparar el porche dedicando todo su tiempo a esa tarea. Cuando acabó con eso, cortó toda la maleza que estorbaba en el jardín de alrededor de la casa, y después empezó a reparar los edificios de fuera. Las lecciones de lectura de las noches se acabaron. Ya sabía leer suficientemente bien como para valerse por sí mismo, pero ella las echaba de menos. Echaba de menos sentarse en su compañía en la mesa de la cocina, sorbiendo té y charlando. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de su marcha, y lo que más quería era pasar los pocos días que faltaban junto a él. Sólo quería mirarlo, escuchar su voz, estar cerca de él, hasta que todo él quedase grabado en su mente. Cuando se fuese, su recuerdo era lo único que le quedaría. Pero él no quería su compañía. Candy sólo lo veía en las comidas o cuando lo observaba trabajar sin que él se diese cuenta.

Puso la plancha en el fuego y fue hasta la ventana de la cocina. Apretó la nariz contra el cristal y observó la luz del candil que salía de la puerta del establo. Terry iba cada noche allí, pero ella no lo había vuelto a seguir. Él había dejado bien claro que quería que lo dejasen solo. Sin embargo, ella encontraba excusas para quedarse despierta, trabajando en los vestidos para el baile de la cosecha, planchando o lavando las tazas, cualquier cosa que le permitiese quedarse en la cocina hasta su vuelta. Nunca se iba a la cama antes que él, pero él siempre pasaba a su lado murmurando buenas noches y se iba directamente a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Bajó la vista hacia la camisa que estaba planchando, una camisa para él que había pertenecido a Stuart. Él también se había ido. Mamá, Stuart, Charles, papá. Todos se habían marchado. De otro modo, él también se marcharía. Pensó en todos los días que le quedaban por delante y le parecieron vacíos. Pensar en su marcha la llenaba de una tristeza tan honda que le dolía el pecho. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y cayó sobre el algodón blanco. Oyó sus pisadas en el porche de atrás y se limpió sus inútiles lágrimas con un rápido movimiento. Cogió la plancha y no levantó la vista cuando él entró. Mantuvo la espalda erguida y los ojos fijos en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Buenas noches Candy —dijo al pasar.

—Buenas noches.

Pero las lágrimas le volvieron a nublar la vista mientras él salía de la cocina. Terry rechazaba todo lo que para Candy era querido, y ella no podía curar sus heridas.

«Haz que se quede. Por favor, encuentra un modo de que se quede.»

Era una plegaria fútil. No había nada que pudiera hacer que se quedase. Absolutamente nada.

Cuando Candy fue a recoger agua a la mañana siguiente, encontró un gato muerto junto al pozo. Se quedó mirando a la pobre criatura a la que, evidentemente, habían disparado y habían puesto allí de forma deliberada. Otro mensaje muy claro de Albert. Podía haberles dicho a sus chicos que dejasen al animal muerto dentro del pozo y haber envenenado así el agua, pero no lo había hecho. En lugar de eso, le había hecho saber lo fácil que le resultaría hacerlo si seguía siendo tan terca. Apretó los labios mientras miraba el cadáver rígido y sangriento del animal, y se puso furiosa. Se acordó de la amenaza de Joshua de quemar su melocotonar y sus chulescos intentos de intimidarla. Se preguntó cuánta gente habría vendido sus tierras a Albert a base de amenazas. Se dirigió al establo para coger una pala y sus gruesos y grandes guantes de cuero. Enterró el gato en el bosque y regresó a casa. Subió al ático y estuvo removiendo todos los baúles hasta que dio con el que contenía los rifles, las pistolas y la munición de su padre y hermanos. Escogió el rifle del ejército de Stuart, pensando que era el que tenía el aspecto más intimidador de todos. Después dejó caer la tapa del baúl y bajó con el rifle.

Cuando Terry se despertó y fue a la cocina, se la encontró de pie en el porche de atrás con el rifle en la mano. Al oír sus pasos atravesando la estancia, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a través de la puerta abierta. Al ver la decisión en su cara, él intuyó que había ocurrido algo.

—He encontrado un gato muerto junto al pozo —explicó ella como si hubiese oído su pregunta no formulada—. Le habían disparado.

—Así que va a haber guerra, ¿verdad,?

—Sólo estoy tomando precauciones, eso es todo.

—¿Sabes usar eso? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó.

Miró fijamente el arma pensando en Stear y en los rifles americanos.

—Sí, sí que sé —contestó.

—¿Me enseñarás a disparar?

—¿Por qué no les vendes la tierra? No merece la pena esta lucha, no merece la pena.

Ella se puso tensa.

—Si tú no me enseñas, tendré que aprender yo sola.

Vio cómo le daba la espalda y sopesaba el rifle experimentalmente con las manos, levantándolo como para apuntar el blanco. Estaba más claro que el agua que no tenía ni idea sobre armas. Si no le enseñaba cómo manejar el rifle, acabaría haciéndose daño.

—Maldita sea —murmuró y salió al porche. Pasó la mano por encima del hombro de ella y bajó el cañón para que apuntase al suelo.

—¿Estás preparada para disparar a alguien, quizás para matarlo? —preguntó—. ¿Crees que puedes?

—Si tengo que hacerlo…

—Está bien. Entonces será mejor que aprendas cómo hacerlo.

Le quitó el rifle de las manos y lo estudió. Era un Henry 44, no muy apropiado para disparar a distancia, y un poco pesado para una mujer, pero una buena arma.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se utilizó?

—En el sesenta y tres. Era de mi hermano Stuart.

—Primero le hará falta una buena limpieza —le dijo bajando el arma—. Necesitaré algunos trapos, un cubo de agua hirviendo y una baqueta. ¿Tienes aceite para lubricarlo?

—Aceite dulce.

—Nos servirá. ¿Tienes cartuchos?

—Sí, una caja entera.

—Tráelos.

Ella asintió y entró en casa. Miró fijamente el arma que tenía en las manos. No podía hacerlo. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer Candy era vender la tierra, coger el dinero y las niñas y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Pero sabía que no iba a hacer lo más inteligente. En unas semanas, él no iba a estar allí para protegerla si esos hombres venían por ella en medio de la noche. Lo menos que podía hacer era proveerle de los medios para protegerse.

—Mierda —murmuró.

* * *

Después del desayuno, llevó a Candy a uno de los campos que antes habían servido para cultivar algodón, pero que entonces estaban en barbecho invadidos por las malas hierbas. A las niñas sólo les habían dicho que quería aprender a disparar e insistieron en presenciar su primera lección. Ella no estaba convencida de que fuese buena idea, pero él señaló que era mejor que supiesen exactamente dónde estaban las niñas mientras hacían las prácticas de tiro. Se había provisto de un montón de latas de hojalata, y Terry las puso en fila sobre la valla. Les ordenó a las niñas que estuviesen unos metros por detrás de ellos y les dio una buena charla sobre el peligro de las armas.

—No penséis que esto es un juguete —dijo con severidad—. No lo es.

Se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y se agachó para que Carrie y Miranda pudieran ver la cicatriz circular que tenía en el hombro.

—Esto me lo hizo una bala, niñas, y casi acabo muerto. Las pistolas pueden ser muy peligrosas.

Candy lo observó y pensó nostálgica que podría ser un buen padre. Y eso a pesar de que no se había tomado el asunto del beso entre Becky y Jeremiah tan en serio como debería haber hecho. Al recordarlo, pensó en su propia experiencia primera en el tema y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —le preguntó Carrie, tocando la cicatriz del hombro con el dedo.

—Un chiquillo que se creyó que el arma era un juguete me disparó sin querer —se irguió y se abrochó la camisa—. Así que ni se os ocurra tocar este rifle bajo ningún pretexto. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

—Sí, señor —contestaron con los ojos muy abiertos las dos.

—Buenas chicas.

Volvió donde estaba Candy y le cogió la caja de cartuchos de la mano, después se agachó y los amontonó en el suelo.

—Es un rifle de repetición del calibre cuarenta y cuatro y de quince balas —le dijo y se puso en pie tomando un montón de cartuchos—. Eso quiere decir que puede disparar hasta dieciséis balas del cuarenta y cuatro, quince en la recámara y una en la cámara. Cargas los cartuchos a través de la recámara, aquí.

Observó atentamente mientras él le enseñaba cómo cargar el arma. Metió quince cartuchos a través de una abertura tubular que había en la parte frontal del gatillo debajo del cañón y después le tendió el rifle y se puso detrás de ella.

—Sujétalo apoyando la culata en tu hombro —le ordenó rodeándola con los brazos desde atrás y colocando el rifle en la posición correcta—. Así tendrás mejor control, relájate —añadió—. Estás demasiado tensa.

Lo intentó, lo intentó de verdad, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo maravilloso que sería apoyar la espalda contra él y disfrutar de la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola. La idea de que realmente era capaz de hacer algo así la intimidó. Las manos de Terry tomaron las suyas por encima del cañón, haciendo que con ellas bajase una palanca que había detrás del gatillo y la colocase en su sitio.

—Esto carga el arma —le explicó—, y eso quiere decir que la primera bala ya está en la cámara y el rifle está listo para ser disparado. Cada vez que vayas a disparar tienes que cargarlo.

Le quería preguntar cómo apuntar con el rifle, pero cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, la pregunta se le fue de la cabeza. Estaba tan cerca de ella que con un solo movimiento, sus bocas se habrían tocado. Se puso tensa y se pasó la lengua por sus labios repentinamente secos. Vio cómo la sonrisa de él desaparecía y sus ojos azules se nublaban. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿De verdad esa cicatriz te la hizo un niño? —susurró.

—Diablos, no —murmuró él—. Me disparó un granjero protestante cuando tenía quince años. Estaba intentando hacerme con una de sus ovejas.

—¿Hacerte con…? Querrás decir robar.

Él le sonrió.

—Bueno, no podía decírselo a las niñas, ¿no? ¿Qué ejemplo sería para sus impresionables mentes?

El comentario le recordó que las tres impresionables niñas los estaban observando. Él también pareció darse cuenta porque bajó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella. Candy encaró la valla que estaba a varios metros y procuró centrar sus pensamientos en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Esto lo tengo que utilizar para apuntar, ¿verdad? —preguntó tomando el rifle con el dedo para señalar la pestaña de metal que sobresalía del cañón.

—Sí, se llama la mira. Lo único que tienes que hacer es apretar el gatillo, pero ya sabes, hazlo con suavidad, no bruscamente. Y…

La fuerte detonación le interrumpió. La fuerza del disparo hizo que la culata del rifle golpease el hombro de Candy lanzándola hacia atrás. Cayó pesadamente sobre Terry, que estaba justo detrás de ella. Él la aguantó sin inmutarse, como si hubiese estado esperándolo, y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Y —continuó divertido— un rifle del calibre cuarenta y cuatro tiene su retroceso, así que debes estar preparada.

Bajó el rifle y, apoyándose en él, se frotó el hombro.

—Lo recordaré la próxima vez —dijo apesadumbrada mirando hacia la valla. Se dio cuenta de que la lata de hojalata a la que había apuntado estaba en el suelo—. ¡Por lo menos, le he dado! —exclamó orgullosa.

—No ha estado mal, nada mal, para ser una chica.

Le golpeó con el codo, estiró los brazos, cargó el rifle, apuntó y otra lata de las que estaban sobre la valla saltó volando por los aires. Terry era inteligente y no hizo ningún otro comentario burlón sobre sus habilidades como tiradora.

* * *

Mientras él seguía trabajando en la finca, ella se preparaba para la cosecha. Sacó las cestas grandes, las limpió de telas de araña, trasladó las escaleras y se aseguró con cuidado de que no se habían estropeado con la carcoma después de un año. Fue al pueblo y llegó a un acuerdo con Grady McCann para alquilarle dos mulas y dos carromatos que le pagaría después de la cosecha. Necesitaría los carromatos para llevar los melocotones hasta Monroe y venderlos, y Grady era el dueño de las caballerizas, uno de los pocos negocios en Callersville que no había podido comprar el rabo verde de Albert.

A su paso por el pueblo, se detuvo en el aserradero para coger serrín y toneles con los que trasladar la mercancía. Albert todavía estaba fuera, pero Joshua le informó fríamente de que no podía hacerle ningún préstamo.

—Órdenes de "el señor" —le dijo sonriendo con presunción.

Candy le vendió entonces el ternero a Archie y compró lo que necesitaba con el dinero obtenido de la venta. También le pidió que alimentase sus animales y vigilase la granja mientras ella estuviese fuera. Él le prometió que así lo haría. En casa de los Britter, estuvo arrullando a su bebé y charlando con Annie, quien le aseguró que las niñas podrían quedarse aquel año también en su casa mientras ella iba al mercado de Monroe a vender los melocotones. Cuando le preguntó cómo iba a arreglárselas aquel año para recolectar la fruta, le dijo que había encontrado un temporero para la cosecha y se marchó antes de que la mujer pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

Cuando no estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la cosecha, se dedicaba a preparar a las niñas para la vuelta al colegio, justo después. Deshizo las costuras de todos sus vestidos, añadió volantes a los dobladillos para alargarlos, remendó todos los calcetines agujereados, y le vendió a Lila suficientes tarros de melocotones en almíbar del año anterior como para poder comprar zapatos para todas. Planchó los uniformes y los lazos para el pelo. Aunque Albert dijese que eran unas huérfanas y que no tenían ropa decente, Candy siempre se aseguraba de que las niñas fuesen al colegio limpias y pulcras, y aquel año no era ninguna excepción.

Daba gracias por tener tantas cosas que hacer y mantenerse ocupada. Así no pensaba en el hecho de que la cosecha implicaba la partida de Terry. Los húmedos y calurosos días de agosto fueron desvaneciéndose, y cuando paseaba por el melocotonar y veía las frutas madurando rápidamente, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese para no verlo marchar. Pero eso no ocurrió, claro está. Los melocotones maduraron y llegó el día en que Candy supo que había que recogerlos. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: Terry se iría pronto ¡Rayos!

Terry y las niñas la acompañaron al melocotonar provistos de cestas y escaleras. _Chester_ los siguió y al llegar al campo se tumbó cómodamente a la sombra de un árbol a observar. Becky y Carrie cogieron una cesta y una escalera cada una, escogieron una hilera de árboles y se pusieron manos a la obra inmediatamente, sin hacer demasiado caso de las advertencias de de que tuvieran cuidado.

—Por el amor de Dios, mamá —dijo Carrie apoyándose en la escalera y frunciendo el ceño—. Deja de preocuparte.

Y miró a Terry con cara de sufrimiento.

—Cada año igual —le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él miró a Candy, pero ésta no le estaba mirando, tenía los ojos puestos en Carrie y vio su expresión de preocupación.

—Todo irá bien—le dijo—. No se harán daño.

—Lo sé —contestó, pero siguió mirando a su hija hasta que la niña hubo dejado firmemente la cesta entre las ramas y se hubo instalado cómodamente en una de ellas. Después se giró hacia él.

—¿Has cogido melocotones alguna vez?

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Miranda tiró de la falda de Candy.

—Mamá, ¿puedo coger yo también?

—Este año no, cariño. Quizás el año que viene.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó la niña decepcionada.

—Bueno, vamos a ver —dijo ladeando la cabeza—. Primero tenemos que enseñarle a Terry cómo coger fruta. Después podemos empezar a poner los melocotones en los barriles. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno.

—¿Listo?

Él asintió.

—¿Qué haremos cuando los hayamos recogido? —le preguntó siguiendo a Candy y a Miranda hasta otra hilera con la escalera en una mano y una cesta en la otra.

—Tú y yo los llevaremos a Monroe —le contestó—. Es un día entero de viaje desde aquí. Las niñas se quedarán en casa de los Britter mientras estemos fuera. Tendremos que pasar una noche en Monroe. Te pagaré habitación y comida mientras estemos allí, claro está. —Lo último que quería era malentendidos, así que añadió ásperamente—: Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer teniendo en cuenta que me estás ayudando.

—No me debes nada por esto. Yo correré con mis gastos. Pero mientras estemos allí, deberíamos ir a cenar a algún sitio bonito.

—No es necesario.

—Los dos tendremos que comer —dijo él apoyando la escalera en un árbol y sujetando la cesta con la cadera—. Venga, ahora explícame cómo se cogen los melocotones.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró acto seguido. Señaló el árbol y dijo:

—Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que sólo puedes coger los que están maduros.

Alargó el brazo y rodeó un melocotón con los dedos.

—Este está maduro. Lo sabes porque no tiene ninguna zona verde. La piel tiene un fondo de color amarillo y está algo sonrosada. Lo coges así con los dedos y lo arrancas del árbol con un simple giro de muñeca. Si tienes que hacer mucha fuerza, es que no está maduro; si lo arrancases, se estropearía.

Terry pensó que los melocotones eran como las mujeres. Mujeres inocentes, pensó, viendo cómo Candy arrancaba la pieza del árbol. No había sido muy delicado en la cocina con ella aquella tarde cuando la había besado y sintió cierto remordimiento. La próxima vez lo haría de otro modo. Pero aquel pensamiento le produjo un agudo dolor. No habría próxima vez.

Había algo en ella, algo en la forma inexperta pero apasionada en la que se había movido bajo sus manos, en los sonidos suaves de sorpresa que había emitido, que había derribado todas sus defensas y lo había encendido como si fuera pura dinamita. Y aquella noche en el establo, cuando lo había estado observando mientras boxeaba, su mirada parecía tener una fuerza indefinible, más potente que las cadenas, y su caricia le había turbado más que una jarra entera de aguardiente. Sabía que no debía tocarla de nuevo. Pero quería hacerlo. La miró mientras mordía el melocotón y se relamía el jugo de su labio inferior. Se sintió arder en deseos. Dios, cómo quería hacerlo.»

Candy levantó la vista y lo sorprendió mirándola y supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. «Ay —pensó, viendo cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas—, los melocotones son, sin duda, como las mujeres.»

—Un buen restaurante —le dijo con firmeza—. Y ponte ese vestido rojo de seda. Me gustaría verte vestida con algo que no sea gris ni marrón, para variar.

* * *

Aquella noche Candy se despertó con el ruido de cristales rotos y los ladridos de _Chester_. Después oyó un chillido de terror y supo al instante que era Miranda. Apartó deprisa las sábanas y saltó de la cama. Fuera había un tremendo alboroto. Los ladridos de _Chester_ y los gritos de Miranda se acrecentaron. Corrió al pasillo y casi atropello al perro. Al mismo tiempo, las niñas salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones. Miranda fue la primera en alcanzarla.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —La niña se agarró rodeándole las piernas con los brazos—¡Alguien ha roto mi ventana! —gimoteó—. Han tirado una piedra a mi ventana.

—Tranquila, cariño —dijo abrazándola con fuerza—. Tranquila.

—¿Mamá?

Notó el brazo de Carrie sujetándola y le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla. Fuera continuaban los gritos y podían oír el ruido de piedras golpeando la casa. _Chester_ seguía ladrando y corría adelante y atrás por el pasillo como si no supiese si quedarse cerca y protegerlas o bajar abajo y destrozar a los asaltantes.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Becky en un susurro.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, oyó la voz de Terry que venía de abajo.

—¡Candy!

Con Miranda en sus brazos y _Chester_ justo detrás de ella, corrió hasta las escaleras y se encontró con él que subía con un candil en la mano.

—Estamos bien —le gritó, y él se detuvo a medio camino—. Pero han roto la ventana de Miranda.

—¡Que no bajen! —les ordenó dándose la vuelta para volver abajo.

—Venga, niñas —aupó a Miranda, cogió la mano de Carrie y corrió a la habitación de Becky. _Chester_ las siguió.

—Voy a ayudar al señor Terry —le dijo a su hija mayor, dejando a Miranda en el suelo—. Quiero que cerréis la puerta con llave cuando salga. Después os tumbáis en el suelo y os quedáis ahí hasta que yo vuelva a buscaros. Y no os acerquéis a la ventana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá —dijo Becky asintiendo.

—¿Mamá?

Se dio la vuelta al oír la voz asustada de Miranda y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Todo irá bien, cariño, te lo prometo. Ahora quedaos aquí.

Cerró la puerta al salir y corrió hacia su habitación, encendió el candil, se arrodilló junto a la cama y cogió el rifle, dando gracias por haber hecho caso a Terry y haber dejado una segunda arma arriba. A través de la ventana abierta, podía oír las voces y los gritos de los hombres que rodeaban la casa. Pudo oír también el ruido de cascos y supo que iban a caballo. Se puso en pie, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y cogió un montón de cartuchos. Después se sentó en el borde de la cama para cargar el arma. Intentó darse prisa, pero las manos le temblaban y manejó con torpeza los cartuchos. Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad.

El estampido de un disparo le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto. Rezó para que el disparo hubiese salido del arma de Terry, puso el último cartucho en la recámara del rifle, abrió las cristaleras de su habitación que daban a la terraza de arriba y salió. En esos momentos, la Luna salió de detrás de las nubes y con su resplandor pudo ver a tres jinetes que daban la vuelta a la casa. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para ser consciente de lo que hacía, así que fue hasta el final de la terraza, se apoyó contra la barandilla que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura y miró a los tres jinetes. Apuntó a la cabeza del primer hombre que, en ese momento, levantó el brazo y lanzó una piedra contra la casa. El ruido de cristales rotos le hizo saber que habían destrozado otra ventana y apretó el gatillo. El sombrero del hombre salió despedido y ella sonrió. Se estaba convirtiendo en una buena tiradora.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó el hombre. Candy habría jurado que era la voz de Joshua Harlan. Cuando levantó de nuevo el arma, los hombres se perdían en lo profundo del espeso bosque que rodeaba la finca.

Cargó y apuntó, pero la Luna se había ocultado tras una nube y los jinetes se habían perdido ya entre los robles y la oscuridad. Bajó el arma y se dejó caer sobre la barandilla, tomando aire rápida y entrecortadamente mientras el ruido de cascos se desvanecía. Tenía la frente sudorosa y la apoyó en la fría barandilla de hierro forjado.

—¿Candy?

Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta con el rifle levantado. Terry estaba en el marco de los ventanales, con el otro rifle en las manos y la luz proveniente del candil de la habitación iluminaba su enorme y oscura silueta, dio un suspiro de alivio y bajó el rifle.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó caminando hacia ella. Ella asintió.

—¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente. —Le cogió el rifle de las manos y lo dejó en el suelo. Después le acarició el rostro y pasó el dedo pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Estás sangrando.

Terry apartó la mano y ella se llevó un dedo a su labio, dándose cuenta de que se lo debía haber mordido mientras estaba disparando.

—Vaya —dijo notando la herida por primera vez.

Terry recordó el día en que le había confesado su miedo a las alturas y cómo era incapaz de pasear por la terraza del primer piso.

—¿Te das cuenta de dónde estás? —le preguntó, echó un vistazo por encima de la barandilla y vio el suelo allá abajo.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró apartando la mirada. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se quedó allí clavada incapaz de moverse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Creo que voy a devolver —dijo con voz ahogada. Él dejó su rifle y la cogió en sus brazos, apoyándola contra él.

—Ya te tengo —dijo—. Ya te tengo.

La llevó hasta su habitación, la sentó en el borde de su alta cama y se quedó de pie frente a ella.

—Pon la cabeza entre las piernas —le ordenó— y coge aire en bocanadas cortas y rápidas.

—¿Dónde están las niñas?

Empujó la cabeza de Candy con la mano e hizo que la bajase hasta el regazo.

—Están bien. Un poco asustadas, pero nada más. Están en la habitación de Becky, les he dicho que se queden allí.

Hizo fuerza contra la mano de él, intentando sentarse.

—Deben estar muertas de miedo. Será mejor que vaya.

—Quédate así —murmuró acariciando ligeramente su nuca con los dedos.

La soltó y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero se irguió y alargó el brazo para tomar su mano.

—Gracias por estar aquí —susurró.

Terry empezó a estirar el brazo para desasirse, pero de pronto se detuvo y tomó la pequeña mano de Candy en la suya mucho más grande. No podía evitar preguntarse si los acontecimientos de aquella noche le habrían hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a la decisión de vender su tierra, pero no se lo preguntó. Finalmente la soltó.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Cuando ella asintió, se dio la vuelta—. Yo iré a por las niñas.

Cuando las niñas y _Chester_ entraron en la habitación, ésta extendió los brazos y todas corrieron hacia ella. Las tomó en sus brazos con besos y caricias.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó sin estar segura hasta que hubo hecho la misma pregunta una docena de veces.

Becky subió a la cama junto a ella.

—¿Quiénes eran, mamá?

—¿Qué querían? —preguntó Carrie.

Miranda tiró del camisón de Candy para que le prestase atención:

—¿Por qué me han roto la ventana?

Ella extendió los brazos para que Miranda se pusiese en su regazo.

—Bueno —contestó— hay unos hombres que quieren que venda la granja para que ellos puedan construir una vía de ferrocarril. Y yo no quiero venderla porque es nuestro hogar. Así que están intentando que nos vayamos tirándonos piedras, rompiendo los cristales y gritando —miró hacia Terry—. El señor Grandchester y yo los hemos asustado y se han ido, pero puede que vuelvan.

Carrie se puso de pie y golpeó el hombro de su madre.

—No te preocupes, mamá —dijo. Se dirigió hacia Terry y lo miró con una expresión de adoración y completa confianza en su rostro de pilla. Lo cogió de la mano y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre—. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás, el señor Terry no dejará que nos pase nada malo.

Él no podía respirar. Sintió que en la habitación hacía un calor sofocante y que tenía que salir.

—Es tarde —logró decir—. Lo mejor es que os vayáis a dormir.

Se soltó de la mano de la niña y notó una presión en el pecho. Se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el rellano. Miró la oscuridad del vestíbulo, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. No quería que nadie confiara en él, ni que nadie lo necesitara o lo mirara con fe. No podría estar nunca a la altura. No se lo merecía. Terry hundió el rostro en las manos con una sensación de pánico. "Por el amor de Dios, no sé qué hacer".

* * *

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que están pendientes de esta y de mis otraas historias, una disculpa por la inmensa demora. Pasando a otro punto, siempre he respetado y respetaré las opiniones de todas las personas, esté o no de acuerdo, soy una persona tolerante, pero hay ocasiones que la torelancia no se puede retener más y uno puede explotar. ¿A qué voy con esto? es sencillo, durante un tiempo me han estado llegando mensajes (NO HACIA MI PERSONA) pero sí a una lectora, son comentarios desagradables y mi tolerancia se está acabando, si a ti no te gustan las opiniones que tienen otras lectoras a diversas personas, entonces NO LEAS LOS REVIEW, cuando me llegan los mensajes, éstos no son sobre mi historia, no son sobre mi trabajo, son comentarios que agreden a alguien por el simple motivo de LEER, ella lee como tú, como yo, como muchas personas. De todo corazón, por favor abstengan de hacer esa clase de comentarios. Este es un espacio para COMENTAR sobre las historias y no para agredir a alguien. Buenas noches.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

_LUÍOCHÁN_

_Lurgangreen, Irlanda, 1867_

El tren llegaba tarde. Terry caminó por encima de la densa maleza que había al lado de las vías del tren hasta llegar a la altura de Anthony Brown.

—Donnelly está listo con el carro —dijo suavemente bajando la voz.

—Estupendo —respondió Anthony—. ¿Dónde está el maldito tren? Hace un frío de mil demonios aquí.

Terry juntó las manos y se sopló los dedos helados mirando al cielo, dando gracias porque no hubiese luna en aquella noche de enero. Tardarían por lo menos dos horas en sacar los rifles del escondite bajo el falso suelo del vagón del tren, cargarlos en el carromato y llevarlos hasta la granja de Dooley, y un poco más si algo iba mal. Dios, si no llegaba pronto aquel tren, se verían obligados a vaciar un cargamento entero de rifles en medio de County Louth a plena luz del día.

Aquél era el décimo envío, el décimo encuentro a media noche. Las entregas habían sido meticulosamente planeadas en la diminuta habitación que había encima del pub de McGrath, y lo que era más sorprendente, los planes se habían llevado a cabo nueve veces a lo largo de dos años sin ninguna dificultad, confiaba en que la suerte les acompañase sólo un poco más.

Novecientos rifles americanos de Sean —bendita la generosidad de sus compatriotas al otro lado del océano— estaban a buen resguardo escondidos por toda Irlanda.

Sólo Terry, Sean y Anthony sabían las localizaciones exactas de aquellas armas y la manera en la que habían llegado hasta allí, sabía que el Consejo estaba preparando algo gordo, a lo mejor un auténtico levantamiento, pero no le habían dicho nada todavía. También sabía que no se hacía una guerra con mil rifles, y tenía miedo de que el Consejo estuviese yendo demasiado deprisa. Se habían organizado campos de entrenamiento de tal modo que cada joven irlandés pudiese aprender cómo utilizar armas que nunca antes habían tenido oportunidad de tocar, pero una cosa era tirar latas de un muro de piedra y otra muy distinta acabar con el Ejército británico.

Había intentando convencer a Sean de que era demasiado pronto, pero sólo dos semanas atrás habían sido detenidos en Belfast nueve camaradas, haciendo que el fervor patriótico irlandés se encendiese en el Ulster, la región donde los fenianos eran más débiles, y probablemente el Consejo quería aprovecharse de ello antes de que el incidente se transformase en otra canción trágica y otro sueño perdido. O'Bourne no había dicho todavía quién había sido el informador, pero Terry había jurado partirle el cuello con sus propias manos en cuanto lo descubriese.

A lo lejos, vio el resplandor de una luz. Al fin, pensó, acercándose más a las vías al ver la señal de la linterna de Dooley. Anthony le siguió. Protegidos por la espesa maleza, los dos hombres esperaron a que el tren de mercancías frenase y entrase en la diminuta estación de paso que no era más que un banco y un alero de madera.

Los dos hombres corrieron hasta el tren en el mismo momento en que se detenía. Terry sacó una llave inglesa de su bolsillo, se metió entre las ruedas del tren y empezó a quitar los tornillos que fijaban el tablero del falso suelo, mientras Anthony se dirigía hacia la locomotora a charlar con el conductor. Su grito de advertencia cortó el frío de la noche como un viento gélido.

—_Emboscada!_

Terry se dio la vuelta y vio dos pares de botas lustrosas del Ejército británico en el suelo junto a él. ¡_MIERDA Y DOBLEMENTE MIERDA!_

—Traición! ¡Terry, emboscada, corre! —gritó de nuevo Anthony esta vez con dolor—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué?

Terry intentó escabullirse por debajo de las ruedas hacia el otro lado, pero el acero frío del cañón de una pistola contra su nuca lo dejó helado e inmóvil.

—No hagas ningún movimiento, irlandés —le ordenaron en voz baja—, a no ser que quieras ver tus sesos esparcidos por las vías.

Lanzó un suspiro que sonó como un silbido. Se les había acabado la suerte y eso solo significaba una cosa. Muerte.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Presente

Durante los siete días que siguieron, Terry cogió melocotones de sol a sol agradeciendo tener que pasar largas horas dedicado a aquella tarea. Durante el día, no estaba suficientemente cerca de Candy como para tocarla y por la noche estaba tan exhausto que ni siquiera podía ocupar su mente con sus desesperados deseos de acariciarla. Se iba a la cama cada noche justo después de cenar y se quedaba dormido al instante. Durante su sueño, no le atormentaban ni las pesadillas sobre Mountjoy, ni la culpa por su inminente marcha, ni los sueños eróticos con Candy. Simplemente estaba agotado.

El trabajo también le estaba haciendo recuperar la fuerza. Sabía que cuando volviese al ring lo haría en plena forma. Cuando pensaba en marcharse, sentía en igual medida culpa y alivio, como si ambos sentimientos batallasen por hacerse con el control, así que no pensaba en el momento de la partida. Dejaba pasar los días como siempre había hecho, uno a uno. Era la única forma que conocía de seguir adelante. Cuando acabaron de recoger todos los melocotones y estuvieron metidos en barriles llenos de serrín, los cargó en los dos carromatos que Candy había traído del pueblo. Tuvo que ponerlos en varias pilas que aseguró atándolas con cuerdas. A la mañana siguiente, al alba, ella se llevó a las niñas a la granja de los Britter para que pasaran allí los siguientes dos días. Cuando volvió, preparó una pequeña bolsa de viaje y ella y Terry, cada uno en un carromato, partieron rumbo a Monroe.

Él estaba encantado con la solución ya que prefería estar a la prudente distancia que mediaba entre los dos carromatos. Pero puesto que Candy iba la primera, se pasó toda la mañana mirándola, y hacia el mediodía llegó a la conclusión de que para volver a sentirse realmente cómodo harían falta cincuenta millas más de distancia entre ellos.

Cuando ella se quitó el sombrero y el sol tiñó su cabello castaño de tonos rojizos, él recordó la sensación de su pelo entre sus dedos. Cuando Candy soltó las riendas y levantó los brazos arqueando la espalda para estirarse lánguidamente, se la imaginó desnuda en medio de un revoltijo de almohadas y sábanas. Cuando se detuvieron a comer los bocadillos que había preparado y se sentaron a la sombra de un pinar, Terry pudo observar cómo se desabrochaba los dos botones más altos de su vestido haciendo referencia al calor y sintió que se deshacía. En aquel momento habría deseado no haberla invitado a cenar en Monroe. La verdad es que había sido una idea estúpida. Iba a sentarse frente a ella deseándola desesperadamente, sin poder ni tan siquiera tocarla sólo porque parecía haber desarrollado un ridículo sentido del decoro en su compañía.

«Sólo unos días más», se dijo a sí mismo moviendo las riendas para que el carromato arrancase de nuevo. Se trataba sólo de unos días más. Después se iría de aquel lugar por su bien. Había decidido que iría primero a Nueva Orleans, al distrito irlandés, donde pensaba enfrentarse a todos los novatos en Shaugnessey. Con las ganancias, compraría suficiente whisky, puros y mujeres y se dedicaría a jugar a las cartas como para ahuyentar cualquier recuerdo de Candice White y confirmar que sus escrúpulos no le habían hecho mella permanente. Vio cómo se masajeaba la nuca para aliviar la rigidez y se imaginó a sí mismo dándole ese masaje, comenzando por el cuello y siguiendo más abajo. Lo imaginó una y otra vez. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

* * *

Llegaron a Monroe al caer la tarde. Candy estuvo negociando con Silas Shaw, el propietario de la fábrica de conservas un buen precio por sus melocotones y, una vez que llegaron a un acuerdo, descargaron los carromatos y ella se guardó el preciado dinero que le permitiría vivir un año entero dentro de una de las altas botas que calzaba. Terry condujo los carromatos hasta las caballerizas que había más allá del Hotel Whitmore y después entró en el establecimiento para pedir las habitaciones donde pasarían la noche. Candy fue al colmado de Danby y compró ocho paneles de cristal para las ventanas que deberían entregarle en el Whitmore por la mañana y después se dirigió al hotel para encontrarse con Terry.

La estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Cuando firmó su registro, percibió la mirada inquisidora del recepcionista al darse cuenta de que obviamente no eran un matrimonio pero estaban juntos, una idea que él confirmó cuando le preguntó dónde podían cenar. Ella sintió que se sonrojaba, pero él le lanzó una sonrisa burlona al ver su mirada de reproche. Candy tomó la llave de la mano del recepcionista sin decir palabra y siguió arriba al botones con su bolsa de viaje.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sumergida en un baño de espuma que le habían preparado las camareras, un baño de agua templada, ideal para refrescarse después del calor del día y eliminar de su cuerpo el sudor y el polvo del viaje. Se permitió un baño sin prisas, después se lavó el cabello, lo envolvió en una toalla y salió de la bañera. Se secó el cuerpo con la toalla, se vistió con su combinación de encaje, se abrochó los cordeles del corsé y se metió por la cabeza el vestido de seda rojo.

Se sentó en el tocador y se cepilló el pelo todavía ligeramente húmedo, pero que ya empezaba a ondularse, se hizo un recogido ligero en el cogote y dejó que algunos rizos sueltos le cayesen por el rostro. El domingo que había afeitado a Terry, él le había dicho que le gustaba su pelo de aquel modo. Se fijó el recogido con dos horquillas y se acordó de cómo él le había soltado el pelo aquel día en la cocina. El recuerdo le hizo estremecerse.

Se estiró los pliegues del vestido, contenta de haberlo llevado. Intentó acordarse de la última vez que se había puesto aquel precioso vestido, que había sentido el delicioso roce de las delicadas piezas íntimas de encaje. Pero no lo recordaba. Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado.

Se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para verse mejor y estudió el reflejo en el espejo con sorpresa. No se reconoció. Estaba bastante guapa. Se quedó allí de pie mirando su propia imagen. Terry había insistido en llevarla a cenar y había decidido que aquella noche iba a ser diferente. Aquella noche no iba a ser la mujer gris de siempre. Miró fijamente el corpiño que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y que bajaba formando un escote en uve, bastante casto aunque para ella muy atrevido. Pero no le importaba. Por una vez en su vida quería ser osada, incluso algo descarada. Quería algo de romance, y aquella noche era su única oportunidad. Pensó en los ojos azules y turbios de él y notó otra vez que se estremecía. «Sólo esta vez —pensó cubriéndose con los brazos—, sólo esta vez.» Tenía el resto de su vida para arrepentirse y sonrió de su plan.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta de su habitación, Terry sintió que la garganta se le quedaba totalmente seca y que de pronto sentía una imperiosa necesidad de tomar un buen trago de whisky. Pasó la mirada por su silueta deteniéndose abruptamente en el escote que formaba el corpiño de oscura seda roja de su vestido. Mejor dos tragos. No, cinco estarían bien. ¿Cómo diablos iba a aguantar una noche entera de ligera conversación con ella si lo único que quería era besarle la suave piel?

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Que si pasa? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy anonadado —dijo soltando una carcajada y procurando trivializar—. Estás tan hermosa que seré la envidia de todos los hombres.

Por sus mejillas acaloradas y su sonrisa vacilante, intuyó que ella no le creía del todo.

—Es el vestido —murmuró.

—No, no lo es. —Lanzó una nueva mirada al escote—. Aunque el vestido, sin duda, tengo que reconocer que ayuda.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —dijo con timidez, señalando su traje.

Terry pasó la mano por el chaleco gris marengo. Había pagado la habitación, se había cortado el pelo, se había dado un baño y se había comprado ese traje por tres dólares.

—Por lo menos me va bien. Y creo que todavía me queda dinero para invitarte a cenar.

—No tienes por qué. Puedo pagarme la cena.

—Puede que sí, pero no lo harás —le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Vamos, señorita White?

Lo cogió del brazo y bajaron juntos al restaurante del hotel. Cenaron sopa de verduras, salmón con salsa de eneldo, espárragos y pastel de melocotón. Todo estaba delicioso, algo más lujoso que lo que tomaban habitualmente en la cocina de ella, pero Terry afirmó que igual de rico. Después de la comida, el camarero les ofreció a la dama café y al caballero una copa y un puro. Él respondió sin vacilar:

—Whisky irlandés, por favor, y un habano.

—Muy bien, señor —contestó el camarero retirándose. Entonces miró a Candy y vio que se mordía el labio inferior y bajaba la vista.

—Te molesta —dijo.

—No.

—Candy, lo tienes escrito en la cara. Se me había olvidado que no aprobabas el whisky. Pediré que no lo traigan.

—No, por favor, no lo hagas —lo miró con sinceridad—. Por favor, disfruta de tu whisky y tu puro, si te apetece.

—¿Por qué te molesta?

Vaciló, después bajó la mirada hacia su plato y con los dedos jugueteó con la servilleta que tenía en el regazo.

—Mi padre bebía whisky —dijo en voz baja—. Bourbon, en realidad, mucho bourbon. No lo llevaba muy bien. Cuando yo era pequeña —continuó— no era tan terrible. A mamá no le gustaba el alcohol, así que no bebía delante de ella y escondía el bourbon en un lugar concreto que mi madre conocía. Todos lo conocíamos. Pero por el bien de mi madre, lo tenía controlado. Cuando ella murió, dejó de esconderlo. Bebía abiertamente y muy a menudo. Podía llegar a ser bastante… embarazoso.

Terry de pronto entendió muchas cosas.

—Por eso no tuviste bailes ni fiestas.

—Sí. Mis hermanos estaban en la universidad la mayor parte del año, así que claro está, yo no podía ir a ningún acontecimiento social sin acompañante. Así que, no iba con mucha frecuencia, y cuando lo hacía, me acompañaba mi padre. Después de varios incidentes bochornosos, dejaron de invitarnos. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: Mi padre llevó muy mal la muerte de mi madre. Se sentía perdido sin ella y se volvió muy dependiente de mí, incluso posesivo. Los hombres que se acercaban a mi padre para pedirle permiso para cortejarme, eran rechazados.

—¿Y no te daba rabia?

—Sí —admitió—. Pero era mi padre.

El camarero apareció de nuevo. Dejó una taza de café para ella y un vaso de whisky para él, junto con una pequeña bandeja de plata con el puro y un par de cortapuros. Dio un sorbo a la bebida, pero de algún modo ya no le apetecía tanto. Dejó el vaso en la mesa. Candy bebió un poco de café, y empezó a acariciar el borde de la taza con la yema de los dedos.

—Después vino la guerra y todos los hombres se fueron al frente. Muchos de ellos no volvieron. Los esclavos se marcharon, y la plantación se echó a perder porque no había nadie que la trabajase, sólo yo. Y entonces nos llegó la noticia de que mis dos hermanos habían muerto en Gettysburg.

Detuvo el movimiento de la mano y levantó la vista.

—Creo que aquello fue el golpe de gracia para mi padre. Lo vi deteriorarse y pasar de ser un hombre de voluntad fuerte y de gran energía a una sombra desconcertada. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detener ese deterioro. Intenté cuidarlo, ayudarle, pero no pude. Por eso se cayó de la escalera y se rompió la columna. Estaba borracho y yo creo que quería morir.

No había asomo de desaprobación en su voz, ni rabia ni rencor, simplemente una resignación cansada y una dolorosa señal de algo que emocionó a Terry porque era algo que conocía muy bien: soledad. A pesar de sus vidas dispares, sus valores opuestos y sus experiencias tan diferentes, tenían algo en común. Alargó la mano y la posó sobre la de Candy en un gesto de apoyo que le sorprendió a él mismo. A ella también. Bajó la vista hacia las manos unidas y, lentamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Gracias —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por escucharme. Nunca antes había hablado de esto con nadie.

Le sonrió y el deseo de Terry de reconfortarla se transformó al instante en algo muy diferente, algo que sin duda había dejado traslucir porque la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Candy, que de repente lo miró con intensidad.

—¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa? —le preguntó.

Terry se quedó helado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sintiendo que se estaba derritiendo en dulce chocolate deshecho.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar —dijo despacio y a regañadientes, retiró la mano—. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje y es mejor que duermas bien.

* * *

Dormir. Dormir era lo último que necesitaba y no sabía qué hacer. Miró la puerta cerrada de su habitación confusa y frustrada. Su noche romántica se había terminado antes de empezar. Sería una virgen toda su vida. No sabía muy bien cómo había ocurrido, pero estaban cogidos de la mano compartiendo un momento de intimidad y al minuto siguiente la estaba empujando a su habitación y le daba unas secas buenas noches.

Le había preguntado si de verdad pensaba que era hermosa, una pregunta estúpida y de la que se arrepentía, pero él la había mirado como si lo fuese y le había dicho que lo era, así que igual no había sido eso lo que había acabado con la velada de manera tan abrupta.

A lo mejor no debería haber hablado tanto de su padre, no era un tema precisamente romántico, pero no tenía ni idea de qué temas eran los que se consideraban románticos.

O puede que hubiese sido su reacción cuando él había pedido la bebida. Por Dios, el hombre tenía derecho a tomarse una copa después de cenar, o lo que le apeteciese. Era sólo una copa y no debería haberse comportado de manera tan estúpida. Le habría gustado darse ella misma una patada. Suspiró y le dio la espalda a la puerta para dejar su bolso y sus guantes sobre la cama. Sea lo que fuese lo que había hecho, ya era tarde para remediarlo. Ella estaba en su habitación, Terry en la suya y la velada juntos se había terminado. Estaba claro que no era una gran seductora y, además, ya lo sabía, solo quería… comprobarlo.

Él se marcharía. No se hacía ilusiones al respecto. Su vida volvería a la normalidad de antes, pero aquella noche deseaba tanto que todo hubiese sido diferente. Desde el momento en que se habían conocido, había sentido lo que él podía darle, y aquel día en la cocina, él le había dado a probar todo lo que ella se había perdido. Quería probar de nuevo. ¿Podía simplemente alargar la mano y tomarlo? ¿Y podría vivir después con el dolor, amándolo y viéndolo marchar? Pero, ¿cómo se seducía a alguien? No podía simplemente ir a su habitación y decirle «¿Me besas, por favor?». No podía.

¿O sí?

Se quedó de pie durante varios minutos de agónica incertidumbre. El dolor iba a ser el mismo de todos modos. Pero no quería dejarle marchar sin sentir primero la pasión que él podía ofrecerle, la pasión que ella ni siquiera había sabido que podría sentir hasta que él llegó. Se metió la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo del vestido y agarró el pomo de la puerta antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, pensó que igual había oído mal al recepcionista y que, si resultaba ser la habitación equivocada, se moriría de vergüenza. Pero no se había equivocado de habitación. La puerta se abrió y él apareció en el umbral.

Se había quitado el chaleco y tenía la camisa arrugada en la mano como si se la acabase de quitar al oír la puerta. Lo había visto muchas veces sin ella, así que no debería haberse puesto nerviosa, pero se puso. Él era un hombre estupendo.

—¿Candy? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño sorprendido y dejó la camisa a un lado—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Hay algo que quería decirte antes —empezó ella intentando disimular su nerviosismo sin lograrlo—, pero no he tenido ocasión.

Se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras al final del pasillo y Terry se asomó. Lanzó una maldición en voz baja, la cogió del brazo, la metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Candy se apoyó en ella y lo miró. Él no parecía contento de verla y ella sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas. No parecía nada contento.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —le preguntó con una voz que no invitaba a Candy a continuar. Tomó aire profundamente.

—Antes te he explicado que de joven me perdí muchas cosas. —Se alisó los laterales del vestido y sintió que nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada como en aquel momento. Pero no apartó la vista de él—. Lo que no te he dicho —continuó con voz temblorosa— es que deseaba todas esas cosas. Deseaba bailes y fiestas y escaparme de las carabinas para dar paseos románticos con un novio. Quería reír y bailar y enamorarme. Quería… quería que me besaran, pero nunca me besaron, por lo menos no hasta que tú… hasta que nosotros… Bueno, te mentí.

—Sí —dijo él. En su boca asomó una sonrisa—. Lo sé. —Ella nunca le había oído hablar con tanta dulzura.

Dejó de alisarse el vestido y juntó las palmas abiertas de sus manos.

—Así que eso es lo que quería decirte.

—¿Por qué has venido a mi habitación a estas horas a decirme eso?

El corazón de Candy latía desbocado. Levantó el rostro, se humedeció los labios secos e intentó hablar, pero no le salía una sola palabra. Tragó dos veces saliva e hizo acopio de valor.

—Quiero un poquito de todo lo que me perdí hace ya tantos años, y aquella tarde en la cocina me dijiste que tú me lo podías mostrar, y lo hiciste, un poco. Quiero que me lo muestres, Terry, otra vez. Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

—¡Dios! —exclamó él mirándola con tal consternación que ella deseó que se la tragase la tierra. Le abandonó todo el valor y vio cómo era sustituido por una tremenda vergüenza.

—Perdona si la idea no es de tu agrado —dijo dándose la vuelta y tomando el pomo de la puerta. No iba a dejar que viese lo dolida que estaba, ni hablar. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo y se dio cuenta de que el pestillo estaba echado. Movió desesperadamente adelante y atrás el cerrojo y oyó que se acercaba por detrás justo en el momento en que lograba entreabrir la puerta.

La mano de Terry golpeó la puerta y la cerró. No la estaba tocando en absoluto, pero podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo como si lo estuviese haciendo. Candy sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla cuando agachó la cabeza.

—Amor, espero que te des cuenta de lo que realmente me estás pidiendo —murmuró en su oído—. Quieres que te haga el amor. ¿No es así Candy?

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró directamente a sus intensos ojos azules.

—Sí —dijo prácticamente gimiendo.

Terry estuvo a punto de venirse con solo escucharla.

* * *

Shalalala jajajajaja nos leemos hasta el miércoles señoritas!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Por Dios bendito. Iba en serio. _¿Eso es lo que querías no? ¡Cálmate Candy!_ _"Debía haberme dado otro baño… ¿y si apesto?_ La rubia tenía una lucha mental.

Terry la observó bañada por la luz del candil y la sombra de su propio cuerpo y no supo qué decir o qué hacer. Estaba apoyada en la puerta, el rostro pálido, sus oscuros ojos cautelosos muy abiertos, esa expresión que le recordaba a una cierva en medio del bosque, lista para huir al menor peligro, completamente vulnerable.

En realidad, ésa era su situación: vulnerable, inocente y sin tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba pidiendo. Quería romanticismo, pero no sexo, se maldijo a sí mismo por su actitud aquella tarde en la cocina, por sus malditas bromas, por sus palabras engreídas. Claro que podía mostrárselo. Quería hacerlo más de lo que nunca había querido nada en la vida. Dios, el deseo que sentía por ella lo había estado carcomiendo desde hacía un mes y había llegado a pensar que lo iba a volver loco. Pero en aquel momento, cuando la tenía tan cerca, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar la cabeza y besarla, se sentía incapaz de moverse.

Sería fácil. No, no sería nada fácil.

Le haría daño y no había forma de evitarlo. Y él no quería vivir con eso. Se recordó a sí mismo de nuevo que ella no era de esa clase de mujeres, que necesitaba un hombre que no estuviera condenado a dar vueltas por el mundo, un hombre que no tuviera el alma poseída por sus demonios, un hombre al que de verdad le gustase la granja, la familia y asistir a misa. Necesitaba y se merecía un hombre que se casase con ella, que la protegiese, que la mantuviera y que fuese un padre para sus hijas. Y él no era ese hombre.

—Vuelve a tu habitación, Candy —le dijo antes de cambiar de opinión—. No soy bueno.

—No me lo creo.

—Entonces eres boba. —Vio cómo levantaba la barbilla temblorosa con terca valentía. Suspiró—. Bueno, está bien, digamos que no soy bueno para ti.

—Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de decidir lo que es bueno para mí. —Y le miró con aquellos malditos ojos verdes—. Y creo que eres tú.

—Quizás esta noche, pero no mañana cuando me marche para seguir mi camino.

—No pido nada para mañana —susurró ella—. Lo que pido es esta noche.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Candy levantó las manos y Terry vio cómo temblaban cuando las llevó a sus brazos desnudos y se los frotó como si tuviese frío.

—Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Puede que no tenga… experiencia, pero sé lo que significa.

Terry recordó aquel beso en la cocina y pensó que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—¿Es que no… no quieres?

¿Quería? perderse en su suavidad sería como probar el cielo. Debía rechazarla, echarla, decirle que no. Cerró los ojos, luchando contra su deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Terry?

Fue la forma de decir su nombre lo que lo deshizo. Lo pronunció como una caricia, pero con una nota de dolor y temblor que lo desgarró, le removió por dentro y le hizo vulnerable. Había perdido y lo sabía. Se había acabado lo de ser caballeroso y noble y lo de actuar correctamente. De todos modos, hacía tiempo que había demostrado que no era un héroe. Abrió los ojos.

—No me odies mañana por esto, Candy —dijo, y le tomó las mejillas con las manos, echando la cabeza de la joven hacia atrás mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella—. Por lo que más quieras, no me odies.

Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, la besó. Los labios de Candy se abrieron y al probarla por primera vez supo que no había marcha atrás. La besó más profundamente, acariciándole el cabello. Encontró las horquillas y se las quitó, soltándole el pelo. Las horquillas cayeron y él tomó sus cabellos con las manos, deleitándose en el tacto sedoso y en el sabor dulce y cálido de ella. Le dio rápidos y ligeros besos en los labios y en las mejillas mientras caminaba hacia atrás arrastrándola hacia la cama. La excitación se apoderó de él y la besó con más profundidad, hundiendo la lengua en su boca.

Candy emitió un leve y suave gemido de deseo y tembló entre sus manos, un pálpito femenino que el cuerpo de Terry reconoció al instante. Quería tomarla sin preliminares, sin la ternura que ella deseaba y la delicadeza que necesitaba. Pero debía. Apartó los labios de los suyos y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Bajó las manos hasta su fina cintura y la continuó besando por el hombro, acariciando su espalda obligándose a seguir con movimientos contenidos, a ser paciente, a esperar.

Se apartó y la miró mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos. Nunca la había visto más hermosa, con el cabello cayéndole en lustrosas ondas por los hombros y una expresión de aturdido asombro en el rostro, una imagen que le complació más que todas las sonrisas forzadas y los gemidos de las mujeres fáciles que había conocido.

Candy le regaló una de sus impresionantes sonrisas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y pronunciando su nombre en un suspiro. Terry sintió que aquella imagen y aquel quedo gemido iban a acompañarle durante muchas de las noches solitarias que le esperaban. Sin dejar de contemplar su rostro, subió las manos de la cintura hasta el primer botón de su vestido, que se escondía detrás de un adorno floral de seda.

Ella dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de nuevo luchando contra su ligera resistencia.

—¿No deberías apagar la luz? —susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza y le desabrochó el botón. Después el siguiente, y el otro, rozando sus pechos con los nudillos, después sus costillas, hacia abajo, notando cómo ella temblaba cada vez que desabrochaba un botón. Cuando llegó a la cintura, le empujó los hombros.

—Por favor, apaga la luz —le susurró apartando el rostro enrojecido por la confusión y la vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él besando su cuello—. Tú me has visto desnudo —le dijo bromeando al oído—. Tengo derecho a verte a ti.

Aquello la puso aún más nerviosa y emitió un gemido agitado. Terry dejó de desvestirla, la atrajo hacia él y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le acariciaba las costillas.

—Candy, creo que no seré capaz de soltarte todos esos botones sin luz —le confesó—. Además, quiero verte, mirarte. Déjame.

Ella no respondió. Le acarició con la palma de la mano el torso, le besó la aterciopelada piel de su oreja, la garganta, el hombro… Después volvió a subir, cada movimiento pensado para convencerla, para persuadirla, para hacer que se rindiese.

—¿Me dejarás?

—Bueno —susurró ella en voz tan baja que apenas pudo oírla. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión. Se apartó y la miró a la cara.

—Candy, mírame.

Ella, a regañadientes, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, mírame —le cogió la mano y la atrajo hacia él, poniéndola sobre su pecho—. Tócame y mírame.

Ella intentó apartar la mano, pero él se la retuvo contra su pecho hasta que notó que ya no oponía resistencia. Con la mano extendida sobre su pecho, susurró:

—Es que no sé qué se supone que debo hacer.

Él soltó su mano y extendió los brazos.

—Haz lo que te apetezca.

Candy bajó las pestañas y se quedó callada un largo rato mirándole el pecho. Después se acercó hacia él, apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y posó los labios en las cicatrices dentadas fruto de las navajas y el odio. Sus besos eran tan indecisos como la caricia de las alas de una mariposa. El muro defensivo que llevaba construyendo toda su vida se vino abajo como si fuese de arena, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Terry temblaba con cada uno de sus besos, y se sintió desarmada al comprobar que tenía ese poder. Bajo sus labios podía notar el áspero tacto del vello de su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón, la respiración agitada de su pecho.

—Ya está bien —gruñó tomándole la cabeza con las manos, apartándola con suavidad—. Creo que… por ahora… es suficiente.

La tomó por los hombros y metiendo los pulgares por los pliegues del cuello del vestido, se lo bajó hasta la cintura y lo dejó caer a sus pies. Candy dio un paso al frente emergiendo de él y lo empujó de una patada. Tiró del protector del corsé y, adivinando lo que tenía que hacer, levantó los brazos para que le pudiera quitar la prenda por la cabeza. Él inclinó la cabeza y le besó los hombros mientras con los dedos intentaba soltarle los cierres del corsé. Finalmente, lo logró y lo dejó a un lado junto con las enaguas.

La ansiedad iba creciendo con cada prenda que él le quitaba. No quería que la viese sin ropa, era demasiado embarazoso, demasiado agónico. Debía haber visto a muchas otras mujeres, mujeres mucho más bonitas que ella y no quería sufrir la comparación. Terry deslizó las manos por su columna y tomó con sus dedos la combinación.

—Levanta los brazos—le dijo con suavidad—. Déjame verte.

Sin estar demasiado convencida, ella obedeció y dejó que le quitase la prenda. La dejó en el suelo y pudo sentir los ojos de él sobre su cuerpo. No podía mirarlo y se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí —dijo él.

La palabra le sorprendió y le confundió.

—¿Sí, qué? —preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, creo que eres hermosa.

Abrumada, abrió los ojos y vio que le sonreía. Sus ojos tenían ese tono neblinoso que la desarmaba. Vio cómo bajaba las pestañas negras, la cogía por las muñecas, le apartaba los brazos, los extendía y la miraba.

—Tan endiabladamente hermosa que la cabeza me da vueltas. Me da vueltas, de verdad.

Candy sintió un enorme alivio. No la consideraba una desilusión, no la consideraba poco agraciada. Pensaba que era hermosa, se lo decían no sólo sus palabras, sino sus ojos, sus manos, su voz. Bajo la ardiente mirada, su timidez y su embarazo se evaporaron.

—No deberías hablar mal, Terry —susurró al tiempo que liberaba una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla.

Él volvió la cabeza y le besó la palma de la mano, después la miró con aquel brillo perverso que ella conocía tan bien.

—Divina y endiabladamente hermosa.

Le soltó la otra mano y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le desató las botas y le levantó el primer pie con las manos. Candy se sujetó al dosel de la cama para mantener el equilibrio mientras él le sacaba primero una bota y luego la otra. Le tomó los tobillos y subió las manos por las pantorrillas hasta las rodillas, buscando por dentro de su ropa íntima el liguero que sujetaba las medias. Con los dedos le acarició delicadamente la parte de atrás de las rodillas y ella sintió que una calidez lenta y penetrante le invadía el cuerpo, como si se estuviese deshaciendo bajo el mágico tacto de sus dedos. Se agarró con fuerza al dosel de la cama.

—Oh, Dios —gimió—. Oh, Dios.

Le pareció oír que él se reía quedamente, pero no podía estar segura, deshizo los lazos de los ligueros y le quitó despacio las medias, deslizando las manos por su piel como si fuera una cálida brisa. Levantó su pie derecho y le quitó la media.

Cuando ya le había quitado las dos medias, subió las manos por sus piernas. El ardor de su tacto le quemaba a través de la fina tela de su prenda íntima. Le acarició los muslos, las caderas, hasta llegar a la cintura, Estiró de la cinta que mantenía sujeta su ropa íntima y deshizo el lazo. Agarró la tela con los puños y comenzó a tirar de ella bajándola por sus caderas. Candy sintió que le invadía de nuevo la vergüenza al comprender lo que él estaba haciendo, lo que estaba viendo, y se puso tensa, luchando contra el impulso de huir.

—Maravilloso —murmuró él al tiempo que cada vez era mayor la desnudez de Candy—. Absolutamente maravilloso.

Se acercó a ella, soltó la prenda y la tomó por las caderas desnudas. Ella sintió que la prenda se deslizaba por sus piernas y caía a sus pies, al tiempo que la atraía hacia él y posaba los labios en su estómago. Candy lanzó un grito de sorpresa ante el placer carnal de aquel beso y sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Soltó el dosel y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él para evitar tambalearse, mientras Terry le llenaba el vientre y las costillas de besos, acariciando su piel con la lengua.

Movió las manos por sus caderas, siguiendo la curva de su cintura, a través de sus costillas, hasta tomarle el pecho, acariciándole con los dedos pulgares sus pezones, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, cerró los ojos y se agarró a sus hombros con fuerza, la tomó por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia él, se dejó hacer y él abrió la boca alrededor de su pecho y le tomó el pezón entre los dientes. Ella sintió una sensación increíble que la dejó sin aliento. Apartó las manos y le cogió la cabeza, apretándola contra ella.

Pero él se resistió. Se separó de ella, se puso de pie y apartó las sábanas. La tomó en sus brazos como si fuese una pluma y la depositó en el centro de la cama, abrió los ojos y vio que se estaba quitando las botas. Le mantuvo la mirada, incapaz de bajar la vista mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones y los dejaba caer.

Se tumbó junto a ella y el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Se apoyó en el hombro y la miró un momento, después le acarició el rostro. Candy cerró los ojos y sintió las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole las mejillas, la barbilla, la garganta, la clavícula y luego detenerse un momento sobre sus pechos, para seguir bajando y acariciando delicadamente su estómago y después más abajo, se quedó sin respiración cuando Terry metió sus dedos entre sus muslos. Cuando le acarició delicadamente la entrepierna, lanzó un grito y se sacudió contra él con un gemido, sintiendo cálidos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Estaba tan abrumada por la intimidad del gesto que pensó que debía apartar su mano, pedirle que parase, pero no pudo hacerlo. Nada le importaba más allá de la tensión y del ardor que llenaba su cuerpo con el tacto de sus dedos. La tensión crecía dentro de ella con cada empuje de su mano.

—Terry. Oh, Terry… —gimió, notando que estaba al borde de algo glorioso y maravilloso.

—Eso es, cariño —murmuró él—. Eso es.

Se oyó a sí misma lanzar pequeños gemidos, pero no podía detenerlos. Sintió que debía estar ardiendo de vergüenza y de perversa y tremenda excitación, hasta que de pronto notó como si toda ella por dentro explotase en un estallido blanco y cálido que recorrió con deliciosas oleadas de placer todo su cuerpo.

Todavía temblaba por aquella increíble sensación cuando apartó la mano y le notó moverse. Cayó su peso y su fuerza sobre ella, apretándola contra el colchón con una urgencia repentina, abrumándola con el poder de su cuerpo. Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y dio un respingo cuando él empujó contra ella, dentro de ella. Todas aquellas sensaciones increíbles y deliciosas de un instante antes la abandonaron y sintió como si la hubiesen metido en agua helada. Creía que estaba preparada para aquello, pero no lo estaba. Hacía daño. Se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero él pareció darse cuenta porque su cuerpo se puso rígido y se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza y le olisqueó el cuello suavemente.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —dijo con una voz tensa que hizo que ella se preguntase si a él también le dolía—. Candy, ¿estás bien?

—Eso creo —dijo sintiendo que la sensación dolorosa y aguda se le iba pasando. Movió las caderas debajo de él a modo de prueba.

—Candy —le dijo él con voz ronca al oído—. No… no te muevas, por el amor de Dios, no te muevas.

Ella intentó quedarse quieta, pero aunque ya no le dolía, notaba una incómoda sensación, algo extraño y tenso. No estaba segura de que le gustase, tomó aire de nuevo y movió otra vez las caderas.

—Candy, oh, no hagas eso. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Empezó a moverse él también, con fuerza, con una respiración ronca y agitada, golpeando las caderas y empujándola contra el colchón. Ella empezó a acostumbrarse al movimiento de Terry y a disfrutar. Ambos se movían, eran uno solo, aquello era el paraíso para los dos. Terry estaba enloqueciendo cada vez más y sabía que no duraría mucho, ¿Y quién duraría mucho en un lugar tan exquisito como el centro de Candy? Era lo mejor que le había sucedido, los dos seguían moviéndose cuando sus cuerpos fueron atravesados por un temblor; él derramó su semilla y ella lo acompañó. El hermoso acto había terminado y había sido glorioso.

—_Neamh_ —murmuró él—. Eres _Neamh_, Candy.

Ella no entendió la palabra irlandesa, pero oyó su nombre y la ternura con la que lo pronunciaba y pensó con algo de melancolía que debía ser una palabra cariñosa. Lo apretó más fuerte con los brazos y sintió que la invadía la ternura. Le acarició las anchas espaldas con una mano y con la otra el cabello mientras notaba cómo la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Terry y era sustituida por el letargo.

Él se dio la vuelta arrastrándola con él y reteniéndola entre sus brazos. Pronto se quedó dormido. Candy cogió la sábana que yacía a sus pies, la estiró para tapar a ambos, apagó el candil y se acurrucó entre los brazos de él.

Se suponía que en aquel momento era una mujer caída. No lo lamentaba, ni se avergonzaba, sólo sentía una alegría increíble y poderosa que brotaba como una flor y llenaba su cuerpo, haciéndole sentirse viva, vibrante y hermosa. Lo que más deseaba era estar tumbada así junto a él para siempre. Lo amaba. Cerró los ojos, apretó la mejilla contra su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Sólo por aquella noche, hizo ver que él también la amaba.

* * *

Terry se despertó con los sentidos embotados por el aroma de Candy. No olía a empalagosa colonia, sino que de ella sólo emanaba el cálido y provocativo olor femenino de su delicada piel y sus cabellos revueltos. En algún momento de la noche, se había dado la vuelta y se había quedado con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Sin abrir los ojos, podía reconocer cada una de las formas de su cuerpo, la exquisita curva de sus pantorrillas entre sus piernas, la profunda curva de su cintura en el hueco de su brazo rodeándola, la aterciopelada parte inferior de su pecho contra el dorso de su mano, los mechones sedosos de su cabello bajo su barbilla. Su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el suyo, como si estuviese hecha para él. Medio dormido, lanzó un suspiro de absoluta felicidad, saboreando el placer poco habitual de despertarse con una mujer entre sus brazos.

Había dormido con ella.

Aquel pensamiento ahogó su alegría. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza de la almohada que compartían. Observó la piel color crema del hombro de Candy y sus enredados mechones de cabello rubio que le caían sobre el pecho y que cubrían a su vez la mano de él, apenas perceptible a la tenue luz que se filtraba en la habitación a través de los postigos de la ventana.

Había dormido con ella.

Estaba anonadado. Él nunca dormía con mujeres. Las besaba, las desnudaba, disfrutaba de ellas y luego se marchaba y dormía solo, así sus pesadillas no podían despertarlas ni sus debilidades o secretos podían ser revelados. Así su vergüenza permanecía callada y escondida. Miró su perfil, perfecto con sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingona, los labios entreabiertos, el cabello revuelto, un desorden tentador. Pensó en la noche anterior, recordándolo todo: la fragancia de su piel, el sabor de su boca, el tacto de sus manos, los sonidos de su pasión, y cómo había encendido todo ello la lujuria de Terry como una cerilla una mecha, dejándolo después saciado y dormido y deseando únicamente abrazarla. Abrazarla. Por el amor de Dios.

Sintió que dentro de él crecía a la vez el pánico y el deseo. Quería volver a hacerlo, quería volver a sentir la intensa explosión de placer y la maravillosa descarga, quería el pacífico letargo y el sueño sin pesadillas, junto a ella, con ella. Nunca había sentido algo así con ninguna otra mujer, ni siquiera con Cynthia.

Le aterrorizaba.

Se apartó para dejar de tocarla y se tumbó boca arriba mirando el techo. Podía marcharse en aquel mismo instante. Podía levantarse, vestirse y marcharse mientras ella dormía. Abandonar a una mujer era fácil y él lo había hecho miles de veces.

No se movió.

Se quedó tumbado escuchando su respiración y pensando en todas las razones que tenía para marcharse mientras ella todavía dormía. De aquel modo, no habría silencios embarazosos ni una escena, ni malditas lágrimas, ni un orgullo femenino herido, ni unos ojos castaños llenos de dolor para perseguirlo después de su marcha.

No se movió.

Odiaba estar atado. Pero se había atado dos meses atrás. Le ahogaba sentirla cerca. Sin embargo, no se había sentido así cuando se había despertado con ella entre sus brazos. Había sentido un momento de felicidad, ¿o no? Un momento de paz.

Apartó ese pensamiento al instante. Para Candy la tierra, el hogar y la familia lo eran todo. Pero para él aquello era todo lo que le habían quitado, todo lo que no podría soportar volver a perder.

Estaba claro que él había sido honesto con ella, que no le había dado falsas esperanzas. Ella le había ido a buscar la noche anterior y él le había dado lo que ella quería. Se lo había dado porque él también lo quería. Y punto. Había prometido quedarse hasta la cosecha y la cosecha ya había terminado. No había razón alguna para quedarse con ella un minuto más.

No se movió.

No podía marcharse todavía. No podía dejar que hiciera el viaje de vuelta sola; además ella lo necesitaba para conducir el segundo carromato y era peligroso que una mujer viajase sola. Debía quedarse hasta acompañarla de vuelta a la granja y con las niñas, al lugar al que pertenecía. Luego se marcharía. Se levantó de la cama y se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Después atravesó la habitación para coger la camisa y se preguntó por qué le estaba pareciendo que tardaba una vida entera en atravesarla.

Candy se despertó lentamente. Con un enorme bostezo, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se estiró, haciendo una mueca al notar la punzada de dolor que atravesaba todos sus músculos. Se notaba rígida y algo irritada, como si hubiese estado cabalgando demasiado rato, pero también se sentía gloriosamente viva y feliz. Se recordó a sí misma que era una mujer caída e intentó sentirse avergonzada.

Le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que enrojecía, incapaz de sentirse culpable tal como cabía esperar. Abrió los ojos y vio a Terry ya despierto, vestido y sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, observándola. Para su sorpresa, junto a la silla y en el suelo estaba su maleta. Se puso rígida bajo la mirada de él y enrojeció de vergüenza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo muy femenina.

—Buenos días —dijo apartándose el pelo de los ojos y tapándose con la sábana al sentarse.

—Buenos días —dijo él girando la cara. La felicidad de Candy se desvaneció.

Estaba sentado frente a ella, pero no estaba allí realmente. Había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo, a esconderse bajo su coraza. De nuevo era un extraño, un hombre aislado, sintió un profundo dolor, pero no lo mostró, no podía hacerlo. Habría sido demasiado humillante. Bajó la vista hacia las sábanas e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el rostro inexpresivo, pero al cabo de un momento lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que no era necesario ya que ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Terry señaló una bandeja que había junto a la silla.

—He pensado que te apetecería desayunar algo —dijo con la vista fija en el plato y la taza de plata como si fuesen lo más fascinante del mundo.

—Gracias.

—Tendrás que comer rápido —continuó—. Ya son más de las siete y la camarera traerá el agua y las toallas a las siete y media. De todos modos, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Es un largo viaje —señaló la maleta—. Te he traído tus cosas y he puesto las mías en tu habitación. Te veré abajo dentro de una hora.

Apretó las sábanas con fuerza y las sujetó a su alrededor como si fueran una coraza.

—Por supuesto —dijo secamente, y vio cómo se marchaba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Apartó las sábanas e inmediatamente vio las manchas de sangre que cubrían sus muslos y la ropa de cama. Miró las manchas oscuras totalmente sorprendida. Sabía que no le tocaba el período así que debía haber sido por lo sucedido la noche anterior. No se había dado cuenta de que sangraba y realmente no le había dolido tanto. El dolor físico le parecía en aquel momento insignificante, pero no así el dolor emocional. Cerró los ojos luchando contra el dolor de su rechazo, aunque debía aceptar su inevitable e inminente partida. Durante todo aquel tiempo había sabido que estaba en su vida de paso y no era culpa de él que ella hubiera albergado tontos deseos. No era culpa de él que ella se hubiera enamorado.

Cuando se marchase, ella tendría las niñas y el hogar para ocupar sus días y los recuerdos de él para pasar las noches. Pero en aquel momento, aquello era poco consuelo.

* * *

La reunión de costura en honor a Britter ya había comenzado hacía un buen rato cuando la invitada hizo su aparición. Las mujeres de Callersville habían ido llegando a la casa de madera detrás del colmado desde las diez de la mañana sin interrupción, acompañadas por sus costureros y sus agujas de hacer punto, hasta abarrotar el pequeño salón de Lila Miller. Todas las mujeres estaban haciendo colchas y vestiditos para el recién nacido de Annie pero, por supuesto, la verdadera razón de ser de la reunión era intercambiar recetas, consejos y cuchichear. Sobre todo, cuchichear. Cara Johnson y Becky apartaron a sus hermanas pequeñas mientras todas las mujeres se abalanzaban en el vestíbulo a ver al bebé de Annie y dar su opinión. La opinión general parecía ser que era clavadito a su padre.

—Veo que has traído a las niñas de Candy —comentó Martha Chubb saludando a Becky y a sus hermanas, mientras las mujeres volvían a sentarse y proseguían con las agujas.

—La cosecha del melocotón —les recordó Annie. Pasó el bebé, Robert, a los brazos de su hija mayor, encantada, y ésta rápidamente empezó a presumir de hermano pequeño con las amigas que todavía no lo conocían. Annie se sentó junto a Becky en uno de los sofás y sacó sus agujas.

—Puesto que Nate ya no está para llevar los melocotones a Monroe, ha ido Candy. Las niñas se quedan con nosotros hasta que regrese esta noche.

Martha frunció el ceño con gesto de desaprobación.

—La verdad es que Candy se está volviendo algo excéntrica, dejar a sus hijas al cuidado de otras personas, ir deambulando por los campos sola… Y tener que quedarse en un hotel sola, sin acompañante, claro está. Es sorprendente.

—Realmente sorprendente —corroboró Emily Chubb.

Becky levantó la vista al oír aquellos comentarios y miró a Miranda y a Carrie que habían dejado de jugar a las damas para escuchar. Le enfureció que Martha dijese esas cosas delante de sus hermanas pequeñas. Frunció el ceño.

—No creo que deba decir esas cosas de mi madre. Es de mala educación.

—Calla, niña —dijo Martha haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Las señoritas sólo hablan cuando se les dice.

Becky se calló ante el reproche y bajó la vista notando que se ponía roja mientras Martha seguía hablando.

—El comportamiento de Candy desde la muerte de su padre ha sido muy poco decoroso, pero ir a Monroe sola… es indecente.

—¡Martha! —Annie bajó las agujas de hacer punto y se dirigió a la mujer para darle su opinión—. No es justo lo que dices. ¿Cómo quieres que venda sus melocotones? Ha estado intentando encontrar ayuda. De hecho, le dijo…

—Esa es otra —la interrumpió Martha con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza que hizo que la pluma de su sombrero se agitase—. Anunciar por toda la ciudad que buscaba mano de obra para la granja. Vergonzoso.

—Atroz —añadió Emily.

Becky empujó la aguja para atravesar la blonda que estaba bordando, demasiado furiosa para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se pinchó el dedo con tanta violencia que se hizo sangre. Hizo una mueca y soltó la costura para chuparse la yema del dedo, deseando poder decirle a Martha Chubb lo que pensaba de ella, vieja cotilla.

Annie se puso tiesa en la silla.

—¿Y cómo quieres que encuentre Candy ayuda en la granja? —le preguntó—. Por Dios, Martha, Candy ya ha tenido suficientes problemas en la vida. Déjala en paz.

La aludida iba a interrumpirla, pero Annie tomó aire con fuerza y continuó. Cada vez estaba más furiosa y fue elevando el tono de voz.

—Los Harlan se emborracharon la otra noche y fueron a casa de ella. Le lanzaron piedras contra la ventana y asustaron a las chicas. Ella tuvo que usar el rifle para que se marchasen. Oímos claramente los tiros desde casa. Candy nos contó lo que había pasado cuando dejó ayer a las niñas con nosotros.

—¿Un rifle? —Martha levantó las manos en un gesto exagerado y se sorbió la nariz—. Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, rifles, no entiendo qué mosca le ha picado.

—Creo que es una mujer valiente y que se las arregla lo mejor que puede —contestó Annie—. Es más, si no fuese por ella probablemente yo no estaría aquí. Ella me ayudó en el parto de Robert. Lo estaba pasando fatal y ella me ayudó. Podría estar muerta de no haber sido por ella.

Annie miró a Becky y la niña le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento por salir en defensa de su madre cuando a ella le habían impedido hacerlo. Sintió una mano sobre el hombro y se dio la vuelta. Carrie y Miranda se habían levantado y estaban junto a ella.

—¿Por qué están diciendo cosas malas de mamá las hermanas Chubb? —susurró Carrie.

—Porque son unas cotillas malísimas —contestó Becky entre dientes, mirando a Martha y a Emily—. Por eso.

Annie se apoyó en su silla y retomó la palabra.

—Todos sabemos que Albert fue quien mandó a los hermanos Harlan y todos sabemos por qué. Quiere la tierra para construir esa vía de ferrocarril con el dinero de su mujer yanqui. Ha hecho lo mismo con la mitad de la gente de la ciudad. ¡Yo felicito a Candy por enfrentarse a él!

Becky quería lanzar un hurra.

—¿Necesitas que te recuerde que Albert donó el órgano a la iglesia el año pasado? —comentó con aspereza Martha.

—Eso es porque cree que lo puede comprar todo —le contestó Annie echándose el cabello negro hacia atrás—, incluso su plaza en el paraíso.

Lila, que era la anfitriona, intentó intervenir para detener la discusión antes de que los ánimos se calentaran aún más. Cogió el plato de pastas de té y se puso en pie.

—¿Le apetece a alguien una pastita?

Todas la ignoraron, excepto Miranda, que adoraba los dulces y tenía la bandeja a mano.

—No creo que sea necesario blasfemar, Annie —dijo Martha apoltronándose en la silla como una reina en su trono, sabiendo que tenía la atención de todo el mundo—. Candy no debería intentar sacar adelante Peachtree ella sola. Debería haber vendido la tierra cuando murió su padre.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Annie decidida.

Entre las mujeres que estaban presentes se elevaron algunas voces. Pero cuando Martha volvió a hablar, su potente voz se alzó por encima de las demás.

—Comprendo que, como eres amiga suya, te sientes obligada a defenderla, pero, de verdad, este viaje a Monroe sobrepasa todos los límites de la decencia femenina. ¡Hacer ese viaje ella sola!

Algunas mujeres asintieron aprobando su comentario y la discusión siguió adelante.

—Pero mamá no está sola —comentó Miranda cogiendo una pasta de la bandeja de Lila—. El señor Grandchester está con ella.

El murmullo de las damas se cortó en seco y se hizo un silencio absoluto.

—¡Miranda, se supone que no debías decirle a nadie nada del señor Grandchester! —gritó Carrie, dándole un codazo a su hermana—. Mamá dijo que era un secreto.

La pequeña dejó caer la pasta en el plato y se llevó la mano a la boca, mirando arrepentida a su hermana.

—Se me había olvidado.

Becky echó un vistazo a las caras horrorizadas que la rodeaban con un tremendo sentimiento de consternación. Martha se incorporó en la silla y miró fijamente a Miranda.

—¿Y quién es ese tal señor Grandchester, niña?

Becky recordó las palabras de su madre sobre lo fácil que era que una chica perdiese su reputación sólo por pasear con un chico, y comprendió de golpe el alcance del inocente comentario de Miranda sobre su madre y el señor Grandchester. Escondió la cara en sus manos.

—Oh, no —susurró—. Oh, no.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Como habían salido tarde de Monroe, cuando Candy y Terry llegaron a la granja de los Britter a recoger a las niñas, ya era de noche, detuvo su carromato junto al sendero que conducía a la casa y Terry hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Ella le pidió que la esperase allí y después bajó con el carro por el camino iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Desde la mañana, Terry había estado taciturno y silencioso. No le había dicho exactamente cuándo se iba a marchar. No sabía si sería al día siguiente o al otro o a la semana siguiente, pero sería pronto. Ella sabía que probablemente no se despediría, desaparecería tal como había hecho la otra vez, sin despedirse. Durante el largo viaje de vuelta, había intentado endurecer su corazón, pero cada vez que se acordaba de la noche anterior, de las cosas increíbles que le había hecho, de la forma extraordinaria en que había reaccionado a sus caricias, lo único que quería era rodearlo con sus brazos y agarrarlo muy fuerte, como si así pudiese retenerlo con ella. Sabía que no podría.

Cuando llegó al camino de la entrada, vio a Archie en la terraza, como si hubiese estado esperando su llegada. Detuvo el carromato y él bajó las escaleras en dirección hacia ella antes de que bajara del carro.

—Annie y las niñas están ya en tu casa —le dijo.

Candy frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Por qué? Le dije a que las recogería aquí. No hacía falta que las llevase a casa.

Archie se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Me temo que ha habido problemas.

—¿Las niñas están bien?

—Están bien. Pero será mejor que vayas a casa rápido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, Candy. Lo del irlandés que ha estado viviendo en tu casa.

Sintió un tremendo pavor y notó que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Todo el pueblo —contestó confirmándole lo peor—. Incluidas Martha y Emily Chubb.

El miedo le pesaba como una piedra en el estómago.

—Oh, cielos.

—La noticia ha levantado cierto revuelo. Será mejor que vayas a casa y lo arregles.

Asintió y movió las riendas sin decir palabra llevando las mulas de vuelta por el sendero a toda velocidad. Las ruedas levantaban la gravilla de la carretera principal y al pasar de largo junto a Terry, oyó cómo él gritaba su nombre, pero no se paró a darle explicaciones. No podía pensar, no podía sentir. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente la carretera iluminada por la Luna, paralizada y helada por el terror, mientras corría hacia su casa.

Cuando enfiló el sendero que conducía a Peachtree, tal como Archie le había dicho, la estaban esperando. No había rastro de las niñas, pero fuera estaba Annie, junto con el reverendo Allen y, por supuesto, las hermanas Chubb. La luz les llegaba desde atrás a través de las ventanas, y aunque no podía ver sus rostros, podía intuir la condena en sus ojos. Bajó del carromato y se dirigió lentamente hacia su casa. Se sentía como una marioneta a la que le estuviesen haciendo avanzar. Su pánico era tal que lo que deseaba era correr y esconderse.

Lo sabían. Todos. Lo podía ver en su silencio y en sus posturas y se preguntó cómo podría volver a mirarlos a la cara a la luz del día. Se acordó de la pasión de la noche anterior, de lo que había hecho, de lo que le había dejado hacer a Terry, y cada beso y cada caricia que recordaba le parecía un latigazo. La vergüenza le hizo enrojecer, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta. La mente le bullía con explicaciones, excusas o negaciones. Pero todo serían mentiras. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragase ahí mismo y desaparecer.

Oyó que por detrás llegaba el segundo carromato y se detenía, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirar. No podía. Subió las escaleras hacia la terraza y con cada escalón sentía que la vergüenza y la culpa se hacían más pesadas. Annie salió a recibirla. Cogió la mano enguantada de Candy y se la apretó ligeramente.

—Lo siento, Candy —le susurró—. Se empeñaron en venir. No he podido evitarlo.

—¿Dónde están las niñas?

—Están dentro cenando. No lo… entienden. Bueno, quizás Becky, pero las pequeñas no.

No tuvo opción de responder. Martha apareció por detrás de Annie y estudió a Candy con ojos inquisidores frunciendo los labios.

—Así que has vuelto. Me sorprende que te atrevas a aparecer después de lo que has hecho.

Candy se dijo a sí misma que era materialmente imposible que Martha supiera lo que había ocurrido en Monroe, pero no importaba. Ella sí lo sabía y no podía mentirse a sí misma. No podía actuar como si fuese una mujer inocente y despreocupada, porque no lo era. Empezaron a temblarle las manos. Oyó el rumor de pasos detrás de ella y supo que era Terry, pero no se volvió. Martha dirigió la mirada hacia él y repasó al desconocido.

—Y te atreves a traerlo contigo —añadió—. ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces la mano de Candy se estampó en la mejilla de la arpía esa. Terry vio la expresión desesperada de Candy ante las acusaciones de aquella mujer con el ridículo sombrero y decidió que había tenido suficiente. Notó la barbilla tensa y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia ella y apartarla de aquella perra vieja, pero en ese momento notó una mano en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a un hombre mayor de pelo cano vestido con traje negro y cuello de clérigo.

—Ven conmigo, hijo.

No era una petición, lanzó un suspiro de frustración y siguió a regañadientes al hombre, que cogió un candil y lo guió por el lateral de la casa hacia el establo.

Entraron y el hombre cerró la puerta y puso el candil en el suelo.

—Bueno —dijo sentándose en un tonel polvoriento y acomodándose lo mejor que pudo—, ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Él lo miró y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. No era capaz de dar con las palabras adecuadas para una conversación formal. Sólo podía pensar en defenderse.

—Por cierto, soy el reverendo Allen —dijo el hombre con su templado acento sureño—. Soy el clérigo de la iglesia baptista aquí en Callersville. Supongo que tú eres el señor Grandchester.

La forma de referirse a él le llamó la atención y de pronto todo cuadró con claridad meridiana.

—Las niñas —dijo secamente.

—Sí, las niñas.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que han dicho de mí?

—No estoy muy seguro, yo no estaba allí, la verdad. Pero me han dicho que fue durante una reunión de costura esta tarde. Todas las mujeres estaban allí. —Se apoyó contra el muro y cruzó los brazos—. Lo que se rumorea ahora es que has estado viviendo en casa de Candy como si fueses su marido en todos los aspectos, excepto en el aspecto legal.

Terry se acordó de todas las noches frustrantes que había pasado en el establo intentando desfogarse y alejar sus fantasías eróticas con ella y casi se echó a reír. Si no le estuviese pasando a él, habría lanzado una carcajada.

—¿Qué más?

—Dicen que eres un vagabundo, un boxeador, lo que hace que todo sea aún más recriminatorio. Si fueras alguien de aquí, sería igualmente escandaloso, pero no tan sorprendente. Me temo que la reputación de Candy está en serio peligro.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —miró ceñudo al clérigo olvidando su condición—. Estaba herido y ella, que es una mujer de buen corazón, que Dios la bendiga, me recogió en su casa para que pudiese recuperarme. ¿La condenan por un acto bondadoso?

—No me tienes que explicar cómo es, joven, la conozco desde que era una niña.

—Entonces sabe perfectamente que no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse. —Pensó en la noche que habían pasado juntos y le repugnó cómo aquellos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer podían transformar algo hermoso en algo sórdido—. Nada —repitió.

—Por desgracia, no puedo evitar que la gente piense lo que quiera. Y ella sabía el riesgo que corría. Está claro que se tomó muchas molestias para evitar que se conociese tu presencia.

—¡Maldita sea, y ahora entiendo por qué!

El reverendo lo miró con compasivo entendimiento, lo que sólo aumentó el resentimiento de él. Maldijo entre dientes.

—No estoy aquí para discutir sobre lo bueno o lo malo de las acciones—le dijo el reverendo Allen con calma— o las tuyas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

—Estoy aquí porque creo que puedo ser de alguna ayuda en este asunto. Lo creas o no, me preocupa el bienestar de ellas. Sólo puedo confiar en que a ti también te preocupe.

El reverendo se echó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y cruzó las manos.

—El tema es el siguiente —empezó—. Tienes dos opciones. La primera es marcharte. Entiendo que no te ata nada aquí, así que eres libre de partir.

Pensó que aquélla era una buena opción.

—Puedes simplemente marcharte y dejar que se enfrente al escándalo ella sola —continuó el reverendo, en el mismo tono amable y sin pretensiones—. Por supuesto, le quitarían a las niñas.

El cuerpo se puso tenso y sintió que de pronto le habían dado con la izquierda sin que supiese de dónde venía el golpe.

—¿Quitárselas?

—Candy nunca adoptó legalmente a las hermanas Taylor. Nunca pensó que fuera necesario. De hecho, dudo que nunca se le pasase por la cabeza. Martha y Emily ya le han pedido al _sheriff_ que se las lleve de su casa, y me temo que la mayoría de las mujeres del pueblo están de acuerdo con ellas.

—Me iré —dijo secamente—. Me iré esta noche. Haré lo que sea para que se quede con las niñas.

El reverendo negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. El daño ya está hecho.

Iba a responder, pero la pesada piedra que parecía haberse alojado en su pecho no le dejó pronunciar ni una palabra. Cerró los ojos y en su mente pudo verla en el jardín de atrás riendo con sus hijas, pudo verla abrir los brazos para abrazarlas, pudo oír la voz amable y adorable con la que les hablaba. Abrió los ojos y apartó implacablemente la imagen de su mente. El reverendo lo observaba con atención.

—Ellas no son de tu incumbencia. No son tus hijas, así que no son responsabilidad tuya. —Hizo una pausa y carraspeó—. Sin embargo, otro niño sí que haría que tu decisión resultase mucho más difícil.

Terry miró fijamente los bondadosos ojos azules del reverendo y llegó a pronunciar un no.

—Podría estar embarazada.

Era el momento de mentir, de decir que no era posible, que su viaje había sido del todo inocente y que nada había ocurrido, de desentenderse y escabullirse fuera del pueblo, de actuar como lo que realmente era, un cobarde.

El reverendo Allen lo estaba mirando con expectación, esperando las palabras que lo negasen todo. Al no oírlas, continuó.

—Pareces un hombre de mundo, así que asumo que habrás contemplado esa posibilidad.

No lo había hecho. Por Dios, ni se le había ocurrido hasta entonces. Y podría pasar. Podría haber un niño, algo se rompió en su interior, una abertura en su armadura, una debilidad que quedaba expuesta para ser explotada. Parecía que el reverendo Allen también se había dado cuenta.

—Hay otra opción —dijo despacio.

—Le escucho.

—Podrías casarte con ella.

La trampa se cerró y apretó sus puños luchando contra el pánico incontenible que lo invadía. No podía pensar ni razonar, sólo podía revolverse contra lo inevitable y maldecirse por su estupidez. Se dio la vuelta.

—El matrimonio no es una opción —dijo entre dientes, que casi le rechinaban de rabia, miedo y desesperación.

—No estás casado, ¿no?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó las vigas del techo. De su boca salió un ruido extraño que sonaba como una carcajada.

—No.

—Podría celebrar la ceremonia mañana en la iglesia. Si os casáis, el escándalo se olvidará pronto, la reputación de Candy quedará salvaguardada y no se llevarán a las niñas al orfanato.

El orfanato. Oh, Dios. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo. No podía creer que después de tanto huir, después de tanto luchar por su libertad, se tuviese que ver ante una decisión así.

—Dice que se preocupa por ella. Si supiese algo de mí, reverendo, si conociese apenas la mitad de lo que he hecho, me estaría echando del pueblo a punta de pistola y no me pediría que me casase con ella.

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada. Sólo te estoy diciendo cuáles son tus opciones. Ahora voy a marcharme y dejarte solo para que tomes una decisión —le lanzó una sonrisa condescendiente—, pero soy un viejo entrometido, así que te voy a dar un pequeño consejo antes de irme.

Hizo una pausa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una expresión seria y honesta.

—Haz lo correcto, hijo —dijo con su amable voz de ministro de Dios—. Por una vez en tu vida, haz lo correcto.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta del establo tras él y dejándolo a solas para que tomara una decisión.

Se tapó los oídos con las manos para alejar las palabras que se clavaban en su cerebro como los barrotes de hierro de Mountjoy. «Por una vez en tu vida, haz lo correcto… lo correcto… lo correcto… Por una vez en tu vida.»

No podía hacer lo correcto. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, recuperó la lógica, la razón y el sentido de la realidad. Volvió a cerrar la armadura de indiferencia que le había protegido durante toda su vida. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Candy vio cómo el carruaje del vicario se alejaba con las hermanas Chubb dentro. Le siguió el carromato de Annie con las niñas. Mientras se alejaba dando tumbos por el camino, las tres cabecitas se dieron la vuelta para mirarla; Becky, silenciosa y angustiada, Carrie lanzando gritos indignados de protesta y Miranda sollozando por su madre, oyó los sollozos de su hija pequeña y creyó que la iban a partir en dos. Se mordió el labio inferior y le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla. El carro se perdió en la noche. Se abrazó a una de las columnas de la terraza con fuerza para evitar salir corriendo detrás de ellas.

Intentó convencerse de que era algo temporal. Había accedido a la solución sugerida por el reverendo —que las niñas se quedasen en casa de los Britter hasta que las cosas se arreglasen— sólo porque Martha había amenazado con llamar al _sheriff_ para que se las llevase inmediatamente al orfanato de Monroe.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, pero no podía encontrar las fuerzas para moverse, para dar la vuelta y entrar en casa. Moverse significaba pensar, decidir, encontrar un modo de continuar, y no podía. Se quedó de pie en la terraza, mirando el camino mucho después de que el carromato se hubiese perdido en la noche, y en su mente sólo podía oír los sollozos de Miranda.

Oyó un ruido detrás de ella, el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal y el crujido de los tablones de la terraza. Soltó la columna y se dio la vuelta.

—Esta zona siempre cruje —dijo mirando las botas de él—. Siempre he pensado en hacer algo para arreglarlo, pero…

Vaciló incapaz de recordar lo que estaba diciendo. Levantó la vista y miró al pecho de Terry como si no estuviese, como si viese a través de él y de la puerta, más allá.

—Se han llevado a mis hijas —susurró. Parecía una niña perdida y desconcertada—. Se han llevado a mis hijas.

Él inspiró aire con fuerza y después la cogió violentamente por los brazos con deliberada crueldad, desesperado por esconder el pánico y la culpa que le carcomían.

—No puedo quedarme. No puedo casarme contigo.

Ella no pareció oírle. Aturdida, seguía mirando como si él no estuviese delante.

—No puedo hacerlo, Candy. No puedo ser un marido, un padre… Por Dios, no puedo. —La soltó y empezó a mover los puños delante de ella—. ¡Esto es lo que soy! ¡Esto es para lo que sirvo!

Se golpeó la palma de la mano con una violencia que hizo que ella diese un respingo.

—Te dije que no me ataría a un pedazo de tierra, ni a un modo de vida, ni a una mujer. He estado en la cárcel y no volveré a estar en ninguna. Maldita sea, tengo que ser libre. Libre. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella no contestó, no levantó la vista hacia él. Simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente las manos de él. Le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla y él de pronto la odió. Pero se odiaba más a sí mismo. La cogió por los hombros como si fuese a zarandearla, como si fuese ella la culpable de lo mucho que se repugnaba a sí mismo y de cuánto ese odio oscurecía su alma.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí —dijo—. Lo entiendo.

Levantó la mirada y él pudo ver el dolor en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas. Tenía las largas pestañas húmedas y pegadas. La indiferencia que había construido concienzudamente se hizo añicos. Se sentía como una taza de porcelana rota, cuyos trozos se han pegado de nuevo, pero que se rompen con la mínima presión.

—Candy, por Dios, no me mires así. Maldita seas.

La soltó como si le quemase. Sintió las cadenas de la angustia rodeándolo, atándole a ella con una fuerza inexorable, cada vez más firmes a pesar de que intentaba alejarse. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta.

—Tú ganas. Iremos a la ciudad mañana y nos casaremos— diciendo esto se fue.

Ella vio cómo se marchaba. Oyó sus palabras. Pero también pudo oír, en medio de la serenidad de la noche, que estaban cargadas con la amargura de toda una vida. Supo que no había ganado absolutamente nada.

* * *

El día de la boda llovió, entró en la iglesia detrás de él justo cuando estalló la tormenta y se preguntó melancólicamente si aquella tormenta de verano que golpeaba el techo era algún tipo de mal augurio. Se retiró a la pequeña habitación que había junto a la puerta, mirando desalentada la espalda rígida de Terry que se alejaba de ella para ir en busca del reverendo Allen. Oyó pasos y parpadeó para disimular las lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con él y el reverendo Allen bajo el arco. Sólo le sonrió uno de ellos.

—Me temo que tendré que buscar testigos —dijo el reverendo—. Así que…

El ruido de la puerta de la iglesia al abrirse le interrumpió. Por la puerta abierta entró una ráfaga de lluvia y detrás, empapadas por la lluvia, las tres hijas de ella seguidas de los Britter, vestidos con sus mejores galas de domingo e igualmente empapados. En una mano, ella llevaba un inmenso ramo de gardenias.

—¡Mamá! —gritaron las niñas al unísono al verla en la habitación. Corrieron hacia ella y cayó al suelo de rodillas y sollozó de alivio, abriendo los brazos para rodearlas a las tres.

—Te hemos echado de menos, mamá —susurró Miranda rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

—Yo también a vosotras, cariño —dijo ella besando la mejilla de la pequeña y rodeando a Carrie con el brazo.

—¿De verdad os vais a casar el señor Grandchester y tú? —preguntó ésta—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí —contestó. Levantándose, apartó la mirada y la dirigió a Becky.

La niña tenía aspecto contrito y afligido.

—Lo siento, mamá. Intenté explicar lo que pasaba, pero Martha Chubb fue horrible y no dejaba de tergiversar todo lo que decía, y…

—No te preocupes, amor mío. Todo irá bien.

El reverendo carraspeó para captar la atención de los presentes.

—Ahora que tenemos testigos, podemos empezar.

Había rezado por un hombre que la ayudase, y había logrado un hombre. Se había enamorado de aquel hombre y había rezado para que se quedase y el hombre se quedaba. Por lo menos de momento. Todas sus plegarias habían sido respondidas. Dios le había dado todo lo que había pedido. Debía estar agradecida.

Pero cuando Annie le cogió el ramo de gardenias de las rígidas manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando se vio obligada a mirar a Terry y vio los fríos ojos azules de un extraño, no encontró nada por lo que estar agradecida. Oyó cómo juraba amarla, honrarla y cuidarla, y no pudo hallar felicidad alguna en sus promesas, porque eran falsas. Él no la amaba y ninguna plegaria ni ningún deseo podía cambiar eso. Pero ella sí lo quería, y cuando llegó el momento de pronunciar los votos que le unían a él para el resto de sus días, los dijo con convicción, porque eran ciertos y le salían del corazón.

—Y ahora os declaro marido y mujer.

Él bajó la cabeza y le rozó la mejilla con los labios. Le ofreció el brazo y caminaron por el pasillo juntos. «Marido y mujer.»

Se sintió aturdida. Terry le soltó el brazo y se alejó, dejando que las niñas se reunieran con ella en la habitación. Vio cómo el reverendo le estrechaba la mano y lo conducía fuera de la pequeña estancia.

—Las plegarias funcionan de verdad, mamá —dijo Carrie rodeándole la cintura con los brazos con fuerza—. Te prometo que rezaré mis plegarias cada noche a partir de ahora, de verdad.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Carrie?

La niña se apartó y la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? ¡Le pedí a Dios que convirtiera al señor Terry en mi nuevo papá y lo ha hecho! ¡He conseguido lo que pedí!

El frágil aguante se hizo añicos y rompió a llorar.

Hacer un papel no era algo nuevo para él. Le resultaba fácil sonreír hipócritamente, incluso al reverendo, quien era muy probable que no pretendiera darle un tono condescendiente al comentario que le hizo mientras le estrechaba la mano:

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Pero cuando vio a Candy rodeada por sus hijas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, supo que estaba llorando. Sintió las lágrimas y sabía que no eran lágrimas de felicidad. Se acordó de la noche anterior, de unas lágrimas que se le habían clavado como un puñal y volvió a sentir que el puñal le atravesaba. Se le desvaneció la falsa sonrisa.

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Miró el saco de cuero que le tendía el reverendo.

—Desde luego —murmuró cogiéndolo—. ¿Dónde lo ha encontrado?

—Uno de los nuestros lo encontró y me lo trajo hará un par de meses. En su día mencionó que lo había encontrado en Jackson Field, que creo que es el lugar donde tuvo lugar el combate en julio. Cuando lo abrí, encontré un crucifijo. —Hizo una pausa y le sonrió a modo de disculpa —. No es que quisiera fisgar, pero esperaba encontrar un nombre o algo que me condujese al propietario. En medio del lío de ayer, supe que eras boxeador y que eras irlandés, así que pensé que esto debía ser tuyo.

—Gracias —dijo. Abrió la bolsa y empezó a rebuscar dentro con la esperanza de que el hombre que la había encontrado, no se hubiera apropiado del objeto más importante.

—Espero que no falte nada.

Los dedos de Terry rodearon la botella de whisky irlandés que todavía estaba escondida entre sus ropas.

—No, reverendo —dijo y cerró el saco colgándoselo del hombro—. No falta absolutamente nada.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

_GAOL_

_Cárcel de Mountjoy. Dublín, Irlanda, 1867_

Tripas de pescado. Por décimo día consecutivo, el estómago de Terry se revolvió ante la porquería cruda y viscosa que había en el plato de hojalata y que se suponía debía comer. No podía, no podía hacerlo de nuevo. No podía sonreírle al carcelero que se lo había llevado como si nada le importase; no podía comérselo como si fuera el manjar más suculento que había tenido el privilegio de probar; no podía ni siquiera mirarlo. Pero pensó en Patty y en las menudencias del mercado de pescado de Derry, y lanzando un grito lleno de odio, cogió el plato con sus manos encadenadas y lo tiró. Las tripas de pescado cayeron sobre el cuerpo impasible del carcelero que le preguntaba dónde estaban escondidas las armas.

Extenuación. Soñaba con dormir y no le dejaban. Le hacían andar y andar alrededor del patio amurallado, una hora y otra hora, cambiando de guardias a intervalos regulares. Cuando aminoraba el paso, lo empujaban con palos. Cuando se caía, lo levantaban. Cuando cerraba los ojos, le echaban agua helada por la cabeza. Cuando le preguntaban por las pistolas, él se reía en sus caras. Azotes. Le arrancaban la piel de la espalda y de la garganta, alaridos. Rezaba para que las heridas se infectasen y así morir, pero llamaban al médico para que salvase su miserable vida y pudiese contarles dónde estaban las armas.

Odio. Todo el rato pensaba en los barcos cargados de comida que zarpaban de Lough Foyle. Pensaba en su madre suplicando por su hogar, en sus hermanas muriendo de hambre en las calles, en su hermano asesinado a golpes. Pensaba en todos los irlandeses que como él estaban en _prisión_ británicas acusados de cometer crímenes contra un gobierno que no reconocían. Pensaba en todo eso y el odio formaba una bola de fuego en su vientre. Mientras le golpeaban, cantaba todas las canciones republicanas que conocía; mientras le hacían pasar hambre, lanzaba todas las maldiciones que había aprendido. Cuando le amordazaban… musitaba las canciones y maldecía en silencio.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo, empezó a oír voces en su mente y su cuerpo musculoso que le había hecho ser el campeón de los combates en los pubs se deterioró hasta convertirse en un saco de huesos. Pero aun así no cedió. A los dieciocho días, lo llevaron a ver al alcaide.

—«Oh, ahorcan a hombres y mujeres por sus ropas color verde» —cantaba en un tono que era apenas un simulacro de su rica y grave voz de barítono. Lo arrastraron dentro de una pequeña y oscura celda donde había una larga mesa, carbón humeante en un horno y un hombre delgado y anémico que parecía más un contable que un alcaide.

Engancharon las correas de sus muñecas de una argolla que colgaba del techo lo que obligó a aguantarse de puntillas sobre el suelo.

—«Cuando fuimos salvajes, fieros y rebeldes» —continuó, procurando seguir con la canción a pesar de que sentía la garganta tan áspera como los intestinos de pescado que le obligaban a tragar.

El alcaide lo miró impasible por un momento y después se dirigió hacia el horno. Agarró un hierro del fuego; seguía cantando. El hombre sonrió con amabilidad hipócrita y después sacó el atizador del fuego y examinó la punta que brillaba anaranjada en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo —dijo cuando la canción de Terry se acabó—. Y estoy seguro de que tendrás mucho que contar.

Él mantuvo la mirada fija en el atizador mientras el hombre lo acercaba hacia él muy lentamente.

—Oye —susurró—, no tengo nada que decir.

—A mí me parece que sí tienes algo que decir —contestó el alcaide con voz susurrante. Terry escupió y le alcanzó la mejilla, la saliva resbaló despacio por su rostro cadavérico.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo que decirte, maldito bastardo inglés. Así que mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo y me mates ahora mismo.

El alcaide se limpió la saliva de la mejilla con un movimiento lento. Levantó el atizador y sopló la punta candente hasta que brilló blanca. Despacio sacudió la cabeza.

—Irlandés, no vamos a matarte. Sólo vamos a hacer que desees estar muerto.

* * *

Época actual

Las niñas estaban tan excitadas que tardaron siglos en conseguir tranquilizarlas para que se durmiesen. Durante el viaje de vuelta, la cena y varios juegos de damas, no habían dejado de comentar lo maravilloso que era todo, lo estupendo que era que Terry y su madre estuviesen casados y las ganas que tenían de que llegase el lunes para empezar el colegio y poder explicárselo a sus amigos. Él aguantó toda la atención que le brindaron y no mostró el menor signo de impaciencia. Pero Candy se dio cuenta de que cada vez que comentaban que se iba a quedar con ellas «para siempre», él apretaba los labios ligeramente y sabía que sólo estaba tolerando su adorable admiración, no disfrutándola. Al fin, la charla se apagó, y como estaban exhaustas, logró meterlas en la cama. Gracias a Dios, se quedaron dormidas casi de inmediato.

Cuando bajó, Terry todavía estaba en la biblioteca. Levantó la vista del libro que tenía en las manos cuando ella entró.

—¿Se han dormido las niñas? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Era su noche de bodas.

Se miraron y se hizo evidente lo extraño de la situación. Candy no sabía cómo se debía actuar en una noche de bodas. Se preguntó si debía sentarse, pero eso implicaría conversar, y ponerse a charlar le pareció de lo más socorrido. Se movió impaciente y se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

—Creía que no se dormirían nunca —murmuró para romper el silencio.

Terry la miró un momento mientras ella seguía indecisa en la puerta.

—Ve arriba, Olivia.

¿Le estaba diciendo que se marchase o simplemente le estaba indicando que debía ir subiendo para realizar los preparativos femeninos adecuados, fueran cuales fuesen? Estudió su expresión ilegible y no estuvo segura.

—Claro —murmuró—. ¿Apagarás las luces antes de subir?

Subió un cubo de agua y se bañó recordando la mirada de Terry al decirle que era hermosa. Se cepilló el pelo y lo dejó suelto sobre sus hombros, pensando que él lo prefería así. Se puso el camisón más bonito que tenía y se abrochó los botones de perlas recordando cómo él se los había desabrochado en el hotel de Monroe. El recuerdo hizo que un escalofrío de expectación y aprensión le recorriese el cuerpo. Apartó las sábanas, ahuecó las almohadas y esperó. Pero él no acudió. Deambuló por la habitación, paseando y moviéndose con nerviosismo, intentando contener su creciente inquietud. Apagó el candil, se metió entre las sábanas y aguzó el oído a la espera de sus pasos en la escalera. Se quedó quieta en la oscuridad escuchando el sonido del reloj de su mesilla de noche conforme pasaban los minutos. Pero no acudió.

Finalmente, no pudo esperar más. Se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras. Los candiles estaban apagados y la casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Le encontró en el porche trasero. Había sacado una de las sillas de la cocina y estaba allí sentado, mirando fijamente la Luna que flotaba baja en el cielo nocturno. Tenía sus largas piernas extendidas y la cabeza apoyada en la pared y una botella en la mano. Se dio la vuelta y la miró, observando sus pies desnudos, su cabello suelto, su delicado camisón, sin cambiar en absoluto la expresión de su rostro. Sin apartar la vista de ella, levantó la botella y dio un trago.

—Ah —dijo satisfecho, lanzándole una sonrisa irónica—. Esto es lo que yo llamo un buen trago de whisky.

Aunque la mano que sujetaba la botella era firme y no tenía la voz temblorosa, Candy no se engañó. En su mente aparecieron las imágenes de su padre con su bourbon y más tarde con su aguardiente barato, y recordó cada una de las marcas de angustia en su rostro, cada comentario hiriente, sus carcajadas bañadas en alcohol. Recordó las noches en las que había tenido que llevarlo a la cama a rastras, las mañanas de arrepentimiento y promesas…

Hundida y consternada, se subió el cuello de la bata con mano temblorosa y observó el rostro duro y frío, iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna.

—Estás borracho.

—Sí, así es —dijo él levantando la botella y bebiendo su contenido concienzudamente—. Estoy siguiendo una buena tradición irlandesa. Todo irlandés que se precie se emborracha en su noche de bodas. ¿Lo sabías?

«Noche de bodas.» Pronunció esas palabras con tanta aversión que Candy apretó el cuello de la bata con fuerza y se preguntó cuántas noches como aquélla le aguardaban.

El fantasma de su padre apareció de nuevo ante ella.

—No habrá alcohol en mi casa —dijo despacio. Él le lanzó una mirada dura.

—Querrás decir nuestra casa, señora Grandchester.

Su voz era tan fría y letal como el filo de una navaja, tragó saliva y mantuvo la compostura.

—No habrá alcohol en nuestra casa —repitió.

—Pero no estoy dentro de casa, estoy fuera —dijo él sonriéndole con malicia. Pero ella pudo notar un oscuro trasfondo detrás de aquellas maneras insolentes.

—Eso es una tontería. ¿Y si las niñas te vieran así? ¿Qué pensarían?

Al mencionar a las niñas, algo pareció cambiar en él. La sonrisa desapareció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviese de pronto harto.

—Quizás dejarían de mirarme como si fuese una especie de héroe —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Un héroe! Dios, si ellas supieran…

Empezó a tararear una canción que Candy no reconoció.

—Esta canción se llama _El_ _valiente_ _feniano_. —Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Sabes qué es un feniano?

—No —susurró ella.

—«Tenemos buenos hombres, nunca los habrá mejores. Gloria, gloria al valiente feniano.»

Se rio y dio otro trago a la botella.

—Una vez fui un héroe —empezó—. La gente así lo creía porque había sido huésped de la Corona, porque tenía las cicatrices de la vara británica en la espalda, porque los bastardos me hicieron ponerme a cuatro patas como un perro para comer; por todo eso era un héroe. El valiente feniano. Qué farsa.

Candy se llevó el puño a la boca al percibir el desprecio en su voz. No sabía si lo había provocado el hecho de casarse con ella, pero le asustaba.

—No —susurró—. Por favor, no hagas eso.

—¿El qué? ¿Emborracharme? Me temo que es demasiado tarde, estoy como una cuba, cariño.

—No te tortures.

—No te preocupes, eso ya lo han hecho manos expertas.

—Así que tienes que continuar su trabajo, ¿por qué?

—Gloria —dijo despectivamente burlándose de sí mismo— al valiente feniano.

No lo pudo resistir más. Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó con su whisky irlandés y sus amargos recuerdos. En su habitación, se quedó tumbada abrazada a la almohada y se preguntó cómo era el hombre con el que se había casado aquel mismo día. Había creído entenderlo por lo menos un poco, pero en aquel momento, se daba cuenta de que apenas había arañado la superficie. Lo amaba. Así que se quedó tumbada en la cama despierta y sola, esperándolo en silencio, deseando tontamente. Por supuesto, no acudió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, toda la congregación de la iglesia baptista de Callersville se había enterado de la boda. Para cuando ella llegó, todos habían sido informados de su precipitado enlace. Incluso Albert, a quien no solían llegarle los cotilleos locales, se había enterado. En las escaleras que conducían a la iglesia, Annie le informó de que Albert y su mujer yanqui habían regresado la tarde anterior, y en cuanto entró en la iglesia, supo que Albert ya sabía que se había casado. Él la observó mientras caminaba por el pasillo central y ella respondió a su dura mirada con una dulce sonrisa. Un ceño fruncido furibundo fue la respuesta del hombre. Pensó en cómo había ordenado apalear a Terry por negarse a hacer trampas en el combate de boxeo y se sintió muy orgullosa de su marido.

«Su marido.»

Cuando Terry se despertó, le golpeó la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, y los rayos le atravesaron el cerebro como agujas ardientes. Gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para esconderse de la luz, pero era demasiado tarde. Le empezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza. Era el whisky. Dios, no se había sentido así después de una borrachera desde que tenía diecisiete años. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero fue inútil. Viendo que no le quedaba otro remedio, se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó, con gesto dolorido. Se movió con muchísimo cuidado, se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, pero el agua que Candy le dejaba habitualmente para su baño y su afeitado no estaba allí.

Estaba enfadada con él. Se acordó de cómo le había mirado la noche anterior y de las cosas que él había dicho y sintió que le remordía la conciencia. Aunque el matrimonio fuera una farsa, no era culpa de ella. Era culpa suya. Pensó que estaba recibiendo su castigo y se apretó la cabeza con las manos. Sin duda, estaría furiosa con él, pero tenía tan buen corazón que cuando viese lo mal que se encontraba aquella mañana se olvidaría de su enfado. Protestaría, sin duda, pero pensó en el dulce tacto de sus manos y decidió que podía tolerar unas cuantas quejas. Se moría de hambre y sabía que, incluso enfadada, le estaría esperando un desayuno caliente. Insistiría en prepararle aquel horrible té verde. Si conseguía que se le fuese el dolor de cabeza, incluso se lo bebería.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, pero descubrió que el único que estaba en casa era _Chester_. El perro le recibió con un potente ladrido que hizo que le retumbase la dolorida cabeza. No había desayuno caliente y no había ni rastro de ella ni de las niñas. Desconcertado y algo apenado, miró por los ventanales de la cocina, pero no vio a nadie. Salió de la cocina, y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

—¡Candy! —gritó pensando que a lo mejor estaban arriba, pero sólo le respondió el eco de su propia voz. Entonces recordó que era domingo y se sintió bastante descorazonado al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, hambriento y resacoso, y claramente no iba a tener ni desayuno caliente ni protestas. Volvió a la cocina y cogió un cubo que estaba colgado en la pared. Dejó al perro dentro y fue al pozo para llenarlo de agua fresca. Se la echó por la cabeza. Dios, qué gusto le dio. Se irguió para volver a llenar el cubo, pero oyó el sonido de ruedas acercarse por el camino de grava y vio que un carromato se dirigía a la casa. «Santa María —pensó, dejando a un lado el cubo y pasándose la mano por el cabello húmedo—, ¿por qué esta mañana?»

El carromato se detuvo en el patio y Albert descendió de él, seguido por Elroy y Joshua Harlan y los tres hombres que le habían dejado destrozado dos meses atrás. Quizás esta vez no le darían una paliza. Quizás se limitarían a matarle y acabar con sus sufrimientos. Terry recordó la primera lección que había aprendido en su vida. «Pase lo que pase, tú has ver que te da igual.» Les sonrió.

—Buenos días, chicos. Un poco pronto para una visita de domingo, ¿no?

Nadie respondió. Albert se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y sacó un puro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo encendió al tiempo que sus compañeros rodeaban a Terry para dejar bien claro que estaban en mayoría.

—He oído que te has casado —dijo echando el humo—. He venido a felicitarte.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Andrew, de verdad que se lo agradezco.

—Me parece que te dije que te fueses de mi pueblo, chaval.

Chaval. Dios, odiaba esa palabra. La llevaba oyendo toda su vida. Sintió que la rabia le invadía peligrosamente. Apretó los labios y congeló la sonrisa.

—Sí, eso creo. Pero ya ves, tus chicos hicieron tan buen trabajo destrozándome las costillas que no pude irme.

—No me gusta que me lleven la contraria. —lanzó al aire el humo de su cigarro—. Candy ha tardado mucho en casarse. Sería una pena que enviudase. ¿Me entiendes, chaval?

Calma, se dijo a sí mismo. La furia sólo tendría como consecuencia más costillas rotas. Se tragó la rabia como lo había hecho tantas veces en su vida, diciéndose que era lo más razonable. Además del hecho de que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, ellos eran más y no tenía demasiadas ganas de que le golpeasen como a una lata de hojalata otra vez. Miró a Vernon a los ojos.

—Sí —dijo con tranquilidad—. Te entiendo.

—Bien. Ahora que esto ha quedado claro, vamos a lo que realmente me interesa. Te has casado con Candy y tienes el control de su tierra. Me la vas a vender.

No sabía si había oído correctamente. ¿Tenía control sobre la tierra de Candy y Albert le ofrecía comprársela? Deseaba poder pensar con claridad, pero parecía que le estaban martilleando el cerebro.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, supongo que eso depende de lo que me ofrezcas.

—Te ofrezco no matarte.

—Te lo agradezco, pero si me matas, Candy será dueña de la tierra de nuevo y vuelves al principio. Así que te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué me ofreces?

—Peachtree tiene quinientos acres. Te daré tres dólares por acre.

Mil quinientos dólares. Dios, eso era una fortuna. Si realmente fuese su tierra, cogería el dinero sin dudarlo. Pero no lo era. Podía estar a su nombre —seguramente lo sabía mejor que él—, pero no era su tierra. La cuestión era cómo salir de aquella situación sin que le rompiesen las costillas. Lo mejor era sin duda ganar tiempo.

—Es una buena y generosa oferta, de verdad lo es. Pero tendré que discutirlo con mi esposa.

Para su sorpresa, Albert se rio.

—¿Discutirlo? Chaval, no sé cómo haréis las cosas en Irlanda, pero aquí les decimos a nuestras mujeres lo que tienen que hacer y lo hacen.

Bien. Estaba claro que ganar tiempo no funcionaba. No podía salir corriendo hacia la casa para coger el rifle de Henry, echó un vistazo a los hombres que le rodeaban, preparándose para otra temporada de bandejas y bacinillas. Miró a Albert a los ojos y deseó poder salir de aquélla con todos los dientes.

—¡A la mierda! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Los hombres se acercaron para cogerlo, pero en ese instante se oyó el sonido de otro carromato que se acercaba. Candy lo condujo hasta el grupo obligando a Albert a dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser atropellado.

—Hola, chicos —dijo al tiempo que las niñas saltaban de la carreta y corrían hacia Terry—. Bonito día, ¿verdad?

Las niñas lo rodearon a, y éste pensó que probablemente era la primera vez en su vida en que una mujer y tres niñas le salvaban el pellejo. Los otros hombres miraron al patrón, que sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella tocándose el sombrero.

—Vinimos a dar nuestra enhorabuena.

—Bueno, qué amable por tu parte. Te pediría que te quedases a comer, pero estoy segura de que todos preferís iros a casa con vuestras respectivas familias.

Vernon volvió a mirar a Terry.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho —le dijo, y después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su carreta. Elroy y los chicos le siguieron.

Terry esperó a que se hubieran marchado y después dijo:

—Becky, lleva el carromato al establo y desengancha la mula. Luego dale agua. Carrie y Miranda, ayudad a vuestra hermana. Vuestra madre y yo vamos a dar un paseo.

Le tendió la mano a Candy y ella vaciló un momento, pero luego dejó que le ayudase a bajar. Tomándole firmemente por la muñeca, le hizo atravesar el jardín y cuando estuvieron en el destartalado cenador, la soltó.

—Es hora de abandonar.

—Creo que ya hemos discutido esto antes —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero no ha servido de nada —le contestó él elevando la voz.

—Pareces de mal humor hoy. Debe ser por el whisky que bebiste anoche.

—El whisky no tiene nada que ver con esto —gritó—. Siempre me pongo de mal humor cuando hay hombres que vienen a darme una paliza. Y no cambies de tema.

—Entonces no me digas lo que tengo que hacer con mi tierra.

Exasperado, la miró fijamente.

—Maldita sea, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedes ganar.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Y no me maldigas. Estoy ganando. Llevamos cuatro años con esta batalla y todavía no tiene mis tierras. Estoy ganando.

—Lo único que has ganado es un poco de tiempo. Pueden esperar.

—No pueden. Archie me explicó que Albert está recibiendo presiones de su suegro, que es uno de los mayores inversores en el ferrocarril. Esto quiere decir que se le está agotando el tiempo.

—Puede ser, pero eso sólo significa que te presionará más. Escúchame. No puedes luchar contra ellos. Si han comprado suficiente tierra para construir esta línea de ferrocarril, quiere decir que han invertido mucho dinero y que esperan sacar muchos más beneficios una vez esté terminada. ¿Crees que van a dejar que una mujer se interponga en su camino?

—Tendrán que hacerlo. No voy a vender.

—¿Incluso si te amenazan a ti o a las niñas? ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a que las niñas sufran algún daño?

—Ya te lo he dicho, nunca nos haría daño a las niñas, ni a mí.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque está enamorado de mí —dijo tranquilamente—. Siempre lo ha estado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido por las palabras de ella, pero lo que aún le sorprendió más fue el violento ataque de celos que siguió. Algo que le puso todavía más furioso—. ¿Ese cabrón está…?

—No digas palabrotas, por favor —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Terry, no digas palabrotas, Terry, no bebas —la imitó burlón—. Haré lo que quiera. Tú eres la que prometiste obediencia en esa iglesia, no yo.

—Y, ahora, ¿quién está cambiando de tema? —le replicó ella.

Él intentó recordar cuándo había estado tan furioso en su vida y no pudo.

—Está enamorado de ti —dijo, y de pronto imaginó las consecuencias—. Genial. Es genial. Una razón más para que me odie a muerte. Una razón más para que me utilice como saco de boxeo.

—No tienes por qué quedarte —dijo despacio.

—Gracias, querida esposa, pero es un poco tarde para eso.

Ella se puso tensa ante las palabras cariñosas pronunciadas sin ningún afecto.

—El reverendo Allen no te puso ninguna cadena alrededor del cuello cuando nos casó —dijo—. Eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras.

¿Le estaba diciendo que se fuese? No estaba seguro y frunció el ceño, consternado y enfadado y extrañamente vacío. Se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba empezando a importarle demasiado, y de manera inmediata se rebeló contra ese sentimiento.

—Puede que me limite a venderle la tierra.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella sorprendida, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

—Me ha ofrecido mil quinientos dólares por la tierra. Puesto que ahora soy tu marido, parece ser que tengo control sobre ella. Mil quinientos dólares es una puñetera fortuna. Podríamos vivir bastante bien durante mucho tiempo con ese dinero. Sería una locura no vender.

Le dio una patada al yeso desconchado del cenador y abrió un agujero más que hacía juego con los que sentía en su cabeza. Se marchó pensando que las mujeres eran el mismo diablo.


End file.
